the Hanyou II: All's Fair in Love and War
by OmegaFoxy
Summary: Pregnant, doesn’t know the father, cant remember her romantic past with Kurama, and has not one, but 2 Kitsune suitors after her hand. What could go wrong? Yomi also sees her as a way to get Kurama to bend to his will. Let the domino effect roll! KXOC HXO
1. Chapter 1 Just another Day

A/N- Well, if you haven't read 'The Hanyou' which is the Prequel to All's Fair in Love and War, then I suggest you do, otherwise this will not make much sense to you. In other news, I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO START THIS FIC FOR THOSE OF U WHO WERE COUNTING ON IT!!

Really, the reviews for the Hanyou were touching to me you all are my inspiration to do my best! I was surprised I got so many good reviews, considering this duo fic is an OC fic. I hope you like my new chapters as much as you did the old! (Well that felt lame to type…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Enterprise—err, wait, uh, Show. I do not own the SHOW…… alright. The show and MANGA…..

_I hear the wind_

_Call my name_

_It calls me back_

_Home again_

_Sparks like a fire _

_A flame that still burns_

_Yes here _

_This is where I belong…._

_**Brian Adams: I hear the wind**_

Disclaimer, Disclaimer: Nor do I own the song I just used as an opening….

Chapter 1- Just another Day

The school bell chimed for the lunch hour to commence and all the high school students poured out of the class rooms for lunch. It was a beautiful spring day with summer just around the corner and Desota Ishtar beamed in the sunlight as she was finally able to step out of the stuffy class room. She winced at the bright sun's harshness on her unprepared eyes and held up a hand above her brow to help her eyes adjust better.

"Hey! Kurama!" a girl's voice rang out.

Desota ignored it.

"KURAMA! Hello! Earth to foreign exchange student!" the school girl waved a hand in front of 'Kurama'.

"Huh?" Desota blinked and looked up at the girl. Just about everyone in this school was a bit taller than her.

The bleach blond girl huffed and put a hand on her hip with a displeased look directed towards the other, smaller girl, "Sheesh, are you that new to our language? I called your name like twice!"

'Oh yeah, that's right, I have a different name here…' Desota thought as she mentally kicked herself for a month ago when she covered up for Kuwabara and Kurama when the big idiot shouted the red heads' demon name in a place where everyone knew his HUMAN name. So now everyone knew her as Kurama….

Oh how life loves to put twists in your livelihood, ne?

Desota rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Uh sorry uh…"

"It's Reina" the girl reminded.

"Reina.., I guess I still gotta get used to the way people pronounce my name here. It doesn't sound so masculine in my home country" she lied, but hey, what could she do in this situation.

Kurama had sat down with her the previous few days to go over and over her cover story; she was a girl named Kurama Ishtar that was a foreign exchange student from a mixed culture town in America. That way, they could say just about anything and people wouldn't give it a second thought. Like the way she was wearing a GUYS uniform instead of a girls.

Reason for that being Shiori thought she looked adorable in it since it matched her little Suichi's….. And they ordered the wrong one. Personally, Desota really didn't care. She wasn't fond of skirts anyways.

"Oh really?" Reina's curiosity perked, "How do you say it in your home country? America isn't it?"

"Yes, I live in America. As for how we say it…. Well it's hard to pronounce in Japanese with out looking like an idiot." Desota laughed and Reina joined her.

As the 2 girls walked, a lot of students waved greetings to Desota, who either nodded in return or waved back with a pleasant smile always plastered to her face. Reina was impressed at the young girls' popularity. Wearing the boys uniform should have implied that she was a homosexual, but every one here knew she was no such thing. She simply…. Didn't act like that.

"It's pretty amazing how this is only your first day yet you know so many people already." Reina said while Desota stood with her in the lunch line. She didn't want to seem rude and leave Reina's side since the girl was assigned to show her the ropes around school, but Kurama had her lunch with his own. So she was only keeping the girl company until said 'Suichi' arrives in the lunch room with the said lunch.

Desota nodded, "This is much different from what I'm used to. I was never this popular before" she only partially lied this time. Being hanyou and all….

"Really?" Reina nodded her thanks to the lunch lady as she took her food from over the hot tables and started to lead 'Kurama' to her usual area to eat lunch with her friends, "You sure don't show it. Plus, you're sooooo lucky that your host family happens to be the Minamino's! Prince Suichi is a keeper if you ever happen to catch his eye." She nudged Desota with a wink, "the Prince already seems quite taken with you, too. Is there something I should know?"

"Kn-Know??" Desota's aqua blue eyes snapped back to the girl in surprise, "There's nothing to- AH!" She eeped in surprise when she tripped over something and fell on the floor. Guilty giggles came from the table they were passing and Desota turned over to see a particularly snide looking girl with her hand to her mouth as she giggled with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Kurama! Are you okay?" Reina set her stuff on the ground and offered to help Desota up.

"You're not much to look at are you?" the girl who was the perpetrator of Desota's "accidental" trip oozed out with all innocents.

"Depends on ones own opinion" Desota stood up and brushed off her uniform and grinned at the girl with a painful smile, "But since I don't look in the mirror all the time to ask my mirror image what she thinks, I have no say so."

The girl looked as if she was slapped, "Are you saying I do?"

"Nope"

"Then just what the hell are you suggesting?!"

"Nothing." Desota surged innocently, "I simply answered your question. If I offended you feel free to trip me again. Maybe this time you'll have a reason to. It's quite rude to do so with out one."

The girl was speechless as the hanyou guised as a young human girl bowed her head honorably and turned to follow her escort student.

Reina started laughing soon as they took a few steps away from the still in shock table, "Man! Did you see Azusa's face?! She looked like my gold fish!" the girl laughed.

Desota smiled and giggled with her new friend when she caught sight of red, "Hey, Reina,"

"Hm?" Reina settled down in her spot on the outside bench near the cafeteria doors with a few other students who greeted them.

"Suichi has my lunch with his own lunch, so if it's alright with you I'm going to eat with him today?"

Reina's smile turned into a smirk, "Sure! You know where our next class is? Oh wait, Prince Suichi is in there too so just follow him. You'll be fine." She winked.

A strange shiver of disturbance shocked through her spine as the human girl clearly showed what she thought she and 'Prince Suichi' were to each other.

'What is it with everyone?! We're just _friends _and I just happen to live with him for now!' she wanted to bite out as she made her way over to where Kurama was waiting under one of the shade trees in the school yard, their lunch box in hand.

Kurama raised one delicate brow as she approached him, "Making friends fast are we?" he let the amusement dance in his eyes, telling her that he had witnessed that little scene she was forced into back there.

Desota blew her black bangs out of her face in a pout, "I don't wanna hear it from you, I'm too hungry right now. So let's eat!" she plopped down on the soft grass and looked up expectantly for him to follow since he still had her food in his hands.

Chuckling lightly, Kurama also sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree more graceful than she thought was really needed. He could be such a show off with his grace.

'Show off' she thought, but quickly dispelled the thought as he opened up the lid to the lunch to reveal….

Herbs on one side and left over beef bento from last night on the other.

Desota slumped her shoulders and eyed the meat.

'That had better be my side of the lunch…,'

Kurama smiled in amusement at the play of emotions she was showing to who ever wanted to see, making reading her thoughts as clear as day. Forget the whole Hiei's Jagan eye. There was no need when it came to her.

//She's starting to let down her guard again// Yoko purred in the back of their mind like a whisper.

For now, Kurama just ignored it. He had other things to attend to. Like keeping Desota from eating his lunch.

Kurama snatched away his beef with a small snip of his chop sticks before Desota's plastic fork could even touch them. Desota looked up at him with hurt puppy eyes.

"Don't tell me you get to eat food while I am forced to eat…. Grass." She whined.

"Given your condition that GRASS is better for you to start eating for lunch." Kurama pointed out as he popped a piece of meet in his mouth.

Desota glared at him, "Just how is grass better for me than meat?! A baby's gotta have some sort of protein!"

She was only on her third month of pregnancy and it seemed that her reproduction rate took after her human mother since she wasn't nearly as heavy as Yumi was at only a month even! Yumi was so big now that she was due at any day now that it made anyone who stood near her look like a twig! She even had to revert to her wolf form as was the custom for the wolf tribe birth; they were always born as their wolf selves. So the mother as such had to revert to her wolf form when her time neared and can't go back until after the pups have been born.

"More than efficient to cover the need for protein I'm afraid" Kurama said with a quirky smile.

Desota couldn't believe this, "You're seriously not joking about this are you?" she knew he wasn't but just to be sure…. She still might be able to worm her way out of eating grass.

"You know I don't joke on this kind of thing."

"Damn you!"

"Don't curse on school grounds" Kurama chided her.

"Oh, should I walk out the gate, THEN yell it?" Desota was getting irritated now.

//YES! I love it when she gets irritated! She gets flustered ten times worse when she's like this!// Yoko cheered.

"Suit yourself, however, I must wander, what would Shiori think?" oooh he got her with that one.

If there was one woman Desota strove to impress and please, it was Shiori. The woman was the mother Desota never had!.. Well for long anyways.

Desota eyed him suspiciously, "This is the thanks I get for covering your hide and taking your name? HA! Do you know what people think now? I don't even realize they called my name so I ignore them and then they think I'm going deaf or something!"

"Afternoon Suichi, Hello Deso-ah-Kurama…" it was Kaitou!

Like a change of the wind, Desota's entire demeanor changed from frantic to pleasant as she returned their friends greetings, "Afternoon Kaitou! It's been awhile, how have you been?" she asked as he sat down by them on the grass.

'Well, we knew her mood swings were going to start kicking in soon.' Kurama sighed.

//That doesn't mean it can still be amusing to see her go from her breaking point of insanity to a pleasant little girl in all but 4 seconds// Yoko snorted.

Kurama had to hide a chuckle he couldn't suppress with a clearing of his throat.

"At the top of my game, as usual. I expected you to be here sooner, Yusuke said you'd join us at school the next week after you all returned, but it's been 3 months and you're just now starting. What happened?" Kaitou asked then lowered his voice, "It wasn't another mission, was it?"

Kurama shook his head no, "Hakkuto has kindly taken up our request for his help in watching over her pregnancy. After her first two check-ups with in 3 days, she came down with a fever and Hakkuto said to keep her at home for a while."

"3 months?" Kaitou sounded doubtful.

"Shiori kept asking me to go on trips with her and her husband to other cities and even a few different countries to help them pick out wedding designs. Shiori wanted another WOMANS opinion" Desota offered.

"Ah, that explains a lot" Kaitou nodded.

Kurama snorted and looked pointedly at the herbs he brought for Desota when he caught her eyes.

"Fine, I'll eat the grass." Desota sighed and twisted her fork in the sting like herbs as if it were spaghetti,

"Don't worry; I added some other spices to make them taste better." Kurama over exadurated when he caught her suspicious look as she sniffed the food before bringing it to her mouth to eat.

He nodded his approval when he saw that she was indeed eating what he wanted her to and started on his own lunch, only to find it half gone, "What the-,"

Desota giggled as she popped the last bit of stolen meat in her mouth with a content sigh, "Now that's food!" at her side, Desota was reaching in her side bag and it looked like she was stroking something in there…. It was purring.

'Kyo!' Kurama glared at the hole in the bag where he knew Kyo was watching him. Satisfied when he heard a startled 'Kai!'.

Kaitou laughed heartily at the light banter between the two and looked around to see he wasn't the only one amused. Quite a few students were watching discretely even though the tree they were under was considerably far enough away from the crowds of students.

"You two really do act like a couple" Kaitou laughed even harder when Desota jolted and blushed madly.

"Cut it out!" She snapped at him, "Do you want the whole school to hear you!"

"Too late." Kurama nodded to their audience known as the student body of their high school.

Desota groaned as she saw one face that was screaming Murder on her soul while another, more pleasantly known face smirked amusedly. Perfect.

Not only was she surrounded by match makers at home and near the gang, they were all over here too!

Well, excluding Azusa and the 'Official Prince Suichi's Fan Club' table. It was Azusa, right?

Desota sighed, it mattered not. This was still going to some how be harder than the whole Sensui episode. Something deep in her gut told her that much.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

The young lord draped in his throne tapped his clawed hands broadly on the granite stone armrest. This was starting to be a bore to him.

"All this power between the four of us and NO BODY'S EVEN TRYING TO WADGE A WAR!?" The young lord slammed his fist against the said armrest in a burst of annoyance.

His advisors rushed to calm him.

"My lord! You do understand that if any of the four lords such as yourself should try to provoke war it wouldn't make any difference! You're all too evenly matched!" his more intellectual advisor said.

"Raizen of the North is falling sicker and sicker as we speak and his son can't hope to bring up his power! Why don't we attack only their lands and use their forces with ours to take on Yomi and Mukuro?" another advisor who was all for the military barked.

"No you fool! We can't do that! Raizen's armies are only loyal to him! If we kill him, we must kill or be killed by them! And then Yomi and Mukuro will clean up what's left of us!" yet another voice of reason came into play, "We should just wait and-,"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING OVER 200 YEARS!" the military one barked.

The young lord rubbed his temples to ease out of the impending headache.

"SILENCE!" he snapped.

Not a soul spoke or moved.

"Forgive me" he sighed and sagged back in his chair, "I am impatient is all. Our top priority is not with this war, it is to unite our clans so we may over take this war into our hands. To do that, I must have my sister at him side."

"Why is that again?" one of the advisors asked.

"The other clans know of her existence now with her appearance in Demon world once again. To rule, I must have contact with all of my family and she is all I've got!... besides my little Neko lover that is…" he purred at the mention of his sexy little bed Kitten he loved with all his heart.

"Sir?" one of the braver advisors dared to bring him out of his pleasant fantasy.

"Hm? What was I just saying?" he blinked his bright blue eyes owlishly.

"Our top priority?"

"Ah, yes! We need Desota to return to our courts if we are to rule all the separated clans in our land of the East." The young lord was straight back in business.

"She also needs to be mated now since she is of the age," one of his older advisors added.

"Do not fret about that. I have chosen someone who is more than capable of winning her heart." The Lord clapped his hands, "Show in our suitor for our princess."

The valets led in a tall, very handsome Kitsune with long red hair that was in a low pony tale (think of Rurouni Kenshin style). He wore all black in his robes with a matching cloak over him. His boots clicked in an aristocratic way was he seemed to glide into the room. His black fox ears and tail marked him as a Kitsune and had sliver tips. He bowed lowly to honor his lord.

"My lord has summoned me?" he asked.

"Gentlemen, meet Jaden, my future half brother-in-law." The young lord introduced.

Eyebrows shot up impressed with the way the youth presented himself, but they nearly fainted when they heard the young foxes name.

"JADEN?!" the intellectual one bristled in surprise. His own Kitsune fur ruffled up, "But Sire! You do realize that this Jaden is not really…. Known to be loyal to his females! Is putting him with your sister really a good idea when you are trying to up hold the court?!"

"As I said, Jaden will be my future Brother-in-Law. He has been my friend since the beginning, and besides, he knows Desota from when we were all kids in my old man's ruling time."

"May Lord Dehora rest in peace" all the members of the young lord's personal staff muttered at once at the mention of their fallen leader.

"I still don't think he'll-," the stiff advisor was cut off when Jaden decided to speak for himself.

"I have no doubt in my mind that I shall dazzle my future mate in front of the courts regardless of any….. Hassle I may come across in winning her affection." Jaden didn't even look up as he stayed in his slight bow with his eyes closed in an up handed way, "once I win her, I don't plan on letting her go so quickly. I'm in need of a breeding partner as it is to further my line. So I assure you I will not do anything to upset her affection for me."

The young lord chuckled at his shocked to silence advisors expressions, "You're always so amusing, Jaden. It makes me miss you around here. It's good that you've come back to us for a rather extended visit."

Jaden finally looked up to reveal his steel gray eyes, "It has been far too long, Joseph, since we have been on a raid together."

"Much to be missed, ne?" the Lord known as Joseph chuckled.

"Where is my lady in waiting?" Jaden looked around curiously.

"She is currently in the human world and we suspect that since Yomi has had a close eye on some of her closer associates there, that he will try and bring her to him as a way of getting shall we say…. An old friend to see things his way?"

"Yomi plans to kidnap her?"

"Aye," Joseph nodded.

"And we're just idly waiting for that to happen?"

"If we were to take her away from the place she is so in element to, do you honestly think she'll do anything willingly to help us?"

"I could get her willing enough." Jaden let a perverted smirk grace his lips as his pearl white fang poked out of his lip.

"We need her trust, not lust." Joseph dead panned his old friend who shrugged unfazed, "Once Yomi has taken her prisoner, he will turn his full attention on getting that … human guy… what's his name?" the lord turned to one of his advisors.

"From what we've been able to gather, he's Suichi Minamino, the avatar soul and shell of the spirit Kitsune himself, Yoko Kurama." One replied as he read off from a background sheet.

"Yoko?" Jaden smirked, "So she's involved with that white bunny? I heard she was carrying his kit unknowingly, the old man must be slipping."

Joseph gave his friend a 'don't go there' look, "The situation concerning that is more delicate and as such, you are to treat it that way."

Jaden cocked an amused brow while one of his black fox ears twitched in interest, "Very well, Joey, I'll play along" the black rogue Kitsune nodded his acceptance to the condition, "How ever, due to the circumstances, you know I'll want to size up the competition,"

"You'll get your chance to look over Yoko Kurama when the opportunity arises." Joey chuckled.

The court doors opened up wide and another Kitsune darted in. he had golden fur and short spiky hair that often gave him the nick name 'golden Rooster head'. He was adorned in black ninja like cloths with a black bandana holding his short hair back while his bangs shot up in front of him in the aforementioned Rooster-like way. His silver eyes matched that of Jaden's, marking the younger Kitsune the younger cousin of the infamous rouge Kitsune. The golden Kitsune approached the throne and bowed on one knee with a fist resting on his knee and the other bracing the ground in respect.

"Sire! I've returned from Yomi's lands with the information you requested sir!" the young Kitsune announced.

"Fucking shit, Ryoga!" Joey's ears flattened to his head at the over zealous volume the kit used to announce himself, really, the adolescent kit needed to tone it down sometimes seeing as he was already 119 years old now, "You have a loud voice for a spy!" he looked the kit over irritated and noticed he seemed out of breath, "You decided to run cross country on your way back? You look about ready to collapse."

"I'm afraid that I had to out run a few guards due to my lack of focus on my mission, sir." Ryoga admitted.

"You led them here?" Jaden snided at his younger cousin.

Ryoga sent him an evil glare, "NO! I'd never do that to my clan and lord! I had to out maneuver them away from our lands so I didn't lead them here, that's why I'm out of my fucking breath you hooligan!"

Jaden raised an amused brow at the new nick name.

"What is it you bring me?" Joey cut off anything he knew Jaden wanted to say to get the younger, fiery kit rialed up.

"Yomi plans to make contact with Yoko Kurama tonight using a spirit orb message. He is sending three of his own low ranking men to deliver it and plans on delivering it close to Kurama's human home so they can get a visual on you sister." Ryoga reported.

"Really now….," Joey smirked, "Yomi wants to see Desota for himself? Hm…. I do hate to see the old bastard get what he wants, but if we want our plans to work, we need him to get a hold of her. Yet we also have yet to establish our concerns in this. Until now we have idly watched the other 3 lords do as they wish. In order to become part of this, we need to riel one of them up and who better than to the patient Yomi?" Joey smirked.

"You want to anger him?!" one of the advisors gasped what they were all thinking, "My lord are you wishing war on us that soon? We aren't unified yet!"

"Who said anything about angering that blind old bat?" Joey gave a pointed look at them to shut up before turning to Jaden who was starting to catch on, "Jaden wants to meet this Kurama, and we don't really want Yomi thinking he's the only one who knows about my half sisters relationshjp with his old friend he wishes to recruit. Jaden will go and head off the messengers, take the message and deliver it himself to Kurama personally. I do love to shake people up just before the good parts come."

Jaden smirked at his lord and very close friends' suggestion, "I'll take my leave then and go say Hello."

-098098-09098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

_**You want cheesy cookie dough ice cream**_, Desota's stomach growled, _**topped with pickles and mustard**_

_**Sauce …..**_

Desota had to cover her mouth before she threw up, "I don't even like Pickles…." She thought aloud.

"Let me guess," Kakoda said as he read the new manga he had borrowed from the library at school, "another one of your weird food cravings?"

Desota smiled innocently.

Kakoda and his father ((will someone please tell me their last name and the dad's name!!)) were staying with them now that the wedding was only a week away or so.

Kakoda shook his head at her pleading smile. The 13 year old knew what she wanted, "The answer is no, this time, Dessy. You know it's too late for me to go out by myself. It's like 10 o'clock already."

Desota's shoulders sagged. She was hungry!

"I'm sure Suichi wouldn't mind going out to the store to get you what you want." Shiori offered, "I'm sorry we don't have anything really around here. I haven't been shopping lately with the wedding and all."

"That's fine," Desota quickly reassured as she picked up Kyo from where he was laying on the couch beside her between herself and Kakoda, who sat on the other end next to the lamp, "I'm sure Suichi'll do it."

Shiori and her new family watched the girl walk off and down the hall towards Suichi's room where her son was probably doing homework.

Kakoda sighed when he heard the door open and close to Suichi's room, "You sure this cant be a double wedding?" he turned to his father and step mother.

Shiori shook her head, "I think something drastic happened on that field trip they took, and that's why there's a bit of space between them. But they seem to be picking up fairly quickly again with their relationship. They've never really even started to go out before anyways. It's a little early to be wishing for a wedding with a child on the way."

"Maybe he doesn't want to press the matter until after the baby is already born?" Shiori's fiancée asked.

His son and fiancée shrugged.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota knocked on Kurama's door, "Suichi?"

"Come on in" Kurama called through the door.

Desota opened the wooden door to reveal Kurama's back to her while he sat on the floor with books spread out around him and a few not books of charts and notes.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused as she closed the door.

"I have multiple tests coming up so I'm studying them all at once." He said with out looking over his shoulder as he continued to work.

Desota looked over his shoulder as she approached and nearly got a head ache at how tiny the words were in the large text books and how long they seemed, "And you can do this with out a head ache?"

"I do have another half to share the work" he smirked.

//I'm working? You said this was a passion novel! This is history!// Yoko barked //I already know that!//

'It's Romeo and Juliet'

//Romaino and wholiewho?//

Since Desota was touching him, even just barely, she heard Yoko rant on, "I still say it's weird that I can hear him when even Hiei has to use the Jagan to do that." She arched a brow then, "And Romeo and Juliet happens to be a very passionate historical love story, Yoko. It's been well known forever."

//Yeah, in Europe.// Yoko snorted.

Now this little trick she now had had been a surprise when they found that out a month ago. Although she doesn't remember anything that transpired between herself and Kurama romantically and their Mates Bond had been cut, she could still hear Yoko when they touched even just slightly.

It tickled the Kitsune to no end that they at least had one thing to hold on to from their ruined bond before. He was convinced that it was a sign that what ever happened, she'd put up a fight to hold onto at least him…. Forget Kurama!

'You do realize you'll get no where by dismissing yourself, right?' Kurama thought.

Yoko snorted and flicked his tail dismissively //I can dismiss whom ever I want//

Desota giggled when she heard that one, "Do I honestly want to know what you two are thinking?"

"Me? I don't think you'll care," Kurama set down his pen in favor of turning around to face her with a role of his eyes when he mentioned his other half, "Him however, I don't think so."

Kurama was almost glad that she rolled on her back in a fit of giggles, breaking that warm contact and blocking her out of the string of insults Yoko was bickering at him with.

"You two really are something else you know" she laughed lightly when she started to regain her composure and carefully sat back up, trying not to scrunch her stomach. Better to get in the habit of not using too much stomach muscle while it still was safe to accidentally choke at the rule.

Kurama smiled warmly at her and was about to reply when his green eyes were diverted to her slightly rounded stomach as it growled its plea for food.

"Someone's hungry." He commented looking back up at her through fiery red bangs and preened at the blush he was rewarded with.

"Y-yeah" she cleared her throat, "Actually that's why I'm here, you see there's not really anything in the fridge since Shiori hasn't been shopping in like forever, and I'm really craving cheesy cookie dough ice cream topped with pickles and mustard sauce… even though I don't like pickles, but hey" she shrugged as she mumbled the last part.

Kurama's brow's knotted together, "You want….. Cheese covered cookie dough ice cream with pickles, which you hate might I add, and mustard sauce?" she nodded, "So the cravings finally have settled in now? Last time it was toasterstrudal pop tarts crumbled up on stake melted with chocolate sauce."

"I know, that actually tasted fishy…"

"We didn't have stake, so we tried to make the fish we did have _look _like a stake." Kurama confessed.

"Ah, that explains the tuna taste it had."

Kurama sighed; this was going to kill him before the kit was even starting to bulge out away from her!

"You're sure that's what you're craving? No special sprinkles this time?" he sighed as he stood up and got his coat from the closet.

"I was debating it, but decided against it." Desota admitted with a smile.

"Really." Kurama gave her a dry look as he pulled on his coat.

Desota smiled, "Really, really" she nodded and hugged his neck, "Thanks Kurama, I know you don't have to do this, but it's nice to be able to lean on some one you know?"

And this was the part that made this among other things worth while. Kurama returned her hug with one of his own as he stroked her black mane back into place as it waterfalled down her back.

"That's what I'm here for" he said as he let her step out of their embrace.

//you should have pinned her against the wall and showed her how much we don't mind doing things for her like this.// Yoko chided.

Kurama forcefully ignored him.

"I'll be back" Kurama called as Desota followed him to the door and locked it back behind him as he left.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

A/n- since this is new and both Mediaminner and has it uploaded at the same time, the one that gets the most reviews will be the one that I post quicker on. Plus, when it gets to be too adult, I'll have to post those parts on mediaminer. Sorry Fanfictioneirs. I didn't bother with the last one since no one has reported it, and just in spite of what I just said, I'll probably post the lemons on fanfiction anyways.

Don't forget to review when I find my 1st review, I'll update!

T.Fox 5/DragonKitsune


	2. Chapter 2 Pups and size ups

_All he could think about was_

_I'm too young for this_

_Got my whole life ahead of me_

_Hell I'm just a kid myself_

_How'm I gonna raise one…._

_**Kenny Chesney: There goes my life**_

Chapter 2- Pup's up, Size ups

Kurama chose to walk under the abandoned walk ways over hang for the back streets of the rail trains as he walked home from the store, special ingredients in hand. It had started to rain quite harshly in his short time in the store. So he was forced to take this covered path to stay dry and had to take the long way home. It was now almost midnight, but the Kitsune avatar didn't worry about getting jumped or anything. He was more than capable of himself.

However…. There was a strange presence following him at an arrogant distance. It let Its aura freely be detected by his senses, yet didn't let him examine it. Almost as if it wanted to merely observe him, yet some how, Kurama doubted that was all it wanted. He could even hear it's steps as the stranger carefully fell into step with him at a small distance.

Once Kurama was out of view from any bystanders as he quickly made a turn to under the main walk way and down towards an abandoned boarding rail track, he stopped abruptly and glared over his shoulder.

The steps following him stopped as well.

"You should know, I don't take kindly to Demons who make a habit of staulking me so arrogantly even." Kurama warned.

A tenor chuckle floated from behind him, "Stalker? That's what I am now?"

Kurama turned quickly when he noticed the spike in the strangers Ki for only a moment before the demon vanished from sight, but his presence was still near. Kurama searched with his green orbs as he reached for his rose whip, but a clawed hand stopped him as it caught his wrist from behind, shocking the red head to new heights.

"Think twice before killing a messenger. We hold important information you know." Sensing the teen wasn't going to attack him just yet since his point was made, the demon let go of him and stood back as the green eyed man turned to face him with narrowed, suspicious eyes, "Plus, it's down right rude." He added as an after thought as he took in this 'Kitsunes' presence.

'That's him?' the demon thought with a flick of annoyance from his black ears, 'That twig is Yoko Kurama? What's next? Nanari's true form really is a BUNNY instead of a nine tail?'

"What kind of message do you deliver?" Kurama demanded.

"A spirit Orb from my lords rival, Yomi." The Kitsune replied.

"Rival?"

"I intercepted it at my lord's command" the black Kitsune demon smirked as his silver eyes flashed with a devious look that reminded Kurama all too much of Yoko.

//How do you get my sexy look mixed up with this wannabe?// Yoko huffed.

Kurama eyed the orb suspiciously as the black Kitsune held it out to them, but didn't take it from him. It could be a set up of some kind.

The black kistune rolled his eyes, "Look, it's not gonna bite you. And if it were hoaxed, I would have triggered it by now from stealing it."

"Why does your lord wish to simply intercept the message, not read it, and then hand it over to me as it was destined to do so anyways?" Kurama questioned.

"He wants to annoy Yomi somehow with out going all out and pissing the blind bat off and causing a total war. Is it really hard to understand the restlessness of a young Kitsune lord? Being a Kitsune yourself I'd assume you'd know that naturally" the black Kitsune tossed the orb at Kurama who caught it with one hand but didn't take his green eyes off the black Kitsune, still trying to figure out the real reason he was there.

"Still no trust?" the Kitsune raised his brows.

"it is something you have yet to gain" Kurama pinned him with a glare even still.

"What if I told you the names of your messenger and his lord?"

"Depends on if it's true or not, and trust me when I say I'll know the difference." Kurama snorted.

"That seems fair enough. I am Jaden Yumatou, a previous rouge of the Kitsune clan and lord of the Eastern lands, Joseph Ishtar"

"Did you say Ishtar?!" Kurama gasped.

"As in the first born son of Dehora Ishtar." Jaden nodded.

"I was aware that Dehora only had one child and she is a girl…,"

"Yes, that would be little Desota whom you have taken such a fancy to." Jaden confirmed with a knowing smirk, "Joey is the older half brother of hers. His mother went into heat while visiting a festival with Dehora and ended up having a son 5 months later. Being lord of the Kitsune clan it would be a disgrace to look so weak as to seem so uncontrolled that he gave a seed to the in heat bitch. So Dehora kept the fact that Joey was true first born only in the most tightly woven circles he had. Due to the Lord of the Eastern lands' untimely death defending his daughter, our once united nations of the East have become independent of one another. Joey has taken after his father in natural commanding power and is now a threatening factor against Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen."

"So the balance of the 2 lords; Raizen and Mukuro, have shifted to a struggle between four?" Kurama gathered.

"yes, but I'm sure you're ol'buddy can tell you all about it. It's time for me to take my leave." With out another word, the black kistune vanished with out a trace of even his Yoki to go by.

Kurama looked down at the orb, 'Yomi?'

//He must want something of us. Yomi's not really known for keeping in touch just because someone was an old friend.// Yoko commented, still a little annoyed with the way that black Junior Kitsune acted so arrogant to them.

'Then let's see what he wants' Kurama tossed the glass orb to the concrete wall…..

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota sighed contently as she curled up over the floor heater underneath the phone table in the living room. The heat felt really good on her queasy stomach and helped relax the clenched muscles she was forced to use when her stomach regurgitated from her pregnancy. Shiori, Daisuke (since I don't know his name, I'll give him one) and Kokoda had all gone to bed and Kyo was curled up next to her as he snoozed away. Desota had brought the digital clock that sat on the table top above her with the lamp and phone down so she could look at it. It was already pass midnight and still no Kurama. Desota was starting to get worried.

'Did something happen to him? Is he okay? He didn't get Jumped did he??' she thought and got a distict image in her head of a chibbi red headed Kurama running away in a chibbi like way from these big mean guys saying 'give us your money pretty boy!'

Desota shook her head. No Kurama was stronger than that. If someone jumped him, especially in Human world he'd probably use some fancy plant attack and knock'em out then erase their memory.

Taking a deep reassuring sigh, Desota forced herself to relax as she rested her eye lids.

Only to get jolted awake again when the shrill call of the Phone ringer trilled from the table top above her.

'Kurama? I knew it!' Desota shot up from under the table and snatched the phone, 'He's stuck somewhere and needs someone to bail him out!'

she pushed the talk button and held the earpiece to her own ear, "Hello?"

"Dessy! Get yours and Kuramas ass over to Genkais RIGHT NOW!"

"Yusuke?? What's the-,"

Desota froze when she heard a painful moan in the back ground on the other line, "Who just moaned??"

"It's Yumi!"

"Eww, Yusuke, that's just sick to call me when Yumi and Hiei are getting it on! Why are you even there if that's what they're doing! You pervert!" Desota scolded.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yusuke roared, "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

"You still haven't told me why….," Desota said dryly.

"ARGH! Yumi's having her pups!"

"The pups! You mean like right this second?!"

"No shit, Dessy, now get over here before she snaps our heads off! Hakkuto's already here but Yumi wanted everyone here for this, and Hiei hasn't gotten here yet so if you see him on your way kick his ass all the way here."

"I'll do what I can!" Desosta was starting to get excited now, "See ya in a few!" she hung up the phone and rushed around to get dressed and grabbed her coat fully intent on going out and searching for Kurama when the door opened just before she could grab the handle to reveal a pale Kurama.

"Kurama! We have to go now! It's the Pups!"

"WHAT?" Kurama got even paler, if that was possible, "BUT YOU'RE NOT DUE UNTILL ANOTHER 5 MONTHS!"

"_**PUPS **_Kurama. Not _pup_. Yumi's gone into labor and Hiei's not there yet!"

"He will be there. We just crossed one another back towards the station. He left in a hurry and didn't bother to say why."

"Well come on!" Desota grabbed his hand and drug him out behind her as she ran out the apartment with Kyo on their heels. The Zhorse morphed into the fire manned 5'5" to the shoulder zhorse when they reached outside. Desota didn't hesitate to swing up on Kyo's back and held a hand down to Kurama, "Come on! Kyo'll get us there!"

Kurama took her hand and mounted behind her, holding fast to her and Kyo's mane while Kyo took off at top speed toward Genkais.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"AAAAAAAAGRRH!" Yumi gasped out as her breath was heavily labored and sweat trickled down her temples. Her forest eyes were screwed shut in pain and her nostrils flared. Her brown ears were pinned back as the wolf demon stayed in her wolf form on her side. Her side heaved up in down erratically and she whined every now and then as the contractions started to get harsher and harsher. She wasn't very far in her labor, but it felt like she was in eternal pain as something tried to get loose but was unable, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I FEEL LIKE I'M DIEING!" the wolf snarled.

Her head was rested on Yukina's lap while the ice demon stoked the wolf's fur trying to soothe her somehow. Yukina's older brother had yet to show himself, but she could feel his presence near. Although Hiei hadn't told her who her older brother was, Yukina had some how always known it was him, she just waited for him to come forward and tell her when he was ready, but that was beside the point right now. For the first time since she'd known the fire kroome, Yukina was very, very annoyed and disappointed in Hiei. Really, his MATE was in LABOR!

Hearing her snapped and snarling words, Kuwabara started to panic from where he, Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru sat helplessly near the wall of the room that Genkai had put up a divider to save the wolf some privacy while in labor just incase she decided to revert to her humanoid form.

"Did you hear that? She'd dieing!!! What are we doing just sitting here??? We should go get Koenma and,"

"I'm already here, Kuwabara," Koenma suddenly appeared in their side of the room with Botan and her ore. He was in his teenage form and looked very anxious.

"We came as soon as we heard. How's she doing?" Koenma asked.

"Besides the fact that she said she's gonna die?" Shizuru paused when Yumi's yowl and moans of pain were too loud to talk over and didn't finish until the wolf resided to just panting harshly, "I'd say pretty well."

"YOU CALL THAT PRETTY WELL?!" Kuwabara snapped at his older sister who gave him the usual dry 'duh' look, "You can be so harsh sometimes, you know that sis?" he huffed through clenched teeth, "She sounds about ready to die!"

"She's in labor! Of course she feels like she's dieing!" Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Hakkuto said she's popp'n 2 kids out of her. You try doing that with out feeling like you're dieing."

"HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SO CALM?!" Kuwabara was still shouting at the top of his lungs.

Hakkuto growled in frustration from the other side of the devider, "Just shout to the whole world, Kuwabara! Will you please, with all do respect, SHUT YOUR YAPPING TRAP!!" the Unicorn uncharacteristically shouted the last part rather sarcastically, satisfied when Kuwabara seemed to not want to displease him anymore than he already had and shut up rather promptly.

Genkai sat opposite from Hakkuto on the other side of Yumi. The old woman raised a brow at the stressed Unicorn demon, "Just how many babies have you delivered in your day?"

"Not many. It was the females jobs in the clans to do the birthing part, but I helped out fairly often enough to know what NOT to do."

"_THAT'S_ ENCOURAGING!" Yumi snapped.

"Hush up and work on your breathing" Hakkuto said with out a second thought.

"I CANT BREATHE YOU IDIOT!" Yumi was now getting hysterical. She was nearly scared to death and her mate wasn't here to comfort her. Even if Yukina petting her fur helped a little, Yumi still needed Hiei.

"Where is he?" she gritted out through her clenched fangs.

Outside the Dojo, Hiei was scared to death himself. He was frozen in the tree line as his ruby eyes stared unblinking at the silhouettes of his mate, Hakkuto, his sister, and Genkai while Yumi was giving birth.

What was he suppose to do?! He'd never been around a birthing mother, let alone one in labor! He wanted to help her, but his joints were locked firmly in shock and confusion in what to do. Her pain made him want to kill what ever was causing it, but he couldn't do that this time. She was having their children! There literally was nothing he could do for her to help ease her though this.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath when he cringed at the loud howl of pain come from Yumi again.

A sudden WHOOSH of the wind near him made him jerk startled when the larger form of Kyo stopped by his side with Kurama and Desota astride him. The large animal blinked confused orange eyes down at him.

"Matea, Nani Hige??" the zhorse mewled lowly.

"What are you doing out here, Hiei?" Desota was just as shocked as her spirit beast and unknowingly repeated what Kyo had said, only Hiei was able to understand her.

Hiei didn't answer her. Instead he snapped his neck back to the direction of Yumi when she yelped with a jumpy twitch that was barely seen, but Kurama caught it.

"You're not afraid of child birth are you?" Kurama asked.

Hiei glared at him, "the mere thought of that makes me ill. To think I'd be afraid of anything, let alone child birth. Feh,"

//He's so afraid of child birth.// Yoko snorted.

'Painfully obvious' Kurama agreed.

"Arent you concered for Yumi?" Desota asked.

"There's nothing I can do help. Child birth isn't exactly my profession if you haven't cared to notice." Hiei said dryly.

"It shouldn't matter if it's your profession or not, you hot headed, stubborn, spiky headed fool!" Desota's patience was running thin as Yumi's pain and labored breathing started to irk her in the back ground.

Now this was new…. Desota actually decided to insult someone with out giving them the benefit of doubt…. All Hiei and Kurama could do was stare at her a moment in surprise as she seethed at Hiei.

Yoko absently held up a finger //Strike 1//

"Really, are you that dense?" Desota took a deep breath as she resisted the sudden urge to slap the idiot fire demon with her claws to knock some sense into him, since violence seemed to be the only way to clearly state something to him, "You are her mate! She's scared to death and in pain right now and the only one she really wants to be there with her is YOU! Let me spell it out for you," Desota held up a hand and even started to use Sign Language as she said the letters, "Y-O-U"

//She knows sign language?// Yoko thought impassively and very off track. This was very amusing to witness.

Hiei didn't take well to being talked down to, by a hanyou no less, "And just what certificate commity named you the all knowing woman of birth!"

"HELLO!" Desota put a hand to her chest for emphisis, "I AM A WOMAN!! We kinda know what we're talking about!"

//Strike 2// now Yoko held up 2 fingers.

Hiei just stared at her. Not really getting a good come back at the moment. He wasn't really into the mood of telling people off right now when his mate was in that condition and he realized how foolish he was being.

'this is worse then when my sweet tooth was found out by Kurama…' the Hybrid thought.

"If you just go in there and show her you're with her, that'll be enough for her. Now get in there before I kick you in there myself!" gone was patients. Hiei was pissing her off with his ignorance.

//Strike 3, he's out!// Yoko snickered, enjoying the show of his intended actually getting the upper hand on Hiei when last time they butted heads like this, Hiei had won the little battle of wills. He was eating it up now that Desota was shoving the stubborn Hiei into his place.

"The first of the 2 is starting to come!" Hakkuto's voice rang out.

Desota and Kurama looked towards the Dojo surprised, "Already?" Desota blinked, then turned back to where Hiei once stood only to see the Fire demon absent, "Hiei?"

Yumi's breath caught in her throat when she felt very welcome warm hands of her mate rest on her stomach as his fire power made his hand some what of a heating pad. He remembered that she told him that helped ease her stomach pains during her pregnant months, so he hoped it would help her now.

"H-Hiei?" she whispered before growling at him with her lips curled back, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BASTARD!"

"Breathe, Yumi, you're doing fine." Hiei shushed her gently while he rubbed his heating hand over her stretched stomach. He was relieved to see that some of the pain left her face.

"Remember? We s still need to push in order to give birth, so PUSH WOMAN!" Hakkuto barked as he brought the two back to matter at hand.

Yumi doubled her efforts to keep her breathing controlled as she pushed hard with each contraction. Hiei put a hand over her paw trying to reassure her some way. Yukina smiled at the small guesture and shared a knowing glance with Genkai.

"Is she doing okay?" Desota's shy voice made everyone in the other room jump. No one had sensed Kurama and Desota approach since they were all so focused on Yumi giving birth in the next room.

"You're here!" Keiko jumped up from her spot on the floor next to Yusuke to hug Desota welcoming her and Kurama.

"What took ya so long?" Yusuke almost yelped. His nerves were standing on end. Like many of the others, this was defiantly the first child-er.. Pup birth he'd attended. It was stressful on the guy and he wasn't even involved!

"Trafic was a bitch I bet" Shizuru offered.

"Somewhat" Kurama nodded.

The entire world seemed to fall quiet when a young sqealing gasp was heard as yelps of surprise and the cry of a new born wolf pup shouting for his mother sang in their ears.

"It's a boy!" Hakkuto's voice boomed.

Yumi saged and tried to catch her breath as best she could before another traction came and she felt her second coming quickly after her 1st who was handed to Genkai and Yukina for cleaning, leaving Hiei to become Yumi's head pillow while Yukina had to get up and help Genkai with the wolf pup.

"One more, Yumi. Just one more" Hiei whispered to his squirming mate. He looked up curiously when his first born yelped again for his mother. Weren't babies suppose to cry constantly? This one only yelped and yipped for his mother every now and again. It wasn't constant whining like Hiei had imagined from what he had seen from other young. This one seemed like it would probably take after him in personality….

"AHH!" Yumi hissed as she bit her lip and gave a final push. A second, more shrilly cry periced the tension in the air as the 2nd and final pup was brought into the world. This one was what Hiei had expected. He bawled openly for his mother and protested the cool air out of her womb.

"Another boy!" Hakkuto let out a sigh as he cut the umbilical cord from mother to son and handed him to Hiei who almost didn't catch on that Hakkuto was handing him his youngest son, "Here, take him, I'll go get some towels to help clean this up." And with that, Hakkuto left and Genkai and Yukina returned with a cleaned brown haired pup.

"He's a healthy little guy, but he's not much of a whiner." Genkai commented as she handed the oldest son to Hiei as well.

Yukina looked down at Yumi's legs to see the mess the after birth had made, "Oh dear. We should probably move you into a different room and get you cleaned up."

"Don't….. wanna…. Move" Yumi huffed in relief as she tried to catch her breath. Hiei still hadn't taken his ruby eyes off his two sons that lay in each arm against his chest. Both stared at almost mirror images of one another as they looked curiously at one another, yipping curiously back and forth. Their eyes had yet to open, but they could tell the other was just in front of them.

"Here, take them for a moment" Hiei handed his children to Genkai and Yukina and then scooped up his mate and carried her to the bath Yukina had already set up, they were eager to get back to their new pups, so they quickly cleaned her off and dried her, then Hiei carried his exhausted mate into their bedroom Genkai allowed them to board in. Genkai and Yukina were there waiting for them with the 2 pups looking as if they had fallen asleep. Yumi had finaly reverted to her humanoid form in the bath. It seemed that her pups knew instinctively that it was time that they do the same. 2 small babies lay in either woman's arms. Both identical, yet with distinctive differences.

Once Hiei had settled himself and his mate on their futon with his back against the wall and Yumi in his lap, he nodded to Genkai and Yukina to bring their children.

Yumi's adoration was clearly shown as her sons were handed to her. They stirred in their sleep but nestled comfortably to her supple breasts and sighed in their sleep. Hiei smiled, he'd have to share her now, but so long as it was his sons…. He could tolerate someone else touching her.

Hiei nuzzled her neck lovingly, "They're perfect" he whispered.

Yumi's ear cocked towards him and she smiled, "we already have names for them, don't we? So which one's wich?"

Hiei was surprised that she wanted him to decided. He wasn't the one who just went through so much pain to give them life!

He looked from one to another. The oldest had dark brown hair that was only a few shades lighter than Yumi's. His aura was calmer, more mellow and collected, like Hiei himself. Other than that, he looked exactly like his 4 minute younger brother, who had pitch black hair and had an aura that had a spring to it like Yumi's up beat one. He hadn't seen their eye color yet, but he knew that they'd wake up soon and he'd be able to then.

He snaked his hand around her to pet the brown headed older child lovingly, "Taku" he said then used his other hand to do the same to the darker younger one, "and Haru"

"Taku and Haru…." Yumi tried it out and smiled warmly, "I like it."

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

2 hours later, Hiei left his new family to come out to where his eager friends waited to congratulate him.

"Are they all okay?" Keiko asked worried.

"They're fine, but they're all sleeping now. So I don't want any of you going in there just yet. It's late and they deserve much needed sleep." Hiei said looking over his shoulder with a ghost of a smile. He never felt so… good. He felt like the luckiest demon alive, and that was a lot coming from the melancholy demon like him. To hell if he'd ever say that out loud to anyone but his own mate.

"I can only imagine how tired Yumi must be" Botan admired.

"Makes me a little apprehensive about my own..," Desota unconsciously held a hand over her slightly bulged stomach.

"Lucky you that you still have 5 months to go. Ne?" Kurama smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Desota blushed, "Y-yeah"

"It's too far to come back here in the morning and I'm leaving for demon world tomorrow." Yusuke yawned.

"To bad." Hiei snorted. There was no way he was going to let anyone disturbe his mate right now.

Yusuke laughed, "Well, then tell her congrates for me. I promise to visit them whenever the opportunity arises." Yusuke pointed at Hiei, "You watch out for her and your new family, you got me?"

"Your confidence in my ability to do so leaves much to be inspired, Yusuke. It'll take all the beings in the four realms to get pass me before someone even looks at them the wrong way." Hiei reassured with a cocky smirk.

Yusuke shook his head and turned to Kurama, "Give Shiori a toast for me at the wedding, okay? And keep an eye on you know who" he winked at Desota.

"Will do Yusuke. Take care" Kurama replied while everyone watched as Yusuke left with Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru.

"We'll drop by tomorrow to visit the pups and Yumi" Keiko promised.

Hiei nodded his acceptance of that plan, then turned to the remaining pairs of 2, "Do you plan on leaving?"

Desota nodded.

"We should get home. It's almost day break so mother and the others will worry." Kurama said.

"If it's fine with you, I'd like to stay and congradulate my daughter soon as she awakens" Koenma almost dared Hiei to protest.

Hiei snorted when Botan did her best puppy face to plead him to let them stay, "Heh, it's not my dojo, so just take it up with Genkai and stay quiet. I don't want them to wake up until they do naturally." With That Hiei, turned on his heel and silently made his way back to his new family to sleep finally after nights of endless worry that Yumi would go into labor at any time.

-09809870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Kurama?" Desota looked over her shoulder from her perch on Kyo's withers to make room for Kurama behind her on the zhorse that walked easily back through the wooded area of the park, taking the more hidden route home since the humans had started to awaken.

"hmm?" Kurama gave her only half his attention while the other half strayed to what the message Yomi had sent him said. Also, that Jaden character was certainly no mister sunshine either. Kurama knew that the other Kitsune had hidden motives, but what?

"Are you okay? You seem really quiet." Desota looked ahead of them again, "You must be tired."

"yeah.." he 'faked' jaw popping yawn behind a polite arm that covered his mouth, "How about you?"

"Truthfully? I feel like I'm about to fall over off of Kyo, I'm so tired." She sighed. Her heart jumped and skipped a beat when his arms snaked around her to grasp Kyo's mane and his chin pushed pressure on her head to encourage her to lean back on him.

"Then rest. I'll keep you in place." He said.

"You sure? What about you?" Desota stiffeled a yawn.

"I'll be fine. One sleepless night is nothing to me" Kurama reassured. His ego soaring inside when she snuggled back into him and started to rest. It wasn't long before her beathing evened out and she was asleep.

Kurama smiled triuphetly. She certainly was accepting of his small steps at getting closer to her. Maybe they really were meant to be.

//of course we are meant to be! She's our mate!// Yoko snided.

'she WAS our mate.'

//Will be// Yoko corrected.

Kurama didn't argue with Yoko as he let a feel of acceptance go through him at the fox's possessive comment. She would be theirs once more.

Yet…. What bout Yomi? The demon had requested their presense in the demon realm, and to deny a demon lord was like commiting suicide. Luckily, Yomi said he'd wait till after Kurama's precious mothers' wedding before the demon lord expected him. Mukurro had requested Hiei as well, but Kurama knew that the fire demon wasn't about to leave his newly aquired family unguarded. He couldn't take them to demon realm near the ruthless tyrant either since Hiei knew next to nothing about the lord and didn't plan on putting his family in any danger. Kurama wasn't planning on involving Desota either. He'd visit Yomi with out telling her. That way she didn't know and would go on with out worrying. She had a baby coming soon. One that she didn't know was _his _child. His blood.

//But we'll tell her soon. Only when the time calls for it though.// Yoko suggested.


	3. Chapter 3 WarningWedding Bells

A/n- Well, The reviews are good! The story's progressing…. Semi-evenly paced, and I have no other thoughts for the Authors note… besides that I'm sorry I got the artist's name wrong on the last opening song in chapter 2… I'll change Rascal Flatts to Kenny Cheseny. Sry bout that.

RXR please and thank you!

_Watched my life pass me by_

_In the rearview mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer _

_I don't wanna waste an other day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes…._

_Cause I want you _

_And I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger _

_Like a burning _

_To find a place that I've never been _

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading_

_I'm half the man I'd thought I would be_

_But you can have_

_What's left of me…_

_**Nike Lache **__(sp?)__**: Half the man **_

Chapter 3- Warning bells and Wedding bells

Desota looked over herself once more nervously and fidgeted with her sash on her dress to tighten it anxiously. She whimpered when the long garment was tangled around her AGAIN and looked over to Keiko pleadingly. Keiko rolled her eyes and walked across the women's dressing room to help the poor hanyou get dressed in the wedding maidens' dress Shiori had helped pick out for her.

"Not again," Keiko sighed as she turned Desota around as she pleased and started once again retying the sash to a loosely tied bow at the small of her back, tightening the front of the silver silk dress that reached just past the hanyou's knees but had a slit that went up to her upper left thigh. She wore the silk silver dress that had a lower than usual neckline than Desota was used to. It showed off her cleavage, but not enough for anyone to go suspecting her of being some whore. Her feet were held in dainty silver high heels that had straps that wound around her lower leg and hugged her toe to keep on her foot. Around her neck was the usual Kryptonite sphere on the small black choker. Her velvet silk black mane was pulled up into a fanned out bun and her bangs were combed as well as they would hold o stylishly hang over her left eye while some more rebellious strands of the raven locks simply framed the rest of her face.

Keiko herself wore a dark blue dress that stopped at her knees and was the same style as Desota's was. She had on black pearls around her neck and her diamond earrings flashed to accent her face. Her short hair had been conditioned for this occasion and she wore black heels to boot. All in all, she was almost happy that Yusuke had to leave about a week or so ago to Demon world, because if that last night they shared was anything to go by, Keiko was sure he'd jump her.

The brunette blushed as she remembered the raw passion her not-so-human boy friend had shown her that night. She blushed even darker as she remembered just how well she was to comply and even fuel his passion as he ignited her own!

'Ohh, boy Keiko! Get a hold of yourself!' Keiko shook her head but the lingering blush still remained as she finished the black sash tie around Desota's waist. Her own tie was the same silver as Desota's dress.

"There, now do you think you can keep it in this time?" Keiko asked, "I know it's uncomfortable with a baby and all…,"

"My baby has nothing to do with it, I'm hardly even bulging as it is at 4 ½ months. I've just never been in a dress before…," Desota admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"Never?" Keiko was stunned; she suddenly threw her arms around Desota and hugged her like a teddy bear, "OH! Dessy! You're just soooo cute!" she cooed.

The sound of the Church organ played threw the halls of the church, signifying that the ceremony was about to begin.

"Come on, Dessy, let's go see the new Shiori Minamino take the name Hatanaka. Suichi hasn't seen your dress yet." Keiko winked at the now blushing half demon as she took her hand and led Desota out to the chapel.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Daisuke Hatanaka, do you take this woman to be you wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" t he priest asked, turning to Mr. Hatanaka who held Shiori's hands in his own. Both middle aged humans looked at each other with adoration written all over their faces.

"I do" Daisuke nodded with a genuine smile.

"And do you, Shiori Minamino, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Shiori who was in tears of joy.

"I do"

"Then by the power invested upon me from above and through the spirits of the earth, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." The Priest smiled as he closed the bible in his hands. He leaned over toward Daisuke with a teasing smile, "This is where you kiss your bride."

"At long last" Daisuke smiled in return and unveiled Shiori's face to bend down and kiss her on the lips.

The wedding was small. Only close friends and family. It was June, only half a month after Desota had started school, and already it was summer break for the year around school. Desota and the other attendants of the wedding followed the happy newlyweds out the chapel doors and watched as they got in that white limo waiting for them with the church bells sounding in the excitement.

Every one clapped and cheered. A few older women cried in happiness. Desota didn't know who they were, but she couldn't really understand why they cried entirely. She was one of the happiest hanyou's on earth! Shiori had become very important to her, and while no one could replace her own mother, Shiori came as close to that as anyone could for her. The woman had given her so much, and she really did like Daisuke and his son Kokota Hatanaka. As the Limo drove off, Desota approached Kurama's side who stared off after the extended vehicle with a very serene look on his face. He seemed content with the wedding.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Feeling?" he looked down at her in the corner of his eye with an arched brow.

"Well yeah, she is your mother….," Desota looked up admiringly at the blooming Sakura trees as their blossoms started to fall and sway in the wind, "After all, since her own father wasn't here, you're the one who gave her away, remember? It's like your trusting Daisuke to take it from here."

Kurama smiled at her concern, and turned to look down at her with a soft expression, "It's touching that you bother to look into my feelings in such a depth, but I'm doing fine. Trust me when I say, I know when she's happy and had always strived to bring a smile to her face. And that is exactly what Daisuke is for her, happiness."

Desota returned his gaze surprised that he actually answered her truthfully. It was only meant as a lingering comment, but he had bothered to answer. He didn't even look like he was even white lying to her either. She smiled her own gentle smile in return that unknowingly made his heart melt, "It's very sweet of you to say that." Desota said softly.

"Hey, love birds! Come on, we gotta get going to the after party or we'll miss it!" Keiko called.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"You're sure you'll all be okay on your own?" Shiori asked for the 5th time when their plane number was called for boarding at the air port.

Kurama, Desota, and Kokota had come to wish the two newlyweds off on their honeymoon Kurama had given them as a wedding gift. An all expenses paid round trip to the States. However, that meant leaving the 3 teenagers to fend on their own for as long as the 2 adults decided to stay.

"We'll be fine, Mother. Just go and enjoy yourselves" Kurama reassured smoothly.

"I still don't like the thought of leaving you kids alone…. And who knows when we'll return. Maybe we should just go for a week," Daisuke started.

"Don't worry about us. If things get too out of hand with two bachelors in the house, I'll be right here to straighten them out nice and good." Desota winked cutely. The wink always won Shiori over.

Shiori giggled at her houseguests' humor, "Yes, Dessy, I'm sure you will. We'll stay long enough to go the tour of the States and then come right back."

"Don't rush yourselves." Kokota eased.

"No wild parties, now." Daisuke joked as he led his new wife away with a hand resting comfortably at the middle of her back.

"Good bye, kids!" Shiori called as they boarded and waved.

The three teens waved back in return and headed toward the windows of the airports to watch as the plane made lift off.

"They're really going to see America…. Man I wish I could have gone." Kokota said wistfully.

"Perhaps if you study your English enough, you'll get in an exchange program." Kurama advised.

"That's what I'm shooting for!" Kokota held up his fists as his resolve fired up, "one day, I might even be an ambassador!"

"That'll be something to tell. I'm related to the Japanese-American ambassador!" Kurama chuckled as the younger boy lead Desota and himself out of the air port.

Desota looked at her watch, then glanced at Kurama, "You said your _College_ informative bus trip was suppose to pick you up at about 5:00 Suichi, and it's 4:38 right now." She reminded.

Kurama had told her about a mission he was suppose to go on today to demon realm, and they had used the cover up as a College trip instead. Since Kurama was at the top of his classes and all….

Kurama was already dreading having to leave them so soon. He was forced to leave her since she was pregnant. It didn't make much since in dragging a pregnant woman across Makai to Yomi's kingdom of prosperity.

"Right. I'll take a different buss at he station to get to the rendezvous place appointed to me." He said in return.

//Why must we leave her again?// Yoko sighed crushed at having to leave her while she was like this. He could already see the tell tale signs of her falling for them. Even now she showed a small hint of developing feelings for them as she let out a heavy sigh and had a crestfallen look on her face.

'If it's anything to go by, it would be your fault for befriending him in the first place. Yomi wants us to visit him.' Kurama replied.

//If I had known something like this would come up, I'd never have thought about it// Yoko snorted.

Desota let Kokota get a little further ahead of them and lay a gentle hand on Kurama's shoulder to get his attention. She also caught the last part of Yoko's child like claim about befriending Yomi, but chose to ignore him for now, "Promise me this mission doesn't involve anything death threatening?" she whispered up to him.

"You know I cant promise that," Kurama truthfully didn't think that was Yomi's goal, but one cant be too sure, "What ever happens however, don't think I'll allow myself to die with out at least seeing you again." He put a reassuring warm had over her own smaller had on his shoulder, delighted in the was his larger hand practically dwarfed her own and the cute blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Great, now I'll have nightmares of you coming home a bloody mess and on the brink of death." Desota sighed, hoping she didn't just jinx herself. She knew full and well how dangerous his life could be, but she wanted to go with him! That would make this a lot easier on her.

//So long as I'm in your dreams little lover// Yoko purred to her through the contact they shared.

Desota shivered, "Oh great. Nightmares of not only that but being chased by a horny Kitsune on top of that," she said in a dry joke.

//I'm most certainly going to be 'on top' the first time….// he promised her.

"Kurama, where's that leash you had him on?" Desota sighed.

"You should know by now that he's broken it long before my time." Kurama smiled at her over expressed annoyance. He knew it was all for show.

0987098709809879087098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

That was five days ago, and Desota was bored to tears. All she did now a days was go to school, work at school, and go home to be a substitute mother for Kokota. Who would have thought that Kokota could get into small troublesome knots every now and then? Desota had to go to 3 Teacher conferences already that were way over due as the teachers said. Apparently, the little mishap had already happened long ago, but Kokota chose not to inform his father or step-mother. And since Desota was looking after him, Desota was to go to these meetings.

She walked at the boy's side with a yawn and a stretch of her stiff arms after the 3rd conference in 5 days, "I'm not sure you're worth your keep. Those meetings were pretty dang boring" Desota mumbled.

"Dad would have gone, but he's not here" Kokota said.

"Yeah, and 'Dad' could have gone to this meeting a month ago when it was actually issued!" Desota snapped lightly, "Now they think I'm you're Sister in law or something"

"Well, you're not far off from that title, ne?" Kokota commented as if it were obvious, but Desota stopped in her tracks a moment.

"You do know that means I'd have to marry your step brother, Suichi, right?"

"Duh" Kokota gave her a dry look, "It's obvious you two go out."

"We do not GO OUT" Desota denied.

"Then why do you two always go the to mall?"

"It's not the mall, it's the super market! He buys the wrong flavors of Yogurt every time I let him go alone." Desota huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sure….," Kokota shook his head.

"Listen you! ….." Desota stopped when she felt a small wave of Yoki energy near. She stopped suddenly and looked around, very alert.

"Dessy? What is it?" Kokota stopped a few paces ahead of her.

Desota didn't respond. She took in their surroundings and found that she couldn't sense it anymore. Was it masking its presence from her some how? She took a delicate sniff with her demon traits on high alert, but she couldn't let her hearing enhance or it would reveal her large fox ears to the boy with her that knew nothing other than what Hollywood told him about of demons.

"Desota?" Kokota tried again.

The raven haired girl turned to him. Her blue eyes quickly masking her worry, "It's fine. I just think we might be followed too closely, so let's stick to the more populated way home, ne?"

"Sure, if you say so" Kokota shrugged as he looked around suspiciously for any one who might be a threat.

0987098709870987098709879087098709870987098709870987

Kurama didn't like this demon. He may have felt sympathy for him at first, since the guy was blind and all, but that didn't mean he liked him at all. Yomi had backed him into a corner. After dragging down the fox demon to the cellars of his kingdom, Yomi had taken the liberty of showing the demon who 'took his light from his eyes' just as he killed him with the last request. The demon told who ordered him to attack Yomi in exchange for relief from all this pain and torture Yomi had him go through.

The demon had rasped out almost gladly and finally, "He was a commanding presence of a demon. Hair as silvery white as the angel of deaths wings. Eyes as cold and calculating as the devil himself. Yoko Kurama."

Kurama looked away as Yomi crushed the demons skull alive in an out burst.

"Some how, I thought it was you to begin with" the blind, ancient demon rasped as he tried to calm down.

"Yomi," Kurama started, but Yomi cut him off.

"I respect your decision, Kurama, truly I do. Yet there is the matter of your denial to stay at him side and help me in these dark times. You wish to back out and leave this whole ordeal alone, do you not? Or is it that your own Kitsune blood sings to join that of your own kind and you wish to go and Aid Joseph and advise that arrogant bastard?"

"I do not intend to take anyone's side on this matter Yomi. Neither yours nor the lord of the Eastern lands." Kurama said. His face void of all emotion, "Send anything you want at me, but I refuse to partake in these games you lords play this time"

"How self righteous of you, Kurama. I however had anticipated this kind of revolution from you after observing your situation of ties to the Human world. It seems you have quite the family down there. Nice and loving too,"

//He's beating around the bush again// Yoko wanted to snarl.

"On the one hand, you have a human mother who gave birth to that form of you. She and her newly wedded mate have launched off to the America's over seas. Quite a lot of things can go wrong up there." Yomi was threatening Shiori!

Kurama's expression darkened as he held back with all he could to not snarl at him. This was becoming a closely delicate situation.

"On the other, there is the little hanyou you've taken fancy and had such a misfortunate past with. She doesn't even remember conceiving that child yours with you or even the love you shared together. You're slowly working your way back to her however, but what would happen if her safety where handicapped?"

Kurama's eyes flashed gold as Yoko's unbridled temper slipped, "If you touch them, Yomi…." He snarled.

"I never planned to be pushed to do so; however that truth weighs on you and what you decide." Yomi replied coolly, "I'm sure we understand where each other is coming from. So why not put the past behind us and make this country Unionized. The Eastern Lands are even sending an Ambassador here to observe how we deal with things. His report will influence Josephs alliance, since that damned fox is too cowardly to stand alone in the dark times nearing ahead of us."

//Probably just bored to hell.// Yoko snorted //No true son of Dehora would consider an Alliance of this kind out of cowardness.//

'You don't even know him yet you praise him?' Kurama wanted to slump.

//It takes one to know one. He's a Kitsune. That's all I need.//

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987000000999999999999999999998098098

"You want me to be an Ambassador now?" Jaden gave Joey his best doubting look he could muster at the moment, "I thought this country hates him."

"We do," Joey nodded.

The two of them had decided to meet more casually this time. Joseph only stayed in his court room 1/3rd of his time on duty as the Lord of the Eastern Lands. They met in the VIP floor of a favorite night club owned by a cat demoness named Nar, who Joey himself took great interest in. maybe that was why he loved this place so much? Yes, he did so adore his sexy little cat demon. They were only courting right now, but the mating step was reserved for after the country was in a more stable situation. Joey didn't want any attention focused on her incase the rival countries decided to attack her to get to him.

Why a Night Club? Unlike Yomi's Kingdom: known for its technology and prosperity in intelligence and status of business, Mukuro's Kingdom: known for it's Freedom for out of control and simply death and destructive way of life, or even Raizen's Kingdom: known for it's Battle strength and militia, honor and strength, Josephs Eastern Kingdom was known for it's lax life style and an Urban way of environment. It was basically a place where things weren't really taken very seriously until the need was absolutely a must. Just the way Joey liked to live his life- like a party. He didn't stay up in some old stuffy castle watching his people party in the urban clubs and bars below him, he JOINED them.

Which is where he was now. On the top floor of the Night Club "Demonica's Den" also known as the DD, Joey and Jaden sat comfortably in extra plush couches across from one another. The far wall to their left was a glass window that allowed them to watch the dance floor bellow and the loud thump of the music's beat and base drummed was welcomed by the two demons. It was heaven to their ears and blood and allowed them to relax a bit.

Joey took a sip of the red whine he was drinking while his friend's neon green eyes glared at him.

"What?" Joey set down his glass and leaned back in the couch.

"What are you playing at? Sending me behind enemy lines is risky on my part. So why do this? We want to annihilate them, not make a peace treaty, right?"

"Wrong. If at all possible, I'd like to not get involved with the wars. Given to the certain strings attached and my predicament with power and all, we have no choice." Joey stood up and walked over to the window wall to watch his people dance scandalously on the dance floor while the DJ played the songs and remixed parts of it.

"I'm open to any ideas you're about to throw at me, but just stop doing that 'read between the words' crap" Jaden sighed aggravated.

"It's 'Read between the LINES'." Joey corrected while one steal grey ear twitched back at the black fox.

"Same difference."

"The idea is simple. Yomi, as we speak is cornering Yoko Kurama into working at his side. Kurama will insist on returning to demon world to think over his decision. My predictions tell me that Yomi will be influenced by one of his underlings to bring Desota here to make sure Kurama doesn't do anything stupid, but knowing that prick, Yomi, he might just want to see Kurama sweet a bit and hurt her." Joey's voice was serious, "You are to go as our Ambassador to 'observe' them for as long as you'd like and 'report back to me' that 'report' will be our 'final data gathering on whether or not to form the proposed Alliance with Yomi against the other 2 Lands'." Joey explained.

"You really saw all this?" Jaden asked in awe, "Just what power do you hold?"

"I am a being of many small talents. One just happens to be accurate predictive dreams." Joey shrugged, "a trait from my mother's side I suppose."

"When shall I go then?" Jaden inquired.

The doors opened to reveal the young form of the 'Golden Rooster', Ryoga. He bowed down near the couch on one knee with his eyes respectfully downward, "Sire, Yomi has just released Kurama from the demon world in order to allow him his own decisions in human world."

"One of _HIS _talents must be timing." Joey mumbled and then turned to the younger golden Kitsune, "Thank you Ryoga. You are dismissed."

"Anything else you require of me, my Lord?" Ryoga asked as he stood.

"Go get laid?" Joey joked.

Ryoga looked puzzled but walked out awkwardly, "as you….. Wish, my Lord." And with that, the kit left them.

"Well then, Jaden, how does tonight sound like a starting time?" Joey waggled his eye brows as his blue eyes showed his smirk on his lips.

"I'd say that's a wonderful suggestion. Let me get my horse and I'll be off to seduce me a mate." The black Kitsune smirked. He brushed his red bangs out of his face.

"Perfect" Joey smiled.

0987098709870987098709870987098790870987098709870987098709870987

Kurama opened the front door to his apartment and looked around cautiously. It was 1 o'clock am, and since he didn't see anyone, the Kitsune silently closed the door behind him as he stepped in and locked it tight. He took in a deep sigh of relief. It felt so good to be home.

//Well? What are you waiting for? Go check on her!// Yoko barked.

'She's asleep, Yoko' Kurama shook his head.

//So? We can still check her out- uh, check on her while she's asleep. She doesn't have to wake up.//

Kurama thought that over and decided it didn't hurt to check on her. So he quietly made his way to her room and found it empty. Only Kyo lay there curled up in the small nest of wrapped up blankets where he knew Desota had been. The small animal was dead as a log as he slept.

'Where is she?' Kurama looked both ways down the hall, trying to sense where she was before he felt her resting Ki in his own room across the hallway. The door was open just a crack and he lightly pushed it open enough to let himself in.

Green eyes landed on the black silk haired girl nestled under his own covers with her head firmly snuggled into his pillow as she sighed deeply. She had a peaceful look on her face that only held a small tint of … longing? She missed him?

//Of course she did! She's our-//

'Hush!' Kurama cut him off.

Approaching his bed side, Kurama looked down at her sleeping face and brushed back her bangs from her face. She moaned in her sleep and shifted closer to his hand with a small whimper, bringing a smile to his face.

'She seems to have fallen for us,…. Again' Kurama's heart beat slightly faster when he realized just how happy he was that she was starting to see him as more than just a friend or brother figure.

//Maybe now we won't have to take so many cold showers. Those are cruel!// Yoko yelped the last part.

Kurama decided that it was the couch for him tonight since Desota was already occupying his bed, but has he pulled away, he stopped when a whimper of protest called out to him. He looked back to see that she held his hand with both of her own. She was still asleep and her emotion was a worried one.

'She must be having another one of those nightmares' Kurama thought sympathetically.

//Hey, she's the one who invited us, plus we might not get another chance to sleep with her since Yomi's deciding to Bitch on us about the past and all// Yoko encouraged.

Kurama couldn't deny that he wanted nothing more than to at least lie down next to her and fall asleep, but the thing holding him back was the fact that Yoko could take over their body while he was asleep and make a move on her.

//I'M INSULTED THAT YOU THINK THAT LOW OF MY INTENTIONS!// Yoko practically roared in his head //The mere thought of taking someone while asleep is appalling to even be suggested to think about!//

'Never stopped you before' Kurama reminded Yoko of his…. Previous life's _Escapades _with sexual foreplay.

//Shove it, Red// Yoko pouted while Kurama smirked victoriously in their mind. He looked down at Desota once more contemplating on whether or not to stay….

'I suppose we could say that we were too tired to really think logically when we came home from our 'mission'…' he caved.

Yoko's pout turned into a full blown, prideful smirk //You're turning out to be a fine Avatar!//

'Must you refer to me in such a way?'

//Call it pay back for earlier. An eye for an eye after all. Don't you think?// Yoko snorted.

Kurama chose to start ignoring the Kitsune while he carefully moved Desota over on the bed to make room for himself. He then redressed in his PJ's ((Yes he wear's PJ's…. stop drooling on the Keyboards please…)) and slipped under the covers next to her.

It felt wonderful to do this again. What had it been now? Ever since they found she was pregnant practically since she had forgotten about their love life and how involved they really were, so he had to fall back and start from square one. Meaning – Friend…. The title no guy attracted to a girl wants to be. Yet here he was, 4 months later finally able to snuggle up with her and fall asleep.

Desota rolled over away from Kurama, but snuggled her back closer to his support and warmth with a content sigh as she slept on.

Kurama beamed with male pride and wrapped his arms around small frame to rest on her bulging belly. He smiled when he could fell his own child was inside of her, even if it was grown up much. He could still feel it's new forming Yoki and aura.

// 'Life is good' // they both thought as they spooned up against her and drifted to sleep with a smile plastered on their lips and both hands cupping their child in its mothers womb.


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking Points

A/N- Thank you for the reviews! And as promised after the 2 reviews, here's another chapter. I will not be around a week after the 6th of July; Mission Trip 4 church. There fore, I think it'll be awhile before I updated after this. At least 2 weeks.

Read and review please

_Refugee_

_I'm an enemy _

_Of your beliefs_

_Don't hate me_

_Because I disagree…_

_**Linkin Park: Refugee**_

4- Breaking Points

The baby decided to wake its mother up rather rudely today. Desota's abdomen clenched and convulsed as she started to wake up. She moaned out her ache in her stomach and gritted her teeth as she swallowed forcefully to stave off the unavoidable urge to regurgitate. She threw off the covers and started to get up, but felt something hold her down by her stomach. Taking calming breaths to control her morning sickness, the young half demon carelessly looked over her shoulder, thinking she was just caught up in the sheets or something. She had to almost slap her hand over her mouth when her stomach nearly dropped in surprise to see Kurama there just now waking up groggily from the sudden disturbance. She felt her muscles tighten and groaned as the result was speeding up the regurgitation process.

"What's wrong?" he yawned, loosening his hold around her waist.

"Pl-please …. Let go," she muffled best she could while trying to shove down her stomachs protesting at not being able to empty like it wanted to.

Kurama must have suffered lack of sleep, because her request just didn't click very well. He blinked the sleep out of his deep emerald green eyes and raised his eye brows, "Huh?"

Pregnancy was underrated. Her temper was flashing as her frustration mounted, "I'M ABOUT TO PUKE BUT YOU'RE HOLDING ME!"

"Oh!" _**That**_ woke him up….

He quickly let her go and watched her fumble as quickly as she could to the bathroom down the hall. She didn't even bother to close the door, letting the other two occupants in the house hear everything that was being shoved from her stomach and mouth into the toilet. It wasn't very pleasant, and it had a reeking smell to match, but the boys were used to it by now. She got morning sickness at least once a week lately.

Kurama stood up and stretched as he walked over to his closet to get out his school uniform. It was only 4:30 am, but he might as well get dressed now. Kokota passed by his room on his way to the kitchen, only to back track and look back at Kurama, surprised to see he'd returned.

"When'd you get home?" the boy asked.

"Late last night." Kurama replied while he tugged off his unbuttoned night shirt and started to put on the undershirt of his uniform.

"It's almost as if you got the phone call from Shiori and Dad last night. They said they'd be home today. Their trip was cut short because something was going on in the States, but they should be going back with in 2 weeks or so. They called back not 3 hours later saying that all the flights were filled so they'd have to just lay low in the states for a while. They might not contact us in the days to come." Kokota informed, "Since we're all already up, I might as well get some toast for us, Desota will need something light to ease her stomach. That baby's really coming down on her lately." He said as he walked on down the hall.

Kurama stiffened in surprise. Was the baby hurting her some how?? Did something go wrong in his absence?

//Hakkuto, we need to get Hakkuto to look at her today.// Yoko said.

'Agreed'

Kurama followed his younger step-brother down to the kitchen, noting that Kokota had generously closed the door for Desota's privacy, "Has she been having troubles?"

"Not really, at least that's what she said, but then she tends to underestimate things like this. She went to see her doctor just the other day after school, but he said the baby was just starting to grow stronger and was getting restless." Kokota said while he took out some slices of bread for each of them and coated them with butter.

'So she's fine. The baby's just getting restless.' Kurama sighed.

//Well, it is my pup, of course he's eager to see his old man!// Yoko half heartedly joked.

'WE. Yoko, you're not the only one who helped make him…. Is it a him or a her?'

//It's a him//

'You don't know do you? Wishful thinking?' Kurama arched a brow.

//It's a HE// Yoko insisted.

The bathroom door opened and Desota stepped out looking slightly disheveled. She felt light headed and heavy at the same time while she slowly made her way to the kitchen in time for Kokota to finish setting their breakfast on the table.

"Feeling better?" the boy asked.

"I think I'm not going to school today. It hit a little harder than normal since I didn't get to the toilet in time and all the muscle clenching and what not….. Which reminds me," her sickly expression narrowed on the red head who was pouring a glass of orange juice for himself at the island counter in the kitchen, "What were you doing in the bed when I woke up?"

Kurama shrugged but he had a teasing smile since Kokota's back was turned, so he kept the smile out of his voice so only she could see it, "Last I checked it was my bed. So of course when I stumbled home last night already half asleep from my trip, I fell right into my own bed. You just happened to be in it."

Kokota turned around quickly. He knew this was getting good and he watched Desota's dark brows knot in rising anger.

She was about to retort when Kokota's step brother, Suichi, beat her to it, "Might I ask, what YOU were doing in my bed last night?"

Kokota noticed she had slept in Suichi's room quite frequently after about the 3rd night Suichi was gone. He thought it was cute to see her missing his step-brother, even if she went out of her way to make sure that it was clear that they were just friends. Kokota knew better, she really cared more than that.

Desota had anticipated that almost before he said it. So with out hesitation she replied matter-of-factly, "your room's closer to the bathroom. I don't have to stumble so much to get there in a time of need. Much like this morning."

"I'm sure it is." Kurama sounded like he let her win that little battle, but she knew he was baiting her.

Well she be damned if she let him get one up on her. She promptly ignored him, using his last remark as if it were a true closing statement.

Kurama resisted the urge to chuckle at her childish antics. Instead he went on with the process of eating his breakfast, letting her do the same.

098709870987098709879087098709870987098709870987098709870987

The final test results were in and Kaitou was eager to see his and his rival, Suichi's ranks. He took pride when he saw that he was the head of the class in scores and promptly looked to the second spot, expecting to read Suichi Minamino's name, only to find that it wasn't.

"Huh?" he followed down the list to see Suichi Minamino as number 10!

It was time to visit his friend, and brag. Oh yes, the curly black haired boy was going to brag that he had out ranked Suichi!

He walked into the class room to find his red headed friend staring out the window. The look in his eyes was far off, but the scored test paper lay untouched on his desk. He propped up one hand by supporting his elbow on the desk to rest the side of his jaw in his palm.

"Alright, Suichi, It's time for me to brag!" Kaitou took the liberty to look over his test paper as he approached the day dreaming red head. He almost winced, "Dear god! This is terrible! You're equations are all wrong and unbalanced and there's so many mistakes….." He looked down at the green eyes that now looked up at him, though the boy hadn't moved in any other way, "I smell a metaphor," he almost sang as he teased Kurama.

"Could be…," Kurama said softly. He still seemed far off and that alone made it clear that any attempt of teasing him was wasted at this point.

"Come on, what's wrong? I haven't seen 'Kurama' around here, so she must have stayed home today, is she alright?" Kaitou started fishing for answers.

"She's fine, just had a little bit of a disagreement with the baby this morning and lost." Kurama's lips twitched in a slight smile.

"It's not another mission is it? What's it this time?" Kaitous voice dropped lower so he wouldn't be over heard accidentally by their fellow students, "another whack job looking to control Human world? What about the demons? Is there a dangerous one loose some where? Come on, tell me!"

"Actually, it's each other." Kurama admitted.

"What?!"

"There's a war going on, and Hiei and Yusuke are already on opposing sides."

"What side are you on?"

"Neither." Kurama looked back out the window.

"This doesn't exactly spell 'happy-ending' does it?" Kaitou sighed, "Well if you need anything, I'll be here." Kaitou offered.

Kurama smiled thankfully.

'That's very noble of him when he doesn't even know the velocity of the situation.'

//But it's an offer we must refuse. This is a demon war, humans need not trend on it// Yoko reminded.

Kurama almost jerked in surprise when his cell phone went off. He drew it of his pocket to see that the battery was low so he'd have to make a pay phone call to return it.

"You're girl friend?" Kaitou jibed him, knowing the situation going on between the fox and the hanyou.

"Actually, it's Kokota." Kurama sounded mildly surprised as he read the familiar number of his younger brothers cell phone, "Must be prank phone calling at lunch with his friends."

With that, Kurama turned and headed for the pay phones.

098-09809879870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota was bored to tears… again.

It was still a few hours to go before the boys got home, and her sickness had already died out. She didn't feel like going to school late, since Kurama had already said he'd take care of her absence at the attendance office. So she was forced to sit here staring at the television screen with a remote in her hand while she flipped through the channels.

(Key: 0blah0 TV.)

0Reports have found that a mass murderer has been sighted near-0

"Mass murderer? (Click) how may people did he kill? Five?" Desota chastised.

0Now, Angie! Don't do it!0

"Horror movies are overrated (click) next!"

Kyo had slunk into the living room and hopped on the couch, cat-like, beside her. Desota absently started to stroke his soft fur with her free hand while her other one occupied the repeatedly clicking remote as she clicked through the channels for something decent to watch.

0CHARAZARD! I CHOOSE YOU!!0

"Hey, look Kyo, it's Ryu's long lost cousin!" she laughed.

"Nani??" Kyo didn't seem to get it.

"Never mind (click)"

0And now a word from0

(Click)

0OH MY GAWD!! OH NO HE DIDN'T!0

(Click)

0He hehehehehehehe! I made a pooty in the dippy momma!0

(Click)

"Isn't there anything good on T.V. in the day time? What do adults watch when they're at home"

"Maute, Maute." Kyo shrugged.

0Oh, Dick, I need you! Suck me dry you big hunk of ste-0

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Click) (Click) (Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)!!!!!" Desota was blushing furiously as she frantically changed channels and finally just pushed the power button and threw the remote on the ground as if it was evil!

"Eh?" Kyo blinked up at her curiously. He didn't see was tweaked her out so bad, "Nani?"

"Don't give me that look! You saw what that channel had!" Desota was gasping for breath as she tried to calm down her jolting nerves.

"Hai. Maute? Nani?" Kyo still failed to see the wrong here.

"THAT WAS THE PORNO CHANNEL, AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THAT WAS A GUY ON GUY ONE!!" Desota shouted at the small animal.

Kyo's orange eyes bulged into saucers as his fur frizzed as a cold shock went up his spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" He screamed in fear as he leaped up and dived head first into the couch to burry his upper half into the cushions as far as he could, leaving his trembling tail shacking to show how disturbed he was.

"I know," Desota shivered, "I didn't even think that was possible, I thought Yusuke said that there could be girl on girl, but I've never seen a guy on guy…. Or heard of it really…" she thought aloud, "Makes me wander what else people come up with."

Kyo shuddered as he popped his head back out. His chibbi face still had that disturbed look, but he was shocked that she would even suggest there was more to such a thing, "SET SUNA SHINTA NO KAMUI!" he yelped pitifully as he firmly showed her that it still disturbed him even in mere thought.

Desota rolled her eyes, "I think a nice walk will take the edge off of what we've just witnessed. Ne?"

"Nai!" he shook his head stubbornly.

"What, are you afraid a Homosexual couple will approach you? Kyo, they're Homo, not Beasty. You have nothing to fear." she sighed.

"Nai!" Kyo still refused.

"Oh, fine. Be a scaredy cat." She stood up and went to her room to change. She wore comfortable sweat pants that didn't constrict her stomach, a white shirt, and a light weathered black work out hoody. She put on comfortably sneakers for walking and then headed out the door, twiddling her fingers as she waved good bye to Kyo who still sat on the couch stubbornly.

She knew there was an extra house key under the rug outside the door. So she didn't need to fear getting locked out as she locked the door behind her and started to walk down the path toward the public rose garden Kurama had shown her a while back.

098709870987098709879087098709870987098709879087098709809870987

The hanyou reveled in the heavenly scent of roses as she walked through the secluded path deeper with in the park that connected to the main park. Her stress quickly melted away as she dreamily walked the cobble stoned path. It was narrow enough to where the tall rose bushes and other flowers could brush up against her as she walked. She hadn't passed anyone in a while, but she didn't particularly care. That scent did wanders to her moral. She could be down and out depressed and gloomy, but when she caught a whiff of a rose, her spirit calmed down pleasantly. Just like when Kurama-…

Wait, when Kurama what?

Did she actually go around sniffing guys like some in-heat dog??

'No, just Kurama.' Another more forward part of her self-conscious reprimanded.

"What the hell!" Desota put a palm to her forehead, "It's like Ryu's back or something. Lord please say it's not true! At least not in my head again!"

She truly did miss the Obnoxious, Rude, Arrogant, Crude….Dragon, but she didn't exactly want to jump at the idea of sharing her soul again. She rather liked that her soul was hers and hers only. She couldn't see how Kurama put up with it from a few snippets of comments she'd over heard Yoko through from time to time when she had contact with them.

'ARGH! What is it with that….. That…. MAN!' she thought, agitated that he once again wove back into her thoughts while she was purposefully trying to see how long she could go with out.

"Not very long it seems." She sighed.

She was silent, just like everything else around her. The only noise she could hear was her own foot steps and the increasing thump of her heart. It was way too quiet.

Where were the birds and the insects?

The annoying chat of the squirrels?

A breeze??

ANYTHING!

This wasn't natural.

Desota kept walking but she looked over her shoulder cautiously. She let down her human guise to allow her heightened senses and demonic traits loose to aid her. Her ears swiveled around as she stopped and turned slightly toward the way she came. Her instincts screaming at her that something was out there.

After a moment of nothing, Desota's ears rest back against her head and her tail lowered from his high strung alertness. She turned around and froze with a frightened gasp.

A tall demon dwarfed her small frame as he stood almost towering over her. His yellow eyes gleamed down at her with a sinister glint in them. His skin was red and scalely like a fish and he even had pointed ears and gills. He wore some type of Military warrior uniform and in his hands were a trident and a brown sack. Potato sack really, if you want to be specific.

His jagged white teeth were shown in his smirk as he looked down at her.

Desota backed up quickly and held up a defensive stance. Her electrical power staticed around her arms in warning, "What do you want!"

"It is useless to try and fight against me, you'll just make this harder on your weak body." The demon who reminded her of a mutated piranha took a step closer to her.

"And if I refuse to believe your claim?" she gritted as she stood her ground, her aura bursted angrily at him to try and ward him off.

He smirked, "Go ahead and try it!"

"Your funeral buddy!" the static turned into surges of electrical current as she shot a bold at him, "Fry fishy fishy!"

'Fishy, fishy' held up his trident with little effort and his smirk turned into a full evil sneer as he saw the horror in her eyes as her attacking electricity was absorbed into his weapon, "Thanks for the boost girly."

'Okay, plan B' she thought and looked over her shoulder and bolted.

He was too fast for her. She ran right into his stone hard chest and was promptly picked up by the scruff of her hoody like a puppy.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU LAME BRAIN!" She kicked and clawed at him even though he held her out of his range.

"They said I'd be abducting a Kitsune, but you act like a Kitten more than anything else. A spoilt little Kitten." He snorted.

Desota snarled at him, then reached up with her lengthened claws and sunk her small fangs into his wrist.

He yelped in surprise, "YOU SNIVELING LITTLE BITCH!" he roared at her, making her hair, tail and ears fly in the wind he kicked up. She screamed when he tossed her in the brown bag and clawed her way furiously to get out, but he sealed the opening before she could even try. She was almost knocked out of breath as he hauled the bag over his shoulder and simply started to walk away with her kicking and screaming in the sack. When they came close to the public area, he made a beeline for the trees and dashed off in a faster pace to the portal back to demon realm.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987089709870987098709870987

To say he was pissed was by far, an understatement. Kurama glared down at his step brothers' body where a parasite demon inhabited and controlled the boy. The demon possessed Kokota had led them back to their place to find it one pregnant hanyou short. Kyo had immediately transformed into his larger form, regardless of the small space in the living room and snarled lowly at the boy with his golden flamed mane and legs surging around him lightly, due to the space. That only confirmed what obvious side effects proved, this parasite had ill intentions.

So here Kurama was staring down almost amused as the parasite attempted to control him. It had already tried to light a cigarette and Kurama wasn't pleased at all when he swiped it from the boys hand and threatened the parasite not to even try anything against his new human host.

"Is this Yomi's pathetic way of watching over me? Did he send you to make sure I fulfill my duties here?! Out with it, parasite!"

"Actually, I'm working for Chief Shachi. He wants to make sure you leave and never come back." The parasite sneered as if he had the upper hand as he oozed out of Kokota's ear so Kurama could see whom he was talking to.

"And what of the girl that lives here? Surly Shachi knows about her by now. What have you done with her?" Kurama demanded in a calm voice.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out if I even touched her." The demon snickered.

"So, you're trying to control me by using my brother and the hanyou's life against me. Since as you said if you die, so does Kokota and the girls life is threatened." He angled a heating death glare at the demon who suddenly got wind of a cold chill going though his body, "But I have methods that would make you beg for me to end you life as you crawl out of him of your own free and happy will." Kurama let Yoko's angered influence show through as a flicker of the silver fox's silver hair and cold golden eyes flashed warningly at the parasite that the fox wasn't one for fiddle faddle.

The demon broke into a cold sweat, "Okay, easy there. No need to kill me, don't do anything rash! I believe you. FORGET SHACHI!" the demon groveled shamelessly for his wellbeing.

Kurama arched a brow.

"Lets face it, I'm a parasite! Jumping from once masters back to another is what I do! Actually, I'm playing two sides, I'm working for Yomi too." The Demon confessed as he begged, "You wouldn't want to hurt his aid, would you? He wants to know about those six fighters you promised."

"Yes, yes, it's all been arranged and they are being recruited as promised," he narrowed his eyes on the parasite, "Now tell me about the hanyou girl."

"The one that got banged up?" the parasite shuddered at the intense warning snarl Kurama issued at him and quickly apologized, "Not that she's in any immediate trouble! Shachi himself was ordered to come down here to bring her to demon realm back to Yomi's Kingdom. What they intend to do to her, I don't know, but what I do know is that they definitely don't want to hurt her since Yomi threatened Shachi not to harm her in anyway!"

"He could just want her fresh for his own abuse." Kurama countered, trying to intimidate more information out of the parasite.

"Seriously! I know nothing else, but hey, I can do lots of other things! You need a spy or information? I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" the parasite begged.

Kurama's upper lip curled in disgust. He'd always appalled these types of demons. And not just because of their stench either.

"You're lucky; I do have a little use for you."

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870798

"Welcome, Ambassador," Yomi greeted the black furred fox that had fiery red hair held in an orderly ponytail. The Kitsune was the ambassador he'd been expecting form the Eastern Lands, from Lord Joseph.

The Kitsunes' silver eyes watched the blind demon curiously, "Impressive, although your light is gone from your eyes, you're able to sense my presence."

Yomi chuckled, "I sometimes feel I can see better than when I ever did have my sight." He approached the younger demon and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You seem tired from your journey, come, let me escort you to your chambers you'll occupy while we welcome you here."

"I would only like to visit my chambers to deposit my luggage and settle in. I'm rather anxious to explore around here." the Kitsunes pleasant timbre almost sang with nobility.

Yomi lead the ambassador down the corridors to the guest chambers, "By the way, Ambassador, am I to assume your name is the same as your status? Or do you have a name in which I may call you?"

The demon laughed, "Forgive me, m'lord, the silent travel here alone seems to have robbed me of my vocal respects. You may call me Jaden."

"Jaden," Yomi tested, "Well, Jaden, I hope these chambers are to your liking. I'll leave you on your own to set them up to your own wish." And with that, the demon lord seemed rather in a rush to leave him.

Jaden used his power to follow him through the shadows, not physically, but he could see what the shadows saw if he wanted to. He followed the King to a particularly well lit spot where the shadows ended when the front doors to the castle were opened. The Kitsune cursed his luck at not being able to get a closer look, but he contented himself to watching from afar, trying to read lips since his power didn't include hearing. Shadows can't hear…..

"Quit SQURIMING BRAT!" Shachi snarled as he shifted the potato sack again while he entered the Palace gates.

A muffle of curses and snarls were his only reply.

"I trust that she proved to be amusing in the hunt?" Yomi guessed from the way she reacted to the water demon.

"She won't bloody shut the fuck up!" Shachi hissed in frustration as he was about to sling her over his shoulder and let her drop, Yomi stopped him.

"Gently, your idiot." Yomi snapped, "She's pregnant, and we don't want to cause any unnecessary pain for her in losing her child."

"Fine, Gently." Shachi still let her slide 'gently' to the ground with a resounding 'OMPH!' coming from her, then she struggled to get free of her confinement in the sack.

"Go get Yuda. Tell him that the hanyou has arrived." Yomi ordered.

"Gladly, my lord" Shachi bowed respectfully and quickly left the flailing sack and Yomi alone in the front corridor.

Yomi approached the sack and gave it a small nudge with his boot to get her attention, "Calm down or you'll strain too hard on yourself and harm your unborn child."

He was only mildly surprised when a jab knocked his boot away from her from with in the sack and a warning growl purred dangerously through the fabric, but he could hear it loud and clear.

"You're not one to really listen to hostilities, are you." it was a statement, not a question. One that she didn't bother to change her growl from in order to reply.

"My lord!" Yuda approached. He jerked back when the hanyou with in the bag started growling and snarling louder when she sensed his approach, "She doesn't seem very tame, can this really be the hanyou?"

"Do you question me, Yuda?" Yomi threatened.

"No sire. But her attitude….,"

"Is amendable." Came the voice of the young Ambassador who was approaching them down the stars, "Have you forgotten she is pregnant? Of course she'll react with hostility against those who threaten her life and her child's."

"Ambassador Jaden," Yomi greeted whilst Yuda glared at the know-it-all tone in the Kitsunes voice.

"Apologies my lord, Yomi, but I'm afraid I can be out spoken when it comes to my own species." Jaden bowed, "I hope my opinion didn't anger you."

Desota stilled in the sack, reaching exhaustion fast. It was apparent that she couldn't get out of the damned sack on her own. So she'd have to wait and see what numb skull was stupid enough to loosen the bind, 'cause she was going to claw them.

"You're with in your rights, Jaden, all is forgiven." Yomi then turned to Yuda, "do what you will to restrain her so she cannot harm anyone and will submit on command, but do not harm her."

"Yes my lord. An obedience collar shall do the trick." Yuda bowed.

He took out a small bar from his pack he held with him and it morphed into a long poll similar to the ones a dog catch would use. With a wave of his wrist, the sack loosened and he dipped the head of the poll quickly with in and looped it around the hanyou's neck.

A protesting yelp and a series of defiant sounds emitted from the exhausted Kitsune as she was dragged out into the open.

Jaden's eyes widened as he caught his first look at his intended. She was very acceptable! On the small side, but her raven black wild mane tossed around her as she yanked fiercely at the poll restraining her, but Yuda held firm. Her demonic traits were visible since she was in the demon plane, and her red/ black fur looked well kept. Her ears plastered to her skull and her tail lashed around her in agitation. She wore human modern clothing, but she was still a sight to see! Her eyes were a brighter, more animated color than her brothers, although both were a starling shade of blues and greens. He couldn't see how the great thief, Yoko Kurama had managed to let her slip away!

'What his loss is will be my gain' he thought.

Yomi's nose scrunched up in distaste, "She reeks of human stench. Once you have her under control, bathe her and dress her in a more suited fashion. After that, lead her to her chamber."

"Yes, my lord" Yuda bowed as Yomi took his leave. Jaden chose to stay behind and watch.

"You will submit to my will, wench!" Yuda demanded as he knocked her off balance to stop her tugging.

"I will not bow to you or anyone of you PIGS!" she hissed.

Yuda held out a remote device and pressed a button, fumes started to vaporize around her from the loop her neck was caught in and she felt her limbs stop responding as she slumped to the ground.

"What did you do to me YODA!"

"It's YUDA, girl! And worry not, the paralyses gas only paralyzes your arms and legs. Your child is unharmed, as are you." he walked up to her, unafraid of her lashing temper. He held a collar in his hands that he quickly fastened to her neck, "This collar will force you to submit to a bowing position if you ever defy Yomi or your higher ups again! It also is very sensitive to your Yoki now and if it senses aggression in it, it will manipulate your Yoki against you. Your child won't get hurt if you get zapped, but if you stubbornly refuse, the bite gets harsher, and then it might do more damage."

Desota just glared at him.

"I believe Yomi ordered a clean up do on you." Yuda called for some maids to pick the hanyou up and told them to clean and dress her properly. Desota couldn't do much but glare and snarl at them, but her anger was calming down as the reality of the situation was slowly dawning on her. Her only consistent thought was, 'Please help me, Kurama….,'

09870987098709870987908709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098787


	5. Chapter 5 Rejected Comands

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_You live what you've learned_

_You have to act like you're someone_

_You live what you've learned_

_You want some one to hurt like you _

_You live what you've learned_

_You want to share what you've been through!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_**Linkin Park: Points of Authority**_

Chapter 5- Rejected Commands

Joseph Ishtar sat in his palace in the quiet of his study. It was one of the few rooms he resided in daily that didn't look urban and was more aristocratic than most would think he'd allow. Joey wasn't much for all high and mighty type, regardless of what his position now held for him. He was eagerly awaiting Jaden's call for a first day report while he stared intently at the fireplace as the flames crackled.

The blue eyed young lord wore only his royal blue silk velvet bathrobe since he had just finished his bath for the night after working up a sweat dancing at the club. Nar, his beloved cat demon love interest, promised that she would be dropping in later that night after the club was finally closed. So he saw no point in putting on clothes he knew she'd want to take off once she got there. His Neko was very playful at night….

But those pleasant thoughts of his beloved mate to be were cut short when his flip cell phone started to ring its catchy ring tone. Joey reached over from where he laid on his side on a palate on the floor he made in front of the fireplace to the granite stone coffee table with a glass top where his cell resided. He then proceeded to flip up the top and let the hologram of Jaden's face light up inches from his face. Thing is, demon cell phones were hologram phones as well.

"I was wandering when you'd get around to calling. You wound me with your lateness in report." Joey sighed.

"You didn't tell me exactly what she looked like." Jaden sounded cheated.

Joey blinked confused, "Well I haven't seen her in like…. A decade or so." He grimaced, "What, did she turn out ugly? She looked so cute when she was young!"

"You MORON! Of course she's not repulsing!" the other Kitsune reprimanded his lord in a way Joey knew few would even think to try, "She's STUNNING! I've never seen a female quite like her!"

"Well she is MY half sister. If I look this good, she had to look something like me." Joey chuckled, "So what's the situation so far? Were our predictions correct in that Yomi knows only that she's an asset to getting Kurama to stay on his side?"

"I'm not sure, but he seems….. Amused by her. They even had to put a restraining collar on her."

"They intend on making her a SLAVE!" well that was unexpected. Joey sat up from his previous reclining position, "Have they hurt her?!"

"No, not that I know of, but I've been watching over her like a hawk as much as I can. They only think I'm curious about seeing a 'live hanyou' though." Jaden confirmed, "But you know this guy, he hears EVERYTHING that goes on in his kingdom! I had to put up a shadow sound barrier when my room was covered in shadows to call you so he couldn't hear us!"

"And what about her curse? Does anyone there know about that?"

"Curse? You mean your clans curse? I thought only you had it."

"There are two sides to it; I only received half of it." Joey didn't feel like explaining what he knew Jaden already knows.

"Oddly, hers has yet to revolt at the domination she's getting. Though, mind you, she's not making her handling easy. If she wasn't 4 or 5 months pregnant, she'd probably scale the walls to escape." Jaden snorted.

"That's to be expected of the curse if what we heard was true. That bastard human killed her with her exhaustion through the curse." Joey gritted his teeth. He usually didn't like the idea of unnecessary death, demon or human, but his only regret in THAT human's death was that someone else dealt it other than he himself, "Don't let Yomi get her alone. I don't trust him near her like that."

"We're talking about something I'm about to claim as my own." Jaden smirked, "I don't share well."

"Joey? Who are you talking to?"

Joey looked over his shoulder to see his Neko lover dressed in a see-through silk night gown of deep red, just like her eyes. His own blue eyes took a moment to look over her. She was a 5'5" cat demon with black cat ears on top her sexy black haired head. Her short hair was left in its usual relaxed look as its longest strands only reached to her chin. She had blood red streaks in her coal black hair. Her black, sleek tail sensually curled about behind her and her clawed elegant hand rested on her well tanned, barely covered hip as she watched Joey with half-lidded eyes.

"Jaden," Joey said with out looking back to his friend as the exotic demoness approached him.

"For the love of the gods, Woman!" Jaden huffed when he saw Nar bend down over Joey and kiss the sandy brunette Kitsune hotly on the lips with a pleasured purr at his puppy like whine for more, "I'm still on the cell phone here, my LORD"

Joey grudgingly parted his lips from her luscious goodness and smirked into the holographic phone and closed it, hanging up on Jaden, "I've heard all I need to hear."

"What if he had some more information?" Nar questioned as she started to slide her hands into the folds of his bathrobe to run her soft hands over his steel like muscles. They certainly didn't call him Steel fox for the color of his fur….

Joey captured her lips with his own, nipping at her lower lip smugly when she melted against him. His tail wagged slowly behind him, "He would have already spat it out by now." He gently eased her on her back while he took his position leaning over her. His own hips were being hugged by her own as she hugged herself to his body to lift herself up and bathe his neck with her fangs and tongue, but he eased her back down to the palate smirking.

"Joey?" he usually loved to start off like that….

"If I remember correctly," Joey leaned down to her and flicked one of her nipples through the light fabric teasingly, loving the way she arched up to him for more, "You were a very _naughty tease _out there on the dance floor tonight." He rumbled lowly in his throat as he rocked against her to prove his point, "And not only _teasing,_ my dear Neko, but you left me hard with nothing to relieve by until now…."

Nar gulped. She was getting excited just hearing him talk so darkly to her!

He took possession of her mouth ruthlessly again before breaking away from her again to let the tip of his nose rest against her own to look her straight in the eye, "Let's even that score a bit, shall we?"……..

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709809870987098709870987098709870987

To say he was furious was to say that a tsunami was just a splash of water against the shore. Kurama hadn't felt so raged in his life with the way Yomi had so daringly taken custody of a 5 month pregnant Desota just so he'd return at the end of the month! The demon even had a weak parasite demon watching over his every move inside his own step-brother!

A PARASITE DEMON!

Really, this was a new insult to add to the growing list the former Kitsune thief was receiving from the lord that drafted him forcefully as his new 'advisor'.

//There goes the idea of just ripping him to shreds for even BRINING her into this.// Yoko huffed as Kurama made his way back to Yomi's territory in demon realm.

He intended to talk Yomi into letting her go, telling the lord that she wasn't needed to ensure his word on coming back with those 6 fighters. He even found a 7th willing fighter. Hakkuto had offered to help in any way he could when Kurama showed up at Desota's appointment in Genkai's temple with out the hanyou Kitsune. He had to explain the suddenly sticky situation to the Unicorn demon that seemed to take the role of Desota's surrogated father.

The other demons that were merely going about their busyness in Yomi's capitol city stopped and made an effort to make way through their crowded streets for the seemingly human red headed boy that gave off the aura of an angered ancient Youkai. Kurama paid them no mind as he made his way with a rushed paced stride into the gates of Yomi's Keep. The gate guards watched curiously as he passed through and stopped just out of the castle walls.

He glared up at the tall tower the demon lord called a 'castle' and took in a deep enough breathe to bellow out, "YOMI! I know you can here me! What is the MEANING OF THIS?!" the Kitsune felt it was unnecessary to set foot in the castle uninvited. So he 'invited' Yomi OUTSIDE.

Yomi was blind, not deaf. He even claimed he could hear anything that was whispered in his kingdom.

Kurama wasn't kept waiting as the tall demon lord with many ears came out to meet him almost pleasantly. His faithful advisor, Yuda was at his side. The green, goblin like demon had a scowl on his face as he sneered at Kurama.

"I was under the impression you had better mannerisms than this, Kurama. Growing up in the human morals has yet to break you of old ironic habits have they?" Yomi chuckled.

"Don't fool around. Your Parasite baby sitter told all that was needed to warrant this type behavior of me." Kurama gritted out, "I gave you my word that I would return with the 6 fighters after I finished family affairs! I even managed to recruit yet another fighter in your honor, but you take measures too far by dragging her into this!"

"I'm assuming you're relating to that hanyou of yours?" Yomi replied, not the least bit put out by the human avatars anger thrown at him, "She's unharmed remaining here. In reality, this is the ideal place for her to reside while she is in this state. If she needs medical treatment, we have the best available options to assist her."

"She was just fine where she was in HUMAN world. Away from the war about to break out here! What kind of place is a war zone for a newborn and its mother?" Kurama argued with a calmer tone now.

"I'm sorry, Kurama, but she'll be staying here under house arrest until you're return with your backed up word." Yomi shook his head, "I'm merely ensuring my investment doesn't escape me. Surely you understand my reasoning. How many countless daughters, sisters, or mothers have you held in your own time as a leader to ensure that you get the desired investment? You even threw a few perks into their stay with your own version of 'room service' for the poor women we held." The blind aged demon smirked when he felt the fox get rialed up again. This hanyou was just the key to get through his former partner in crimes emotions.

"If you're thinking of using my previous exploits as a base for how you handle her…," Kurama let that linger.

"Oh I have no doubt that you'd string me by my toes with thorn vines all over by body in a slow and painfully torturous death or something like that." Yomi's smirk never left his face while his advisors scowl seemed to take on new depths as this conversation dispute dragged on, "I have no intention of hurting her on my own whims of pleasure, Kurama. She will decide her own fate on which side of the castle she is held in during her stay: a room or a cell." Yomi said. He then turned, "There is nothing else you can do to change her position here. Go home and attend to the rest of your little family and return with those 7 fighters."

"I wish to see her." Kurama said quickly before the lord left.

Yomi didn't even turn to him, "Denied."

"This will only get more difficult if you do not allow my one small bit of slack to this chain your lacing about my sanity." Kurama warned, "You do want me motivated to see her, no? It will go smoother if I can see for myself that she's unharmed."

Yomi stopped and turned to him, "Very well, Kurama, you have proved a useful point. I'll allow you to see her, but she well not see you"

//What bullshit is he tossing now?// Yoko growled as Kurama followed Yomi and Yuda into the keep.

He was led into a control room with a darkened glass wall on one side. It looked like a zoo habitat observation room where you could see the dangerous animal, but they couldn't see you on the other side. The room was empty on the other side, but it was set up like a front room of an apartment. Yomi nodded to Yuda who sat in front of a microphone near a key board.

"Lord Yomi wishes to observe the hanyou. Bring her into the observatory." Yuda spoke into the mic.

A Lemur demoness wearing a black and white maid's outfit opened the sliding door. In her hand was a leather and chained leash. She stepped off to the side to allow the person on the other side of the leash in after her. After the shoji door was closed, the maid unhooked the chain from a collar bound to the others neck and let the unleashed one wander freely, which made her way as far as possible from the other demoness.

Kurama was silent as he took in her site. She seemed fine, if you don't take into account that she was being handled like a prized slave. The fact that Yomi had to use a restraining collar and leash on her was amusing, but at the moment, amusement was far from his thoughts as he scanned her over. No bruises, cuts or any other physical injuries. Her black hair was left unbound and it created a waterfall down her back. Her demonic traits were showing so she wasn't using her concealing spell. Yomi's staff had changed her usual casual attire into one of dark cotton robes that wrapped around her like a sheet cover up. Her stomach bulge was clearly visible as she now sat leaning her side against the see-through wall. She was unaware that she was being observed.

"You're treating her like a caged animal." Kurama said softly as he noticed her tell tale signs of nervousness and uncertainty, "Does she even know why she's here?"

"No. She'll have to earn the right to learn that." Yomi replied.

Kurama could feel the dread sinking into his gut. She was scared and uncertain of what was going on. She'd always depended on him since he and the others had met her nearly half a year ago, yet now he wasn't able to hold her and reassure her everything was alright. Kurama clenched his fists to the point of slightly bloody palms.

"I believe it is time for you to make your leave for Human world." Yomi had Yuda escort the red head out, "We look forward to your return. And you should too. If you're a good boy and keep your word to report with in a month back here, I'll allow you free passage to her chambers anytime you desire. Yet only in this form of observation you are currently in. you may meet with her after your end of the bargain is withheld"

"I'll hold you to that, Yomi" Kurama bowed his head in disgusted respect for show and left after the goblin known as Yuda.

Yomi turned to the screen and narrowed his eyes on the hanyou that moved to the window and ignored his maids' attempts to call her back to her side so the Lemur could re-leash her.

"It's time to see just how stubborn she can be." Yomi spoke into the mic that was connected to the maids' ear piece communicator, "Bring her to my throne room"

09870987098790870987098790870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Yomi's board of advisors was seated around the room while the king himself sat leisurely on his throne, waiting on the maid and the Hanyou that was currently to hot topic of the keep. Ambassador Jaden had even made an appearance as well. He stood near the wall of the room, only offering conversation to those who approached him first. Commander Shachi and Yuda stood at Yomi's left and right.

Shachi snarled in distaste, "My Lord, did you not request the hanyou's presence?"

"I ordered her presence:" Yomi corrected.

"Then why is the repulsive vixen not here?"

"Patience, Shachi. She is still new to the way things are run around here." Yomi smiled, "she will learn soon enough what she can and can not do."

Shachi just bowed his head respectfully, "Of course my Lord"

The lemur demoness walked into the courtroom with two hands on the leash as she dragged the hanyou in the collar behind her, "Come, Hanyou! Your King wishes to see you!"

"The request isn't mutual!" the hanyou snarled as she stubbornly leaned back and resisted. The sleek polished floor made her slide the whole way regardless.

Everyone stopped and stared with mixed emotions of amusement, disgust, or curiosity as the hanyou resisted the whole way from the door to the middle of the court. When she was forced to look up at Yomi, she stubbornly refused to bow.

Shachi growled lowly, "You dare defy Lord Yomi by disrespecting him in front of his court? BOW to him, Vixen!"

"I WON'T" Desota snapped with fang.

The whole room of advisors and court royals gasped in surprise at her venom she dared used against their king.

"Do you not know who you're in the presence of, child?" Yuda's voice rose with every second, "This is the Lord Yomi, of the Southern Lands!"

"I could care less if he was Santa Clause of the North-Pole, _Yoda,_" she snorted and tilted her chin defiantly, "I bow to no one."

"Do you have no pride as a demon to not honor your lord?!" one of the court royals spoke against her.

"My Lord has long since been dead, and I will not dishonor him by bowing to one unworthy such as this YOMI you say his name is. I'm sure you're all aware that I am not accepted as a demon for what I am anyways. So why should I honor their rules?" she replied bravely.

There was a chilled silence before Yomi started to chuckle, "Very out spoken aren't you."

Desota didn't reply to him verbally, but Jaden saw her red and black ears fall to the sides of her scull. Was she losing her nerve now that the lord had spoken himself?

"But your patriotic words are merely words, ne?" Yomi smirked, "Your heart beat and scent spike higher and higher in fear. You don't really have such set in stone courage."

Desota snorted and rolled her eyes at him, "What do you know." She blew him off.

"Will you or will you not bow to me?" Yomi demanded.

Desota glared back at him with her lip curled in disgust, "I disincline to lap the dirt at your feet like a frightened dog you kicked into submission."

"Then you leave me no choice." Yomi nodded to Yuda who pushed a button on a remote control.

Desota's body was covered in static, "Huh? Wha," her limbs were suddenly heavier than leaded weights and she struggled to stay upright as the static around her pulled her to submit.

She let her own electric energy zap the offensive static out and cancel its effects before it forced her to submit, gasping out in a sudden pinch of pain to her throat as the collar tightened around her neck when she used her power. Huffing for breath, her intrigued audience watched on enticingly to see what she was going to do next. They waited in silent awe as she lifted her head and regained enough breath to speak.

"I will…. I will NOT bow to you." she huffed.

"Then you will go with out food today. Your only food shall be breakfast in the mornings and a crust of left over bread at noon. Tomorrow at dinner we will try this again. If you refuse, your punishment will follow from the collar and no food for dinner of a full meal for lunch. Since you are pregnant, I'm lenient and will allow you bread at noon and a full breakfast." Yomi nodded to the Lemur maid to take her away.

"Eventually you will break." Yomi said while Desota was being lead away.

Desota whirled around and glared with a snarl before she practically dragged the MAID back to the room instead of vise versa. The dinner party went on uneventful and no one noticed that Jaden had managed to slip out of the room to follow the lemur maid and Desota back to her quarters. Once he located her room, he committed it to memory. He would visit the vixen tonight for a more proper introduction.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709

Kurama returned to the apartment to gather his things. Kyo leapt down from Desota's bed and trotted across the hall to watch him with curiosity while the boy quickly folded and shoved clothes into his pack.

"Nani, Redyred?" the chibbi voice of his yipped softly as he approached Kurama closer and rubbed his soft furry cheek against the red head's pants leg.

"Well, obviously I'm not staying here if that's what you want to know." Although Kurama couldn't translate what the small animal was asking, he could tell to some degree what Kyo had said. Body language did wanders in bi lingual situations.

"Nanda?" Kyo whimpered and tugged at his pants leg with his teeth dully, "Maute! Nanda!"

"You do know that I have no idea what you're trying to say." Kurama sighed as he paused from his packing to glance down at the zhorse.

Kyo sighed frustrated and hopped up onto Kurama's bed then tottered into the open suitcase to sit down in it determinedly, "Kyo Hikkime ittu" the small animal nodded in self righteousness as if he proved his point to be futile.

Though Kurama didn't know what he said, again, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"You want to come with me?" Kurama guessed.

"Hai!"

"To Genkai's?"

"Hai"

"Where a whiney mother of twins resides and said twins are the offspring of the closest thing to the devil himself known to the living world?" Kurama elaborated with an arched brow to see if the zhorse still wanted to go.

Kyo faltered a moment and leaned away from Kurama uncertainly, but none the less he seemed to think it over and looked back up with fierce determination, "Hai, Hai!" he meeped.

"Very well then" Kurama smiled and patted the zhorse, "However, you're the one doing all the transporting. No sense in buying a train ticket when you're faster than one."

"Maute! Nanda shino itami ka!" Kyo huffed dejectedly.

"If you're coming, you're working. So no complaints. Got it?" oh dear god! Was he actually starting to understand the strange animal??

Kyo slumped his neck down defeated with a small sigh, "Hai…," he mumbled as he plopped back to the floor and shadowed Kurama's every movement until the fox demon left for the roof with him so the zhorse could privately change form with out human prying eyes.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709879087908709870987098709879087

Desota was finally left alone in the confides of her new 'prison' as she dubbed it. She lay on her back as she stared up at the ceiling longing for something familiar to her, but it all was just too confusing!

Why was she kidnapped!

Why was she supposedly a slave yet she was allowed to live in such a luxurious way (until she had to face the Lord Bastard)?

Why wasn't she allowed to know why she was here?

What's with all the secretes and whispers around her?

And why did Lord Bastard feel the need to use her humiliation as a main passage of time?

What did she do to deserve this?

Desota rolled over to her side as she tried to find her only way out; sleep.

She tried to think of comforting things to help herself relax. She thought of her home with the Minamino's and the new step father Daisuke and his son Kokota. She thought of Shiori's gentle smiles of motherly knowledge when Desota asked her about some of the more embarrassing things she felt she could only confide in the older woman. She missed the look on Kyo's face every time the whole family sat together in the living room to watch a movie while he plopped right in the middle with a goofy smile on his face as he basked in the way all their hearts contented with the way things were. She missed…..

No, she longed to see Kurama once more. She missed everything else and a pang in her heart came to her as she thought of them, but soon as she thought of that red haired, green eyed man she had let creep into her heart, her said heart seemed to cry in loneliness of his absence.

If he were here, she wouldn't need to act defiant. She wouldn't need to be brave and speak boldly to a lord she knew held her life in his palm. She wouldn't feel the fear she felt ever time someone knew looked at her with hate or some other dark expression or curiosity. She would feel protected as she always did when he was near. She wouldn't have to fear for herself and the life that she was to give birth to with out the unknown father. It was hard enough as it was, and with out him, she was just short of mental breakdown points.

"Kurama…." She whispered as she let private tears stream down her face. She had to get the over whelming feeling of being abandoned and sold out in her. She knew he wouldn't do that to here and was probably fighting demons to get her back….

_But it's happened before… so why would it ever stop? _

That doubting voice in the back of her mind made itself known to her in her vulnerable state. She clenched her eyes shut and sobbed. No, she shouldn't think like that! Kurama promised that nothing would ever harm her again!

_Well he already broke that promise based on what's going on right now, so why would he keep any other promise to a lowly hanyou?_

Desota didn't want these thoughts plaguing her! Where were they coming from? They felt too foreign to be her own!

"Leave me alone!" she cried out and clutched her head, "PLEASE! Just let me be!" she sobbed in shaky breaths of air as her fearful tears of pain and uncertainty streamed down her face.

"No one is here." a calm voice said to her.

Desota stiffened but dared not to move her bangs away from her face. She didn't want them to know how pitiful she really was even if they had already caught her crying red handed.

"Do not be afraid, I'm not some assassin here for the life of you or your child."

She looked up through her bangs and saw red hair a few shades darker than Kurama's and black ears atop his head. Steel grey eyes looked down at her with concern.

"Who…. Who are you?" Desota didn't move.

"Jaden" the Kitsune bowed humbly, "I'm the ambassador to your broth-…. To the Eastern Lands." He caught himself. Luckily she was too distraught to have caught his mistake.

"Ambassador? Where am I?" Desota sat up now and wiped away the tears from her eyes with her wrist.

"You're in Lord Yomi's lands."

"I figured that much, but what country am I in? Africa? Asia? South America?"

"Those would be Continents…. But you're not in the Human world if that's what you're asking." Jaden relented as he sat on her mattress, but gave her enough personal space so she wouldn't get conscious of him.

"So….. I really am back in Demon world…" she sounded crestfallen.

Why did she always end up here? Was there some god up there that hated her enough to shove her where she never wanted to go?

"Are you okay?" Jaden reached out and gently rest the back of his hand against her forehead as if to check her temperature. Then he let his hand slowly turn over as he traced her jaw line to her cheek where he cupped it preciously, "You feel a little warm."

Desota was blushing and felt something inside her try to yank her away from his touch, but she couldn't. All she could do was just stare at him wide eyed and surprised.

"I…." she couldn't even speak!

"Fever, perhaps from lack of nutrition from that stunt you pulled earlier?" he guessed knowingly.

Desota finally was able to pull away from his hand, "You were there?"

"I'm a member of the court. Of course I was there." Jaden brushed that comment off easily, "What I want to know is why? Why didn't you bow to him and just suck up what ever was thrown at you?"

Desota didn't answer for a while, but she looked away from him, "Because….. I can't bow to some one I know nothing about. Not like that. Something inside of me feels betrayed if I even think of doing it."

'Just like something feels like I'm a traitor for not demanding you leave…..,' Desota thought privately.

Yet she didn't know that he could hear her thoughts. Hiei wasn't the only mind reader out there. Jaden's brows furrowed slightly, but he covered if up with a concerned smile.

'I thought she forgot about him…,'

"Do you want me to get you some tea for your slight fever?" he dropped the subject rather quickly. Not wanting her to think of that other male he had yet to encounter.

Desota shook her head no, "No thank you, I'm quite tired though." She yawned as she tried to lightly give him a hint to leave. His presence felt endearing, yet dangerous and uncomfortable.

She was nervous of him. That was to be expected, but he didn't want to push her small amount of trust he had just gained. So he headed her hint and nodded, "Then I should leave you to rest." He got up and walked to the window before looking over his shoulder, "Good night, vixen"

And with that, he left Desota wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Vixen??" she repeated.

She knew full and well what that implied in her kind, it meant a sexy female who looked good enough or as a potential mate…. But why did HE call her THAT??

Not even Yoko called her that…. Regularly at least. Yet here this new fox had just met her and his parting name for her was 'Vixen'! He knew she was hanyou, right? It both flattered and made her slightly irritated with the male. Was he just being nice to her because he was infatuated with her?? Thinking that since she was half human like those human whores demons seemed to gossip and go on about with that she was just as easy as that to get her legs opened wide to them?? Heh! Bozo!

If she could put up with Yoko's profanity then this guy was out and done already with her.

12341234 One Week Later 888888

Yomi once again had the Lemur demoness maid lead in a much more, if not bored, cooperative Fox Hanyou into the dinning room where he dined with members of his court and other important figures in his domain. The Demon lord sighed and stood up from his seat to address the hanyou.

"So nice to see you acting more civil, Hanyou." He commented.

Desota tugged on the 'leash' with a raised brow, "Yeah, well I finally found that brutality doesn't work with this thing." She shrugged as she purposefully acted rudely in front of the court as her own way of pay back with out hurting anyone, "And I do have a name. No need to call me by my race like some farm animal."

"A farm animal is just what you are, girl." Shachi rolled his eyes at her.

"When someone actually talks to YOU Mr. Mutated Piranha, then you are entitled to your own out spoken opinions." Desota shot back in a sophisticated voice to mock the way he talked to herself.

Shachi fumed, but turned to appeal to Yomi, "My Lord, do you not think it is time to show her to respect her upper ranks?!" He clenched his fist in emphasis, "Punish her!"

"Shachi, she does have a point, as no one really did ask you're opinion." Jaden commented on the other side of Yuda. He'd gained personal favor of Yomi in his short stay there and was making himself very comfortable in freely putting in his own two-sense into things.

"This doesn't concern you, Ambassador!" Shachi snapped.

"Shachi, calm yourself. This is a dinner among guests after all." Yomi's word was final and Shachi obligated stepped down. Giving Jaden a whole new reason to reinforce his usual smug look.

Yomi then turned to the hanyou awaiting her 'command', "Hanyou,"

"It's Desota." She cut in.

He ignored her, "Will you or will you not bow to me?" he droned out. This was the norm now.

"As I have said 7 times over and over, Sir," wow, she was actual being nice in calling him 'Sir' now, "I will bow to no one but my own Lord. And he is not you."

"Then you know your punishment." Yomi sighed.

The static started to spark around Desota as she was being shoved down with an unseen force to bow. She struggled to stay on her feet, but by the time the static subsided, her knees were bent lowly and her back was also bent over. With out the force countering her weight, Desota fell forward, catching herself with her hands before she landed on her stomach and accidentally hurt her child. She panted from the amount of energy she had to use to fight off the static from the collars effect.

"No dinner and you will be confined to your own rooms until breakfast tomorrow." Yomi droned like he had 7 times before.

"Can I go now?" Desota yawned, "this took too much of my time hibernating my pointless stay here. You still have yet to tell me why I'm here."

"SILENCE!" Yuda stood up from his seat and glared at the girl who gave him an indifferent look, "You will not disrespect Lord Yomi, wench!" with that, the collar's second function zapped through her body.

Desota yelped in surprised pain and bent over, once again ending up catching herself before falling to the floor. The jolt was over as quickly as it came, but its power still got to her. She needed to remember that that little restrainer device was lethal to her baby.

"You IMBASILE!" Jaden snapped with a fierce snarl at Yuda for hurting her AND the baby, "She's still PREGNANT!"

"Obviously" Shachi snorted.

"My lord, you did say that that method of restraint was reserved for AFTER the baby was born as agreed with Yoko Kurama! It's dishonorable to go against one's word!" Jaden appealed to the proud demon lord.

Yomi nodded, "Yes, Jaden, I did promise that." He said through gritted teeth.

Desota's ear perked at the familiar name, "Yoko Kurama?" she lifted her head up to glare at them, "What business do you have with him?!"

"That, my dear you still have yet to earn the answer to." Yomi waved them off, "Get her out of my sight so that I may finish my dinner."

The Lemur maid tugged at the leash and started to drag the hanyou away.

Yuda then turned to Jaden with vengeance, "Do NOT say that name whilst she is present!"

"And why not?" Jaden glared back at the goblin that was very aged.

"It is one thing that holds my investment in Kurama together." Yomi said. The blind elder demon could sense the younger Kitsunes curiosity radiating off him, "That is the end of the discussion, Ambassador. You seem like one to take honor seriously, so please honor my request to keep that name omitted from the hanyou's ears."

Jaden's brows knotted as he turned back to his food on his sterling silver plate. He quickly covered up his instinctive reactions with the mask he always had on before he was found out or someone decided to call him on it, "Yes my Lord Yomi."

0987098709870987098709870987908798798709870987098709870987

Later on that night, Desota sat on her bed and rubbed her growling stomach trying to soothe it somehow. Apparently, the baby didn't like the consequences of keeping her resolve from crumbling. She groaned as it once again rumbled its demands for some type of food. She was really craving a steak right now. Marinated in cheese sauce and topped with chocolate chips and ketchup…..

"The weird cravings just HAVE to come now…" she thought aloud bitterly.

"Sounds like someone is hungry for some grub." A familiar voice mocked her from the far wall behind her.

"Jaden?" she sat up and saw the shadow fox appearing out of the shadows the moonlight caste in the room.

"The one and only." He smirked and held out his arms presentingly. A brown paper bag was hanging from his right fist, "Your Prince Charming has arrived with the food." He took a bow as she rolled her eyes.

"Flirt." She sighed as he handed her the food he swiped from the kitchens for her.

"You've never complained at the undivided attention." He snorted indignantly at her dead panned tone, "You should be happy that a sexy male such as my self is interested."

"Oh, wait here while I jump for joy that a Hentai, Horny Kitsune finds pregnant women sexy. Not" she laughed at his expense when his smug composure faltered. She then promptly dug into the bag and stared to eat its contents of fruit and breaded pastries.

"You forgot generously kind and loving." He pouted as he sat down on her mattress, careful to give her enough personal space, but he was still pushing his luck by leaning into her space while she ate.

She leaned back on the head board to give herself more room to eat.

"What's that? I didn't think you knew the meaning of 'Kind and Loving'. All I hear from you are selfish innuendos of sexual activity in every which and every way you can twist words to go." She said with her mouth half full of the apple she was currently scarffing down.

"You know you love me like that." He teased.

Desota tensed. Why did he insist on implying that? She was grateful that he offered to give her the much needed food and the fact that he risked himself to do it for her sake, but really now. There was a line that she would not cross.

Her composure suddenly shifted from tolerant of his presence to reminiscent. She still didn't want to admit to herself that anytime that word, 'love' came to mind that she thought of…..

'Not now. Don't get caught up in hormonal distress caused by pregnancy! It'll just make things more complicated.' She scolded herself. Regardless of the fact that Kurama's face still flashed behind her eyes and her wistful sigh.

Jaden watched her carefully and gritted his teeth. Sure he had gotten her to soften up to him, but she was still hung up on HIM! Damn it! He had a few months alone with her, or at least until Kurama came back with those fighters promised!

"I noticed you were more cooperative with being lead around lately." He changed subject to get her to relax again.

Desota gladly accepted the change, "I can't fight forever like that in this condition I'm in. no when it's so futile to do so." She shrugged, "It gets boring anyways. If only there was something to pass the time in this cell other than looking out the window to the courts below and watching the meaningless lives down below."

"I'll look into it" He promised.

Desota jerked up in surprise, "You don't have to, you're already doing so much already!"

"Nah," Jaden waved her concerns away dismissively, "Yomi seems a little bored with the way things are. What if we found an instrument for you to play? Then you could play for him."

"Why would I play for that prick?" Desota snapped.

Jaden laughed, still amused by her sometimes crude words. They were just so out of place coming from her, "I meant as a way to 'earn' the right to know what's going on. Obviously he's not going to just come out and say what you want, right? Maybe if you appeal to him with out giving up your pride by bowing and submitting to him, he'll take it the same way?"

"I guess….." Desota nodded slowly as she finished off the delicious glazed icing crescent roll.

"So, did you ever play anything?" he knew she did. He and Joey used to spy on her when they were all kids and Dehora was still alive. She was very good too. That's why they spied on her.

Desota thought back to her childhood and nodded, "My Human mother loved the Piano, so she taught me how to play a little while I was very young. When Papa took me away, he let me play and continue my lessons. But that was a long time ago."

"Things like that don't just go away. Soon as you feel the Piano again, I'm sure it'll all come back to you." Jaden smiled gently at her.

Desota chose not to make eye contact with him while he looked like that. She instead found her sheets rather interesting at the moment.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you helping me like this? What's in it for you?" she looked up at him.

"What do you mean 'what's in it for me'?" he raised a black brow as it almost vanished in his blood red mane.

She suddenly glared at him threateningly, "If you're looking to soften me up for a good lay after I'm able or something, I suggest you forget it. I'm grateful, but I'm not desperate." She warned with a straight face.

It took all his will power not to fall into a fit of giggles! She just looked so serious! It was rather cute to hear her threaten him like that!

"No, no, no," he shook his head as the corners of his lips tightened from the strain of keeping a straight face, "I assure that's not what I'm after….," On second thought…., "However, the thought is tempting. But who says we'd have to wait until you give birth?"

She crossed her legs tightly and glared at him, "Get that out of your head this instant, pervert!" she hissed with a deep blush.

He laughed at her flustered response, "Rape's not the way I run my shows, hun"

"Really? One can't tell with the way you flaunt over things similar to it. I can't believe how kinky you can get. Who the hell tells a pregnant woman his most sexually favorite intercourse at night, just because there is lack of a conversation topic?" she quoted what he had confided in her a few nights ago.

He smirked widely at the memory of her face all embarrassed as she tried to get him to shut up that night, "Hm, but it broke the icy silence that night, didn't it?"

"Hardly." She yawned, "Can you go now? I'm getting tired of this."

"I wore you out already, ne? Guess the firework's will have to wait then." He teased with a wink.

"Man whore." She groaned.

"Sticks and Stones may break my bones," he rehearsed, then leaned closer to her to whisper into her ear, "but whips and chains excite me" he chuckled as she shoved him off her. Oh how he loved to tease her. He momentarily wandered if Yoko Kurama also found this a favored pass time.

"You're kinky enough to back it up." She snorted, "Now leave so I may rest in peace." She flopped down into the bed to dismiss him while she turned her back on him.

He shook his head and headed for the far wall that was covered in shadow, "I'll see about the piano tomorrow," and with that he left.

Desota sighed in relief, "The nerve of that bastard! Why does he have to be the one that's doing this for me? Why cants it be some one who doesn't act so much like _him_" she sighed.

Once again, Kurama wormed into her thoughts.

Well, as they say in human world, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Maybe that was all it was. She just missed the guy whom first showed her this kind of kindness that wasn't false like Sensui had. Kurama had accepted her into his home the same day he met her. He'd helped her with anything she asked with out a true complaint. Sure he'd grumble sometimes when she woke him up in the dead of night so he'd go out and buy her something from the store to satisfy her killer cravings, but it was only light hearted.

And now, this new Kitsune, Jaden, was doing the same thing. Although his true intentions were still unknown other than the obvious fooling around he seemed so willing to imply with the open option. That was one way to pass the time that she'd never resort to! Like she said before she wasn't desperate!


	6. Chapter 6 Soulful Seronade

A/N- Apologies for the long wait, I hadn't planned it on being that long of a wait…. But as it seems, life does things that get you down for a while.

Thanks for the reviews so far I'm so happy you guys like it so far!

I'll be waiting for your feed back on this chapter as well!

RXR!

0

_She sits in her corner_

_Singing herself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of the promises_

_That no one seems to keep_

_She no longer cries to herself _

_No tears left to wash away_

_Just diaries of empty pages_

_Feelings gone astray_

_But she will sing_

_Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lives_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate _

_And all of this pain_

_Burn it all down _

_As my anger reins _

_Everything burns_

_**Ben Moody feat. Anastacia : Everything Burns**_

_**-I don't own song or series….**_

Chapter 6- Soulful Serenade

Yomi raised an amused brow after the Kitsune ambassador just finished telling him his request. The demon lord was sitting on a bench in one of the many gardens around the keep and the red headed black eared and tailed Kitsune with neon green eyes had sought him out.

"So, you want me to allow her to play the piano? What purpose does that imply? She's not an honored guest here; she's a stubborn, headstrong hostage." Yomi replied after awhile. He sensed the Kitsune shift to stand in front of him instead of off the side of the bench. His aura flared determined.

"With all do respect, milord," Jaden wanted to bite out, but instead he kept his calm voice respectful, "If she were to play for you, then that might get her to eventually give up her 'stubborn and headstrong' ways. After all, isn't music a way of settling a restless spirit? If she's good enough, you might enjoy it too."

"I have musicians that play for me. I am in no need of a piano player."

"Yes, of course" he wasn't making Jaden's job any easier was he "but don't you think it is time for something new? You've probably had the same ol' musicians play for you through out your ruling here, ne? What if her style were different and refreshing from the rest? Aren't you curious to hear what the she's picked up from her time in the human world?"

Yomi seemed to have had enough of the insistent Ambassador for one day. He stood up and started to leave the Kitsune in a silent dismissal, "You should know my out look on humans. I eat them, don't I? The only thing I'm interested in is what race has the redder meat. Why would I care about their musical styles when a demons' style is so much more evolved."

Jaden hurried after him, not going down without a fight, "Understandable" he said as he tried to hold back a gag at the mention of eating humans. Joey had already made it clear that eating humans were unnecessary and the whole country had already moved on to eating alternative meats which to Jaden seemed better than the primal outlook on eating humans, "Yet have you ever tried listening? Humans and Demons evolved in different ways. A lot changes there in 500 or so years. It might do some good, and after all, what else are you going to do with her?"

Jaden bit back a sigh in relief when the demon lord stopped walking and tilted his head to angle his ears back toward him as he started to reconsider.

"I apologize in advanced my lord for saying this, but she probably wont bow down to you at this rate. You have already witnessed her strong spirit I'm sure, and with the promise you made to Kurama to not harm her with child or other wise, I'm sure this gets frustrating."

The Demon lord didn't say anything but he did start walking again, "We'll see just how different she is." He whispered under his breath.

9870987987908798798709879870987098709879879870987098798798709808709870987

Yukina waited for Kurama and Genkai to return with their 'students' as she waited on the dojo's porch. Kyo was in her arms, looking heart broken as ever. His cheerful attitude had changed into a mopey one ever since he had arrived here with Kurama about a month ago. Kurama had told Genkai and herself about what happened to Desota not long after his arrival at the Dojo, so she couldn't blame the little animal. He was reflecting what Desota was feeling and his own feelings since she wasn't with him. He often followed Yukina around when Kurama and Genkai left for training with the 7 fighters. He'd help her with chores like moving heavy things around in his larger form and washing dishes and even dusting the dojo floors! It was cute to watch him try to help her and having him follow her around like a little duckling. It made her wander if Desota felt the same way.

However, the duckling act left as soon as Kyo sensed Kurama's return. Like a little puppy, the zhorse would barrel out of the dojo and leap for Kurama soon as he was with in range, which is fairly far, given his abnormal power. Poor Kurama often had to dodge the on coming tackle of the zealous animal every day and even then, Kyo managed to tackle the fox demon once or twice anyways. In this event, the rest of the demons and Genkai would snicker at him for letting the small, naïve animal tackling him while they headed up for dinner Yukina makes every evening.

Yumi, the Pups and Hiei weren't there anymore. After Hiei had gone to Mukuro's side in Demon world, Yumi waited until her pups were old enough to not be dependent on her milk and were more conscious about the world around them before chasing after him. She sent a letter back saying that she was safe in Mukuro's keep. Mukuro was practically forced to allow Hiei's mate to stay, otherwise, both Hiei and Yumi would raise hell with their fighting on whether he should stay with her or stay in the demon world away from her. The concealed demon lord was fed up with it. Usually she would have used ruthless measures to get the wolf demoness to leave her new partner alone, but the wolf wasn't having any of it. Mukuro knew she couldn't hurt the wolf or risk Hiei's rage and partnership, so she had obligated to allow the small family homage in her keep.

In the few letters that had come from Yumi through strange ways like the wind blowing a post card into the dojo, or the lake spouting up a random geyser with a bottled note inside, even the fire in the fireplace had spelt out charcoal words on the dojo floor. That time was a little more than annoying; since Genkai made the demons of the household, save for Yukina, to clean it up. It amused them to no end that Yumi felt jealous of the demon lord that was training Hiei relentlessly. The wolf demoness even claimed that Hiei might be having an affair with the other demoness leader.

Yukina stroked Kyo's soft mane while he rested in her lap peacefully. He curled up much like a cat and it made her giggle when he started to purr, she still couldn't get over the fact that he couldn't neigh to save his life. Yet purring or any other animal noises and squeaks came naturally to him. She scratched just behind his ear delighting in the way he leaned into her hand. His long tail swished behind him at her side as if he were wagging it.

In a snap, however, the spell was broken. Kyo's head shot up with a cute mewl of inquiry as he watched the dojo gateway eagerly. He scrambled off Yukina's lap and bolted soon as he saw the red head coming up the stair case.

"DAISHU!! KYO!" he shouted in excitement as he tackled the red head.

"OI!" Jin yelped in surprise, "I ain't your pappa! Get off m'e lil'squirt!" the wind demon laughed when Kyo tackled him in mistake.

Kurama laughed at the back of the group. They had let Jin lead the way to see if Kyo would tackle him instead, and their assumptions were correct. Kyo looked down at the wind demon confused.

"Nani? JinJin?" he squeaked as he leaped off him.

"Sor'y bugger," Jin patted and ruffled Kyo's forelock, "Guess ya'll have to think be'ore ya leap now, eh?"

"Maute!" Kyo huffed. He attacked Kurama soon as he was with in sight and stayed on his heels while the fox demon entered the dojo after his team.

"It was a joke, Kyo." Kurama insisted.

"MAUTE!" Kyo hissed half heartedly as he bristled.

Kurama promptly ignored the death glares the little zhorse sent him as he joined the others for dinner.

"Did another note from Yumi come in the 'mail'?" Toya asked.

"No, nothing from her today." Yukina shook her head.

"I can imagine she probably hasn't got the time for pin and paper with the twins lately." Shishiwakumaru commented as he sipped his tea.

"They were energetic as it was when they were still here with us," Renku, a demon who looked more like a Yo-Yo playing boy laughed openly at some of the memories he could kick up when the twin spawns of Hiei were still running about them, "I kind' a miss'em"

"They can steal cookies out of Mukuro's cookie jar for all I care." Suzuki, a demon drama king huffed as he too sipped on his own tea Yukina had passed to him, "the little monsters were always chasing me with scissors wanting to cut my _beautiful_ hair from the it's _stylish_ form!"

"Now, now, they meant no harm, I'm sure," Hakkuto sighed good-naturedly. His black-rooted, silver hair was tightly braided and out of his way since he was also training like the rest.

"Yeah, they can't be all tha' bad! After all, not only are they the spawns of that little hell demon, Hiei, but you're for'getten that they're also little Miss Yumi's as well." Chou agreed. He was starting to sober up from all the drinking he normally did and as such, had asked Yukina for another jug of sake.

"Is tha' the part where it's suppose to be better, or worse?" Jin, the Irish wind demon joked, "I mean, common, lads, I'm the lass's cousin, I am, yet she still manages to be a bit of 'fun-sucker' if ya know what I mean. She don't let ya get into fights unless she's part of the rumble!" the rest of the demons chuckled in agreement.

The ever quiet Toya's ice blue eyes rolled in exaduration, "How was it that you found out the two of you are cousins, Jin?"

"In all truth…. Dunno." Jin smiled sheepishly, "But we're both Irish, that's gotta count fer somth'n, eh?"

Kurama smiled at his team that was getting along so well. They laughed more easily now that they were all half way through training. He however only laughed half heartedly when they'd all try to lighten the mood like this. His heart just didn't feel wholly up to it. Kurama sighed and stood up, excusing himself from dinner with Kyo on his heels as always.

"It's barely 9 at night, Kurama, what's your rush to get to bed?" Renku asked sort of put out.

"Training isn't just strenuous on the pupil you know," Kurama brushed off lightly as he turned his head to acknowledge the smaller, younger demon.

"Yeah, but we're doing all the work, yet you say YOU"RE tired while everyone else is happy as a flock of birds in spring time." Chou gulped down another mouthful of the sake jug Yukina had given him shortly before.

"It's a marathon race just to get you lazy asses to work correctly and actually improve something. I can see why Kurama wants to call it a night." Genkai finally made her voice known at the head of the table where she had been previously ignoring the rest of her house guests.

Kurama was thankful that the old woman gave him an out and took it hastily as he made his exit, closing the shoji door behind him as he stood outside in the night sky.

He looked up and saw the stars shinning down at him from heaven. The Milky Way rolled in its soothing wake through the dark blue hue of the night and a single shooting star shot through his line of vision. The fox avatar sighed when he thought of how Desota used to sneak out at night to climb up on the roof of the apartment building they lived in, just to see if she could spot a shooting star.

//What's keeping us from going to her NOW?// Yoko echoed Kurama's sigh in their mind as he too watched the night sky through the green eyes of Kurama.

'Yomi will see it as a rebellious act. You know he will. He'd more than likely take it out on her too.' Kurama let his gaze fall slowly from the sky to the pound in the court yard and then he began to cross said court yard to his room.

//Soon as I'm able, I'll make sure he's paid back in full for what he's doing to us!... to her…. If he hurts her-//

'Yomi promised he wouldn't harm her.'

//Promises are only vocally deep with that demon//

'But it's all we have to go on right now. I'd rather believe that he'd one to keep this kind of promise.'

//And if not…?//

'Then we shall _teach _him proper respect for honoring his own word.' Kurama's grip on the shoji door to his room creaked in the pressure of his tight hold as a small portion of his barely concealed anger was vented out.

The fox let in Kyo and then closed the shoji and looked at the calendar on the wall.

3 more months till he was able to go to her….

4 more months till she's bare his child to the world…

0987908709870987098709870987098709870978908709870987098709870987

"Do you plan on awakening today?" the Lemur demoness laughed when her charge, the pregnant hanyou buried herself under the covers more stably as she opened the curtains to let in what little morning light demon world had to offer, "Come on! You want to get to your breakfast early today, don't you? Then you won't have to deal with Lord Yomi's presence until night fall."

It had been about 3 and a half months now that the Lemur demoness was rather forced to watch over and shadow this little hanyou day in and out, and over time, the hanyou had lightened up to her. Both of them became some what good friends and if they had met on other terms, it would have been a lovely friendship. However, both felt awkward with what roll the other played.

"You know that's one of the only reasons I get my over-weighted self out of bed so early each morning. And now I'm second guessing my motives on it." The hanyou yawned as she slowly leaned up, with the other demoness' help of course, "Good morning Tsuya."

"Morning, Ishtar." Tsuya never called Desota by her first name out of habit, but Desota never cared nor minded, "Did the baby cause you any problems last night? It's been starting to act up more lately."

"No, I slept soundly last night as well as I could. Being pregnant makes you change the way you sleep unfortunately." The hanyou stretched as well as she could with her protruding stomach. Life certainly had gotten different soon as the baby had made its self known to the whole world through the roundness of her stomach. Yomi had even said that the shock treatment punishment was forbidden to use on her through the collar anymore until she gave birth. How ever, that annoying force spell was still being used ever time she refused to bow properly. Now it was so strong that it flung her to her knees but her eyes never lowered respectfully still. The force spell can't control her eyes, so Yomi was simply content with getting the point across when she was suddenly on her hands and knees like a dog.

"Ambassador Jaden suggested I bring you a tray for breakfast in bed from now on, due to your pregnancy." Tsuya said, "Would that make it easier on you?"

"I'd be very grateful to you!" Desota almost cheered.

Tsuya laughed, "Very well then, I'll go get us some breakfast from the kitchens." And with that, the Lemur demoness left the hanyou alone on the bed.

Desota simply waited for her and was surprised to hear the door knob turning so soon. Instead of Tsuya bringing their food, it was Jaden with a goofy smile on his face that made her nervous. Jaden only smiled like that when he saw something he liked which usually involves something in the nude….

"What?" she shifted uncomfortably with the way he simply smiled at her through the door way. He'd gotten better with using the door in the day time since Yomi gave him permission to visit her quarters.

"Guess what arrived today?" he baited her smugly as he crossed the room to sit on the stool Tsuya usually uses when they talked for hours.

"I'll know when you tell me, but if it's another of your perverted expeditions, please leave my ears clean of the foulness!" she lightly joked.

"Nah, nothing really happened like that lately. I'd have told ya by now." He shrugged with a grin.

"I'm sure…," she dead panned.

"But, there was the matter of a piano about 2 months ago, remember?"

"I thought Yomi rejected that idea?" Desota was interested as of now.

"Well, he was curious enough to have a hand made, HUMAN, piano to be shipped here so he could hear you play it."

"But… I haven't played in YEARS!" Desota started to panic.

"You get today to brush up on your skills, but tonight he's having a royal court dinner in honor of my king whom is to arrive tonight for a special meeting. He liked some of the reports I was sending and decided to see for himself about the King here and if they are truly a worthy ally to us."

Desota's stomach fell out it seemed, "You…. you don't say…." He nodded, "And Yomi expects ME to go along with this?"

"He says there's something for you in return." Jaden assured, "He says if you manage to impress him, he will drop forcing you to bow to him and give you back your dinners."

"Thanks to you, I already have those." She shrugged, "That can't be all he's willing to dish out. What else?"

Jaden went silent, but his silver eyes told her there was something more.

"What is it Jaden?" she wasn't used to seeing him hushed up like this. Usually he'd gladly tell her the details down to the last micro cell of information he thinks she should know.

"He's offering you the truth of why you're here."

Desota gasped sharply, "Just by playing the piano? I don't have to earn his respect?? That's all I have to do??"

Jaden nodded.

"Well, then," she sat up, "Let's get to that Piano and quick! I'll play the best tune that ol' Farts ever heard in his life!"

"That's certainly saying a lot" Tsuya commented when she brought in the tray. She set it down for Desota then glared at their new guest, "Did you have to tell her BEFORE breakfast? Now she'll shovel it down with out chewing properly!"

"Relax! She's fine!" Jaden rolled his eyes, but both of them jumped when they heard Desota choking on her food as she shoveled it down her throat too quickly.

"Told ya so" Tsuya sighed.

"Shut up, Ring Tail." The Kitsune snapped lightly.

987687689769876897698768769876897689769876987698769876987698798769876987689769876

Desota stared wide eyed in shock at the beautifully crafted musical instrument in the room she was lead to. The Grand Piano was made of cherry wood that was more than a few hundred years old. It was polished as if the wood was really petrified rock with the way it glimmered in whatever light was available. She let her fingers lightly trace the key board too see that the white keys were made out of granite infused diamonds and the black were ebony. The shift peddles were silver through and through. Desota had to remind herself that she was looking at an instrument and not some higher being as she looked it over with Jaden and Tsuya present. Yomi had a meeting to attend to.

"Yuda said it was hand made in Europe in the human world. What ever that means." Tsuya said as she watched the awe in Desota's face slowly become manageable for the hanyou.

"It makes all the difference in the world for pricing, that's for sure." Jaden snorted, "This instrument coasts more than most mansions over there."

"The price value is nothing unless it's tone of voice lives up to it." Desota said as she ran her hands over the soft, red velvet topped bench that was made of the same wood as the Piano itself.

"Why don't you try it? Give it a test run?" Tsuya offered, "After all, you have all day today to prepare for the feast tonight when Lord Joseph of the Eastern Lands comes here himself as well."

Desota looked at it a bit longer, but sat down slowly on the comfortable bench only to admire the Piano once more.

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Well?" he hinted.

Desota looked up at him like she had done something bad and he had snapped at her, "What?"

"Did you develop some way to stare at it and it just suddenly plays it's self, or are you going to actually play the damn thing?" he shook his head when she made a face that clearly stated that she had forgotten that part.

"It's just,… it looks untouched. Usually when someone plays an instrument like a piano, they can somehow feel the emotions the person before them felt, if they were strong enough. That's what my Father told me once. But this one…. It just feels so pure. No one has ever played it?"

"Yeah, it was on display in an art museum for about 50 years or so. No one has ever played its diamond keys." Tsuya nodded.

"Think of it as a new channel to express what you're feeling now, but can't get out." Jaden offered, then he snorted as a thought occurred to him, "Lord knows there's bound to be something bundled up inside of you that you can't voice to us."

Desota nodded sadly, "Yes…," she agreed as a flash of green and gold eyes danced behind her eyes before it was gone, "I do"

Tsuya glared at Jaden for touching that Taboo. He had a knack for walking into that one repeatedly. The Lemur demoness strove to turn the hanyou's emotion else where, "You never know, maybe this Piano can help lift the burden of what ever is holding you down? You never know till you try, right?"

Desota nodded and held her hands readily as she popped and stretched her fingers for flexibility and then curled them over the remembered formation and keys. She didn't move after a while; seemingly too caught up in some concentration.

"Desota?" Jaden blinked when the pregnant hanyou didn't budge a muscle for the last 15 minutes.

"Are you Okay?" Tsuya tilted her head. Her Lemur like ears on the sides of her head flopped down and then perked up curiously.

"I…." Desota sighed, "I have no idea what to play" she whined pitifully.

Tsuya and Jaden almost fell over comically.

"IS THAT ALL??" Jaden hissed.

"Well it's not like I had a song in mind!" Desota shot back while Tsuya quickly brushed over to her and tried to calm her down with the reminder that she still had a baby to worry about.

"Play something like Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star or something! That's a start!"

"But I don't want its first song to be something so childish and unemotional." Desota protested.

"I don't really think the piece of wood cares!" Jaden huffed.

"You're so unimpassioned!" Desota turned from him in a clear dismissal of what ever else he had to say as she thought of what to play.

"It's like I keep telling ya time and time again, Sweetheart." Jaden smirked as he leaned on the Piano top, "I'm very passionate. Now if only you'd let me show you just HOW passionate…,"

Desota gritted her teeth in annoyance and her ear flicked while her tail gave a sharp whiplash at his arrogance, "Off the Piano. NOW!" she ordered as he chuckled and complied.

"What about the offer?" he teased.

"Not in this life time." She dismissed as she tried to think of a song with meaning.

"This life time? So now you're going to make me wait till I'm reincarnated so I can chase you down again, ne?"

"Let me rephrase that," Desota took a deep calming breath then turned to glare at the annoying red headed, black furred Kitsune who had the dumb-luck to wield the same element as her very own father, "Not in THIS life time, nor ANY OTHER life time either of us end up living." she clarified.

"You just love crushing peoples' dreams, don't you?" he pouted.

"Think what you will, but do it quietly while I think up a song!" Desota turned to Tsuya, "Do you know any song?"

"Not off the top of my head." Tsuya joined her in her brainstorm, both women completely ignoring the male Kitsune who took his place on the loveseat near the fireplace in the medium sized study the piano was brought to.

"Alright, I'll think what I will, but you wont like what I'm thinking about involving you and I" he taunted. Brainstorming really wasn't his thing, and he wanted to preen in their attention.

"JADEN!" Tsuya snapped warningly.

"You want in some of the action too? OH! Fate had shined on me today! A fantasy of a THREESOME!" he went on to irk them.

"JADEN!!!" both females snarled warningly now.

"She only has one day to prepare so shut up and let her practice you arrogant prick!" the Lemur female's ringed tail bristled.

"ALIGHT! OKAY ALREADY! I GET IT!" he yelped when the snarls didn't cease from both female's throats and lips, "I'll shut up!"

"Finally…" Desota sighed, "Now, about that song…."

909870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Lord Yomi," Yuda bowed his head as he interrupted a private conversation with Yomi and the second in command Shachi. Shachi looked ready to kill as the fish-like demon snarled at Yomi's back. Yomi however, ignored the rage of the yellow eyed fish demon in favor of listening to what Yuda had to say.

"Yes, Yuda?" the great demon lord inclined his head to show he was listening.

"Lord Joseph of the Eastern Lands has arrived…. What do you want us to do with him?" Yuda didn't sound that impressed with the other younger lords' presence.

"I though I heard that young man's voice in my kingdom." Yomi replied amused as he turned toward the goblin, "Take me to our guest so that I may greet him personally before dinner."

Yuda bowed his head respectfully, "Yes my Lord."

"Shachi, gather the other members of our personal staff. I'd like them all to meet out intentional ally." Yomi commanded the silently fuming demon.

Shachi stiffly inclined his head in respect and gritted out his acceptance of the task given to him. He then parted ways with Lord Yomi with one thing on mind.

'Kurama better hope he never returns!' Shachi would be damned if he lost to some excuse of an avatar human body in position as second in command. All Yomi did now was praise Kurama's work.

Kurama this,

Kurama that!

It sickened him! If she weren't so heavily guarded, Shachi would have slaughtered that bastard's pregnant wench so he had no reason of return! Unfortunately, Ambassador Jaden seemed rather take with her. Shachi couldn't lift a finger, let alone speak a foul word about her with in the keeps grounds. Jaden would use his strings he had on Yomi to see that what ever Shachi had done or said would come back later to bite him in the ass. Were all Kitsune this repulsing? 

Shachi snarled in thought as he set out to find the other higher in commands to herd them toward Lord Yomi and the keeps newest guest, Lord Joseph.

"As if 2 ½ Kitsune weren't enough, now we get to be acquainted to the KING of them!" Shachi snorted.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870980987098709870987098709870987

"Lord Joseph!" Yomi greeted pleasantly when he sensed the Kitsune Lords presence in the room Yuda lead him to, "It has been too long since we've met last."

"Much too long." Joey nodded. The sandy brunette demon wore blue and white medieval-like robes that were crossed with the current and latest urban style. He even wore his royal pendent that was passed down through his fathers' family on a gold chain loosely around his neck. Lightly shaded sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose letting his blue eyes peek out from behind them. His gray fox ears were pierced with 3 small ringed earrings, 1 on his left and 2 on the right. A claw earring joined the single earring on the left wile a simple silver stud was on the lobe of his right. All in all, he looked nothing like a Demon lord. He was just a kid who was looking for a party to crash.

"And there is someone with you? She smells very pretty." Yomi complimented the Neko demoness who stood at Joey's side shyly.

"Yes, she is my fiancée." Joey gave her a reassuring squeeze with his arm that was loosely hugging her waist, "Milord Yomi, meet the Lady Nar. Future queen of the Eastern Lands."

Yomi took her hand and kissed her knuckles chivalry, "It's a pleasure to meet you my Lady."

Nar lightly blushed. She had on a sophisticated looking black dress that ended at her knees with a flur to its skit. Its neck line was boat-necked so it showed off her shoulders and a bit of cleavage. She wore a neck fitting choker with a golden kitten bell on it to emphasize her species. Her red and black streaked hair was brushed out and wetted down to look more professional rather than its usual fluffy way of just relaxing around her face. Her red eyes darted to the floor in a habit of nervousness. The only demon lord she'd ever come in contact with was Joseph himself. And he hardly acted like his status suggested. Yomi's presence was a bit intimidating to her.

"The pleasure's all mine." She bowed her head as she retracted her hand back to her side. Her voice held no wave of her nervousness, yet Yomi's enhanced senses could easily pick up on it through her scent.

"You need not feel so threatened here, my lady." The demon lord made a small effort to smooth her feathers a bit, "This is an alliance we're here about. Not a war." The demon turned to lead them to a more suitable setting, "Dinner shall be ready momentarily. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the dinning room where we may get better acquainted."

'They imply that we're going to one though. There's no need of an alliance otherwise… at least that's his mind set.' Joey thought as he darted his eyes toward the cat demoness whose own autumn red eyes glanced back.

She was a pyro-telekinesis type demon. Much like Hiei only she bent fire like Yumi could and she had no need for a Jagan. Her power to hear thoughts wasn't nearly as powerful as Hiei's. She can only hear the thoughts that were unguarded or allowed for her to hear. Joey however had allowed her to hear whatever it was he was thinking. It was rare for him to hide something from the cat demon. So as such, she heard the last comment he thought and gulped in the reminder.

'Are you sure this is the last option? Is there no way we can avoid a war?' she relayed back to him.

He subtly shook his head no, 'We've tried everything. You know that.'

She looked away, breaking eye contact and the telepathic link as she did. That little fact that he always reminded her of never seemed to settle the feeling of dread in her stomach. And why did they choose Yomi out of the 3 choices to ally with?

Joey nodded for the young golden haired Kitsune behind them, Ryoga to follow them. Ryoga had come back from his mission to keep an eye on Kurama for a while and Joey decided to bring the young Rooster head with them. The golden Kitsune about 17 years old wore blue and white robes much like his masters, but his looked more like the country's military's robes. He had on a silver chest plate and gauntlets to go with it. The 2 faithful Kitana blades were securely tied to the young demons belt as always and the silver eyes that were identical to Jaden's lowered as he bowed his head and followed them. He caught the eyes of his older cousin from the staircase above them and gave a small signal to tell him to be on guard.

Jaden got the small signal and turned back to head for the hanyou's quarters where the young 'pianist' was getting ready for the big night.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"You sure he wants me to wear 'this'?" Desota held up the 2 piece outfit that looked more like a belly dancers grab then a pianist.

Tsuya looked it over skeptically, "I think it'd look cute on you." the Lemur demoness smiled.

"Forget cute, that looks hot!" both girls turned to see Jaden entering with out permission again, "You should wear more things like that more often. I can't wait to see it on you, Yomi has good taste!" the Kitsune smirked.

Desota rolled her eyes at them and held it up to her torso with a raised dark brow, "You both realize I'm pregnant, right? This is for showing off FLAT stomachs, not a ball of fat."

"It's not a ball of fat!" Jaden walked up behind her and rubbed her stomach from behind her back, "There happens to be life in there! It's merely an…." He thought of a way to put it while both females half-heartedly waited for his reply amused, "merely…. A container! A container of life."

"That makes nothing better or worse." Desota deadpanned and tossed the outfit over her shoulder to smack him in the face for good measures, "I don't care what 'Big and Powerful' Lord says, he can't see me anyways since he's blind and all. I refuse to wear such revealing clothing like this or otherwise." She turned up her nose righteously.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Tsuya hushed her, "Just because Lord Yomi is blind doesn't mean he can't tell. I've heard that his sixth sense is so strong that there's no need to see like we do with our eyes. He can 'see' differently."

"Oh so now he has some type of 'X-ray' vision??" Desota joked, "Come on Tsuya, there's gotta be a nice set of dress robes I can use?"

"Well….," Tsuya trailed off in thought as her violet eyes darted behind her to the closet and with out a second thought, the Lemur demoness darted back inside and rummaged around, "There should be something in here suitable…" she called from the closet.

Desota looked back at Jaden expectantly while the other demoness was busy looking though the closet.

"What?" he blinked when she gave him a pointed look.

"Do you have a new reason for being here other than your perverted ways?" Desota asked suspiciously.

"What if I were to say I came here just to keep you ladies company?" Jaden challenged folding his arms as if to say he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'd say don't let the door smack ya on the way out." Desota retorted, "Unlike so many of your other lady friends, Tsuya and I are quite capable to breathe with out your presence. So if you will, erase yourself from this room while I dress and leave now."

"Make me." He grinned evilly down at her, not budging. He saw a warning spark of her power from her fists, "You're still wearing the collar, love, sparks will only backfire if you try them."

"That's if I blast them into an attack." Desota corrected with a finger held up matter-of-factly and then she proceeded to use said finger to firmly poke him in the chest, letting a quick bust of electrical current buzz through him, startling him out of his smug stance, "That was only a buzz. Wait till I short-circuit it with water," she warned.

"You're one _shockingly electrifying _woman, you know?" Jaden laughed nervously when he noticed she was only half way kidding, "Fine, fine! I'm going already!" he pouted as he left the women be. The heavier she got with her pregnancy, the more temperamental she got… she was getting scary at times.

But he liked her like that. It's no fun with out a bit of spite fire to play dangerous with.

'Kurama better watch out if he ever decides to take her back, or try to at least.' Jaden thought smugly as he made his way to the dinning hall to join his Lord.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Another glass of whine, Lord Joseph?" a waiter asked.

"Do you have any Champaign?" Joey asked. The waiter nodded, "Then fill're up with that instead, would you?"

"Of course my lord." The man bowed and looked over at the 2 guests beside Joey: Nar and Ryoga, "And for you Miss? Sir?"

"Another warm glass of milk would be nice, please?" Nar held up her empty glass with a delighted purr.

"Erm, No thanks." Ryoga shook his head no. he wasn't used to getting the royal treatment. He wasn't really a guard, he was a spy! Why did Joey insist on putting the poor young boy in awkward situations??

Yomi's head turned toward his current second in command, Shachi while the demon took his seat beside him on his right hand side, "So nice you could join us, Shachi"

"It took a while to track down all of the executive staff as you requested sir and get them prepared for such a feast. My apologies." The demon said respectfully in high restraint. He still was irked by how Yomi had rather brashly demoted his efforts for the country, "I hope you didn't hold up on my account."

Before Yomi could reply, the fashionably late Jaden arrived, "Nonsense, Shachi, whoever said they we're waiting on your account? Don't act so humble," it was said in a pleasant voice, but the insult was clearly stated.

Shachi snarled lowly as the Ambassador took his seat between Shachi himself and Lord Joseph while most of the other table occupants chuckled in amusement.

"Jaden, you're a guest here!" Nar reprimanded the arrogant Kitsune.

"It's quite alright, there's no harm done, besides, with out Ambassador Jaden's sense of humor here, this tower would be humorless." Yomi chuckled.

Jaden beamed with a proud and puffed up chest at the compliment from the lord, "You're too generous in your compliments, Milord."

Nar elbowed Joey's arm to get his attention and nodded her head toward the fancy, finely polished Piano being carefully wheeled in. the demon lord's eyes followed it curiously as he sipped on his Champaign, "Are you planning on entertaining us tonight, Lord Yomi?" he asked.

"Lord Yomi wants to allow his guests the pleasure of being the first to listen to an experiment run with one of his… house guests." Yuda explained while he delicately cut up a questionable red meat. Joey's nose flared when the scent of cooked human wafted to him and he noticed Nar, Jaden, and Ryoga also noticed as well. None of them had much a pleasant face when they were served the same thing.

"I'll have the salad if you don't mind?" Nar asked politely avoiding the meat.

"House guest? This guest must be something to be so confidant of their talents." Joey had an idea whom it was. Jaden had called last night to report again about today. He was surprised that Yomi had actually complied with a request made 3 months ago.

"Actually, this is merely a test. We have no idea of her talents what so ever." Shachi grumbled.

"Really?" Nar tilted her head, "How odd of you to say that. I'm sure she won't disappoint you if you have put your faith in her abilities for tonight's dinner entertainment."

"What faith?" Shachi mumbled under his breath.

"My Lords, courts men, and Lady guests," Tsuya called for attention, "the Hanyou is ready now."

Yomi nodded, "Lead her in"

Joey's blue eyes looked over the woman his half sister had grown into. She certainly blossomed from the little tomboy that Jaden and himself used to pick on and tease relentlessly when his father was still alive. Her black hair was rolled up into a delicate bun, showing off her neck. She wore loose fitting dark blue robes that hung off her shoulders and arms, showing off her collar. The loose fabric covered up fairly well that she was pregnant, yet it was still evident that she was. The dress flowed down and slanted to where it stopped at her ankles in the front but tailed off and dragged a little behind her. She wore the restriction collar around her neck, its monitor light still flashing steadily like a tracking device. She bowed to the audience at the table respectfully, unintentionally bowing to Lord Yomi for the first time since she arrived her. No one called her on it.

She approached the piano and took her position, but didn't play. Her eyes were glued onto the keys before her, "Is there any requests the Lords would like to suggest?" she asked over her shoulder.

"That is fine, hanyou, play as you will" Yomi replied to her with amusement lacing his tone.

Desota nodded and smiled as Tsuya gave her a thumbs up from behind the piano where she was standing attentively.

Desota took a deep calming breath and then let her fingers dance over the keys in a gentle tune. The melody flowed calmingly in the background while the dinner progressed, it's softly played chords of high and low notes flowed pleasantly to the senses and was so calming that no one felt the need to speak during dinner. They were all too content with just listening to the serenade Desota let her fingers played as they glided across the keys.

Joey smiled behind his Champaign glass, 'That's the same melody father said her mother used to sing to her so she'd fall to sleep…' he remembered. Taking a side glance toward Jaden, Joey saw recognition in the silver depths of the other Kitsunes eyes and nodded when the 'ambassador' met his eyes for reassurance to his own assumption. They both stole glances toward the other King to notice that Yomi had stopped eating. He sat back and peacefully listened to the lullaby played on the piano by the talented hanyou that had time and time again proven to be more than a little pig headed with authority.

When the song was finished, most of the demons around the table clapped politely when Yomi's hands came together in a gently approving applaud, "Very good, Hanyou." He said, "I'd say you've earned the right in what you seek. Go to your chambers and await summoning."

Desota nodded and took her leave after Tsuya.

Joey's brows furrowed and looked over at Jaden for confirmation.

'Truth' is what Jaden mouthed back before returning to his own food.


	7. Chapter 7 Truths Seduction

A/N- Call this an apology for taking so long before. Please review at least one chap or both is even better

Cya

_In this fair world_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi _

_Cause I've drawn regret _

_For the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away _

_WHAT I'VE DONE!!_

_**What I've done: Linkin Park**_

_**-Still don't own anything but my own characters…..**_

Chapter 7- Truths Seduction

After the dinner party's guests were all excused to go, Yomi summoned Desota back into his presence, but this time in a smaller, more private courtroom. Yuda and Shachi were on either side of his throne waiting for her arrival.

The ancient, blind demon tilted his head ever so slightly when he sensed her approach as she entered the courtroom with Tsuya on her heels. The chain around her neck was slack in the lemur demoness's hands as the hanyou walked in dignified. Her aura showed no bitterness toward Yomi as it once flamed so fiercely when she was forced into this very same room the last time – when she was first brought into this castle that had become her prison.

Yomi raised an eye brow when her foot steps didn't stop in their respective place as usual. Her confidant strides that tapped the granite polished floors came closer to the foot of the throne.

"Has your anxiety clouded your manners?" Yuda hinted when she stopped at the foot of the throne and looked up at them determined.

"Lord Yomi," she chose to ignore the goblin demon.

"Yes, child, I know what this is about, I sent for you did I not?" Yomi nodded as he caught her slight tone, "You wish to know why you're being held here, right?"

She let silence be her answer, but he could feel the way her aura curiously spiked with anxiety and curiosity. He was slightly amused to feel the underlining pulse of the growing child with in her womb. It was about time for its own spirit pattern to form anyway.

"Have you ever heard of the King of Thieves of Makai?" Yomi started off.

"Stories by the fire side, but nothing else." She admitted.

"Do you know who was this 'King'?" he continued as he clasped his hands in front of him between his legs as he allowed himself to relax.

"My father never got to that part." Desota said suspiciously, "What's all this got to do with,"

"His name was Yoko Kurama, the spirit fox of Makai." Yomi interrupted, taking her slight surprise as a sign that he had her attention, "He had 2 others directly ruling beneath him: Kuronue of the scythe, and myself when I was much younger and still able to see the world around me. When I had my light."

Desota felt like she should have known this, yet the facts he was recalling about Kurama…. They seemed like she knew, yet at the same time, she was hearing them for the first time in her life! She felt a pang of hurt that he'd keep something like that from her. All he said was that he was a common thief in the demon plain and that he was ambushed by the SDF soldiers after a run in with them. At least that's what she remembered….

"After a rashly planned out raid when I took the best men out and blindly let them be slaughtered, I myself was caught and ambushed by an unknown demon. It was this very same demon who took my light." Yomi continued.

Despite not wanting to feel any compassion for this guy, Desota's caring heart went out to him. Traitorous heart and its traitorous emotions! She blamed her pregnancy for evoking her overly careing compassion.

"I would later find out that my most trusted ally, Yoko Kurama, was the same demon whom sent that hit man after me. I also never saw any of my comrades ever again. While I did come to hate even murderously despise that bastard Kurama, the war has brought up a need for him. If this country is to survive, then he will be needed on our side to aid us."

She caught the drift and felt sick to her stomach suddenly, "S…. so, you're using…. Me? Why should I become a component in your quest to gain his loyalty? What significance do I hold?"

"That's a good question…," Shachi mumbled loathingly under his breath, knowing his King heard his distaste for this situation.

"You my dear are the chain that holds our dear friend, Yoko Kurama to our walls." Yomi smiled almost fondly with a sense of false words that held a 'read-between-the-lines' effect on her, "It's very hard to convince the unwilling when they are so strong and aren't likely to be bribed. The only way to get Kurama to concede to our requests was to bring in his family as a playing card."

"Shiori?" she whispered. Then the hackles on the back of her neck sprung to attention as she switched to the offensive, "What have you done to her?! What about Daisuke and Kokota?!" she demanded. Her red and black ears flattened to her skull angrily. Her small, half-breed fangs were bared as she let her aura flare accusingly.

"No human was harmed, hanyou. That part of his family is irrelevant to what Lord Yomi is saying." Yuda reassured.

"To think we'd stoop THAT low." Shachi chastised. 'I was surprised we went to the hanyou level…' he added as an afterthought to himself.

Did he ever have a positive word to say?

"I'm afraid you misunderstand," Yomi stood up and gracefully approached her as he walked down the small steps from his throne to her. His own dominating aura forcing her rebelling one under control, "Kurama's old family is not what we have to use in our favor." He paused as he could hear her heart beat race and her skin heat nervously. Her aura twisted this way and that in a confusion of arrays that it didn't take some one with sight to know she was obviously due for this number.

"He's being bound by the knowledge that in these very walls of my keep resides the woman whom was mysteriously cursed by death as his mate and yet awoke from her death bed with no knowledge of their love, his love, nor whom the father of her own child is. HIS child. HIS resurrected mate intended." Yomi put a hand on her shoulder, "Kurama will not go against my word so long as you are under my control, and how ever long he is under my hand depends on many things, including you."

Desota was in utter shock, "I… I died?" wasn't that Yusuke's story? TWICE??? Why can't she remember?? What's going on?!

"Yes. You who are the daughter of Dehora, and half-sister to Joseph Ishtar of the Eastern lands. You play a duet in your role as well. Not only do you bind a powerful spirit to my side, but you glue an entire country to our command. Lord Ishtar has been very worried about uniting the allied clans again in his region, yet in order to lead them, he needs all family alive to be accounted for. If something were to happen to you, it wouldn't look so good to the allied council. A death in the family due to hostility when it could have been avoided in this way is looked down upon. You don't want to let down the last of your clan, now do you?" he was chipping away at her rebellious spirit as each new fact and reason she was so tied into this weighed solely on her self.

She died… taking with her an innocent child and paid a dept to regain both their lives through the grace of God and a quick act of Hakkuto.

Her father and mother died to prolong her unworthy half-blood.

Ryu gave up his existence as the last of his kind and the last hope for his people with his life to save her and the others.

Yusuke had given up his life twice: once for a child and another for the sake of his friends.

Kurama had to put on hold his love for her when she was wiped clean of any memory of his love, or even that he was her child's father.

Lord Ishtar was her half brother who was trying his best to reassure her life….

All of them risked something to keep her life going when the world wanted her dead. The only other mixed blood she knew of was Yusuke…. What good was she? Why was everything tied to her somehow??!

This wasn't her war!

Yet the out come of it could be influenced by how SHE acted!

Kurama didn't have to fight,

But he was to keep her and their child safe….

Why…

'Why do I continually hold people bound to…. Something? Why am I a chain to them?' she thought as her mind was starting to go blank.

Yomi knew then that he had cracked her solidified wall of resistance. It was only a matter of time before things got normal around here, "Do you know understand your place, hanyou?"

Then, she proved his point right.

Desota slowly, almost in a trance, bended down on her knees at his feet and bowed to him. Her arms tucked under her as she clasped her hands together as if she prayed to God for forgiveness, "I understand….. My Lord." She acquiesced, "I will obey your law."

Yomi nodded then turned, "It's good to see you've seen the light of the situation." He then turned his head toward Tsuya and nodded.

Tsuya wanted to cry. The hanyou was starting to break and there was nothing anyone could do about it. As the lemur bent down to help the pregnant half demon up, she noticed that gone away was that burning defiance the Kitsune held before. There was only a shadow of it now. It was if Yomi had found a way to put out her fire.

"Come along now," Tsuya led the quiet hanyou back to their quarters, passing Jaden at the door. Jaden went to follow curiously and concerned, but Tsuya shook her head and mouthed 'later' to him. He understood and continued on to his lords chambers.

Having heard the whole confession of Yomi from the shadows, Jaden was out raged! The demon had gone too far!

With out knocking, Jaden walked in on his Lord Ishtar with the Lady Nar in Ishtar's lap while they shared a peaceful silence on their extensive bed. His rude barge in shoved away any romantic feeling there would have been.

"Jaden!" Nar hissed, "The least you could do was knock!"

Joey was about to put his own 2cents into the vulgar mannerism, but stopped before he could start when he caught the look on the other Kitsunes face. Anger.

"Jaden?" the young lord asked.

"Too far, Joey!" he snapped with blazing steel eyes, "THAT BASTARDS GONE TOO FUCK'N FAR THIS TIME!"

"Jaden… who's gone too far?" Nar asked for elaboration.

"YOMI!" he replied with an edge of hate, "He made her believe that EVERY thing is her fault! Everything! Even things she knows nothing about! He just broke her!" Jaden wanted to yell, but for safety reasons, he only hissed out his anger. His shadow barrier was only so good when he was angered enough to be distracted.

"What…." Joey's eyes widened at the news as Jaden rambled on about what Yomi had said.

"She knows." Jaden said after he was finished, "She knows who you are to her. She knows who she is to our country."

"It saves us the trouble of telling her at least." Joey shrugged,

Nar slapped him on the chest harshly, "OW!" he yelped and rubbed his abused skin looking like he was shot instead of hit.

"Don't give me that stupid look; you know why I did it. How could you saw something like that after what's going on!?" Nar reprimanded.

"You think I don't know that? I was just trying to lighten the mood a moment." Joey scoffed while Nar rolled her eyes.

"Well, oh Great Lord of COMENDIANS" she sassed, "what do you plan on doing?"

"Yomi has you at a check-mate right now." Jaden reminded.

"Thank you captain obvious, arrogant, pig." Nar said dryly.

"It's in the job description to be obvious, so bite me. I'm and Ambassador, remember?" Jaden snapped.

"Raizen…," Joey thought aloud.

"Raizen?? The war freak?? Aren't we opposite??" Nar asked, "Well, other than the whole 'no eating human' thing." She admitted as an after thought.

"Yeah, but Raizen is dieing…. And I had another vision." Joey said as he got a far off look while he recalled that particular vision he'd had earlier, "When Raizen dies, Urameshi, his heir, will confront Yomi face to face, challenging him to… something. It was unclear, but if we were to make a pact with the Mazuku child…," he trailed off seeing the other two catch on.

"In the chaos here with HIM we can get the Missy outta harms way?" Jaden confirmed.

"And at the same time, let the country of war take out Yomi with out aid as punishment for hurting her?" Nar added.

"You used telekinesis on that one dear, I felt it." Joey accused.

"I had to be sure it wasn't a stupid idea." She defined.

"Well? Is it stupid my love?" he asked with a purr.

Nar's eye brows popped playfully, "On the contrary, I say it's gloriously wonderful"

"Sir, I got the …. Cheese you ordered??" Ryoga came through the doors with a platter of cheese balanced on his palm to see his lord and lady making out on the bed and a disgustedly jealous Jaden.

"Have some decency will you!" Jaden scoffed and got up to brush past the frozen Ryoga to escape.

"Jealousy isn't good, my friend" Joey taunted when he broke from his mate to be, "Why don't you go cool your jets with your own intended? Calm her confused mind and put her heart to rest."

"I don't take advantage of girls…. Like that anyways." Jaden scoffed, "she's your own sister for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and you're the hand picked mate I chose for her, 'for crying out loud.'" The steel Kitsune retaliated childishly and laughed when his friend stormed out.

09870987098790870987098790870987098709870987908709879087908790870987

"Are you hungry?" Tsuya held out a small platter toward the motionless hanyou who sat on her bed looking out the window with a dull light in her eyes, "You didn't have time to eat at dinner since you were playing so beautifully for your guests…"

"They were never MY guests. They are mere pawns of Lord Yomi." Desota droned.

Tsuya faltered in her constant smile, "Uh.. Yes, well…." She cleared her throat and set the platter down on the floor beside the chair she sat in, "Okay, so I guess you're not hungry?"

No response.

But Tsuya wasn't about to give up, "I know, how about we sneak out again tonight and spend the night in the gardens again? Under the stars and everything like we did a while back!" Tsuya clasped her hands dreamily, "It was so beautiful last time…. And I heard a rumor that tonight's the usual guards' night-off! It'll be easy to slip pass a rookie!"

Desota sighed and lay down on her side still facing away from the lemur demoness who was attempting to cheer her up, "Tsuya…."

"Too cold out tonight? I thought so." Tsuya rambled on, "OH, I KNOW! Lets go down to the library and-,"

"No more, Tsuya." Desota whispered, cutting the happy rant of the demoness.

"Huh?" Tsuya was stunned by the pained tone the girl was using, "Desota what's wrong?" she started to worry as she picked up the tell-tale scents of salty tears.

"No more…. Just leave me be, please…," the hanyou whispered.

"But Desota,"

"Please….," Desota sniveled.

Tsuya's heart broke that the hanyou was trying to hide her tears from even herself, but she couldn't blame her…

She wordlessly stood up and headed for the door, but didn't close it behind her until she whispered, "I… I'll see you in the morning, Desota." And she was gone with a soft click showing her leave.

Desota's damn that held her tears cracked and crumbled before her as her soft and controlled snivels turned in to bone wrecking sobs and storms of tears leaked down her face.

It was really all her fault this time.

She was the one who foolishly died and took a child's life.

It was she who was weak enough to be controlled by Sensui in the first place.

Her fault her own parents were no longer living.

Ryu was dead.

A whole country was being forced into an alliance because of her.

Just like Kurama was being forced into service because she had forgotten him, yet he still cared deeply for her….

It was all her own.

She growled at herself through her tears and frustratedly punched her pillow with a miserable groan.

"Why is it always me? It always seems that I'm the string people wanna pull to get what they want! Worse, I'm weak enough to walk into it over and over again!" she hissed out loud, "I'm sick and tired of it! I wish none of this ever happened! No father and mother giving birth to what I am, no soul infusion to house Ryu, no meeting Sensui, no meeting Kura-," her throat choked off into a strangled sob as she unconsciously stopped herself from jinxing not meeting Kurama…

Her frustration melted away to a spurred pain in her womb when her child kicked at her insides from with in her as if to try and knock his mother out of what ever was making her muscles quiver with sobs. Her hand immediately reached for her stomach to cup the large bulge to try and sooth her sore muscles from the little, unexpected kick her child delivered, an automatic smile itched across her mouth as she felt the warmth of her own stomach. The child wasn't even born yet, but it was already having an effect on her moral. She absently wandered what it would look like.

'Minnie Kurama?? Minnie Yoko?' she sighed in exasperation at the thought of another Yoko going around, "Lord help us if it takes after him…" she sighed aloud and proceeded to imagine all the different combinations between the three of the them that the child could end up with. Before, she never got the chance to try this, she didn't know who the father was, but apparently, it was Kurama… and more than likely Yoko found away to wiggle himself in on the action. She knew him well enough to expect nothing less. However, when she saw Kurama next, she'd have to get to the bottom of just why he never said anything about it. Did he not love her?

Ohh, that one hurt. Desota's heart felt cold suddenly as if it had stopped. Did he really not love her? Was that it? Was he hoping that she'd never know and just move on?

That cant be right… or at least that's not what she wanted to hear. Kurama didn't seem the type of bastard to do that. If he didn't like her like that, then why was he always so friendly and personal with her? Even if he never tried to cross the friendship line, no one's stupid enough to miss that look in his eye that obviously said he felt something for her….

Desota groaned and rolled from her side to her back on the bed as she stared up at the ceiling, "Why do you always get head aches when you think too deeply?" she sighed dejectedly as she felt the stress start to seep out of her the more she thought of Kurama, even if it was replaced by a different type of nervousness. One that brought butterflies to her stomach and made her heart flutter every time she imagined even the color green or gold; the same as their eyes.

What was wrong with her? Yes she cared about them closer than she thought possible, and yes she found Kurama very appealing, but did that really warrant this light hearted, exhilarating feeling? She knew she never felt quite like this before. How could she forget such a strange, but pleasant feeling??

Well, Hakkuto did say that pregnancy tended to make hormones go on over-drive. And the fact that she was a YOUNG pregnant woman didn't help. She was only just now turning 18 about a week ago. A baby in demon standards and just barely breeching adulthood in human. Kurama was already 19 and about to be a young parent with her whether they were ready or not. Yoko defiantly had an edge where age was considered. He was what…. 500, 1000 years old?

Desota snorted as she suddenly burst into giggles at her own train of thought, "That would make him a major pedophile!"

"Who is it now?"

Desota jerked startled at the sudden voice from the shadows. She hadn't heard the door open…

Silver grey eyes bore down into her from the shadows just before a face started to become visible and then the rest of the intruders' body seemed to grow from the shadows of the wall. Dark, rusty red hair pulled up in a samurai knot gave away who her late night visitor really was.

"Jaden?" she breathed as she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "I thought I told you the door is there for a reason."

"Yeah, well, according to Tsuya, 'visiting hours are not available at the moment.'" He mocked the Lemur demoness' voice in a dreadfully corny way with an exadurated frown as he pouted, "Besides, I do this often enough that you should be used to it by now."

"I'm afraid not" Desota sighed in agreement. Her ears perked up curiously from their laid back state when he moved to sit near her on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Did he hurt you?" he was dead serious as his silver eyes searched her own aqua blue.

"Hurt me? You mean Yomi?" she clarified and then frowned at his nosiness, "Why is it any of your concer-,"

"JUST," he let his voice rise for a second as his nerves broke out before he exhaled quickly to calm himself down again and keep his cool, "Just…. Please tell me the truth." He looked her in the eye again, "Did Yomi lift a finger to you?"

"I'm sure you were watching from the shadows, as usual, you sneak." Desota deadpanned as she tried to get him to take the hint that he had no business trekking where he shouldn't be.

"He would have felt my power, so I was only able to get close enough to over hear a few of the louder spoken parts. Look just tell me," he was almost begging her.

Desota was surprised to see the demon's wide, concerned eyes as his usually arrogant features were morphed into a worried mold. His black ears were folded to his head like a sad puppy.

"No…" she whispered, "Yomi never struck me."

"You're sure?" he double checked.

Desota rolled her eyes, "I think I'd know if I knew if some one hit me or no—," she was cut off in shock when Jaden leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips with a sigh of relief escaping him.

"Oh, thank god!" he said and kissed her frozen lips again, "Thank god, thank god, thank god, THANK GOD!" he kissed her lightly like that at least 2 more times before she almost violently shoved him away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!" she gasped almost in fear.

"What do mean by that? I feel fine." Jaden turned around in a circle looking himself over, "Don't I look fine??"

"No, no, no!" she growled, "Why did you kiss me? Not once but 4 times! I never gave you permission you arrogant PRICK!" she licked her lips before stubbornly wiping them off with her sleeve.

Jaden smirked, "What's wrong with that?" he shrugged, "After all, 'It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission', right?"

"Who told you something stupid like that? Only a fool would follow that metaphor." She belittled him as she quickly made sure to put some distance between him and herself.

Jaden looked hesitant a moment. His silver eyes darted away from hers before looking back up, "Your… your father did."

Desota stiffened and then her tail bristled as a sudden thought occurred to her. Jaden was keeping something from her. She snatched his shirt collar roughly brining him close to her threateningly, "How do you know my family? I know you work for Joseph, but tell me, where is my _dear_ brother?" she snapped.

"Joey?" yeesh! Pregnancy mood swings were a killer! "He's in bed with his intended mate…"

"So he really is here? Yomi wasn't lying?" Desota asked meekly.

"Why would he lie about that?! He was practically announcing Lord Josephs existence soon as he could tell he was with in hearing rang!" Jaden bristled as she let go of him.

"Is there a way to talk to him? I mean, you know…" Desota suddenly felt exposed and shy as jumbled and confused feelings regarding her brother came to surface.

Jaden studied her while she tried to ask him about her half brother. She was so cute when she was flustered like this! And yet here she was just 10 seconds ago trying to strangle him threateningly. She really wouldn't let life get boring, that was for sure…

"You can't see him at the moment. He and his … well, I can imagine that they're mates by now, are "coupling" and will be on the move again tomorrow to visit a friend." He explained.

"Oh…," she seemed crestfallen.

"But, he'll be back later." He reassured.

She nodded and a silence fell over the two of them. His silver eyes didn't leave her through out the pregnant silence. Something she was quickly getting irritated with.

"What are you shooting for?" she suddenly confronted suspiciously.

"Shooting for? What do you mean?" he tilted his head cutely, but she wasn't falling for his charms.

"This! Why do you continually aid me? Why do you always seem to be there? You come into my room more frequently than if I had a lover, and even the maids are talking about something along those lines happening between us! There's even a rumor going around that the child is Y-YOURS!" she stuttered the last word as she felt an odd feeling come over her. It was warm and pleasant and made her feel like yelling wasn't necessary, but staring at him was. His silver eyes never lost their lazy focus on her as she finished her rant at him.

"Why?" he asked as he moved closer to her, crawling up the bed on all fours until he was almost completely covering her with out touching her. Their faces only inches apart and she blushed innocently as his hot breath brushed her cheeks, "Because, Desota…." He lightly kissed her jaw a few times, delighting in the fact that she didn't struggle this time, but she was very still, "I can't get enough of you. Even if I tried. I still want more of you."

he claimed her lips hotly this time as he gently pressed his tongue pass her lips to trace her teeth so she'd open up to him. For the life of her, she didn't know why she was letting him explore her so vigorously, but she felt so hazed and heavy that she didn't care. She was ignoring the half of her that was screaming at her to fry his scrawny ass to just sit back and reveal in his ministrations. It felt like an illusion almost. She knew that something was wrong, but at the moment she didn't seem to care much.

It was working! His Kitsune Seduction was working on her senses enough that soon, he'd have her moaning his name. He'd take it easy on her since she was pregnant, but he knew Kurama would be returning soon and he needed to get his claim on his intended if he planned to steal her from his predecessor. He refused to give her back now that Kurama left her so wide open to steal.

Even though she wasn't very likely to respond much, Jaden continued to arouse them both by rubbing against her and letting skin light fire upon skin as he ravished her body tenderly. Loving the small whimpers she made that were almost strangled as still yet some part of her held back from him somehow. That was fine. She'd come around soon after they'd mated. He grinded his hardened arousal against her own hidden core. They were separated only by 2 thin sleep wear layers and a thin sheet and he was loving the way her heat teased him. He grinded harder against her being careful not to squish the child with in her womb by leaning on her. He kissed her neck feverishly and groaned out her name as she wound her hands tightly in his rusty mane with a resistant pull against him as she still tried to get him off. He knew it was useless now, his seduction powers were making her own body needy and weak. His tongue tasted her tangy flavored sweat she'd already worked up. Jaden ravished her more boldly now. He would not allow this to stay one sided! He would make his intentions known!

'This is _not_ happening!' she thought as her mind was slowly turning into mush. It was very alarming to her with how she was reacting! Her body was even arousing to the point of getting uncomfortable! She desperately tried to regain her own power of herself, but it felt like HE was pulling the strings on her!

'What was I thinking again………..?' her thoughts started to get lesser and lesser as he became more passionate. With how he was humping her, it was as if they had no clothes on! This arrogant male was practically raping a pregnant woman??

Somewhere in the back of her most primal instincts as a hanyou, her demonic self preservation kicked in, and it was ANGRY! Her eyes flashed an eerie red color as her pupils lost the glossy blackness into flashing angry blue as her battle aura flared at him, trying to knock him off her.

Jaden stopped dead in what he was doing to her and stiffened when he felt her aura shift drastically and immediately knew he was going too far ((no ya think?!)) Knowing that her collar was meant to double backlash any threatening special power attack back at her, he hastily tried to sooth her back to her normal state. However, one quick look at her face as he weighed himself down on her fully to hold her in place told him that her demonic blood was in full gear now!

She snarled angrily at him as her power static around them. Biting him harshly as it charged up with any and all electrons around them to focus in on her. He could feel the electric static vibrate where ever he touched her. The collar started to fizz when the sensors picked up on her threatening power and he feared for her to say the least.

"Desota, listen to me, you have to calm down--,"

"_**GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD BEFORE I MAKE SURE I NEVER SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU UNTILL ALL OTHER LIFE DIES!" **_her voice was husky and harsh unlike her normal pleasantly melodic tone he was used to.

He quickly asserted his own shadow power to wrap around the collar as she let loose on her electric charge she held inside her into him. He cried out in pain but tried to hold on to her as tight as he could while the collar rebelled and sent another electric wave with twice the force right back at her. The force of it broke through his own protection he desperately held for her and surged painfully through her. She screamed in pain and caused her own power to accelerate in strength to try and push back what ever was hurting her instinctively. Jaden quickly knew what he had to do and used his shadow powers to cloud her consciousness and force her into a knocked out sleep.

She suddenly fell limp as if she had just been sleeping and left the pour shadow Kitsune panting with the excess energy. He didn't move from atop her panting until he was sure she was out for a while and he regained his own breath with a groan of self hatred.

He knew he had gone too far. WAY too far! How could he have lost control like that?! Didn't he have better restraint than some hormone driven kit?? Not by that performance!

With a snarl of frustration, Jaden silently got off her to try and stand, but her hand unconsciously still held on to his from when he had intertwined fingers with her in the heat of his own one sided passion.

"Kura…ma…" she whispered out in a sighed breath.

Jaden's ears flinched downward to his skull. She still said his name like that…. It has been months since she saw him and she knows she's here because of his past with Yomi, yet still she sighs out his name in her knocked out consciousness…

Jaden had one hell of a rival to beat if that damned bastard avatar Kitsune still had her captured like this even with her memory of his love forever lost….

"God Damn it!" he cursed, letting down his sound/smell barrier only to realize Tsuya was approaching the door again.

"Dessy?" Tsuya poked her head in to check on her only to see Jaden looking down at the hanyou. One sniff and Tsuya knew something very sexual was going on, "What did you do to her?!" she hissed at the back of the fox demon.

'Damn her…,' he mentally seethed.

"Nothing, she just had a wet dream and I felt like jacking off next to her…." He lied.

Tsuya noticed that as he turned to pass her on his way out that apparently his 'Jacking off' hadn't worked, "Do that in your own private time, please! Some of us would rather keep what we had for dinner in our stomachs." She rolled her eyes and closed then locked the door behind her to keep him out while she set to work cleaning up after the 'wet dream'.

With heavy, stridden steps, Jaden headed for his own room. He was going to lock himself away, sit in the darkness and bang his head on the wall repeatedly until he was sure he'd get some sense knocked into himself. HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!! Even if she probably won't remember it much since her demon blood took over, but STILL! He felt like a complete and total ass hole and knew it was true!

Not long after he left, Jaden walked pass his lords' room where the sandy brunette youth of the said lord leaned against the outer frame with the door closed behind him. His blue eyes watched Jaden as the ex-rouge Kitsune passed by before he decided to speak.

"That was a quick seduction. I wasn't aware that my own sister would be that easy, but it seems that your powers of persuasion have surprised me again. Though why you've decided to leave her side afterward, I still must wander and question whether or not you really will commit to her….," he let his well placed diction linger in the air between them as the other silver eyed Kitsune stopped just in front of the Lord.

"Then I'm afraid that there was no surprise for you to find this night. Nothing happened." Jaden tried to reply calmly with out looking to his lord. However, the edge in his tone spoke volumes and he knew Joey wasn't impressed. So he opted to glare straight ahead as what just happened flew in replay behind his minds eye.

Joey scoffed half heartedly, "You must be joking. I can smell it all over you—arousal. And not just your own; if I'm not mistaken, you even got her to-,"

"Nothing happened" Jaden cut him off tightly, "Why do you insist on pestering me just before I chose to sleep?"

"Look me in the eye and say that you didn't try anything on her. Maybe then, I'll accept your bluff as fact." Joey brushed off Jaden's attempt to change subject.

Jaden's neck snapped to turn only his head at his lord in an annoyed manner and glared his icy gaze straight into the other's mildly amused blue orbs, why did this lord he chose to serve have to be such a bastard…"I didn't accomplish anything." He said again.

"Ah, now we have the truth." Joey smirked at the small admission, "Was it something you said, or what?"

"Nosy much?" Jaden sighed as his hard glare started to wither away. The two males were too close of friends to be angry near one another for too long. They knew each other well enough to know what to say and how to say it to ease the fiery temper tantrums. Nar was able to do better with Joseph on this than Jaden himself, but Jaden insisted that the only reasons why was because: 1- she was female and used it to her advantage over her love-struck mate and 2- she had telekinesis on her side.

"This is family we're talking about. Not some war we're trying to avoid with such preservative intentions. I have every right to know." Joey shrugged, but a glare of warning told Jaden that Joey somehow knew what went on, and the underlining effect of him mentioning that she was _family_ wasn't lost to Jaden.

Damn the steel fox and his damned gifted visions!

"All's fair in love and war, no?" Jaden started to walk toward his own room further down the hall. Not at all attempting to elaborate to Joey on anything more.

Joey watched him leave, "Whatever it is, Jaden, don't take it to heart. You picked a shitty time to start those big guns on her anyways. Not while she's pregnant you idiot." He chuckled as he returned to his own rooms confides where his own sleeping mate lay on their bed resting.

Jaden's stride faltered only for a moment, "You're the one who suggested it. It's not like you have room to talk, 'he who is supposed to be her older half brother'." Jaden sighed under his breath as he entered his room.

All through out the night, Jaden's neighbors in the other rooms could hear a harsh 'Thump, thump, thump, BAM!' coming from the far wall in Jaden's room as he banged his head repeatedly.

"Stupid, idiot, moronic, hormone driven, dick thinking…," he muttered to himself in his brooding in between thumps on the wall.

0987098709870987098709780987098709870987098098709870987098709870987098709870987

Mukuro sighed languidly as she slumped into her private chambers. It had been another annoying day of waiting for that damned old bastard, Raizen, to hurry up and die while she stayed in her own territory under-cover from other demonic eyes in her mummy-like wraps and trained extensively with her new second in command, Hiei. Now that he was second in command, Mukuro and himself had been training nonstop to prepare for the confrontation on Yomi's lands. If rumors were true, then the Eastern Lands were meeting with that bastard (no not the old bastard, the stuck up, industrious one.) probably right now, conversing of an alliance to use against her and then over through her lands. To say things had been tight around here were an understatement.

An added bonus lately, to Mukuro's unending amusement, was that as a result of Hiei spending so much time with her, his mate Yumi seemed to get the wrong idea on Mukuro's new found companionship with her mate. The wolf demoness seemed to think Hiei was having an affair with herself. Mukuro admitted silently that if Hiei wasn't so committed to the paranoid wolf demoness, she'd seriously consider him as a potential lover. One that she'd keep to herself whips chains and all.

Mukuro growled annoyed as she felt the tell tale sighs of her body getting aroused just by thinking of the possibilities of the small demon as her lover. She refused to assist it, thinking it too lowly to think about. If she got really horny, it wasn't as if she couldn't just go out and get some demon to fuck senseless. Hell, the wolf demoness sounded good enough, just by the way Hiei described her bluntly and quickly any time she'd challenged him to show her who she was face to face. In all the months Hiei's family had been here, he had yet to allow his Lord and mate to meet. His pups ran into her late one night when the two copies of their father snuck out to play in the shadows. She hated children, but there were exceptions in everything. It was easy to tell that they were their father's sons, even if they seemed hyped up on youth.

She had tried picturing the wolf demoness mentally for a long time based on the traits she's seen in the pups that didn't belong to Hiei, like brown hair, green eyes, wolf traits, and mood swings of wide character. Killer one second, a charity leader the next. It only made the secretive Mukuro want to meet the female demoness more! Curiosity was one of the things that made life worth while for Mukuro, but this was killing her.

Seeing as she was restless, Mukuro swiftly left her room to patrol her own darkly decorated palace, she put on her mask before she left just in case. Her underlings passed her by with a fearful or highly respected and fearful bow to her presence. None of them knowing they were bowing to a woman. A slave refugee no less either, but that mattered little. All Mukuro saw that mattered was keeping hold of her power and stopping a ridiculous unification of the words. Chaos is here because it couldn't be anywhere else. As it should stay.

She stopped to look out at her barren lands through the open windows of the palace as she let herself dwell on what Hiei's mate might look like once again. She was frustrated when she was interrupted in her musings by a lowly underling.

"What is it you disturb me with, lowly filth?" she hissed. There were no warm words in her palace, only straight to the point actions and lashing words.

The horned bat like demon jolted in fear before he swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and bowed pitifully to the ground and remain there while she glared down at him coldly through her wrappings.

"My Lord, I have returned with the news you sought through me." He shivered.

Mukuro's interest barely perked at his announced purpose for breathing the same air as herself, "And that would be?"

"Lord of the East has in fact left the lord of the North. I tracked him as long as I could before he eluded me of his trail. He was heading west, toward Lord Raizen. His only companions are a female cat demon and another Kitsune guard." He reported.

"Leave me to breath my air with out your stench," she dismissed him as she turned to the window again, but this time, she focused on the Western area. What would an ally of the North be doing traveling to the Western Lands of Raizen with out an army to bombard it with?

"He is clearly young and stupid." She said with morbid mirth.

"He is a Kitsune." Hiei said at her side suddenly with out even disturbing the air round them. It was like he just materialized there, but Mukuro didn't even blink. She was used to his sudden appearances.

"Being Kitsunes got nothing to do with it. He's still young and reckless." She snorted in dignity.

"You're one to accuse, being reckless yourself." Hiei reminded her of just what kind of lands she ran.

"Yes," she smirked under her mask, "But I do it for my own entertainment. He's just stupid by nature."

Hiei said nothing in reply, but the look he gave her told her that her comment opinion was shared.

"How's the Miss's?" she said changing subject. Knowing she grated his nerves anytime she wanted to learn about his mate. He seemed rather greedy about that woman, as if he didn't wish to share her with anything or anyone. The only reason his own sons got her was because she was their mother.

"She's not dead" he said simply.

"No, my palace wouldn't be standing if she were with how you're so possessive over her. Is that why you refuse to allow her out of your room? Even going so far as to have her meals brought to her by yourself?" she poked around her limits to see how far she could push him. They were only superior and inferior to others, but privately, the two were equals. If Hiei refused to say something, then there was nothing she could do about it.

"She is recovering" he said simply in a way that said 'drop it'.

"From what? Pregnancy can't take this long to recover from. It's been almost 5 or 6 months." Mukuro persisted.

Seeing that she wasn't likely to give up, Hiei gave her the silent treatment to any and all questions about his mate. She was HIS mate, not hers. Why should she have to know anything that goes on between him and his mate? Why did she even want to MEET her anyways? Yumi already thought that he might be having an affair with her as it was. If the wolf met her then he couldn't guarantee that his little mate would behave. She was rather rash….

And he knew Mukuro only requested to see people for one of three reasons.

she wanted to kill them

she might be interested in them, female or male, he knew Mukuro cared not just like any other demon never does care about gender in lovers

She wanted something from them….

Reason one and three were out since she wouldn't kill something that was his and there was nothing Yumi had that would interest Mukuro. He didn't let the two women meet for an array of reasons, but one had been as a precaution to keep Mukuro to herself. She was his superior, but he refused to allow her to fancy HIS mate.

Mukuro gave up after a while as the sun started to wane behind the mountains in the distance of the wasteland below. They simply sat there staring out in their own thoughts when 2 sets of pattering feet reached their sensitive ears. Hiei didn't even turn around as his twin sons, Haru and Taku scurried in the room playing 'Tag'. Their bushy little tails wagging in glee as the brothers chased each other around and didn't feel the need to realize that they were caught until they felt their own father's aura flare up annoyed.

The older, brown haired Taku of the identical duo stopped first. His autumn eyes were almost a reflection of his fathers own eyes and so was his up right hair style that came natural to most fire demons. The small hybrid wolf pup's black ears shot up then folded down.

His four minute younger brother was still rushing after his brown haired brother, taking the chance to tackle his frozen brother to the ground laughing childishly. The lightening sound was probably the only light hearted sound in the palace! Haru was Taku's look alike with only a few differences in appearance. Where Taku was brown haired and had his father's exact hairstyle, Haru was raven haired with straight bangs that framed his childish face while his hair flared up in the back. He had laughing and carefree forest green eyes and brown wolf fur. His element was ice, something he'd gained from his father's recessive blood.

Haru was confused why his brother wasn't playing back, but one look showed why. He froze from where he was pinning Taku's back to the ground as both he and his brother froze perfectly still as their father decided to cast a disapproving look down at them while the other person with a mask on at his side seemed widely amused. The brothers knew that they were in trouble.

"What are you two doing out of the room?" Hiei demanded in a voice suggested that lying wouldn't be wise.

Taku and Haru pointed accusing fingers at one another, "He told me to!" they said at the same time, then glared at one another traitorously.

"Did not, you told me we were going to go play outside and that dada wouldn't be back for a while!" Haru accused.

"Nu-uh!" Taku stuck out his tongue, "I just followed your dumb butt out here because I knew you'd get into trouble!"

"So you wanted to tattle tale on me?" Haru gawked.

"Duh!"

"Stupid head!" Haru stuck his tongue out.

"Hippo Butt!" Taku retaliated.

A loud growl stopped both boys to freezing in place again as Hiei stopped their fighting warningly.

"Both of you will go to the room and tell your mother what you were doing." He said commandingly.

"But she'll whoop our buns!" Haru whimpered.

"Suck it up you baby!" Taku berated his little brother.

"You were crying last time you got spankies!" Haru countered.

"Did Not!"

"Did too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"ENOUGH!" Hiei bristled.

Now, his pups were frozen, and the floor under them was suddenly very warm and very wet as both of the brothers whimpered in surprise and sudden fear. Mukuro had a hard time not laughing at the surreal sight of the cold hearted Hiei trying to get a handle on his bickering offspring! It went way beyond amusing!

"Both of you WILL be in the room before I count to 5!" he ordered.

"Do what?!" Haru eeped.

"Oh Crap!"

"OOOO! You said the C word! You said the C word! Momma's gonna whoop you good!" Haru chanted.

"Shut u-,"

"2….." Hiei counted.

"Where'd one go?" Taku was suddenly afraid just like his more hyperactive brother.

"3….."

"AH!" Haru yelped as he twisted around and scrambled off with his brother on his tail as they zoomed for their temporary home.

With the 2 of them gone, Hiei didn't see a reason to keep counting. He knew they were already in the room by now. He sighed in a small hint of exasperation and looked over at Mukuro to see her amused stare looking back at him. He knew she was laughing at him.

"Since when did you learn to deal with kids with out killing them?" she raised a brow.

"Parenting does things to you." he shrugged and left her side to go on his own patrol around the palace, "besides, I doubt Yumi would like having her own pup's pelts marring the floor."

Mukuro saw right through his bull shit answer, "Keep telling yourself that, Hiei. They're still just as much yours as they are hers." She chuckled when Hiei snorted down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8 So we Return

A/N- FINALY!! MY LAPTOP WORKS AGAIN AND I CAN FINALY GET ON WITH MY STORIES ONCE AGAIIIIINNNNN!! That's why I haven't updated in a while, but now I'm back!

_Why should I welcome your domination,_

_Why should I listen to explanations,_

_I'm not pretending to make it simple_

_Try to be something experimental _

_You can't turn it off _

_I will never fail_

_Things I love you for _

_Are not for sale_

_Keep yourself faraway_

_Faraway from me_

_I will always be your_

_Perfect enemy…_

_**Perfect Enemy: Tatu**_

-- I don't own anything, but my own characters!

Chapter 8- So We Return

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke narrowed his eyes on the Kitsune across from him as they sat down formally in one of the many rooms of his fathers' castle, "you want to make a firm alliance with our lands while you back stab Yomi when we attack him? Who says we're going to attack that bastard?"

"That is a little more complicated." Joey admitted, "You're aware of demons having different powers? Mine just happens to be the gift of foresight. I had a vision of the day your father finally dies. You brashly approach Yomi's lands and challenge him to something, but to what, I know not."

"I'd rather live life in the moment, but thanks for the preview." Yusuke snorted, "Alright, I'm game in this little plan of yours, but why would you go against Yomi? From what I hear, he'd be the perfect ally. What's with allying you self with us; a country with a dieing lord?"

Joey gritted his teeth, "You really do have what it takes to be a spirit detective like I've heard. Your questions are dead on to corner your prey."

"Yeah, whoo hoo, I'm a rock star and all that shit, now answer me." Yusuke brushed off.

Joey smirked at the boys' attitude. He really did like how this upcoming lord of the Northern Lands acted. These lands could use a youthful out look like the two of them. The old ways were too old to go by.

"Yomi is holding someone very dear to me too close for comfort and for another man that I don't really care for. With her absence of my country, I am unable to complete my union of the clans in my country. With out a union, we can't hope to defend very well against any attack Yomi or Mukuro would decided to instigate on us."

"Your mate or something?" Yusuke dead panned.

"My mate is right here at my side, Yusuke." Joey nodded to Nar who sat at his right flank while Ryoga sat at his left flank. Both with their eyes respectfully down cast, although Nar's tail twitched agitatedly, "the woman in which I speak is Desota Ishtar; my younger half-sister."

"Desota?" soon as the light dawned on who this guy was talking about, Yusuke's eyes widened, "YOU'RE Dessy's older bro?! I didn't know she had any other family alive!"

"You know her?" Joey sounded surprised.

"Hell yeah! I know her, she was involved deeply in my last case as a… detective," Yusuke's eyes started to darken as he realized just how involved she was. He glared at the Kitsune across him and let his aura flare up dangerously, "You have some nerve showing yourself to me!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your anger…." Joey started to prepare himself for defense. Ryoga's hand gripped at his sword, waiting for Yusuke to attack as the cue for him to defend his lord.

"You left her alone to Sensui's wrath with out even lifting a finger to help her! She literally died at his hands because she was too caught up in his web! She could have avoided that if she wasn't so lonely with out any family for all those years after her parents died protecting her! Not to mention you did nothing to protect her for being hunted down all these years! She doesn't even know she has a brother!" Yusuke's aura flared up again as he started to stand up.

"She only recently learned of my existence." Joey admitted before he bristled and let his aura flare up as well. The strength of the two made the room spark as both powers seemed dangerously equal in strength, "However, due to the war down here, I had no idea she was even still alive until I found out from my own scouts that Sensui had created a portal to human realm! I couldn't have helped her even if I'd known earlier on!" Joey was getting more and more angry with himself rather than Yusuke, "If I'd known before hand, do you honestly think I'd have let you destroy Sensui? I'd have made sure even Hell wouldn't accept him." He snarled fiercely.

Nar put a calming hand on his shoulder to remind him that he needed to remain calm and he slowly started to regain his control.

"Don't try to smooth over anything with me." Yusuke sneered, "It'll take more than that to get on my good side with you,"

"This is hardly the point, Yusuke." Joey growled frustrated.

"Then tell me what the point is!"

"The point is that what Sensui had done can and most likely will happen again if Yomi discovers the curse inside her!" Joey snapped.

"The curse?" Yususke's aura deflated quickly, "What do you mean? I thought we sealed that when she died?"

"You sealed it pretty good, but that curse is coursing through our blood and will never leave completely. Given the proper prompting, it'll come back and could harm her again. Her curse is only one part of the whole that we share. So long as I can feel my own, hers is still there,"

"What part of the curse do you have? If hers is never ending power, then what do you have?" Yusuke asked.

"Hers is never ending power that she cannot control if another power is calling it as of yet. She's not been trained to stabilize her power as I have been by our own father."

"And here I thought parents didn't like playing favorites"

"Far from it, Yusuke. If my father were playing favorites, I'd be only second in his eyes. as it stood in his cause of death, Desota is his favorite and was to be his heir, but when she was younger she violently declined from it and even ran away for a few nights to hide out in the woods near the estate until father relented and changed his will to give me his lands if and only if she were to up hold a second in command position in our courts." Joey explained.

"This is the reason my lord is so vigorously trying to regain her into our circles as it were." Ryoga interpreted.

"So no Dessy, no power to tell the people what the hell to do?" Yusuke surmised.

"And with out that power, the clans of the East face a tension of mass civil war amongst our own clans for dominance if Joey cannot ascend the thrown. By our laws, we must abide to our fallen King's wishes." Nar added.

"Well this is all a very good campaign sap story, and if I were some common simpleton, you'd have me in tears now begging if there's anything I can do to help, but there's one thing that's not clicking for me…." Yusuke's eyes bore into Joeys head while the Kitsune seemed to sip his tea Hokoshin had personally brought in for the other young lord.

"And that would be? Honestly Yusuke, I truly don't want anything to hold either of us back in this friendship we forge here and now. What is it that holds you back?"

"You've told me about her 'curse' and I already know the details from a practically intimate 1st hand experience with it not too long ago, but a little birdie told me there were 2 sides to this curse and that some one else with her blood must have the other half. He didn't bother to explain to any of us what that was though. Care to enlighten me on it?" his implied meaning wasn't lost.

Joey sighed, "You're really a piece of work, Yusuke. You're so uptight right now that it seems that you think you're talking about a touchy subject that is really nothing more than common knowledge to myself and my colleges." The Kitsune lord chuckled when Yususke's wry look didn't falter, "Very well, Yusuke, since you have asked, I see no reason not to answer. While Desota has the gift of unlimited power she has yet to tame due to premature release of said power, my own has been able to mature along with me. The gift of Time is my power. It is why I'm able to glance into the future, and it also perks up a few fancy moves on the battle arena. It would take the fun out of it if I told you exactly the extent of my power just yet before we actually fight. So I'll let your over used imagination work with that. I'm sure you won't double cross me in any way for what I have to say." The Kitsune grinned.

"Your being very forth coming with information for someone so wise. If you have the gift of Time, then how come your visions are so unstable if you say that you have such control over it?" Yusuke snided, "and who says I wont just use what you say against you?"

"If you protected my sister in the past, I know you'll do the same now." Joey bowed his head, "Anyone who helps her has my respect. Besides a select few that tend to annoy me." He sighed. (AKA Kurama), "as for the unstable visions, time and fate go hand in hand, but some fates are too faint to be clear, meaning that they can be changed if someone were to just step in at the right moment. Time is not set in stone. There is no prewritten version of it so my visions can sometimes be prophecies or they can be mere predictions of what MAY happen." Joey explained honestly.

"My Lord," Ryoga interrupted from his station behind Joey, "We must get to Yomi's soon. He'll get suspicious if we stay away much longer."

"I understand Rooster head. We're almost done her." Joey smiled back at him as he used the boys' hated nickname.

"Rooster head?" Yusuke smirked.

"His golden hair is always in the fashion of a rooster crown. Hence the name." Joey quickly elaborated.

"Ah, I see." Yusuke laughed, "Well I can honestly say that you're someone hard to figure out, Joey. I don't know whether I want to strangle you and hate you, or laugh with ya." He admitted.

Joey smiled, "I often have that effect on people, but like Rooster Head said, I must be going. Do we have a deal, Yusuke?" he asked as he stood.

Yusuke nodded, "You have our loyalty as an ally, however if Yomi finds out that you're backstabbing him before hand…,"

"Fear not. We won't direct any unwanted attention on your recuperating country if things should get out of hand. The blame will fall wholly on us." Ryoga assured.

"Very arrogant to put it that way. You must be confidant that Yomi won't find out." Yusuke remarked.

"I am completely and utterly confidant that he won't out step his bounds." Joey smirked, "how ever, when the time does come for you to meet him face to face, know that if he tries anything funny, I'll get your back"

Yusuke nodded to the Kitsune, "Just don't get caught doing your little back stabbing game with him, ne?"

Joey snorted as he turned to leave, "Yusuke, please. It's not healthy to think about obscene ideas that I'd ever get caught. Suspected- yes, it's too fun to see them squirm with uncertainty to pass up." He smirked then left the Mazuku descendents' presence with his mate at his side and Ryoga trailing respectfully behind them.

0098709870987908709870987098709870987098709870987 1 month Later 0987098709870987

Kurama led his trainees though the portal Hakkuto created with Kyo on the fox avatars shoulder in chibbi form. As they proceeded to head across Demon Realm for Yomi's keep his heart was speeding up faster than he cared to allow it to go. He wanted to remain calm and not give his inner excitement away, but right now, he was sure his heart was going to warrant a speeding ticket with how fast it was beating. Today was the day he'd finally see her again. Yomi had promised him that she would return to him when he returned his end of the deal. He was fully prepared to force Yomi to back up his claim, and so were the other demons with him. All 8 fighters knew that the woman who was baring his child was in there and they all held a small amount of sympathy for him. Hakkuto especially. He was worried for the mother and child's wellbeing since they probably haven't been checked up on regularly.

The Unicorn demon watched the fox out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Kurama's knuckles were almost white and clenched to the point of nearly drawing blood. Kyo mewled when he too noticed the scent of Kurama's blood.

"If she is harmed, Kurama, just know that I'll be behind you if you so chose to attack Yomi in retaliation." Hakkuto offered.

"A'll second that, Myate" Chou slurred; he was once again drunk off his ass.

"You bet'cha!" Jin smiled widely.

"Hai, Hai!" Kyo agreed quickly.

The rest of the fighters nodded in their own agreement that they were behind his every decision as a leader to them.

Kurama's expression lightened at their devotion to him and nodded his thanks, "Thank you for your patriotic enthusiasm, but I doubt it'll come to that."

"Your hands are white and almost bloody. So you must be anticipating something intense." Suzuki commented.

"Just a little nervous. Nothing more." Kurama dismissed.

Kyo snorted in a 'Bull-shit' way and leaped to the ground off Kurama's shoulder to transform to his larger form for the trip across demon realm.

The other demons shared a knowing look.

"We meant what we said, Kurama." Shishiwakumaru insisted.

"You're over proving your point." Kurama sighed half heartedly.

"Well if you weren't so mopey about it, we'd stop." Renku huffed with his arms folded behind his head.

"Would you rather I run around with a cheesy smile plastered on?" Kurama bit out sarcastically as he started to lead the group forward with a had resting on Kyo's shoulder as the larger zhorse now walked faithfully beside him.

Jin giggled and Chou snickered behind his hand, "It'd be sum' thin ta see, it would" Chou snickered.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Lord Yomi," Yuda bowed as he entered the court room.

"What is it?" Yomi asked.

"I've come to tell you why the hanyou isn't present to play the piano for your Lordships lunch." Yuda said.

"And ………?"

"The hanyou is having problems with her pregnancy today and is required to stay in bed until it dampens down. It is getting close to the big date after all." Yuda said.

"Very well, send for her anyways." Yomi said indifferently.

Yuda was taken back, "But what if she is unable to even walk?"

"Then carry her. She has a place here and it's not to lie around in bed. Pregnant or not." Yomi snorted.

Yuda's slightly agape mouth slowly closed, "Yes, my lord." He bowed and went off to recruit the hanyou.

Yomi's ears twitched as a familiar voice whispered from the out skirts of his territory and he smiled.

"He has returned…,"

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"What do you mean he requires her presence?" Tsuya almost yelped, "Did you not tell him of her condition?"

"Aye, I did that, yet the lord still requires her talents." Yuda muttered.

"Does one of those talents include puking all over the court room floor?" Desota grumbled as she got a hold of her raging stomach's protest at any and all movement for the time being.

"There is nothing we can do. Just find some way to suppress it for now."

'I'd like to see him hold off a cranky baby inside him!' Desota inwardly seethed.

"I think I have a soothing spell that will subdue whatever's causing the pain for now, but it'll wear off in about 7 or 8 hours." Tsuya thought aloud.

"That'll do, just do it quick. Lord Joseph is back and Yomi's expecting a new guest tonight." With that said, Yuda left the girls to their own devices.

Desota and Tsuya sighed, "You'd think that even a pompous ass like Yomi would know when to give a girl a break. Especially when her stomach's as big as she was before she was pregnant." Desota said with amused mirth lacing her tone.

Tsuya nodded, "I can only pray that I either never get pregnant or that my time is in the vary far off future." She sighed, "Now come on then, let's get you ready."

098709870987098790870987098709870987098790870987098098709870987098709780987

Yomi awaited in the front room soon as the gateway guards announced Kurama's arrival. Waited patiently as the doors slowly were pulled open by the servants of the keep and smiled when he felt Kurama's signature aura seep in declaring the Kitsunes arrival.

"Kurama, It's been a while since you've graced me with your presence." Yomi greeted openly.

Kyo was once again in his smaller form and now resided atop Chou's head where he could see everything. He perked his ears up at the new demon, but his ears quickly flopped back down in uncertainty.

"Kia kyo?" he mewled out softly as Yomi approached Kurama.

"Strange to say since it was you who drove me off only to have me come back in your benefit." Kurama didn't miss a beat to reestablish to Yomi just how distant he felt toward him, but Yomi didn't hold anything against the fox. He knew he had every right to be weary of him.

"Come now, save the hostilities for a better date and time." Yomi brushed him off.

"I look forward to greeting you and your apprentices formally in the short time to come, yet I must take a different route than you I'm afraid. If you would just follow Yuda here, he'll take you to the designated room we have for this special gathering. After of which, I bless you with a feast to sedated your empty stomachs after such a long journey."

//He doesn't have to coat his words so thickly with sweet sauce.// Yoko huffed //Where is he keeping her?//

Yomi didn't give them time to venture further since he had already left the small group of incomers to depart down a different set of corridors and endless hallways while Yuda ushered them toward a small court room with a small curtained stage in the corner. Probably for background music for what ever dinner party Yomi might have arranged.

"Make yourselves comfortable as you like, but when Yomi is announced you shall present yourselves likewise to his honor." Yuda demanded.

"There was no other way I'd allow presentation of my platoon." Kurama inclined his head in acquiescence.

Hakkuto waited until Yuda was out of the room before letting a soft smile etch his features, "You can at least try to relax you know. We all know she's here just by the pregnancy hormones she's kicking up somewhere around this Keep." He chuckled.

"That'aus 'er?" Chou blinked, "Well I'll be! I thaut 'at was some 'utha shela run'n around in heat! But that's Kurama's girl?"

Chou's teammates sweat dropped comically, "its best if you lay off the booze for now, Chou." Renku laughed.

Kurama watched them as they joked around a bit, but stiffened suddenly when a familiar scent wafted to his nose for the first time in months! He noticed that Kyo was noticeably happier when he too realized that someone was coming that they both knew and missed dearly.

// 'It's HER!' // both he and Yoko thought together as they both expanded their range of sensing to try and pinpoint her location, but it wasn't needed.

"Kaya Kyo shana!" Kyo squealed in delight suddenly when the presence came into view.

Time seemed to stand still as he saw the very pregnant hanyou wobble in with a lemur demoness trailing her. Other than the toga like clothing Yomi's staff had put her in for her stay, she also sported a collar now, but the chain hung only loosely from her to the lemur attending her as if it were only for show. She seemed anything but happy to whatever her situation was. In fact she looked quite annoyed with her habitual left ear twitching he remembered vividly. Just like he had remembered everything else that was solely her.

He and the others watched quietly on the other side of the room as she and the unknown demoness approached the curtain covered stage with the demoness lending her a helping hand to guide her up the stairs. Kurama smiled warmly simply just seeing her again and how odd she looked with her very well rounded pregnant stomach causing her to move around differently. He wished that it were him helping her and not the lemur demoness.

Turning around to thank the demoness, Desota's movements across the small stage to behind the small curtain of the corner length stage stopped abruptly as her vivid aqua eyes found him at last. To say she was surprised was a drastic understatement considering he knew her heart stopped having his hearing so attuned to it ever since he found that she was here in the room unconsciously. She was damn well shocked! Yet not in a bad way since soon as her heart beat stopped, it then started again with vengeance. A deceitful break in her steeled mask she suddenly pulled on as she noticed someone approach on the other side of his group.

"Lord Yomi and Lord Joseph of the demon realm have arrived in the court!" Shachi bellowed at Yomi's left side, "Those presented in the court present yourself with honor in their presence!"

As if on cue, Kurama's small platoon aligned themselves up neatly in a row before the throne as Yomi made his way to his place. Joey took a seat in a well crafted chair on the sidelines of the room as a mere spectator with Nar on his right, Jaden on his left and Ryoga standing at attention beside Nar. The other members of the court took their respective places through out the room and awaited for the ceremony to begin.

Desota and Tsuya retreated behind the curtain and Tsuya immediately jumped her with questions that she mouthed so Yomi wouldn't catch her, 'why did you freeze up?'

Desota's eye's shifted to the small opening between the two curtains, 'that's him!' she mouthed back.

Tsuya's violet eyes widened and she too took a peek outside before turning to the hanyou, 'the red headed hunky?'

Desota blushed but nodded then faltered, 'wait which one??'

'The leader'

She nodded again.

Tsuya made a very low whistle. Damn this girl knew how to catch him, 'he's the kid's son?' she cocked her head to the side.

Desota nodded again.

'Damn! He's fine! No wander you're so gaga for him.' She exadurated with a silly face plastered on her face as she imitated Desota's 'gaga' face.

Desota blushed and shooed Tsuya's comments off to tell her to cut it out.

Tsuya shrugged and peaked out with her as they listened in on the conversation.

"What are they saying?" Tsuya strained more to catch the hushed voices on the other side of the room, "All I can make out are dinner dish names for dinner tonight! What is this some type of higher up messed up code?" the lemur demoness huffed.

Desota gave her a dead panned look, "Yuda said they'd have that important meeting or whatever after dinner, Tsuya. The reason why food names are being mentioned is because the royal waiters are describing the food from the menu tonight for the guests."

"Then where are the tables and why did Yomi take his throne seat instead of at the head of the table??" Tsuya and Desota peaked out when they heard movement outside of the curtain confinements. It was then that they saw what happened to the tables; a few servant demons were just now bringing in the fancy tables and chairs.

"Forgive us, Lord Yomi, but we had a bit of trouble trying to get the tables out of the main dinning area and transporting them here like you whish." One of the demons bowed as they set up and showed everyone an appointed seat.

Desota and Tsuya sweat dropped, "Well that explains a lot, ne?" Desota sighed.

"What are you talking about? I work here; of course I knew what was going on!" Tsuya bristled.

"Sure ya did- AH!" Desota hissed as a sharp pain stabbed at her stomach.

Tsuya immediately was concerned, "What is it? Are you okay??"

"Fine, but I think we didn't use enough of that potion…," Desota hissed as she rubbed her own stomach where the light throb of pain was. The baby certainly had an attitude if this was anything to go by.

"OH, I'm sorry about that!" Tsuya's ears flopped, "Look, while you go out there and play for the guests, I'll use my teleportation ability to find the potion again and get it to ya, how's t that sound?"

"Thank you, Tsuya." Desota nodded with a grateful smile.

"What are you two _doing _in here?!" Yuda hissed through his teeth agitated, "You're supposed to be playing for the dinner now!"

"Sorry, but nobody called out queue, Master Yoda." Desota smiled sweetly as she spoke his hated nickname. Held against her will or not, this place was actually growing on her. Besides the fact that she had a bit of trouble relenting to Yomi's claim on power she was fine with it. Although she had publicly admitted her respect that she had forcefully refused before toward Yomi, Desota's fighting spirit seemed to be coming back to her. She was convinced that that show of weakness was just a fluke on her part.

Yuda growled annoyed, "Just get out there and do what Master Yomi keeps you alive to do!"

"I can't do all of that at the same time, there's a lot of reasons why that guy's keeping me alive." Desota snickered, enjoying being difficult.

Yuda snorted at her in disdain and promptly turned around to make his way back to his lord stiffly.

Desota rolled her eyes when he glared at them soon as he took his place at Yomi's left, "Can't he take a joke?"

"Eh, he's a stiff board. What'cha gonna do?" Tsuya shrugged, "Now get out there and hold off until I get back, kay?" She shoved Desota to the covered stage and started to part the curtains just as Desota sat down.

'You didn't have to push me…' Desota thought mildly as she glanced out of the stage area to her audience, 'wow! Didn't realize the table was set so close!'

She could practically see everyone's eye color they was so close! She scanned over them quickly just out of reflex. She saw her 'brother' ignoring her while he conversed with Lord Yomi. His mate smiled warmly up at her when the cat noticed the curtains parting. Next to her was a younger fox in his late teens probably, with bright golden blond hair in a spiked fashion similar to Hiei's but his looked more like a rooster's crown. Beside him was the smirking rusty red head with those haunting silver eyes. His hair wasn't up in a topknot anymore; instead he let his lower back length hair cascade down his back freely. She could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eye, the damn pervert…. She stubbornly continued her quick look over only to spot another familiar red head next to the pervert; Kurama.

'Easy girl, fluttering butterflies wouldn't be a wise decision to allow right now.' She inwardly groaned. Just her luck to have her stomach flutter at the mere sight of him to add on to her already hassling stomach problems. She absently noticed the small form of Kyo on the floor at the end of the table with a dog dish in front of him as if that were his plate. She smiled at seeing the little guy again.

Catching a meaningful glance Yuda sent her, Desota tore her eyes away from the green eyed red head to concentrate on the magnificently crafted ones in front of her. Taking a calming breath, she let her hands flutter over keys softly as she started to play a song she'd heard from somewhere. She knew not the name, nor where she heard of it, but it was firmly implanted into her mind so she let her hands interpret the sounds she could hear in her head as she played by ear.

It was calm and soothing. She knew it would be the kind of song Yomi would appreciate during an evening dinner. A small 'pop' behind her told her that Tsuya had returned through her teleportation power. A small vile of the pain suppressant 'pop'ed next to her on the Piano top. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'thank you' to her friend who shook her head with a smile and waved the formality off. Desota turned back to what she was doing and realized that she had no way to get the vile down her throat until after this song… which was a long one.

'Damn it! Time to improvise,' she thought.

Yomi and the others cringed when a sharp note was accidentally pressed in the beautiful symphony almost crashing the peaceful musical haze. A curious look in her direction and Desota sweat dropped as she tried to hide the fact that she was adjusting to playing one handed.

"Finger cramp?" she excused.

'Oh yeah,' Nar thought to her mate through their link, 'she's defiantly related to you in someway with how badly her excuses work…,'

"My dear, could you ever so kindly pass the salt? I find the salmon lacking in that tang I like to have in my fish dishes." Joey bathed his tone with politeness.

Nar suspiciously requested the salt from Toya to be passed up to her and then handed it over to Joey, who 'fumbled' his fingers as he went to take it from her and caused salt to spill over her entire plate and ruined her dinner.

She turned a very annoyed glare at him and he just gave her a 'concerned look' and started wiping off the salt that got on her lap, sending jolts of his power to her and making her shiver as pay back. With a growl of warning, the Kitsune lord quickly averted his attentions to getting her another plate.

Desota managed to some how dry swallow the medicine tablet and continued on playing her gentle melodies while the others dined in silence as they listened. Only a whisper here and there was said if necessary.

When Yomi finished his meal he slightly turned to address Desota on the stage when she had also finished a peace, "That'll do for the night, hanyou. Resume your post in my court while the presentation proceeds."

Tsuya and Desota blinked in surprise. 'Resume her… position?' he said?

Soon as the curtain closed, Tsuya and Desota shared a confused look.

"Isn't my position here??" Desota whispered.

"I don't think so… since you are his side of the trade with Kurama, I suppose he means at his side just by the throne on you knees formally. That's what I've heard of happening in something like this…" Tsuya shrugged.

"You can't be serious…" Desota whined quietly, "I feel like taking a poo and he wants me to crouch down while I'm pregnant?!"

"I'll help you sit down so you don't harm Jr. here." Tsuya patted Desota's stomach fondly. She as also looking forward to seeing a baby.

Knowing that now wasn't a good time for arguments, Desota and Tsuya made their way to the throne across the large room. Tsuya in front of the two as they walked in a traditional line with the leash connecting them slackly between.

Desota could feel Kurama's as well as many others eyes on her as she passed the army platoon-like assembled group of demons Kurama himself had put together and trained. Hakkuto was among them. She could feel the extremely high levels of energy radiate off the young demons as she and Tsuya passed. It made her shudder just from the vibes! She missed her own energy, having not felt her own yoki since the suppressant collar was put about her neck. She wandered if she was even that strong?

Standing patiently at Yomi's feet on the steps to the thrown, Desota waited for Yomi to give her permission to sit. He inclined his head to her and with the help of Tsuya; she sat down formally with her legs tucked under her and hands in her lap. Her eyes down cast in a show of lower status than the other demons.

Yuda arched an out grown, graying haired eye brow at her show of submissive status while Shachi grunted maliciously crude at her flank where he stood by the throne of Yomi.

Yuda took the silence as his cue to measure the powers off these new 8 fighters Kurama had promised. He held in his had the evaluator portable device he and his men had developed to measure a demons yoki to each demon individually. First up was Jin the Irish wind demon who stood still as his aura flared brilliantly around him like his comrades.

The digits on the evaluator rolled higher and higher up a moment until they 'dinged' their estimation, "9,600" Yuda read off mildly impressed. So the human avatar had managed to find one good one….

He moved on to the next fighter, Chou. Once again, the numbers rolled on up and dinged when they had their evaluation, "9,650??"

Yuda quickly looked over the others to find that all warriors were exceptionally high rated! None of them were under 9,600 power!

"Amazing!" the elder Yoki gasped, "8 fighters with power level all exceeding 9,500 power!" the room filled with gasps of surprise and mummers from the other members of the court.

Ryoga's ear twitched nervously as the powerful auras of the newly trained demons lapped at his own confided space near his own lord. His instinctual habit like all other demons was to flare up his own in retaliation, but Joey shook his head no and stopped the younger Kitsune from revealing his own power worth.

Jaden seemed amused as he kept the other man vying for his intendeds' attentions through all this. Kurama seemed to stay calm and collected as if this was a library convention or something even though Jaden knew that the Kitsune avatar had to be puffing up with pride!

"Kurama, what kind of methods have you been _using_ to get such high levels in such short amounts of time??" Yuda turned to the mastermind behind this shocking upbringing. Kurama stood off to the side at the foot of the throne steps courteously. Kyo kind of killed the noble look the Kitsune sported while he sat much like a miniature dog at his feet barely restraining the urge to charge up to Desota's arms. His little tail even wagged behind him every now and then.

"Just the usual good diet and healthy exercise. Nothing special." The Kitsune smirked just barely.

"What was that?" Toya gritted out, "How funny of you to suggest it so lightly, Kurama."

"Yea, why don't you tell 'em how we were locked in that cave for those months with all dem snakes and things, eh?" Jin snorted.

"Or how we were forced to crumble those mountains with our bear hands and then rebuild them like they were with out using any hands?" Renku snided.

"And walking on those high wires," Chou added dully.

"Balancing on spikes" Shishiwakumaru's eye twitched.

"AGH! The HAG didn't let me shower for MONTHS!" Suzuki whined dramatically.

"I had to hold off holy powers with my energy for 5 weeks at time with 3 day breaks of it." Hakkuto snorted softly.

"Hai, Hai, Kia shinna morry dono" Kyo sighed in agreement to show he too was tired with they way they'd all trained harshly, only to have Kurama refer to it so lightly.

Yuda and the other members of the court were shocked. They could only stare in amazement.

"Well done, Kurama. I'm very impressed as are the members of my court." Yomi praised, "I would like you to become my second in command if you'd be willing to accept?"

"With honor, m'lord" Kurama bowed.

"WHAT?!" Shachi barked in outrage making Desota flinch from being in front of him, "My Lord, PLEASE reconsider! You can't let a human take over military status, it's a disaster! My army is plenty big enough to destroy anything we come across!" 

"Yes, Shachi, your army is big, but name me ONE soldier that even comes close to the power status these 7 right here have!" Yuda rebuked snappily.

Shachi snarled at the smaller goblin like demon.

"Just because you have more men doesn't mean your army is any stronger than an army of human world ANTS! We don't need numbers over time, we need strength and Kurama has just shown that to us in a short amount of time in what you couldn't do in a period of hundreds of YEARS!" Yuda continued his assault, putting the hot tempered water demon in his place, "These are dark times approaching us and we don't need foolishly thought out battle plans that will end our country before Mukuro or Raizen even think to attack!"

"Yuda, that's enough." Yomi cut the elder demon from rambling, "Shachi, why don't you go cool off for a while and retire to your office to clear it out." Yomi suggested. Though it was more a light way to say 'get the hell out'.

Shachi snarled viciously, but kept his anger barely under control as the demon lord stood up, "I trust you'll fit in just fine here Kurama. Retire your troops to your quarters for the night and treat yourselves to our kitchens finest sake. It is my small reward for your passion of our country." And with that Yomi dismissed his court to head off to his own corridors for the night.

"Well, I must say that was an amusing presentation." Joey stretched as he stood up and approached Kurama for the first time. He silently looked over the father of his soon to be nephew, but kept his wander tightly hidden, "Congratulations Mr. Kurama. I'm sure that you'll do very well under Yomi's wing. Your leadership is most impressive."

"Thank you, Lord Joseph." Kurama bowed respectfully, noticing the Kitsune lords quick size up of him and the way Kyo was watching him with recognition, "I shall do all I can to please my lord and country."

//this is NOT our country!// Yoko protested.

"I'm sure you will." Joey nodded and bent down to ruffle Kyo's forelock good naturedly, "Hey lil' guy" Kyo still stared up at him as if in disbelief as the fox lord straightened up and nodded a greeting to the other demons.

"I'm glad to have met you, but now I think my crew and I need to split. Chow." He waved as he left the room with his small 'crew' with him. Kurama and the others watched him as he left; taking in the odd way he dressed and acted. He was more of a club hopper than a demon lord… a club hopper with a mixed pop language.

"That was Lord Joseph?" Jin asked.

"Yes, so it seems" Shishiwakumaru said distantly.

"Doesn't seem like much. He probably just got his position from 'Daddies' death somewhat like Yusuke'll probably end up."

"Don't be fooled" Hakkuto warned, "He may not take his position seriously all the time, but Joseph took over his scattered lands when his father died forcefully. Even with out revealing his true power that seems to always avoid the evaluation trackers here in Yomi's keep. That's why he's revered as the 4th king of demon realm." Hakkuto glanced sideways toward their leader suspiciously, "Oddly though that he's also the half brother to the young hanyou we seem so obsessed to regain."

"'E's Kurama's Shelia's big bro?!" Chou's eyes widened into saucers.

"Well we didn't see that one coming." Toya admitted.

"Yara, yara" Kyo sighed with a sweat drop.

They all looked up to catch sight of the young female only to see her and the lemur demoness already off the throne and rushing off out of the room quickly. Desota seemed hunched over a bit.

Kurama immediately knew something wasn't right. The two of them were rushing too awkwardly and too fast to just be trying to get out. And with Desota clutching her stomach and mewling as if in…. pain?

//SHE'S IN PAIN AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE?! GET YOUR ASS MOVING BEFORE I DO IT FOR US!!// Yoko snapped.

Hakkuto noticed it too and was on Kurama's heals soon as the fox stride after the two rushing females. Kurama himself was following a scrambling Kyo as the little zhorse took off soon as he saw Kurama was going to follow her anyways.

"Kurama… I think you should know," Hakkuto started to say as he tried to keep up with the fox's strides.

"Wait up!" Renku called as he and the others tagged behind curiously.

"I think it can wait until after this, Hakkuto." Kurama said with a hint that he wasn't going to pay attention if it didn't concern the fleeing, in pain hanyou they were more or less walking very fast after while she and the lemur demoness were practically jogging back to a room.

"But it's about Dessy!" Hakkuto insisted as they came down a hallway that probably led to the hanyou's room since the only door down there was a bed room door.

"She's---,"

Kurama's hand grabbed the door handle and froze in place as an ear splitting scream of agony cried out in pain and labored breaths came from the room.

"OH MY GAWD!! YOUR WATER JUST BROKE!" another female voice yelped in panic through the door.

Of the 8 males outside of the closed door, only 7 were left conscious soon as they knew that the hanyou was indeed in labor.

"Maute??!" Kyo blinked up at Kurama confused and frantically panicked.


	9. Chapter 9 Surprisingly Threatened

A/N- Left u at a bad spot did I? ha ha! Hope this helps ur riled spirits!

Oh, and I made a music vid for this fic as a visual. If u wanna check it out go to:

http:// youtube. Com / watch?v 0dLcgFqrE

-Don't for get to review

_Many nights we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our heats a hopeful song _

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles _

_When you believe_

_Though hope is fail_

_It's hard to kill _

_Who know what miracle_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Some how you will…._

_You will when you _

_Believe…._

_**When you believe: Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston**_

-Still own nothing but a few characters…..

Chapter 8- Surprisingly Warned

Desota panted heavily as she tried to bear with the pain in her lower regions and all over her stomach. She thrust her head forcefully back into the soft plush pillows Tsuya had hurriedly stacked up against the head board for the in-labor young woman. Her black bangs were already starting to stick against her forehead moistly as perspiration started to bead off the hanyou in her body's attempt to cool her off. She groaned as she clutched the sheets under her as another wave of pain started coming. Something in her lower abdomen was feeling very strained and heavy…..

Tsuya was pacing back and forth near the bed in a panic attack! She knew nothing about birthing babies! It wasn't in her job description when she applied for it! But she felt terrible for just leaving Desota to suffer this seemingly agonizing pain, yet she needed to get help!

"OHmygodOHmygod OHmygodOHmygod OHmygodOHmygod," Tsuya stopped her frantic pacing when Desota's eyes shot open in excruciating pain and she let loose a loud cry.

"OOOOOOHHH!!! AAAHHHH!! MY GOD!!" Desota shouted and then bit her tongue trying to calm down and remember the breathing exercises Hakkuto had shown her, but that was when she had Kurama here with her to coach her through it! She found it difficult to catch her out of control breathing with out his presence here to calm her down. The sheets under her started to feel really moist as a good portion of the pressuring pain she was feeling suddenly snapped as if what ever had been straining was now no longer, letting loose what ever fluid the bodily dam had been holding.

Tsuya's tail bristled up behind her as she realized what just happened "OH MY GAWD!! YOUR WATER JUST BROKE!"

'No, _**really**_?!' Desota wanted to bite out but she was busy trying to catch her breath since the pressure had decreased for now, but she could feel it start to increase again as something inside her started to be pushed out very slowly as her inner muscle contracted and released in time to her raging breathing.

On the other side of the door, Toya was currently patting his long time friend, Jin's cheek as he tried to rouse the fainted demon. ((thought it was Kurama?? Lol)) Kurama was still frozen at the door with Hakkuto and most of the others also frozen behind him. Even though Kyo's coat was predominantly black with white strips with his white under belly, the poor little chibbi looked almost albino with how his paleness even seemed to show through the black fur. Kurama didn't even try to force himself to look back to Hakkuto as he addressed the unicorn demon behind him.

"She-…. She's in LABOR?!!"

"Well, obviously," Hakkuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, however, like Kurama he also was starting to get overly excited to the point of not thinking straight. Since the fox didn't seem to be using his brain it looked like Hakkuto was going to be stuck being the 'calm one'.

"HAKKUTO!" Kurama snapped, "You said that she was due NEXT MONTH!!" the red head's green eyes turned back to blaze forcefully at neon green eyes of the unicorn. Gold amber flared near the black pupils telling Hakkuto that Yoko was also turning this to HIS fault.

"I understand that, however, I'M NOT A STOP WATCH FOR THE BABY!! IT KIND'A COMES OUT WHENEVER IT DECIDES THE TIMING IS BEST FOR ITS SELF!" okay scratch the 'calm-one' act.

Another pained moan made Kurama back track to look at the still closed door worriedly. He wasn't sure if he should go in there or not. Hakkuto was out here and wasn't Hakkuto supposed to help deliver the baby? He turned back with urgency and was about to shove Hakkuto in there, but the Unicorn took it upon himself to push pass Kurama to reach for the door.

"I guess this is where I come i-," suddenly the door swung open with enough force to knock an American ford truck across the high way as Tsuya appeared. Hakkuto's eyes crossed after he was hit and the unicorn promptly was knocked out cold and slumped the ground with a tired sigh, "the capitol of the united states is some where up your….ah" and he was out.

Kurama and the others stared stunned that the 'baby-deliverer' was knocked out cold by the frantic Lemur demoness that had all but slammed the door open. She looked just as surprised to see so many males in front of the door.

"Uh-AH!" she quickly closed the door behind her to hid Desota's writhing form on the bed as she coped with pain of labor with her legs spread instinctively, "Please tell me one of you knows how to handle labor??" her violet eyes scanned over the group desperately.

"You just knocked out the only Doc we got." Chou pointed behind the door where Kyo tried to revive the fallen Hakkuto who didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Of All The Mother Fucking Brilliant Ideas!" Tsuya cursed, impressing the confused males crowded around the door, "Now I have to run and fetch the medic, but even HE doesn't know how to handle this kind of patient! We don't usually get births in this castle if you haven't noticed!" she started to hyperventilate again.

"How long will that take?" Kurama and the others cringed when Desota let out another nerve wrecking cry of pain.

"I don't know, I think he lives outside of the castle. He's off shift now so it could be about an hour at the least by the time I'm able to get him back here." Tsuya said worriedly.

"She doesn't have that kind of time." Kurama gritted out.

"What other choices do we have?! I don't think that baby's willing to wait!" Suzuki flinched at the painful noises from the room. How did women put up with that kind of pain?! It sounded like she was DIEING!

Kurama took a quick look over Hakkuto seeing how the Unicorn's conscious energy was very low key around him. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon…. Kurama looked back to the door where the whimpers and cries of his mate were coming from. His decision made.

"I don't know everything about giving birth, but I know the very bare basics from over hearing Hakkuto briefing her. I'll help give birth to the child." Kurama quickly reached for the door and entered it with out stopping to hear what the others had to say. Soon as he was in, he saw that he had his work cut out for him. With the water broke, that meant that the babies air supply and link with its mother was getting weaker and weaker and it would need to breath soon. Very soon.

Cringing again in sympathy of her pained moan, Kurama quickly made his way to where her bent legs were and took his position to help her. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tsuya, Jin and Renku peaking in curiously.

"Renku, go fetch some dry towels to help clean up and find some type of soft blankets. Ms? Can you please go with some of the others to get warm water?" he barked over his shoulder.

"Right!" Renku quickly scampered off with Kyo scrambling after him. The Lemur demoness nodded over enthusiastically and was gone soon as she came. Jin was about to follow her when Kurama called him to a stop.

"Jin, could you use your wind to help cool her off? Just a small breeze going on her forehead until Renku comes back with the towels." Kurama requested.

"S-sure!" the red headed wind demon yelped as he rushed over to the panting form of Desota and twirled his finger away from her at first to get a controlled small breeze going from his finger much like he did his tornado fists, only this was on a MUCH smaller scale with only his finger. He then held it over her forehead to help cool off the over heated woman.

"Dessy? Can you hear me?" Kurama looked up at her worriedly as her pain glazed eyes seemed to be staring straight through the ceiling above them, "It's Kurama. I'm here now, and I'm promising you that I'll do what ever I can to help you through this." He promised to her.

"I thi'k the lassy didn't 'ear ya." Jin frowned as the young half demon groaned again. They could tell that her abdominal muscles were preparing for another contraction.

"Here it comes, we have to get her to push in time to the waves" Kurama said, "Desota? Dessy please say something!" he called to her again.

Desota's ears swiveled up toward his voice, "Kur—Kurama?" she rasped out. Blinking, she looked down to see him between her legs looking up at her worriedly and she could tell he was very much panicked but kept it on a tight leash he was known for.

"Listen, Dessy, do you feel that pain?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama!" she snarled at him frustrated as the said pain waved through her like waves of an ocean, "THIS IS CHILD BIRTH! OF COURSE I FEEL IT!" she snapped heatedly. Jin jumped back in surprise and hesitantly approached her again to keep cooling her off.

"Sorry," Kurama quickly apologized, "What I meant was do you feel your muscles contracting?"

"Ye-yeah"

"I need you to push as hard as you can when you feel those come to you." Kurama said.

"WHAT??" Desota's wide aqua eyes stared at him in utter horror. Did he know how much that'd add to the pressure?? Hakkuto never got this far in telling her what to do!

"Just act like it's a large crap ya gotta poo" Jin advised.

Desota gave him an incredulous look that clearly said she thought he was an alien from outer space or something.

She had no time to reprimand him though as the said wave was contracting her muscles, "AHH!" she hissed.

"Here it is! Now PUSH!" Kurama coached.

Desota's face pinched in effort and she held her hold on her forceful contraction of her body as instructed.

Soon as her muscle released, Desota was back to panting for her breath and so were Kurama and Jin who had unconsciously also held their breaths while she pushed.

"Good, Now, breath in, and breath out and we'll get over this just fine." Kurama panted.

"Says you" Desota panted back with a smile.

A few more times of timed forced shoves from Desota and her contractions later, Renku rushed in with Kyo on his heels with towels. Behind them were Tsuya and the other demons carrying buckets of water. Suzuki and Shishiwakumaru were attending to the passed out unicorn demon against the wall while Toya and Chou carried some of the buckets of water.

"Got what'cha wanted!" Renku announced.

"Good," Kurama panted as he wiped his sweaty brow and rolled up his sleeves, "Bring me one of the larger hot water bowls and then take the other 2 down by Desota's head. Toya, you and Jin work on keeping her cooled down by cooling off the wet rags you guys wipe her down with. It seems to be comforting to her to keep her cooled down."

Toya nodded.

"Renku set a few towels down near me and then go help them. Ms? Can you please stay back here with me for when the baby finally comes?" Kurama continued to place the 'team' into positions.

"Sure, and it's Tsuya" Tsuya introduced.

"Well, Ms. Tsuya, I'm sorry we couldn't meet under a different setting." He said quickly when Desota started to tense up again. Her contractions were becoming closer and closer now and Kurama got ready when he saw her lower muscles relax and her vagina was starting to loosen. A foreshadow that the baby was coming quickly, "Okay, Dessy, PUSH!"

Desota gritted and leaned forward as she pushed hard before letting out a breath of relief as she attempted to gain back some oxygen.

"Again!" Kurama's excitement mounted when he could see the walls giving away as something was shoving it out of the way. His heart sped up when he realized that he was about to meet his own son or daughter with in the minutes to come, "its coming!"

Desota leaned forward again and cried out in pain when she felt her child's head fighting against the still hard muscle that was slowly yielding to the head's shape and size of the baby. Shishiwakumaru nearly fainted when she groped around for something to hold on to and snatched his hand blindly. He dumbly just stared at her and immediately started moaning and groaning in pain with her as she crushed his hand.

"OWowowowowowowow!" he yelped.

"Let go of her hand you idiot!" Suzuki said in mild amusement.

"She…. Won't…. let… GO!" Shishi's eyes started to tear at the pain.

Desota cried out as she pushed harder, feeling the child's head passing the stubborn muscle.

"We've got the top of the head! Just one more push Dessy!" Desota nodded at Kurama's enthusiastic cheering for her and gave it all she got in that last shove inside herself she let loose a relieved/pained/desperate howl pass her lips and it was suddenly joined with a newer small cry that sobbed and whined at the sudden cold. Kurama was grinning like an idiot when he held his first child in his hands after helping the child's mother bring it to the world.

"IT'S A BOY!" he called.

The other demons sighed with relief and Shishi nearly fainted when Desota finally was able to let go of his poor, abused hand that was an angry throbbing reddish color.

Yoko excreted enough power to extend his claw to cut the umbilical cord from mother and child, and then handed the whining pup to Tsuya for her to gently clean the baby off while Kurama attended to Desota. He toweled her off, still grinning and then moved to pick her up bridal style and settled her on the large couch on the other side of the room from the bed, covering her up quickly with a blanket and then lovingly kissed her lips and forehead. He temporarily forgot her condition on their relationship, too enthralled that she had just given him a child; A SON at that!

Speaking of which, Tsuya had wrapped the crying newborn in the soft warm eggshell blanket Renku had found for them to use and approached the new family that just got a bit bigger, "Your son." She handed him carefully to Kurama who held the kit as if it would break while the exhausted mother was finally being able to compose herself.

The baby was half demon, like its mother and Kurama knew it was because her demonic blood would settle for none the less. Demon blood was very dominate and would only allow a bloodline to deteriorate to that of a hanyou, but any less and the dominant blood would simply dominate it however possible to stay at the half level. It was a preservation trait demonic blood carried and the child was living proof of it. He had a small truf of steel black hair that had mixed strands in it between silver and black. He had little soft red fox ears like his mother, but the tips of his were silver like Yokos. A fluffy puff ball behind him and between the blanket folds poked out a similarly colored tail. The baby had yet to open its eyes as he wailed for his mother which Kurama carefully relented to give him to when she motioned that she was ready.

"Come here lil'guy" she smiled as she cuddled the baby against her chest, "You probably wouldn't have wanted to come out just yet if you knew how bright and cold it was out here, ne?" she giggled when the baby stopped crying at her voice. His little ears flicked toward her but still he did not open his eyes. He started to cry again though soon as he seemed to fully register that this was his mother and she was supposed to have milk.

The baby's cries became less and less as Desota cooed at him softly and loosened her gown to feed the baby his first meal. The other males besides Kurama averted their eyes with a bit of a blush as the mother fed her son for the first time. Kurama couldn't keep his eyes off his new family. He watched as his son took the offered nipple and began to suckle vigorously soon as he realized this was his food. He looked up at Desota warmly and sighed happily in unison with her.

Tsuya sighed as well and then glanced between the couple and their baby to the demons just standing around, "Come on, let's give them a moment." She ushered everyone out of the room to give the fox demon and his new family some alone time.

"What's his name?" Kurama asked.

Desota had forgotten he was sitting right there for a moment. She was so in tuned to her child as she was eagerly waiting to see him open his little eyes for the first time while he suckled away that she completely forgot Kurama was even there.

"Kurosuki" she whispered, "Kuro, black for in honor of Kuronue, your deceased partner and friend, and Suki for Moon for the night I was human. That way he'll have a little bit of both of us to contribute to his name."

"But wait, I," Kurama remembered that she didn't know that he was the father and started to try and cover himself.

"Kurama," Desota had a gentle, exhausted look on her face as she watched her child finally yawn and snuggle against her breast as after she recovered it. A small whine came from the baby now named Kurosuki. She herself was getting so exhausted that she rested her head on his shoulder since he was sitting behind her on the long couch, acting as the support for her back, but he had managed to refrain from wrapping an arm around her waist like he so longed. He'd caught himself before that and managed to just let her lean on him. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I know. I know you're the one, you don't have to lie to me anymore." With that he felt her drift off before he or she could say anymore.

Kurama was in shock. She knew! How? Who?

//Yomi// Yoko accused.

Kurama didn't know though, 'what about that odd lord? Her half brother? He seemed too… strange'

//beats me// Yoko admitted in his drugged like state as the fox preened at being able to have her wrapped in their arms again while she rested with their child she knew was HIS as much as he was HERS. It was his new family and he silently vowed not to let anything happen to them. Yomi be damned. If that blind demon ever harmed her or his kit Yoko Kurama wouldn't hesitate to resort to his old assassination tactics.

0987098709870987098709870987

Joseph was sitting in the window seat in his room that he shared with his mate with his eyes closed and his aura gently swirling around him while his gift was in effect; the gift of foresight had unexpectedly swoon over him soon as he relaxed in his newly preferred seat of the guest room he resided in while in Yomi's hospitality. Forcing him to look into what it had to show him.

After about 10 minutes, his baby blue orbs opened again with mixed emotions of amusement a slight worry. That vision hadn't been so clear as the others fully through out its visit. The way he could tell if an event was unavoidable or not was how clearly the image was to him through his minds eye. If he could see it as if he was truly there, then it was inevitable to come true. If it were blurry or just sounds and voices in the dark, then he knew that it could be avoided if he took action. This one however, wavered in and out of the former and latter.

Jaden and Ryoga accompanied their lord and lady in the quarters. Each male was on either side of the room opposite of each other. It wasn't that the cousins didn't like one another, it just flowed that way when they'd come in. Jaden was closer to the door, wanting desperately to follow the hanyou he was so fixated on at the moment. Something was telling him that there was bound to be something troublesome about her when she rushed to her quarters with Tsuya in tow. Yet as to be expected formally at the time, he stayed by his lords side. It aggravated him to no end, though, that Kurama and his 'poesy' seemed to have followed her. He'd get no where with her if that damnable red headed half fox was nosing her already with in the hour he'd returned. His intentions wouldn't be as secretive as he'd planned if the other male found him courting the desired hanyou. It would jeopardize his lords' relationship to Yomi if Kurama had complained to the other lord about an ambassador sneaking around trying to seduce something that he himself sought after to claim.

'To hell and back again with that.' He snorted inwardly, 'he had his chance!'

Nar left the 3 silent males to go to the restroom. So that left the second most perceptive demon to notice the lord seemed to have snapped out of his vision trance.

"Milord" Ryoga cocked his golden haired head to the side as he regarded the elder Kitsune, "another vision?"

"Yeah" Joey nodded, "Troublesome, really…"

"What, you found out Yomi was secretly using your sister to get to Kurama in order to seduce the bastard himself?" Jaden could only hope. At least then he'd get Desota to himself….

"No, but that was a very disturbing picture to put in your lords head." Joey smirked, "I should hang you."

"You know I'd enjoy the attempt of your men trying to catch me. 'S not like I don't have most of the lords foaming at the mouth to have me hung already with my current criminal record." Jaden smirked as his silver eyes flashed in mischief.

"Indeed, cousin. I believe neither Lord Joseph nor I doubt that you would do such a thing." Ryoga chided nonchalantly.

"Funny, Ryoga just made a joke with out asking his lords permission. You trying for the more rebellious side of life now?" Jaden shot back and his confidant curve to his lips turned smug when he heard a low growl coming from his younger cousin.

"Enough you two. This has nothing to do with fun and games." Joey was serious as he snapped at them lightly. The other two Kitsune glanced at one another with a knowing look. Joey only got serious when the situation was BEYOND serious.

"What exactly did you come across in your vision?" Jaden asked.

Joey looked up at the silver eyed Kitsune then at the golden haired relative to said Kitsune and back to the window.

"I saw my first nephew brought to this world. It was so clear that even the smells were vivid to me, so he must have just been born."

"So what? You should be happy about that." Ryoga's smile faltered, "wait, did something happen to him?"

"Not really…"

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Jaden pressed on suspiciously.

"I saw the light die from his eyes. For a moment I was able to see my sister from his prospective and I saw her fade into darkness through his eyes as if…. As if he went blind."

"Your nephew is blind?" Nar asked as she returned from the restroom to sit on the bed adjacent to the window seat her love lounged on.

"at first, that is what I'm sure the dream told me, but then, I saw Desota through his eyes again, but it was in a type of …. Negative coloration. All I could see was the outlines of her featurnes in the same color as the yoki she possesses as it swirls around her while the rest was filled in darkness. Anything that has an aura pulsed to alow me to catch the outlines of the surroundings around me."

"Sounds like that human movie hero: DareDevil." Jaden snorted.

"What's it supposed to mean?" Nar asked.

"He's blind, that's the obvious, but then again, he's not." Joey's brow knotted as he tried to come up with the words to describe what the vision was translating to him.

"Ya lost me." Jaden admitted.

"He didn't accomplish much." Nar snorted with a flick of her tail snidely.

"Bitch"

"I'm not of the K9 race."

"Let me put this easier to understand then" Joey cut in before Jaden could retort, "the child doesn't see the world like we do. While he is blind to the world we see, he sees the world through seeing its aura. If he were to be locked up in a padded room with out any other living thing, he'd be consumed in darkness. However if he were to walk alone in the city, since everything there practically has an aura to it, he'd be able to see like any of us, just with a negative coloring and only outlines of it."

"Why did you have such a vision?" Nar asked.

"That's not it though. That's just the clear part. The blurry part is where Yomi comes in. he's furious. I could feel his rage that was directed toward Kurama and Desota. He was going to use the child and Desota as a way to have Kurama repay for what he's done, but it's blurry, so I know we can avoid it."

"What angered him?" Jaden asked.

"I know not." Joey sighed, "But I did see Yusuke in the vision as well. Mukuro was there too. So that means that it has to do with the day Yusuke is supposed to come to Yomi with a 'compromise' as we warned him about previously."

"And we took care of it." Ryoga reminded.

"But the vision is still there, even if it's blurry, if Desota dies, then it ruins our hopes for uniting our clans of the East. We have to get her out of harms way." Joey said.

"Is there a plan to go with this resolution of yours?" Nar smirked.

"Is there never NOT a plan, my love?" Joey smiled back smoothly, "I intend on swiping her out of the palace grounds soon as Yomi meets Yusuke. We won't be suspicious until the very last second when we actually take her and the child away and back to the east. Ryoga and I will stay here to hear what Yusuke has to say while you," he looked to Nar, "and Jaden take her to our lands for safe keeping. It will do good as well to reintroduce our people to their princess in some ways."

"And you expect Kurama to allow you to take her from him as well?" Ryoga rolled his eyes at the very thought.

"He'll come around after a while." Joey shrugged, "he really has no say in the matter. He's not her mate anymore and as family, I have the higher right to her over him. If I take her away, boo hoo for him."

"Very mature" Nar said sarcastically.

"You would know how much I've matured. Wouldn't you?" Joey smirked at her light blush.

"I still say you're an armature in some positions though" she retorted playfully.

"Practice makes perfect then, ne?" he chuckled with a purr.

"In the presence of company, my lady and lord, please refrain." Ryoga intervened.

"Sour puss" Joey pouted.

"Here, here" Jaden agreed with a raised fist to show.

"But still," Joey lingered on the thought of Kurama a moment longer, "if not to only get a few fun pokes at him, Kurama is better an ally than foe."

"You can't be serious!" Jaden snapped.

"Am I ever serious?" Joey raised a brow.

"To-che" Nar shrugged as she caught on to her mate's line of thinking. This time with out her enhanced telepathic abilities, "I guess it couldn't hurt to let him know what's going on and what we intend to do. If we assure him that it's for her safety, he'll probably see to it that we have a safe passage across the border."

"And if not, use your power to just go back in time a few seconds and erase his memory of it by not telling him that time" Ryoga finished off.

"Precisely" Joey's smirk faltered a moment as he realized something, "Go back in time? Even for a little bit! You know how tiring that is!" he whined like a five year old as he pouted, "I almost always pass out after 15 minutes of resettling back in the present."

"Then let's just hope Kurama sees it our way." Nar said then frowned at her mate, "I really don't have the need to start my 'motherly tactics' on you right now, Joey, so stop acting like a five year old and go do what you plan to do."

"Do I get a punishment if I don't?" he husked seductively as he leered up at her from where he sat on the window seat.

Nar didn't even shiver, "get your ass moving out that door before I attach it to a toy remote controlled car to tow it out just so you'll get your work done."

As it was, Joey had a feeling that when business came to Nar, it was all work and no play.

….. For now.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota awoke to a light wiggling on near her stomach and opened an eye to spot her baby boy with his silver and black hair stirring from his first nap he'd had with her cuddled up next to her deflated stomach. He whined a bit, and then settled as he turned toward her abdomen and nuzzled his little nose into her skin for reassurance. She petted his baby soft truf of hair on his head and cooed her reassurance to him.

"It's alright, 'Suki, momma's here" she cooed as she stoked him lovingly on the head while he seemed to nuzzle further into her, "Momma's here…." she drifted off her voice, loving the way it sounded from her.

"And what a beautiful mother you're making." Kurama praised as he reentered the room from having stepped out to talk with the others who gathered in the front room of her small 3 room chamber.

Desota's cheeks heated up at the compliment, "I don't deserve an award or anything."

"I'd say it's too early to decide on that just yet." He agreed with a shrug and looked her over, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I don't feel so light headed, then again, all we've done so far is sleep since he's been born. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet."

"That is strange." Kurama examined his son carefully, trying to see if he could see a telling defect in the child's aura, but he seemed fine. A month early in arriving, but he was still healthy. A smile tugged on the red heads lips to see how the kit curled so tightly to his mother. He looked like he was trying to press himself back into her warm womb again.

Desota's serene eyes drifted away from her kit to the floor suddenly, "it's also strange that Yomi has yet to come in her to investigate what's going on." Desota's uncertain tone made Kurama snap his attention to her quickly, "He seemed pretty intent on keeping watch over what ever happens in his territory."

"He's not really one to greet the young into his world, but he's probably just off attending a board meeting. There's no doubt he'll want to visit you and our child, especially since he knows who sired Suki." Kurama admitted.

"He won't…. He won't try anything will he?" her ears were flopped down like a kicked puppy as her aqua eyes fearfully looked up at him.

Kurama didn't bother to bite back a threatening growl, "He'd be a fool to touch anything of mine. He won't touch you again and he won't do anything to our son." He vowed throatily.

Desota nodded slowly, "And lord Joseph?"

"And what?"

"I am his half sibling after all. It'd be natural for him to want to see his 1st nephew, but is he one I can trust?"

"I don't know honestly." Kurama said in a defeated tone, "he's done nothing so far to turn us against him, but that is hardly sturdy enough to go by with him. You must consider the fact that he's your own blood though"

Kurama was surprised to hear her own throaty snarl, "the only blood I'll recognize is his own coating my claws and sword if he tries to hurt my little Kurosuki!" she snarled protectively.

//Now THERE'S something I'm dieing to play with!// Yoko's tail wagged as her aura spiked with it's spicy riled scent //now get her aroused!//

'With the child in her hands? OUR child??'

//Babysitter. Need to get a baby sitter!//

There was a knock on the door before Tsuya entered looking all business with her head bowed low, "Lord Kurama, Lord Yomi wishes to see you."

Kurama tensed ever so slightly an out of the corner of his eye he saw Desota stiffen, causing Kurosuki to stir again and start to wake up with a small moan.

// 'what does he want now?' // both sides of the spirit mumbled as they relented and reluctantly left their mate and kit behind to seek their new Lord.

09870987098709870987098709870987

Kurama walked down the halls in the dark of the Makai night. The white shine to peril like floor an walls lined with gray stoned and polished pillars with vines twining their way up them framed the spacey yet narrow hallway Kurama was fallowing to meet up with his summon-er in the court room. That is the usual place one was to go if Yomi had summoned you. He saw no reason to ignore that trend now.

As he walked, he kept a brisk pace about his steps. He wanted to get there, hear what the old man had to say, and get back to his new family ASAP. However…

Kurama didn't falter in his brisk pace as he glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of red scales and a dark cape disappearing behind one of the pillars behind him.

'Shachi?' Kurama thought.

//Or Perinea man as Dessy refers to him. Catchy nickname for him really.// Yoko shrugged nonchalantly. Not in the least bit fazed that the fish Youkai was following them. Both halves of knew of his exponential heights in jealousy for them in their newly acquired position at his own costs, but neither Kurama nor Yoko felt the need to acknowledge the fish's threat too seriously. If the revolting creature pushed his boundaries, then Kurama wouldn't even flutter an eyelash to kill him where the pathetic male stood.

Still, it was peculiar that this demon would insist on 'assassinating' him 'silently'.

'Really now.' Kurama snorted.

//Doesn't he know whom he's trying to kill?// Yoko also snorted much in the same fashion as his counter part had.

When the fish demon had levitated behind Kurama with his trident at the ready, Kurama decided to humor his unwanted guest tagalong and waited to dodge at the last moment of the considerably slow but deadly sweep of the bladed staff.

Shachi's yellow eyes glared in disbelief as the fox demon looked back at him still with his back turned to him but looking over his shoulder. An insult that he didn't see him as a threat and instead gave the pitiful demon his back coldly, "Are you the general of thousands of armies? If so that would mean that your troops are considered lower in power than you? Not saying much."

"You have no right to critique me, human!" Shachi snarled as he jabbed at the red head's back with his trident again. This time, Kurama started to face his now irritating parasite stalker, "no demon will ever acknowledge your status among the kingdom!"

"Yet Yomi himself requested my advice and appointed ME as second in command?" Kurama taunted as he continued to gracefully dodge the rather pathetic attacks of the other demon.

Shachi saw red, "Yomi is a fool to have any concern for the word of a human parasite host to a leeching dead spirit who is infatuated with a half blooded bitch! You cant even control your hormones long enough to not bang her up with a child that is doomed to die before it's 1st year is over! Who in their right mind would listen to what ever dementation is brewing in that lump you call a brain in there?!" that was the most intelligent retort the fish had ever handed out!

Kurama was stunned for only a moment as his the fishes words took him slightly off guard, but sadly, Shachi was trained to wait for such opportune moments in battle and took it to full advantage and swiftly sliced a good sized wound in Kurama's thy while the fox almost stumbled to get away in time. He hissed in pain as he landed on his injured leg and caused it to give out, taking him to a kneeling position while his green irises swirled in gold hues angrily up at the soul who was begging for Kurama to rip him to small strips of dust.

"Finally hit a nerve, did I? What was with the sudden hesitation?" Shachi spat, "is it that you didn't know Yomi's intentions on your bastard son?! Ha! Did you actually think the great Yomi would allow such an abomination to live in his territory! Soon as you turn your back, you'll find your pretty little bitch raped and torn from limb to limb and our little wretch in someone's stomach, swallowed whole even since he's such a runt!" this demon was just digging his grave deeper and deeper with each breath of oxygen he took.

Kurama's injured leg was starting to tingle and he glared up at Shachi to see that his vision was also faltering as he saw double of the revolting male in front of him. Really, one was hard to bear with as it was!

"You're starting to feel it, ain't ya?" the fish said proudly, "That poison is a special type my kin of the sea have created. Depending on your blood it will either paralyze, poison, cause eminence pain, or put ya to sleep before kill'n ya. Maybe and hopefully D- all the above." Shachi cackled.

Kurama winced as the tingling started to throb to pain, "It would be E- all the above." He couldn't help but chide the demon nonchalantly.

"I never was good at taking tests anyways." Shachi brushed off.

"Obviously"

"Now all I have to do is decide on how I want to kill you." Shachi let his blade rest on Kurama's neck a moment, "Should I sever the head, or," he dragged the blade down, creating a shallow wound from his neck to just above his heart, "dig out your heart while you're alive?"

"You won't have the pleasure to choose my death." Kurama said darkly as his bangs hid his eyes. Hiding the way they bled golden while his aura started to reverse its flow to that of the other inhabitant of the body.

"Don't flatter yourself. I know that the paralyze has decided to show up through the special mixture, and even a bit of pain too I see. You'll be delusional in only a matter of a few 10 to 20 minutes." Shachi raised his blade like an executioner would at the chop block.

Yoko smirked at the familiar stance. It was one he'd seen only so many times in his former days as the notorious thief of Makai.

"Then I guess your death'll have to be quicker than you deserve for what you've dared to say, ne?" by the time he finished his sentence, gone away was the red head hunched over in pain and restrained by poisoned paralyses. Out of sight as if he'd vanished…

Shachi looked around confused, "You're running awa-," he felt odd. Like his innards simply…. Couldn't stay… together?

Suddenly, Yoko Kurama knelt crouched a few feet in front of him. His trademark rose whip still held out as if he had just finished attacking something with it. He didn't even bother to look back at Shachi as the fish's yellow eyes dilated when he realized what he felt.

"So it's true than." He gurgled out as blood started to sputter to his mouth as his body slowly recognized what was happening, "You really are the…… Yoko…. Kurama…" he fell to his knees just before his torso fell apart from the many clear cut slashes took their ultimate toll on him.

Kurama had literally slashed him up in ribbons before he could even blink.

Yoko stood up and sneered at the splotch of blood that dotted his wrist, "Disgusting." He chided as he licked away the fowl liquid. He flicked his rose whip straight and then back to a rose as he then placed it back to his silver locks with a toss of his head. He hissed in pain and realized the mixture Shachi's kin had made was probably one of the few he was not immune to. He'd have to take it easy. He growled as he still felt the pain in his left thy where Kurama was injured before.

//It'll probably be a bitch and slow my healing abilities as well.// he thought.

'Most likely' Kurama agreed. He was not content with the fact that Yoko had took over at the last second, but was willing to sit back for a while and let Yoko do his thing for now. The odd mixture was worse effecting in his form anyways. At least Yoko's pure blood would be able to dull the side effects.

"Let's see what the lord has to say to me" Yoko's eyes spied the set of heavy doors as he approached the end of the hallway.

'What if Shachi's attack was a set up by Yomi?'

//He's too dull to cooperate correctly to such a conspiracy// Yoko snorted off as he pushed open the doors to the dark court chamber.

The throne was empty.

"I arrive, milord?" Yoko called out. His silver ears twitching around subtly to search out any danger Yomi might have plotted.

"Easy, my friend" a youthful voice called from the darkness.

Yoko went on full alert. That wasn't Yomi's deep mature voice, that was…

The dark shadows seemed to warp in front of him as if the spiraled to open a door to their own dimension. Right in the middle of the spiral of shadows was the young Kitsune Lord he had met earlier and the messenger from so long ago. The one with long deep red hair that reminded him of a samurai.

"Joseph." Kurama acknowledged as he noticed the other nameless Kitsune glaring at him.

"Kurama, do not be alarmed but I sent for you. Not your lord Yomi. Tsuya must have gotten a mix up." Joey attempted to get on the right foot with this demon when he noticed the scent of blood. Two separate scents really. One was Kurama's and the other was that revolting fish.

Jaden seemed to notice it too, "A run in with sushi that didn't agree well with your stomach?" the red fox with silver eyes said unimpressed.

"Some what. If you can say that said sushi had some what of a poison tang to it." Yoko winced.

"Ah, I see." Joey pursed his lips, "then I'll keep this short. Hear me out and do with the information as you wish, but heed it if nothing else."

"I'll see what my agenda has to do with it and we'll go from there." Yoko replied.

"Then I shall relay to you that….."


	10. Chapter 10 Just short of a Bullseye

A/N- Still own squat to nothing of Yu Yu Hakuso or the opening song down below…

RXR plz!

_I'm a move when I'm by myself_

_But I'm a force when we're together_

_Baby I'm good all by myself_

_But baby you, _

_You make me better (you make me better)_

_You make me better (you make me better)_

_You make me better (you make me better)_

_You make me better (you make me better)_

_You make me better (you make me better)_

_First things first_

_I love what I do_

_But every thing I am_

_She's my improve_

_I'm already boss_

_Already fly_

_But if I am a star_

_She is my sky…_

_**Make me better: Ne-yo**_

_**WARNING!! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, PLZ HEED WARNING FOR GODS SAKE AND MINE!!!!**_

Chapter 10- Just short of Bull's-eye

"They're really cute to look't ain't they?" Jin smiled brightly as he and the others in Kurama's hand picked platoon lounged inside Desota's chambers while she and her new born son rested soundlessly in the hammock Kurama's vines forged just outside on the balcony for the two of them to soak up some sun.

"Got tha't rawight, mate" Chou nodded, "I can already tell lil'Suki is just what the young lil'sheila and Kurama needs about now."

Shishiwakumaru snorted half heartedly, "He was a pain to help bring into the world though." The blue haired imp demon (that is what he is, right??) huffed.

"You can say that again." Renku smirked up at his teammate slyly, "So how's your hand she crushed when she gripped on to ya bringing baby Suki to this world?"

Shishi paused before muttering with as much dignity few others could muster when they were caught red-handed, "Shut up."

The others chuckled at his expense, knowing it was all just light hearted banter amongst themselves.

After they quieted down a little, Toya's blue green eyes took on a more sympathetic look as he watched over mother and child while they rested, "I still cant believe he's really…. Blind though."

"Not completely" Hakkuto quickly reminded, "we know he can see a different…. Form of us at least. From what I've been able to read in him, he can see the outlines of our aura around us, which does in fact, mold to every curve and wrinkle of the body. Really he's not all that blind if he can see that. Some would argue that he can see better than all of us."

"I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!" Suzuki huffed as he flicked his blond bangs from his green eyes.

"Then what's that on your forehead?" Renku laughed poking fun at the over hygienic demon.

"Really? WHERE??" Suzuki scrambled to find a mirror.

The others watched in amusement as the poor almost gullible fool escaped to the bathroom to find this 'wrinkle on his forehead'.

"Maute Maute…" Kyo sighed exasperatedly from where he was curled up on the newly cleaned bed in his smaller form.

"I agree with whatever half-pint over there says" Chou pointed his thumb behind him to Kyo who immediately bristled like a flustered hen at the insulting nickname.

"Kyoma Naga ChuChu!" he spat his own nickname for the big oaf right back at him with a self righteous snort after it to punctuate effectively.

"ChuChu? Sounds like a train." Renku giggled.

"It fits then. Considering what a train wreck he can be." Shishiwakumaru agreed.

"Even sober" Hakkuto added with a slight nod.

Chou bristled, "Yer lucky there's a baby present!" he snarled.

"Calm down Chou" Kurama said as he closed the door behind Tsuya who had brought lunch for Desota with her. The lemur stopped surprised when she saw so many demons crowded in the small room.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting all of you to still be here…. 2 days after the birth." She gasped.

"What's important to Boss-Man here is important to all of us." Renku held a thumbs up as he winked at her.

"Besides, Yomi has yet to give us our rooms as of yet." Hakkuto translated to the real reason.

"I'll look into that soon as I can" Tsuya put that at the top of her to do list, wanting to get all these males out of the way so she and Desota could spoil the new born at will.

She loved that kid! He was just so cute and well behaved already!

'Definitely inherited more than a few things from his father' she thought glancing up at Kurama a moment before she wheeled the silver platter cart toward the balcony. Once she closed the sliding door to avoid having their 'girl talk' eavesdropped, the other demons turned to Kurama.

"You sure it all goes down tomorrow?" Chou asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, Yusuke will pay Yomi a visit tomorrow. It doesn't surprise me that Joseph was unable to predict why, given Yusuke's uncanny ability to be unpredictable at the most crucial points." He sighed.

The others nodded in agreement.

"It's also the day that Kurosuki and Desota escape to the Eastern lands." Hakkuto said to get the facts straight.

Once again, Kurama nodded while his golden eyes fell on the Unicorn, "yes. And as soon as I get a chance to, I'll follow them and see her off."

"Knowing the form that you're in right now, I'd say you're going to do a bit more than just 'seeing her off'." Hakkuto chuckled when the silver Kitsunes tail swished in a short lived pleased wag at the prospect of that line of thinking.

"One must strengthen ones ties before he sends her off to human world for safe keepings until things here cool down a bit." He shrugged.

"Meaning you're going to have bunny sex with her until she's too tired to fight you when you drag her back to human realm" Shishiwakumaru smirked.

Yoko held up a hand as if to pledge, "I cannot tell a lie"

"You just did" they all snided.

"Hai, Hai" Kyo chirped.

Yoko pouted at the little creature on the bed, "Even you're against me? Kyoma, you wound me."

"Yare, Yare" Kyo brushed off his feeble attempts to get the zhorse's sympathy with a dismissive grunt.

"One thought though" Toya offered, "If she doesn't want to leave you now, what'll she do when she realizes you were in on her half brother's tricks to get her out of the front line of the potential danger?"

"She'll be too….. _**Preoccupied **_to think much by then." Yoko smirked.

Just then the door opened and all of them cringed when an ear piercing wail struck their eardrums tightly.

"Baby had a poo" Desota smiled lopsided while she quickly shuffled past them, Kurosuki held in front of her with Tsuya on her heels holding a fresh diaper and gentle wipes. Gone was the quiet little child Suki seemed to be. He angrily wailed to his mother to show he was displeased with his waste being caught in a diaper.

"I wouldn't go in-," Shishi was cut off when Desota shrieked angrily at Suzuki in the bathroom.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT TOOTHEPASTE?" she barked.

"I've got a wrinkle!" Suzuki yelped defensively.

"What's that got to do with toothpaste?" she suddenly lowered her voice to a more pleasant, curious tone.

"Getting rid of it. What's it look like?"

"You don't wanna know that, do you?" Tsuya sighed.

"GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" Desota and Tsuya almost literally kicked Suzuki out since he was stumbled out of the bathroom and fell to the floor staring almost hurt at the door that slammed.

"The hell did I do?" he blinked up at his comrades after a moment.

"Really now, _TOOTHEPASTE_?" Jin chuckled.

"It smoothes out wrinkles!"

"I thought it helped tame pimples." Shishiwakumaru deadpanned.

Suzuki was suddenly quiet for a moment, "well that would explain a few mishaps."

"At times I wander what possessed me when I picked you demons out as my elite demon platoon…" Yoko Kurama groaned.

"Choto, Maute Kisoma" Kyo shrugged.

"I'd still like it if there were a translation book for whatever that lil' buggar's say'n" Chou deadpanned at the small zhorse.

"Here' here" Jin agreed.

"That'll be something to read during free time" Yoko sighed.

"Question" Hakkuto spoke up after awhile of silence, "since when do YOU have free time?"

"You'd be surprised at times twig pony" Yoko mused.

"Five tailed rat."

"NINE tails. If you insist on insulting back, get it right." Kurama scoffed half heartedly.

"That WAS part of the insult you know."

"Now I do."

A knock came to the door just seconds after Desota and Tsuya emerged from the restroom with a clean again smelling baby that was happily babbling nonsense up at his mother. His light cornflower blue colored eyes were out of focus since their pupils were a bit glassy, but you could tell he was seeing something. Every move she made, he could see through her aura. His black and silver truf of hair just barely raveled the tops of his dark eyebrows as they shot up in delight with a wide, toothless smile when his mother made a goofy face just for his enjoyment.

Nobody had noticed the knock until it sounded a third time. Desota's red fox ears perked up at the noise and her son mewled in protest when he knew that something else had her attention other than himself.

"Could one of you get that?" she asked.

Kurama, being closest to the door, opened it only mildly surprised to see who it was.

"They're not sleeping again are they?" came Nar's timid voice as she looked around the tall Kitsune to try and find the hanyou sister in law she'd became fast friends with.

"No, you made good timing this time" Yoko assured her as he stepped out of the way to let the two females do what they'd been doing of the past couple of days since Joey and his group were introduced to Desota for the first time to congratulate her. Well, all except Jaden were new faces to her. Jaden was very pleasant to her, but when it came to Kurama, Yoko could tell a challenge when he saw one. He'd made a quick promise not to let this specific male alone with his mate ever. While he knew that the younger Kitsune wouldn't touch her after Kurama properly claimed her, by law she was up for grabs and he just knew Jaden wouldn't over look that. Thankfully, Jaden AND Nar were to escort his precious mate to the Eastern Lands tomorrow and Nar wasn't likely to allow any funny business Jaden sought to wreak havoc on.

But still.

After his mate had more or less brushed past Kurama to get to her nephew and sister in law, Joey strolled in and greeted Kurama with a slight tilt of his head and a softly spoken greeting. While Joey had picked a different mate for his younger sister, it didn't mean he didn't like Yoko any less. He just didn't think he had what it took to keep Desota in the royal court bound life. If she were to mate Jaden, Joey knew she'd be involved with her destiny to her people, but with Yoko…. Not likely.

It was her choice who to go with in the end.

He'd just try a few…. Shoves in the right direction?

Even that would be hard to come by. His own mate was rooting for Yoko Kurama to come out with the hanyou, but he chalked it up to the reason being that the two of them already had a kid, who he was proud to call his nephew.

'Who wouldn't? The kid's adorable!' he admitted.

Soon as Joey moved aside with Ryoga quickly nodding his greetings to Kurama as well, there was loud growling contest. While Jaden usually started it, Yoko had started growling soon as Ryoga started to move out of the way to reveal the mahogany red haired black furred Kitsune. His stark opposite in color almost. Well, in fur at least.

//And Eyes// Yoko noted again when he again realized that his adversaries' eyes were silver while his own were gold.

'You're so childish.'

//Not as much as HE'S being childish!// Yoko protested as his snarl increased dauntingly at the other male threat both just short of showing their fangs to one another// HE wants something someone else has!//

'And you're playing around going with it.' Kurama shot back tiredly. The poison from Shachi still hadn't worn off so well, leaving his human side rather weak and Yoko in charge of their body till he was strong enough to regain control. Yoko was fine with that. Kurama got to be in charge LAST time they seduced her. It was his turn now.

"Jaden" Yoko nodded.

"Yoko" Jaden growled back.

"Easy there Pups." Joey chuckled "No need to get all offended during such warm times."

Neither Kitsune were willing to give in as they continued to stare down one another with slight snarls through both of their bared fangs.

"Yoko, please…" Desota insisted.

Yoko's ear flickered back to her and the growl he was issuing died out with a snort while he stood aside to allow Jaden in. soon as Jaden's ear was close enough; Yoko said soft enough that he knew only Jaden heard him.

"You so much as do anything that I don't like near her, and I don't care whose protection you're under, Shadow Boy. I've got a good 7,000 years on ya if not more, and I won't be holding anything back should your scrawny neck give an opportunity to snap it off your head." His expression nor tone changed from stone cold as he grounded out the threat.

"I'm shivering from the draft you've kicked up, really, Old Man." Jaden grunted back, "You do realize that she is only 19 now, so that means your only 19 years short of being 10,000 years too old for her as well, ne?" a confidant smirk broke out on the younger Kitsunes lips as he added, "She should want someone more relative to her age group rather than an old dog who body hops to stay young."

Yoko wanted nothing more than to tear the arrogant son of a bitch up and castrate him on the spot as the younger male passed him with a sharp flick of his black and silver tail. Yoko's own silver tail went frigged with fury as it was the only give away of how much the younger kit was getting to him. He closed the door and issued a glare that he glued onto Jaden while the Shadow Kitsune made his way over to Desota and Kurosuki to congratulate her.

"I see that you have a bit of a flea in your fur." Hakkuto remarked as he and the others gauged their usually cool and collected leader get railed up with just the presence of the other Kitsune.

"Do all Kitsune males hate each other around females or something?" Suzuki asked.

"Eh," Jin shrugged, "some territorial thing I suppose."

Yoko shot them a look that clearly said that being silent would be a saving grace for them about now, and they heeded the warning. Joey chuckled from where he stood between the two groups that gathered with either Desota on the balcony, or Yoko near the door on the other side of the chamber. The young lord couldn't help but take amusement in the situation, who knew he'd get such a kick out of his sisters' drama?

He certainly was!

"A bit edgy, Yoko Kurama?" Joseph remarked illusively with a smirk at seeing Yoko's tail swish in agitation with quick whip like flicks. He was more a cat than a fox with that tail of his.

Yoko gave him a dry look, "Delivering your own child can deprive you of sleep. I'm just not feeling comfortably with how many people are around _my _family so soon after birth." The silver Kitsune said in a neutral tone.

"Really now?" Joey amused him, "Is that all that's crawled under your skin? Cause I could have sworn the only way to call your family '_family'_, they'd need to have your scent through certain _bonds_. Otherwise, the female is fair game until subdued with a mark. Correct me if I'm wrong, but since I've just recently created a _bond_ with my own mate I have come to remember that that line of thinking is the traditional way to acquire a mate?"

"Seems like a lot for just getting hitched," Chou rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, well, K9's are very territorial, so we must secure anything and everything that is OURS by instinctual urges." Joey chuckled.

"You and your little boy toy over there are running on a thin line with my patients, kit." Yoko's voice was close to growling again, "who says YOU have to be the next king? I could kill you right here and do Yomi the favor if you catch my drift."

Joey laughed good naturedly, "Oh, Yoko, there you go again taking things so literally. How could the King of Thieves be so anal as you? You know this is all light hearted babbling, don't you?"

Yoko didn't feel like playing the 'bantering friendly' card right now. He was irritated, pissed, and jealous right now. Not a good combination of emotions for him. He became a bit harsh and a tad too rash in his reactions during times like these.

Tsuya seemed to catch on to Desota's exhaustion from so many people near at one time since she started to usher everyone to the door, "Come on now, give the new mother her rest." Nar understood and quickly rounded up her troublesome mate and the black Kitsune 'henchmen' to the door and away. Tsuya looked at the other males pointedly from where she stood holding the door open, "You too, boys. Let her have her rest. You can all wait in the extra rooms of the chamber outside the bedroom."

"This is a bed room? I thought it was an apartment!" Renku gawked. It was rather big though….

"No, you all will be sleeping in the front main room. You know, the place you all huddled eaves dropping when she entered into her labor earlier?" Tsuya elaborated, "Now go on, out with ya." She shooed them out, only glancing back at Yoko to see that he probably wouldn't easily follow her commands to leave as well. She didn't really see why he should leave, being the father and all. Perhaps this would provide some good bonding time for the broken pair. 'AH! This is sooo much better than those entertainingly cheesy soap operas on TV!' she thought as she closed the door, leaving the two to themselves.

Desota sat down stretched out on the bed with her back against the head panel while she uncovered her left breast and offered her nipple for Kurosuki to feed, which the young pup all but devoured soon as he noticed he was being offered as much. With her child taken care of, Desota looked over to Yoko who blankly stared at her with his brows furrowed in thought.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to keep staring at me while my breast is uncovered feeding your son?" she teased.

Yoko would have taken the opportunity to double that comment back to her with an arrogant smirk, if he wasn't so irked with the previous male Kitsunes attitude, "Did he always treat you like this?"

"Well, Kurosuki is only a day and a half old…" Desota said dryly.

"I meant Jaden." He said coolly while his golden eyes searched for any kind of reaction on her to the name. He found none really.

"Jaden…..?" then it clicked and she sighed with a light smile, "Oh…. You're jealous of how Jaden acts around me?" she giggled when he huffed his immediate denial childishly, "Jaden has always been….. Very open with me about his feelings, intentions and exploits. He seems to brag too much for my taste, but he's really not all that bad, once you get used to him. Kinda like the way I got used to you."

"I am NOTHING like that poser!" Yoko snapped.

Desota tilted her head at his odd behavior, "You're really serious about this?" when she received no answer, Desota's ears hung down to her skull, "Look, just so we clear any toxic air you may have stirred up in your wild imagination up there, he's really not my type, okay. You don't have to worry about me falling for him."

"I didn't ask if you were falling for him, I asked if he's always treated you that way? Flirting with you shamelessly and trying to intimidate any he sees as a threat to his 'claim' on you." Yoko was determined to get a straight answer.

Kurosuki seemed to have had his fill and let go of his mother's breast with a light POP. He then yawned and snuggled into her for his nap while she covered herself up once more, much to Yoko's chagrin. She lowered her voice while she spoke.

"Yoko, yes, he's always been like this, but do you realize that you're basically jealous of YOURSELF?" she deadpanned, "You do the same thing he does too."

"I have a right to." Yoko chided her.

"You have no right to, because I don't recall GIVING it to you." she was starting to get annoyed with his rather possessively stupid antics.

Yoko bit his tongue short of mouthing off to her that he had every right to as her former mate, but so far, all she found out on her own was that they made a child together. Hakkuto's warning that if Yoko were to press her memories, they might trigger something hidden like a trap deep with in her mind.

//DAMNIT! OF ALL THE FUCK'N SHIT…// he cursed, waking up Suichi.

'What now?'

//SHUT UP!//

"You said you FORGAVE me" he grounded out lower so he too didn't wake their son. His son.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'll let you hump me to submission like a bitch." Desota firmly stated where she stood in this.

//Not such a bad picture….// he thought mindlessly.

"Dear, don't insult yourself. You wouldn't be a submissive bitch, you'd be a sexy vixen" he corrected with a smirk at the change of subject.

"Don't even try to change the subject with your son asleep RIGHT HERE!" she hissed warningly while her aqua eyes flashed angrily, making Yoko want to give Kurosuki a younger sibling….

"Never crossed my mind for more than a second." There, it wasn't a total lie….

"If you're quiet through, please leave us alone so that we may sleep." Desota dismissed him.

"If you're going to take away the fun of it, then at least admit that you still love me." He half heartedly teased, while another half held his breath to wait her answer.

Desota tensed and blushed cutely across her cheeks as she quickly averted her eyes, "Never said I hated you" she admitted stubbornly.

"But you have confirmed that I am more than a friend to you." he provoked.

"You're not getting anything out of me right now, Yoko. And you're not going to seduce it out of me either." She huffed with a pointed look down to her sleeping pup who curled to her chest.

"Going so low as to use your own child as a safeguard from your intended?" he teased her with a smirk.

"Don't start that again." She yawned.

Yoko decided to let her be and sat down on the other side of the bed looking out the balcony windows.

"Why are you still here?"

Yoko didn't even flinch when she tried to kick at him to get him off the queen sized bed, "if you're going to sleep, someone needs to stay awake to act as a guard with that balcony door open, this IS a demon castle. We don't always use doors to get into cute girls rooms." Yoko smirked.

Desota just glared at him and turned her back to him while she cuddled up to her son and fell asleep quicker than either really thought she would.

Yoko sighed and looked to the door, using one of his powers to manipulate a fern plant ornament near the door to lock the door securely.

Tomorrow. He'd finally claim her again that night and she'd leave Yomi's hand during the day…..

09870987908709870987098709870987

Hiei's ruby eyes opened slowly as he started to wake up from where he was laying comfortably with his naked mate spooned to his front with his arms wrapped around her middle. His K9 wolf ears twitched at the sound of his twin sons snoring lightly in the adjacent room that could only be accessed through his mates and his own room. Satisfied that his family had survived the night with no interruptions while he slept those few hours he allowed himself to, Hiei started to sit up, awakening Yumi instantly from absence of his body heat against her back.

Her brown ears stood erect before they lay flat to her skull while she yawned widely and looked back at him through sleepy green eyes.

"What are you doing getting up so early?" she almost slurred, not quite awake yet.

"You know Mukuro has summoned me to accompany her while she travels to the Southern lands to witness Yusuke's proposal to Yomi." Hiei said back while he pulled on his pants.

Yumi's ears perked up in interest and her tail twitched, "Since when did I know of this little bit of information before now?" she accused.

"I just told you." Hiei said as if it were obvious.

Yumi knew what he was doing. Her upper lip curled slightly in irritation and rebelled, "Is this your new plan to keep me here while you go off on some adventure? Forget it, Hiei, I'm coming too." She swung her legs over the bedside and stood up to get dressed.

"And what about the pups?" Hiei said while he secured his kitana sheath to his hip, watching while his mate dressed. One of the many advantages of being her mate that he most defiantly took advantage of was watching her at times that were once punished for being perverted. Not that he didn't enjoy her 'punishment' before they were mated, so long as it was her dealing it to him.

"Taku is smart enough to know to keep Haru out of immediate danger. He takes after his father in that department." Yumi shrugged indifferently as she pulled on her light blue crop top, "besides, I can always ask Papa Koenma to open a portal to Genkai's so we can send them off there."

"You're staying here with the pups and you're NOT following me this time." Hiei stared her hard in the eye when she looked up at him with a glare of defiance, "You will not push them off to Genkai every time you don't want to look after your own young."

"I never said anything about that, Hiei. You know I always will watch over and take care of my pups, but I don't like it when you're going off on your own with Mukuro!" she retorted, her vibrant green eyes lowered almost shyly, "It…. It just gives me strange and uncomfortable vibes when I know you're with her for longer than a day or so with out returning to me…. To us." She admitted.

Despite Hiei's usually cool and calm demeanor, he couldn't help the way his heart swelled seeing her with her ears flopped down and her tail slightly tucked against her leg with down cast eyes as she confessed her feelings on the situation. Normally, he loved to slash and kill cutesy things, but with Yumi, he could help but admire how cute she was at the moment in her vulnerable state of mind.

She was jealous.

That was fine by him. Even if she was jealous for something that was entirely a misunderstanding…. Well not entirely. He knew Mukuro desired him, but also knew that the same desire was now very, very dampened and the object of attention and admiration was now his mate herself. Somehow, even though Mukuro hasn't even seen her, Yumi had the tyrant demon lord's attention. Sadly though, for her, Hiei wasn't one to share willingly. He didn't see any reason his Lord had to see his mate when their interaction wasn't necessary. Call him selfish, but truly he's as selfish a mate as they come.

"I will return for you with in 2 or 3 days, mate," he reassured as he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, waiting for those beautiful green eyes to look up at him, "I will return, and you will be here to welcome me when I do. The pups need their mother more than I do at the moment."

Yumi smiled and let her forehead rest on his while their eyes never left one another's gaze, "That's probably the first time such a thing has happened. Something other than my possessive mate needs me so desperately."

"They're lucky you're their mother and they are my own flesh and blood. Otherwise, I wouldn't allow such a scenario to be." He growled lowly and leaned further into her and brushed his lips lightly over her own before heatedly possessing them, knowing he wouldn't be able to for at least 3 days to come. That knowledge only burned his desire to take her one more time before he left, to leave her scent on his skin and the feel of her still fresh in his memory as well as her taste.

He growled when she nudged him away and smirked evilly up at him with taunting flashes shining in her devil green eyes, "Don't you have a journey to embark on? You were too tired to try this last night in bed so why so eager to seduce me now?"

"Why do you insist on conversing when you should be moaning to me your love song?" he rumbled and made to recapture her once more before she slipped away from him. Her tail wagging playfully behind her as she made sure to quickly put the bed between her and her mate.

"Well? Go on then. Leave, since you've awakened at the crack of dawn to meet up with your Lord I have yet to meet." She waved off to him with a playful flick of her wrist to the door.

"I am not due to meet up until noon." His eyes never wavered from her form across the bed from him as he stalked up to the furniture between them.

"Funny, Mukuro usually summons you in the mornings for this kind of thing." She reminded, leaning both her hands on the bed, bending over and teasing him with her now visible cleavage from that angle.

She was only mildly surprised when her mate vanished from her sight and she felt a hard body molding itself to her backside and his hands were suddenly on the outsides over her own on the bed. His lips nibbled the underside of her wolf like ears and she fought to not twitch in pleasure before he spoke dark, deep and huskily to her,

"My lord shall understand."

She could feel him behind her and moaned loudly as he pressed himself as tightly as he could to her body, as if trying to feel her skin through the clothing. Resting his weight on her back, his hands started to explore her torso, running up her arms and tracing her collar bone before leading down to the curve of her breasts. She arched into his touch and whimpered when he merely skimmed over them and started to massage her stomach muscles, slowly kneading them as he made his way lower and lower. She mewled in pleasure as he rubbed her muscles along her lower abdomen harder to relax them from their tensed positions.

He could smell her heat quickly escalating to ecstasy and hear her light sounds of approval. He knew she was very vocal, but she was still sane enough to try and tone it down for their pups' sake in the next room. Hiei on the other hand, didn't really care if his pups heard or not. He knew for a fact that if they woke up, they'd sure as hell smell it! He sucked in a sharp breath when her tail started to wag harder. Being pressed so tightly to her rear, he could feel her tail rubbing against his erection, only serving to excite him further as he started to bathe his mate's neck with his tongue as she turned her head to submissively expose it for his benefit. He cupped her sex to reward her and thrust his palm hard against her. She yelped in excitement as a jolt of pleasure caused her to startle from her tense position and jump under him, bumping against him.

Fuck this, he knew then that they had too much clothes on.

He'd have to remedy that quickly.

He was just about to make good of that pleasant thought when he felt Yumi's newly blossomed physic powers hold firmly to his body, freezing him of any movement temporarily as she crawled out from under him. Not having her back as his support, he slowly slid off her to the bed as she crawled away. He growled up at her warningly with his ears pinned down, but that stopped abruptly when he noticed she was tugging him on the bed and rolled him on his back. Her power wore off quick enough, but Hiei chose to remain still to see what his mate had in mind as she situated herself to straddle his legs and started to push his shirt over his head before tossing it unceremoniously away and then made good of the ties to his pants.

Now that wasn't fair! If he was getting striped, then it had to go both ways. HE wore the pants in this relationship, RIGHT?!

Hiei leaned over her while she dragged his pants off him and reached for the bottom of her crop top. He then slowly started to relieve the fabric from her body and also tossed it away then quickly started to attack her pants that she had yet to tie completely while dressing. He couldn't reach very well since she was already leaning away from him as she finally had his pants off him.

Damn it! She beat him; he was naked first.

But at least her own pants were dangerously hanging low on her hips. If she angled herself right, they'd pool right off her.

Sadly, for him, she also knew of her little victory, "Looks like I won that time." She smirked, "You know what that means….." she pointedly looked down where his member stood proudly between them from where he sat leaning back on his hands and she stood on all fours over his legs, "I get first say in what we do."

"Until I decide otherwise." Hiei snorted back. He didn't have time to ague with her. His red eyes widened and rolled to the heavens as she bent down to take him in her mouth, sucked very hard, then let his head slip out of her mouth with a pop and smirked back up at him to prove her point. Hiei glared at her for using the dirty, "FUCK you" he hissed through clenched teeth trying to remain in control.

"I know you will. But not just yet…." She chuckled and bent down again to bath his aching cock with her tongue.

She curled it on the underside and dragged the small, hot, wet, most pleasurable appendage Hiei currently knew up to his tip, only to quickly flick over his slit repeatedly until she felt him jolt in desire and excitement from her teasing.

"You're not earning any easy consequences when it comes my turn, mate. Keep teasing and you'll howl this time." He warned.

"Only if you promise me you'll keep that true to your word," she replied sultry before engulfing him again in her mouth.

Hiei again clenched his eyes closed in pleasure and moaned lowly to reward her. He unconsciously leaned forward over her and stared to rub her back with his hands, dragging his claws lightly over her as she bobbed her head over his member and her hands clenched and loosened in rhythm. Hiei's ears started to fold in his hair as he grunted and started to thrust up to her mouth. His claws started to dig slightly harder into her. He felt his release coming closer as she started to go faster on his shaft and he thrust more forceful into her, only to have her back off from him.

He growled at her for stopping, "What are you thinking, bitch?" he demanded lowly as his eyes flashed red.

"Save it." She said simply out of breath. Apparently, she forgot she needed to breathe, "I just need a breather real quick.

"Oh, I'll do something 'quick' alright." Hiei smirked and flashed a fang at her as he pushed her shoulders so she was on her back with her legs still between his own. Her breathing became harsher ((so much for catching her breath)) while he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled much like his pups had a few months before they were weaned. His strong hands were maneuvering her legs around him instead of under him to give his aching cock better access while he switched breasts. While he worked on the second, his ruby eyes looked up when he heard her whines become almost constant and groaned at the sight.

Her face was flushed light red around her cheeks heavily and her eyes were only slit open, but he could see the haze of passion had taken over her green eyes. Her mouth was parted and panting harshly with an upward curve of a smile ever present. He hadn't even gotten to the good part yet!

Once his hands were free and she was securely around him, Hiei slipped a hand between himself and her leg to reach her neglected petals. Yumi's breath escaped her when she felt his fingers fiddle with her sex's petals teasing her jewel erect before thrusting two fingers in her. She cried out in pleasure and started panting again, again remembering to breath.

"Some one's been horny lately," Hiei smirked up at her as he released her breast to watch her face as he thrust his fingers into her tight, hot and wet opening. She was already so wet for him, it made him long to pound her to oblivion.

"Speak…. For….. Your… s-self!" she huffed out through her pleasure as she reached down and gripped his still aching cock, "You w-were…. Already…. H-hard!"

Hiei's smirk turned roguish as he quickly retracted his fingers from her and nailed his burning cock into her tight opening, burring himself to the hilt in the one place he always felt would be his home; inside her. Where she'd always wrap physically around him and soothe her like no other. She cried out again in surprise and grasped at his back for dear life.

"HIEI!!" she howled out.

"There's that howl I promised you." he shouted as he started to thrust with in her, throwing his head back in abandon. His hands cupped her rear to angle her so he could hit somewhere deep inside he knew would drive her mad!

Yumi snarled at him and lowered her hand to grope his ass just to get back at him. He snarled loudly at her as he stifled a howl himself. She only smirked at him and captured his lips, not intending to let him go and he wasn't planning on letting her get away either way. He thrust his tongue into her mouth a beat slower from his thrust of his cock to keep her off balance as he felt her closing in on him while her peak started to catch up to his own.

He parted from her lips and nipped at her ear, feeling her inner walls quiver in preparation as her climax started to come at her, "Scream for me….," he husked in her ear.

That did it for her.

"HIIIEEEEIIIIII!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He'd later hear a few crude remarks from his commanding lord later for it too….

Who the hell cared right now, though?

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Hiei shouted after her as he felt all the pressure doubling around him while his own release approached him. He stilled above her as he released his hot seed into her. When he was empty, he let his arms slowly give out and rested on her body, using her breasts as his pillow while they caught their breath.

When he did catch his breath, Hiei sat up to relieve her of his weight on her chest. Yumi wiggled away from him, pulling him out of her core in the process and causing them both to groan at the loss. She tucked her legs under her and let her hands support her as she bent over, still catching her breath.

"You sure know how to say 'good bye'," she looked up at him and giggled when all he could do was nod in agreement, he was also out of breath. His ruby eyes narrowed on her when he heard her giggle at him and laid down in front of her on his back with his head barely brushing against her knees that were still spread, giving him a nice, upside down view of her pussy.

"I think I'll take a travel snack with me." He murmured.

Yumi leaned up a bit, curiously, "Just what are you- ahhh!" she gasped out when he latched on to her lower petals with his lips and started to clean her of their mixed essences with his tongue. Both shivered in pleasure; he because of the taste and she because of the feel.

"Is something wrong with momma, Papa?" a small voice shocked both mates out of their sexual haze. They froze where they were.

Yumi was the only one to see her younger of the twin sons, Haru rubbing the sleep out of his red eyes from where he slumped against the door frame to the bed room he and his brother shared. Said brother, the green eyed Taku, stood nonchalantly behind his brother, staring at his mother who had her back to her. They could only barely see their father under their mothers' body. Why he was there, neither 6 month old knew.

"Uh- Erm, no, Haru," Yumi sweat dropped with her face flushed in embarrassment. Her knee butted spitefully against Hiei's side since she immediately saw this little episode as his fault for getting her overly worked up in the throws of passion to wake up their sons, "Daddy is only helping Mommy check for…. Ticks!" she quickly improvised.

"Ticks on your leg, Momma?" Taku, the more observant one of the two asked in all innocents.

"Yep!" Yumi nodded nervously, "you know ticks aim for tender spots like your leg!" at this, Hiei chose to rake his fang against her core, slightly put out that his snack was interrupted by his own sons, but what they couldn't see wouldn't disturb them. She smirked when she jolted, "Ulp! There he goes! Your father just got one for me!" Yumi grinned nervously and once again kneed Hiei in the sides, "Why don't you two go back to bed. It's too early to get up yet. Breakfast won't arrive for a while."

She sighed heavily in relief when her sons obediently closed the door. This time, she used her powers to lock the door as well. It was then that Hiei thought it was okay to continue and she felt his wet tongue start up again against her core.

She was having none of it.

She lifted herself away from him, ducked down over him and lightly bit his erection harsh enough that she knew would snap him out of his haze…. She hoped.

Hiei shot up and yelped in slight pain as he sat up and covered his abused manhood then glared and growled at his mate.

"Don't give me that!" Yumi spat at him, "YOU'RE not the one who had to go through handling a walk in with your own sons! You just sat in your own happy little world feasting on wet Pussy! VERY helpful!" she rolled her eyes.

"It helped you out…," he snorted.

"Not in the way I needed at the moment!" she shot back as she twisted around to start another glaring match with her mate that lasted not very long. She was good at heated glares that were effective, but Hiei was good at maintaining them. She sighed, "Next time you seduce me…. Lock all doors before any attempts….."

"Agreed." Hiei also sighed with a sweat drop.

098709870987098709870987709877098770987098709877098770987098709877


	11. Chapter 11 To the Eastern Lands

A/N- (sighs) been a while hasn't it? Sry for the sluggish updates, but u know how the holidays can get, and trust me, it'll probably only get worse. So I promise to at the very least get one chapter out every month. And for those of you who enjoyed last chapters' little… activity (grins) have no fear, for that isn't the last of those. No porno action mind you, but every body's gotta have some fun, ne? lol!

Plus. The vid dedicated to this fanfic is still on Youtube under the user: "KuramaAlchemist" and is called "Kurama loves me not", plz go on there, it's really a nice edition to the story 

Don't for get to review plz!

_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself anew_

_If you were with me now_

_You're the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do…_

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right like you made be believe_

_I could…._

_And I will fly on my fathers' wings_

_To places I have never been _

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel, _

_His heart beat still_

_I will do great things_

_On my fathers' wings_

_**My fathers' wings: Quest for Camelot sound track; Katy's song**_

_**-**_**Once again, I still own nothing but a bag of chips…. OOO! CHEETOS! (snatches up bag of cheetos chips and munches content) gotta love the cheesy crunchy goodness of cheetos!**

Chapter 11 To the Eastern Lands

"That'll be fine, Kurama," Genkai said into the telephone she held to her ear at the shrine, "She'll be here tomorrow morning? Before or after the dawn has broke…?" she waited while the Kitsune on the other side of the line answered her, "How about I just leave a lantern burning near the door and the extra room you're to put her in." she deadpanned, then nodded, "Sure thing. See ya around." She hung up the phone into the receiver with a sigh.

"What'd Kurama want?" Keiko asked from where she and Yukina sat on their heels near the shoji door that was open to allow the cool weather to float in from outside. A small child giggled delightedly in Yukina's lap while the Ice Demon cooed at her with baby talk.

"First of all, he said Desota's pregnancy was a success. She gave birth to a son that's physically blind, yet can some how see the world around him through the auras of living things. Not surprising, if you ask me…," Genkai murmured the last part to herself.

Yukina looked up from the baby in her lap, "Blind? Is he still alright?"

"Healthy as any child, from what I've heard… just blind to the physical world."

"Sounds like an interesting situation." Yukina said in awe.

"What else did he want?" Keiko asked while she took her daughter from Yukina's lap and cradled the child in her arms. Big, hazel eyes fluttered closed while the child released a yawn and started to settle down in her mother's embrace to nap.

"Kurama says that things in demon realm are getting rougher to deal with and he's bringing Desota and their child back here for safe keeping until this danger has passed or otherwise." Genkai walked over to the two girls and sat down cross legged, quirking a small smile when the hazel eyed baby giggled and smiled over at her.

There was a pause for a moment between the women while the child started to mess with the fabric of Keiko's blouse.

"Does she remember him?" Yukina finally asked.

Genkai sighed, "He didn't say much about that. From what little he did say regarding that, she probably does have the knowledge that the child is his,…. Whether she remembers his love or not, I don't know." Genkai let that sink in before she pointedly looked at both women, "Just remember when she arrives tomorrow and during her stay; don't push her memories about him. Hakkuto told us that there may be a trap that could be triggered."

"Mum's the word" Keiko put a silent finger to her lips. Yukina nodded.

"Well then….," Genkai stood up, "I guess I better beat one of the extra futons and prepare a guest bedroom for our new addition to the temple."

098709879879809877989877098709877908770987908709870987

Desota awoke slowly when the sunlight rays stretched through the window near her face. She rubbed her eyes out of the sleepiness and stretched her back a bit before settling down again. Her arms absently curled around her middle to embrace her son close to her, only to end up empty.

Aqua eyes flashed open and darted around her frantically looking around for her son. She sat up and held open the blankets to look around her, "Kurosuki??!" she called.

A baby giggle at her side was her answer while she started to lean over the side of the bed to search out her son with the sheet covers in her grasp. She let the said covers fall from her grasp and pulled her head out from under the bed sheets to stare at the sight next to her.

Yoko was lying with his back propped up against the head board of the bed next to her. Kurosuki lay on the silver Kitsunes stomach, sightless navy eyes, although pale in blindness, were shining brightly as he saw the aura surrounding the small vine coming from the seed in his fathers palm. The kit batted at the vine playfully as the plant darted around him, gently poking and tickling his small frame. His red-white-tipped fuzz of a tail bobbed around as he wagged it in delight. Yoko would lean forward every now and then to puff air playfully into his son's ear to distract him from the plant. Both were clearly having fun just goofing around.

Yoko's ear twitched when he noticed she was awake and watching him and his son, "Morning bed head." He greeted, "Ow!" he suddenly yelped in surprise when Kurosuki's small hand snatched one of his silver fox ears. Desota laughed while Yoko tried to pry his ear out of his sons grasp.

Kurosuki's navy eyes darted over to his mothers' laughter, small ears erect at the familiar sound and a wide smile spread over his face as he held out his tiny arms to her, squealing at her to take him into her arms. Desota reached over and plucked her son away from Yoko while Yoko massaged his abused ear.

"He's got a nice firm grip…" Yoko mumbled.

"You don't breast feed him….," Desota deadpanned.

Before he could retort, they heard a commotion at the door as someone tried to open it while it was being held firmly in place by a manipulated fern plant that was intertwined around its hinges to hold it firmly in place.

"Who is it?" Desota called.

"It's Tsuya! I came to get you for the morning 'inspection' at Lord Yomi's breakfast!" Tsuya called through the door.

"Come back later…," Yoko answered.

Desota shot him a dirty look and batted him on the arm, "Let her in…"

Yoko snorted at her, "And if I don't?"

"Yoko….," Desota pleaded with him. She wasn't in the mood for his teasing.

Rolling his eyes and making a big show that he was reluctant, Yoko called the plant off.

"Come in," Desota called.

The door immediately opened, "Ah! You're still in bed!" the lemur demoness threw her hands in the air exasperated, "Get up, GET UP!!! We're already starting behind schedule today!"

Desota sighed in dismay half-heartedly while she got up and handed off Kurosuki to Tsuya's awaiting arms while she made her way to the closet to pick out her clothing, "Any suggestions on attire?" she asked while she walked deeper into the walk in closet, picking out a decent top to show Tsuya. When she turned around, instead of Tsuya behind her, Yoko was with an out fit hanging on a hanger dangling from his fingers.

"I like this one." He said.

Desota blushed as she looked it over. The top was black leather and looked like it would stop just under her breast the front of it was laced up as well as the back and it had a strap to hook around her neck instead of her shoulders. The bottom half of it consisted of 3 parts; a black strap that would tie around her hips, a long black flap of silk to cover the front of her and an identical silk flap to cover her behind.

Desota growled angrily up at him, "I JUST HAD A BABY AND YOU WANT ME GOING AROUND DRESSED IN _**THAT**_?!!"

"You've already lost all the extra weight…. It's not like anything'll hang out of it." He defended.

"Nothing will hang out, huh?" she quoted, "tell me how my chest is covered in that THING if it's so low that if I bend over, I'll fall out of the damn thing??!"

"So don't bend over till I personally bend you over." Yoko shrugged.

Desota's fists shook at her sides as she shook in frustration and embarrassment, "I WASN'T ASKING YOU THAT, YOU PERVERT!"

"You asked for any suggestions, so I made a decision." He replied, not the least bothered that she was sending him a look that would kill him if it were a physical attack.

"WHO ASKED YOU!"

"You did."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"A few moments ago. You said 'Any suggestions on attire?' and I answered 'I like this one.' Then-,"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED! I WASN'T ASKING YOU, I WAS ASKING _**TSUYA**_!!" she shouted at him.

"No need to shout." Yoko said dryly.

"OUT!" she zapped a small electric shock at him to get her point across and he jumped involuntarily when the electric current surged through him momentarily. She hardly winced as the collar bit back at her as well.

"I'M GOING, DAMN IT!" he barked at her and grumbled to himself sulkily as he stomped moodily out the door and loudly closed it behind him.

Tsuya and Kurosuki were very still and quite while they watched the little 'lovers spat' as Tsuya deemed it mentally, "Desota…?" the lemur said softly.

Kurosuki whimpered at his mother, feeling her aggravation.

"It's nothing; I'm just letting the stress of everything come at me." Desota brushed off with a huff and tore her heated glare from the door and let it melt into a smile at the maid and her son, "Like I asked earlier, suggestions?"

Tsuya gulped, apparently, the mood swings were still in effect, "Uh, there is one I wanted you to try since your body has slimed down and all now….,"

09809870987098709870987098709870987098709870980987

the 7 fighters in the main room corridor of the chambers Yomi had Desota in watched in mild amusement while their silver haired leader stomped in rather immaturely and kicked his heels up to plop down on the sofa with a guttural growl in his throat. His silver tail twitching harshly like an agitated cat.

"Problems with the Missy?" Chou asked.

"Don't talk to me." Yoko hissed through clenched teeth.

"Pay up." Toya turned to Jin with his hand waiting for the gold he'd betted for.

"Shit…," Jin grumbled and practically slapped the gold into the ice demons hands.

Yoko gave them an amused look, clearly asking what that was all about so Renku decided to explain, "They were board last night and the topic about 'lovers quarrels' came up and they made a bet. Jin thought you wouldn't fight until after she found out you intend to send her back to human world while Toya betted you'd fight about something before that time." The small demon said.

"You're gambling about this now? What about the rest of you?" he looked around the room at the others.

"We betted on something different." Renku said proudly, "We're betting on the time she'll fry ya with electricity when you try to take her back to human realm."

"I've got soon as she find out" Suzuki said.

"When you actually try and take her," Shishiwakumaru said.

"I said when you guys reunite!" Renku piped in.

"Nice…..," Yoko said dryly.

"Don't worry, Moit, we didn't bet on it," Chou smiled referring to himself and Hakkuto.

"No, we decided to bet on your death day…." Hakkuto said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Yoko's wide golden eyes looked at them in disbelief.

"Yep! I said when you returned to her," Chou pointed his thumb to his chest.

"And I said before you even get her out of demon realm." Hakkuto again was apathetic as ever.

"And I thought unicorns were pure and truthful." Yoko snorted.

"We are…. Mostly." Hakkuto shrugged.

That made Yoko feel MUCH better…..

Tsuya opened the door of the bedroom and walked out, leading Desota with Kurosuki in her arms. The women walked past the males with out a second glance. The only one who did acknowledge them as they passed was Kurosuki who squealed and mewled at them happily when he sensed all the familiar auras; especially his fathers'.

All of them flinched as the door closed a bit forcefully and turned to Yoko suspiciously.

"What did you do to her?" Suzuki demanded.

"Leave me outta this." Yoko grumbled and turned his back to them. They all rolled their eyes as their fearless and dangerously skillful killer of a leader was pouting like a five year old that had been scolded.

The door opened again, this time with Joseph, Nar, and Ryoga. Jaden wasn't with them for once and Yoko was almost disappointed. He needed to vent on something.

Joey lifted a brow at the stiff silence of the usually boisterous group, "Who died?"

"Yoko pissed off Dessy some how and now he's sulking because he was scolded for his childish behavior, finally…," Hakkuto said.

"I'm _not __**sulking**_ and I wasn't _scolded_!" Yoko insisted darkly. To anyone out of the loop, it would sound intimidating and they wouldn't try and cross him, but everyone knew he was defiantly sulking.

"Denial." Renku sighed.

"Where's Kit-Prick?" Yoko grumbled, changing the subject.

"Doing his duty as an ambassador." Joey said, "He's taking my place at the table for the breakfast feast while I attend to matters."

"In other words, Joey didn't want to deal with Yomi's high standard court so early in the morning so he had Jaden take his place at the last minute." Nar translated.

"Now when you put it that way, it sounds so selfishly childish!" Joey pouted.

"That's because it is selfishly childish." Nar sighed.

"Apologies, Lord Joseph, but I agree with Lady Nar's thoughts." Ryoga bowed respectfully.

"Shut up, Ryoga." Joey grumbled.

"Yes, My Lord." The golden Kitsune humbled.

Joey suddenly turned serious eyes upon Yoko, "_**He's **_almost here." he said, "after breakfast, Jaden shall escort her down to the main floor where Nar will 'request' that Desota join her on a joy ride in the country. They will be safely out of harms way before the danger has even entered the domain."

"That's the plan then?" Yoko made sure and was satisfied with the nod from the Kitsune Lord, "Very well then. What about tonight?"

"Ryoga's specialty happens to be illusions and hypnosis related powers. He will remain here holding up a clone spell of you and I while I lead you to my country where you may reunite with your…. Your…," he didn't like saying this since he had preferred another to take his sister…, "You may _try_ to reunite with your previous mate."

"Your wording is so delicate, it makes me wander slightly….," Yoko said suspiciously.

"I've sworn not to interfere with my sisters' choice, but I do have a preference." Joey admitted, "No hard feelings?"

"None taken." Yoko shrugged.

9876987698769876876876987698769876876

"So _this _is the child I heard crying with in my Keep?" Yomi said as he approached Desota and Tsuya where the formally stood. Breakfast had just finished and now it was time for her daily 'protocol' of submission of sorts…

Being blind, Yomi relied on his other 4 senses to take in the child he knew was the spawn of his once leader and comrade; Yoko Kurama. His brows tightened slightly when he sensed something was wrong with the Childs' eyes and the way its aura wrapped around his tinny body.

"The child's blind as well?" he inquired.

"Yes, he's blind to our physical world and can only see what ever a living aura touches or outlines for him." Tsuya bowed and offered her answer since Desota was so high on alert with this demon so close to her son. She was literally using all restraint to remain calm with the powerful Lord so near that he could kill herself or worse, her child at a whim.

"Well, it is only a half breed….," a member of the court breezed.

Desota was used to being called many crude and much worse things than half breed, but when they insulted refer to her son….. Even her iron restraint that once held back a dragon's anger was strained with impulsive revolt.

"I'd have to say that all of you should watch what you call any kind of 'half-breed' now' a days," Jaden's confidant voice that commanded attention to where he previously sat in silence at peace through out breakfast with out being much noticed by Lord Yomi's side, "After all, isn't Spirit World still trying to take down Raizen's kid? Is he not a 'half-breed' as well?"

"The only reason that boy is ruling over Raizen's lands currently is because the Battle Demon his self isn't able to go on defending a country, if not himself. Or have you forgotten the none-human diet the fool has taken?" yet another noble pointed out.

'Raizen must be Yusuke's father….' Desota put two and two together with the information the lords leaked out as if EVERYONE should already know, 'Why would not eating humans weaken a demon lord?'

Yomi noticed the shift in Desota's mood and turned to her, "Don't look so surprised, little one, you must know what your kind eats, do you not?"

"Food?" Desota guessed with out much effort, wanting to just let it drop and leave. Kurosuki was starting to get restless in his mothers arms, but stayed relatively quiet when he sensed his mothers' peril.

"Of course food…." Yuda rolled his eyes, "HUMAN is on the diet of many demon species. Especially the higher level ones once it is an acquired taste. If one lived off the flesh of human like Raizen once did and then suddenly stopped, they'd slowly die of starvation, much like what Raizen's facing right now."

Desota's sharp intake of breath didn't escape many of the demons in the room. Apparently, she had no idea. Though she could see how she'd never catch that little detail. Jaden hardly ever brought her meat products when he smuggled food for her from the kitchen. Most of it was noodles, breaded foods, and fruits. On occasion he would bring her pork items or steak, but those didn't smell like human flesh….

"You…. you _eat _humans?" she whispered. Tsuya started to get concerned at her side, she had truly thought that the hanyou knew about that and was at peace with it, but apparently not.

Jaden gritted his teeth, wanting to get her away from this subject. He didn't give her much meats on purpose!

"Of course. In fact, breakfast just now had human in its course. Most of Yomi's food is human, like all lords! Are ye daft, girl?" Yuda scoffed.

Yomi took in the way Desota's aura trembled, "You poor thing….. You truly didn't know that half of what you are is the predator to the other, ne?" he tsked at her.

Desota seriously wandered if this demon had it out for her, or if being a cold hearted bastard was part of his personality. She gripped Kurosuki tighter to her while he softly whimpered up at her confused at her sudden conflicted emotion.

"Is my Lord through with my presence?" she gritted out.

"You have already shown your submission to me, but I feel up to the testing mood at this new twist of events….," Yomi turned to Yuda, "Go and bring our little one a small morsel of the tender stock."

"Yes my lord." Yuda bowed and hurried off.

"I am unworthy of such delicacies," Desota quickly protested, wanting nothing more than to puke at the mere suggestion to EAT a human! She believed that only the lower classed demons lusted for blood and carnage, but ate their human query after they'd ripped it up manically. Now she knew that it was a universal taste once tried and Yomi wanted her to taste it for herself….

"Nonsense, I insist. Since you have been somewhat of a good girl…" Yomi smiled cunningly.

Jaden stood up, slamming his palms on the table before him where his breakfast once was, "My Lord! Reconsider, PLEASE! As she has just given birth, she should be _slowly _reintroduced back to her original diet before even thinking of trying a new food for her health's sake!" he objected.

"Sit down, Ambassador Jaden," Yomi said calmly with a firm tone underlining consequences if he was refused, "our little one will not be harmed if she were to merely try the taste of human… she will be fine,"

"I already had breakfast, my Lord, I wish not to try your gracious offer at the moment, for it may ruin my appetite for lunch…….?" Desota pleaded with a bowed, submissive head.

Kurosuki whined at his mother, still worried about what was going on with all the jumbled and excited auras around them. He somehow knew it was centered mainly on the dark purple aura that held much force behind it but lazily encased its owner as if arrogant in its power to all others.

"The platter you sent for, my lord," Yuda said as he brought it before Yomi; between himself and Desota and sadly just under Desota's nose. The meat looked just like a regular cow steak, but the smell reeked of human flesh cooked well done. Her stomach threatened to empty on the sight if she didn't get out of there.

"Am I interrupting?" came a feminine voice of the elegant cat demoness now queen of the Eastern Lands. At her side bowed the golden Kitsune, Ryoga as he knelt down on one knee with a fist planted at in front of him for balance and his other arm resting over his propped up knee.

"Lady Nar, to what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance in my dinning room this morning with out your mate at your side?" Yomi greeted, putting aside Desota and the human meat for now.

"If it is acceptable to you, I request a morning ride through the country with the hanyou. I have become close to her with in my stay and would like some bonding time before my mate and I leave…. May I?" Nar asked formally.

Yomi turned from one woman to the other, before he inclined his head, "Very well, Lady Nar. Permission granted. You may take your new companion with you on your joy ride, but should you require protection…,"

"Ambassador Jaden has already volunteered the position. If you don't mind, I have our horses waiting, and am quit excited?" Nar smoothed easily.

"Then by all means, go right on ahead." Yomi waved off Tsuya to lead Desota to the awaiting Ryoga and Nar. Jaden stood up and excused himself from the table to follow them out.

"I'll take her from here." he said as he took the chain lead from Tsuya's grasp.

"Alright then, I'll see ya when you return," Tsuya didn't protest as she walked them out and waved them off.

Desota wrapped a firm cloth around Kurosuki's baby blanket that held him securely to her front torso so she could ride with him and leave her hands free, Nar and Jaden watched her with mild fascination.

"Where'd you come up with that trick?" Nar asked curiously as they walked out the front doors.

"You learn a lot when you have a child." Desota breezed with a small smile, but it was only falsely given.

"I'm sorry I brought it up this morning," Jaden said remorsefully.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have known that's probably one of the many reasons demons and humans don't respect cross breeds such as my self." Desota sighed.

"I heard what Yomi was trying to offer to you," Nar admitted, "Sorry I waited so long to interrupt,"

"Interrupt what, exactly?" Yoko's voice asked.

Desota was surprised to see the silver fox himself with the others and Joey waiting for them near 3 saddled horses. Kyo was one of them while the other two were consisted of a golden painted palomino mare with white flaxen mane and tail and blue eyes while the other was simply a dark red chestnut with a star.

"Yo…ko? I thought you'd still be up in the rooms? How did you guys know that Nar wanted to ride with me?" Desota blinked, then glared, "You're not following to spy on us are you?"

Yoko coughed, "As appealing as that sounds, no. I'm simply here to see you off."

"And everyone else too?" Desota looked behind him to gage the others that waved at her.

"Bout the same," Jin nodded with a friendly grin.

It seemed okay…. But Desota had a feeling that she was being conned. She sighed heavily and looked over her shoulder at the Keep's towering frame, 'So long as I'm able to get away from that place for a while, I'll be oblivious.' She thought.

"Seriously, you act as if you're sending me off somewhere." She muttered, not seeing most of the demons around her tense. Hakkuto just rolled his eyes, wandering again why they weren't allowed to tell her. It's not like she'd get mad about the IDEA of leaving. Just the idea of what where and why she was going….

"Well, I'd say it's about time we leave then!" Jaden clapped his hands together to snap everyone out of it as he approached the fidgety red chestnut stallion tied to the fence.

"Excellent suggestion!" Nar followed him in suit with palomino paint mare, but not before hugging her mate, who swooped down his lips to hers for a fiery good bye kiss as well.

Kurosuki whined at how constricted the material containing him was. So Desota gently untangled him and cradled him more comfortably in her arms, seeing as it was Kyo she was to ride, the reins weren't needed. She glanced over at her half brother and his mate giving their 'good byes' and decided she should at least do the same for Yoko. At least let him say good bye to his own son, right?

She didn't have to worry about approaching him, since just as soon as that thought crossed her mind; strong, lean ivory arms encircled her and her child from the front and gently held them to a firm chest as Yoko hugged them to himself.

"See you two later then," he whispered close to her ear before bending down to kiss the top of Kurosuki's head. The young kit's ears flickered in annoyance as he yipped up at his father. Yoko wasn't ready for when Desota chose that time to kiss _him_ as well on the lips, but he was pleasantly surprised with a light purr of satisfaction.

Desota didn't know what possessed her to kiss him, but it was an instinctive impulse or something, but soon as Yoko kissed Kurosuki goodbye and started to rise up, she pressed her own lips to his before he was out of reach. Just as surprised that she had done that as he was, if not more so! But neither seemed to mind the awkward way she initiated the kiss. Yoko seemed more than happy to let his tongue slid out to stroke the crease between her lips to get her to part them. His tail almost wagged when she did and he was able to taste her once more. Even if it was only a brief crease around the inner crevices of her mouth before he reluctantly let her go. Knowing she had to get going.

That and the 'cough' Jaden rudely hacked loudly to try and break the mood. When Desota opened her eyes finally as she once more regained her bearings, she noticed both Jaden and Nar were mounted and waiting for her to do the same. Joey had a grimacing smile, but a smile none the less, while the other demons beside him smiled knowingly, as if they knew some secret she wasn't privy to. That only made her suspicions on the 'ride' more confidently placed.

"I guess you're not mad any more?" Yoko asked amused when her aqua orbs finally landed on him still in a slight daze.

She shook her head minutely to snap out of it, then let her eyes look up at him almost teasingly, "No, but something tells me I should be mad at you for something else… yet I don't know why."

Yoko humored her and looked as if he actually gave that a second thought, "I guess you're just imagining things now. Ne?"

"We'll have to see when I come back." She rolled her eyes.

Yoko smiled smugly at her, retracting the finger Kurosuki fist his small had around and helped her onto Kyo's back, "Guess you're stuck waiting then, ne?"

Desota snorted.

"See ya, then," Jaden waved back handed as his red stallion started to lead the mare and Kyo off down the path to the country side and near the boarder.

When they were out of ear-shot, Chou nudged Yoko's arm, "Getting a head start on the shela there, eh?" he chuckled with a smirk.

Yoko smirked coolly back at him before he turned back to the Keep, his tail swaying behind him rather than simply laying lax as usual, "I have not the slightest idea of what you mean." He teased.

Hakkuto sighed, "The way things are playing out now remind me of those human romance novels I hear so much about"

"You should read one of those; they're very entertaining for light reading!" Suzuki chimed.

Shishiwakumaru glared at the blonde over hygienic demon beside him, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Of COURSE I would know!" Suzuki scoffed as if they thought anything differently.

"How are you a male….?" Toya rolled his eyes as they followed their leader back to the Keep.

"I'm BEAUTIFUL! That's how!" Suzuki announced proudly.

"Riiiiight." Jin teased and moved out of the way before Suzuki could swat at him.


	12. Chapter 12 It starts to Boil and Foil

A/N-Does any one know what the song below is by? Who sings that damned thing! Anyways, here's the next Chappy, don't forget to review it plz!

_Your love for me came as a waterfall_

_Flowing inside me like never before_

_Your love for me_

_Somthin I didn't see_

_But baby_

_I know better now_

_When you walked in the room that very night_

_A special feeling just burst inside_

_It was only_

_Nobody else_

_But baby, I know better now_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me_

_Don't wanna need you when you wont need me too_

_Don't wanna tell you this now,_

_But it wouldn't be right_

_If I _

_Didn't tell you this tonight_

_**Didn't tell you this tonight: ((Have no idea.. I think it's destiny's child…))**_

Chapter 12 It starts to Boil and Foil

Desota was getting slightly curious as to just where they were going on this ride Nar asked her to accompany on. She didn't know much about where Yomi's lands were boarded or limited to, but this was ridiculously long. The 3 horses walked briskly through tall grass, thick tree-lined pathways and even high plains that stretched wide and high enough that she could look back and see the Keep off in the distance where it stood with the rest of the modern buildings surrounding Yomi's tower. Jaden and Nar didn't seem bothered by how long the trek was going away from the Keep, nor did they seem to be turning around anytime soon.

"Just how long do we plan on going?" she finally spoke up.

Nar and Jaden had taken to riding on either side of her in the open plain. They shared a knowing glance over her head to each other before reining their horses to a short stop. It was time to break it to her.

Desota looked back and forth between either one of them confused while Kyo stopped as well. His ears trained back toward her to gage her reaction, knowing she was about to learn the truth, again…..

Why do people keep things from her like this all the time???

"What?" she asked starting to get nervous at the serious looks her friends gave her.

"Dessy, we're taking you to the Eastern Lands. Away from Yomi for good. You're no longer in his grasp; you're free now." Nar said.

"Okay……" Desota said slowly as that sunk in. well that was good to know, but…., "Uh… That's good to hear, but what's with the tight lipped business?" she asked.

Nar looked to Jaden, wanting him to take this part. Jaden's silver eyes widened as if begging to differ, but Nar raised an eyebrow aggressively and he flinched before looking to Desota and clearing his throat.

"Well…. That can be answered in many different… ways." He hesitated.

Desota glanced down at her son nestled close to her bosom asleep before giving the red head a dirty threatening look, "Spill it now, I'm sick and tired of people keeping things from me for one reason or another!"

"Careful with your temper, Dessy, that collar is still about your neck you know." Nar cautioned worriedly, "We're going to get that removed soon as we get home by the way." She mentioned.

"Oh… thanks," Desota said genuinely before turning back to Jaden expectantly, "Well?"

"Why are you acting like it's all my fault?! SHE was in on it too!" Jaden pointed accusingly at Nar.

"You're the one telling me though. So spit it already." She demanded sharp enough to send a shiver up his spine.

"Damn women…" he grumbled defeated, "Alright look here," he started with a sigh, "Yusuke is coming to Yomi's lands for a proposition today unexpectedly,"

"So how do you know?"

"First of all, my lord and your brother, Joey predicted it, but he didn't catch what the proposition was about. It could be exceptionally dangerous considering that more than likely Mukuro's men will be shadowing him therefore putting all 4 demon lords in the same land causing who knows what to happen good or bad…." He took a breath, "Kurama didn't want you near a hazardous situation like that, especially with Kurosuki here." he glanced down at the young kit nestling closer in his sleep to his mother.

"So it's just for safety reasons I'm leaving and also convenient that I get out of Yomi's power as well?"

"Mostly" Nar snorted.

"Meaning??" Desota urged.

"Meaning that Joey also wants you to get reacquainted with your homeland so that the courts will accept you as their princess once again….."Nar admitted.

"Hell no…," Desota's stomach dropped, "I left that life behind long ago! I refuse to be tied down again in demon realm when I am devoted to the life and family I now have in human realm! I won't raise Kurosuki like that!" she protested.

"Well…. Yoko Kurama and Joey will be rendezvous with us later on tonight or tomorrow when things calm down and they have a better picture of what's going on to relay the details and the next move. You can bring it up with them when they come, but it is your best interest for the both of you to get away from Yomi NOW." Nar stated firmly, "You can't tell me I'm wrong in that."

Desota's brows furrowed rebelliously before she slumped her shoulders in defeat, "I guess not. Fine then, lets get there then"

"Good! Now we can take the short cut." Jaden held out his hand to the ground at his side.

"What do you mean by that?" Desota tilted her head.

"Just watch" Nar said while Jaden and his stallions shadow stretched at his command before it morphed to a portal before them. His stallion sidestepped out of the way while he held the portal ready for them to pass through.

"Go on in," he nodded.

Nar nudged her palomino paint mare forward through the dark hole portal. As she walked into it, it rippled around her outline as it seemed to swallow her form like a water wall before stilling after she passed through completely. Desota stared in disbelief.

"You next" Jaden said to snap her out of it, "I have to go last so I can keep the portal up."

"Uh… right" Desota gulped clutching Kurosuki closer to her as she nudged Kyo forward. Even the zhorse seemed hesitant about this.

Soon as they stepped through, they stepped out into a paved street much like the ones back in human realm. Brick buildings with graffiti marks lined its sides with a side walk and street lamps, it looked everything like the urban streets of Kyoto, but there were no cars and the pavement didn't seem to be made of concrete, but an imitation of it that seemed softer to the hooves of the horses. Hitching posts were lined by the sidewalks and a few other large creatures were tethered to them. Not all of them looked even close to being equine. She wandered why Nar and Jaden rode such normal looking mounts when all these others looked…. Not normal.

"Welcome to the Eastern Lands capitol city!" Jaden greeted from behind her as his mount stepped through the portal and it closed behind them. She followed his silver gaze more toward the destination of the street that rolled over hill tops like the hilly part of Kyoto to a tall Japanese style castle in a tall hilltop in the middle of the sea of urban buildings. It had neon lights out lining it much like most of the signs around did. The demons and demoness's walked around them going about their normal daily lives, not the least bit concerned with the portal they just walked through in the middle of the street. The traffic simply flowed around them now.

The scent of the odd city seemed vaguely familiar to her. An old memory of what she remembered from her childhood, but that castle looked very familiar. Her father had to make trips to it from time to time. She grew up in a secluded mansion just out of this city, the Royals summer home it was called, but Dehora seemed to like going home to peace and quite of the secluded home in the forest after spending a day in this wild place.

Yes, she remembered this place.

"Jaden, you couldn't have gotten us inside the castle walls?!" Nar huffed irritated.

"I try…" Jaden shrugged.

Nar rolled her eyes before nudging the mare forward, "Just follow me. We'll plow through it." She sighed as she led the other 2 in a convoy slithering through the sea of demons and their demonic types of transportation.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Yusuke Urameshi stood on the high ground that marked the edges of Yomi's Kingdom and took a deep breath of air. A tied up travel package was slung over his shoulder as he held it to himself was the only thing besides the clothes on the back he brought for this confrontation. Hokoshin, his fathers' right hand, had been asked by the boy himself to lead him to these dangerous lands after Raizen had died; the S class demon could only pray that what ever his new lord's plan was it wasn't fatal. He knew that both Joseph and Yomi roamed these lands now and Mukuro no doubt was snooping near by. One wrong move and their hope for a future to their lands power would be gone.

Yusuke noticed his company's nervousness and smiled back at the bald headed demon, "No sweating this, Hokoshin. We're just going for a good'ole chat with the big guy of these lands since Daddy dearest is in the grave now." Hokoshin didn't seem impressed, "Besides that, Joey's on our side now so stop worrying like something's dieing."

"You do know that if Lord Yomi were to hear that you were in conspiracy with Lord Joseph against him, he'd kill you, right?" Hokoshin said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I know they say that he can hear pretty damned well in this place," his smirk grew menacing as he looked to the Keep off in the distance, "Let's try it, shall we?"

"My Lord?"

Yusuke took a big breath before shouting at the top of his lungs, "YOMIIIII! I HOPE YA CAN HEAR ME CAUSE I'M COMING AFTER YA SO GET SOME TEA BOILING FOR MY ARRIVAL ARLEADY!"

Hokoshin jumped startled at his young lords' actions, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE! NOW HE'LL KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

"Good." Yusuke started for the castle.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Yomi was wandering down one of his many hallways in his Keep to pass the time with Yoko tailing him closely as it was his place now. Yuda was on the other flank of the blind demon lord as the three walked down the hallway. Yomi's ears twitched as a young obnoxious voice shouted out though his lands making him stop a moment to hear it vulgarly announce Raizen's son's arrival. Yomi smirked at the stupid boy.

"Kurama, I presume this is your friend Urameshi?" he said with out turning to the silver Kitsune.

Yoko didn't flinch, "Obviously." He snorted.

"He intrigues me with his forwardness. I wander if he really is this stupid or does he really have some plan against me? No matter," Yomi smirked and turned to Yuda, "Yuda, arrange for Urameshi to be received properly as any lord should. I'll hear what he has to say. Tell the guards not to give him any trouble and I want you to measure his power."

"Yes, milord" the goblin bowed before excusing himself briskly.

"Kurama, you and your men will be in the next room of us. If he gets too aggressive, I will not hesitate to signal the assassination." Yomi said.

Kurama's golden eyes hardened. He didn't want to be pent up against his friend, but he knew this hour would come. Joey had vividly described what he could about the prediction and so far it was reining true. Never the less, he inclined his head dutifully, "Yes, Lord Yomi" he watched the demon lord walk off to get ready for Urameshi's arrival in the keep. His golden eyes turned to the direction he knew Yusuke was in and he looked conflicted.

//What the hell is that idiot thinking coming here.// Yoko sighed.

'We knew he would, but he has a record of being over reactive and zealously aggressive.' Kurama chimed, 'We can only hope that what ever he's got planned isn't one of his less intelligent schemes he makes up at the spur of a moment.'

//Keep dreaming// Yoko snorted and made his way to his troop.

Joey waited till the silver fox was gone before he stepped into the hallway, easily hearing everything that just occurred. Ryoga stood at his flank, waiting to see what his lord would do. Would he interfere yet?

"It seems that Yusuke has done as your prediction stated; he is here." Ryoga remarked.

"So it would seem so, Ryoga." Joey looked down the way he knew was to the front gates, "Let us welcome him, shall we? I'd hate for Yomi to play unfair too quickly now." He smirked as he went out to greet the stubborn part-blood he had come to respect and like as an ally against Yomi.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Yusuke approached the gates with Hokoshin, both on high alert as the soldiers formally lined the path seemingly for honor. They however knew that at any given time, the soldiers could fall in and surround them in attack. Yusuke nodded to the captain of them that waited them by the gate and saluted.

"Follow me, Lord Urameshi" said the demons low voice.

"Lead the way then" he nodded as he and Hokoshin followed the demon in armor into the daunting gates of Yomi's Keep. Another line of pristine guards in uniform lined their path at attention in Yusuke's honor while they were escorted on through. One demon seemed out of place. A goblin demon aged with time leaned forward out the line to get a glimpse of them approaching. He had a sinister look about him that called Yusuke and Hokoshin to train their wry eyes upon him. The demon held out a small device that seemed to beep erratically especially as they passed.

"It's Yomi's measuring device" Hokoshin whispered to Yusuke. Yusuke smirked; time to have a bit of fun.

He let his battle aura flare enough to be noticed and watched the awed look on the other demons face. The goblin was about to address him when another presence brought them to attention.

"It seems I have yet to meet the new runt of Raizen's I've heard so much about." It was Joey. He approached with his ever present manservant, Ryoga at his side, "I am Lord Joseph Ishtar of the Eastern Lands. It pleases me that we finally meet." Joey smirked as he inclined his head to the equally smirking Yusuke who played along.

"You look like more of a runt than I do, honestly" Yusuke looked him over, "You've even got a cape to go along with the frilly outfit."

Jaden laughed, "'Fraid my laundry's a bit behind so it's all I have for now." He stuck out a hand to shake which Yusuke accepted firmly.

"Call me Yusuke then" Yusuke added.

"Joey" Joey said and nodded over to Ryoga, "Goldy over here is called Ryoga."

"That's Hokoshin" Yusuke nodded over his shoulder.

"Yes, we've met," Joey eyed Hokoshin, "Lovely hair" he winked.

Hokoshin gave the loathed demon lord a dry look.

Yuda stood stock still at the easy interaction lord Joseph allowed to flow between himself and the whelp of Raizen. Weren't they enemies? He noticed his machine started rolling numbers again as it sensed Joey's aura.

'Now's my chance to gain inelegance on that bastards level!" Yuda discretely held it at the ready and was shocked to see the numbers climbing higher and higher before it fried. He looked up to see that Ryoga stood over him, casting a shadow dauntingly.

"Sorry about that. Is it broken?" Ryoga asked in all innocents.

Yuda gapped at him.

"Ryoga, stop making friends with every one and let's escort Yusuke to Lord Yomi. I'm sure he won't mind?" Joey looked to the soldier that was escorting them, daring the lower demon to protest.

"G-go ahead sir" the demon bowed.

"Lovely. Come along Yusuke. I think you're going to like it here." the fox smirked.

Yusuke had trouble holding in his laughter as he followed the other lord into Yomi's Keep.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"This is a …. Castle?" Desota looked around her in awe. The outside looked very traditional and was securely off-limits to the public, making it seem deserted, but the main hall the front door opened up to split two ways; one going up and the other going down to a basement below and inside the mountain itself. They had taken the basement route and ended up with loud blaring beats of music pumping in their ears as they came to a floor from the private stares. Demons and demoness's were crowded up on a large dance floor about 2 football fields wide with a platform walk out stage on one end and a DJ Platform on the other. Both stages had catwalks that were high off the ground and led to bird cages were half naked women dressed scantily to the music as they dropped down dirtily with lustful intent. At the far wall across from them she could see a long bar waited by at least 3 tenders. On their side, she noticed booths with drapes over them; why- she didn't know.

Nor did she have the chance to find out. Nar took her hand while Jaden held out his had at Kurosuki.

"Give me the kid and I'll blare out the noise so it doesn't hurt him" He yelled over the music.

Desota gently handed her son over to Jaden who held the kit preciously in his arms. Just because the kid was sired by a bastard he hated didn't mean he'd take it out on his son! He actually had a soft spot for the little kit after he got to see him more often. The kit wailed in protest as he was being given away from his mother. He didn't seem to like the loud pop music beating his youngling eardrums into submission as they flattened pitifully to the kits head. Jaden quickly maneuvered the kit to crook of his arm to free his right hand that hovered over the kits ears. Shadow magic fluttered around the kit's ears, acting as gentle ear mufflers to block out the noise. Kurosuki paused in his wailing when all went quiet, but he was still in the arms of an unfamiliar male and he could only barely sense his mother in this crowd of so many. He bawled again.

"Tell me we're getting away from here!" Desota pleaded Nar as she looked back at her son cautiously.

"WHAT??" Nar shouted over the music.

"I SAID TELL ME WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Desota shouted.

"OH! SURE! IT'S JUST FASTER THIS WAY! AND I HAD TO CHECK UP ON THE BAR!"

"Oh, why?" Desota asked.

"HUH?"

"I ASKED WHY!"

"BECAUSE I'M THE MANAGER THERE! IT'LL ONLY TAKE A SECOND, HANG TIGHT, KAY?" with that, Nar sunk into the sea of grinding and bumping bodies of the dance floor to make her way to her bar.

"NAR???" Desota looked around frantically.

"Don't worry," Jaden said in her ear from behind her so he didn't have to yell. It sent unwanted shivers down her spine. The fact that Kurosuki giggled up at her when he could feel her body heat soothed her somewhat, though, "I can get ya to your chambers if you don't wanna wait on Nar to get out of here."

She knew that might not be a good idea, but this place made her nervous with Kurosuki. If she didn't have a child to think about, she'd just suck it up, but…., "Yes, please"

"Come on" he took her hand and led her through the crowd. When they bumped into someone, they'd often get some dirty look like it was all their fault, but one glance at Jaden seemed to make the other person back off and let them pass with out hesitation. It made Desota wander if there was more to Jaden here than the guy actually let on. His powers were handy at times, could they also be deadly?

She sighed a relief when Jaden pulled her through the doors and away from the flashing lights and chaos of the dance club floor behind them. She was thankful for what ever the doors were made out of since when it closed, no sound blared through muffled or otherwise.

"Better?" Jaden smiled knowingly.

"It really wasn't that bad," Desota admitted, "I kinda liked that song…. It's just…" She looked at Kurosuki who started suckling his thumb boardly.

"Yeah, I figured as much" Jaden gently handed the kit back to Desota, "C'mon. I'll show ya where to let him rest. There's a babysitter all ready for you."

"Babysitter?" Desota blinked.

"Yeah, Nar and I wanted to party down at the floor with ya on your first night. There's this babysitter that used to babysit you when you were a kit, so you probably know her."

"Her??" Desota still didn't quite get it.

Jaden lead her up a winding staircase on the right side and then led her down a long hallway of cheery wood lined with pictures and artifacts of her ancestors. None of which she recognized or paid mind to as she dumbly followed the male in front of her, wandering who he was talking about and searching her memories for a 'baby sitter'.

Jaden opened a sliding door to reveal a traditionally furnished room that had a king sized bed near the wall with a balcony on the opposite end and dark drapes that hung over it. It was dark and the only light was by candle light, "This is your room. Kurosuki will be asleep with in the room across form you." he turned and opened the other door across the hall way, "We figured you could….. Use some rest" Jaden smiled

"But…" Desota stopped when she saw an old woman with short spiked gray hair with white streaks and wrinkled brown eyes. The old woman didn't look hunched over, just aged, but still tall and proud. She had long elf like ears and a light brush of a tail similar to a horse….

This was an old equine demoness. It suddenly clicked as the equine aged demoness turned to her with warm brown eyes, "You haven't changed, princess. You still look a like to mother" her speak was broken awkwardly with a foreign accent that Desota could never forget.

"Nanny Hyate!" she cried out happily rushing forward to greet the elder demoness.

Hyate smiled and embraced the youth gently, not wanting to squash the child between them, "And whose this?" she looked down and cooed at Kurosuki who eyed the older woman wryly.

"This is my son Kurosuki," Desota showed him off proudly.

"He is blind?" Hyate gagged.

"Yes, but he can see aura outlines so yes he can somewhat see your features. Just not in the colors we see." She explained.

"Is it true," Hyate held a wrinkled finger out for Kurosuki to examine at his own will fondly, "that this be son of silver fox Yoko thief?"

"Yoko Kurama?" Desota corrected.

"Yes Yes" the old woman nodded.

"Yes. It's true. Kurosuki is Yoko Kurama's heir and son"

The old woman smiled devilishly and nudged Desota, "He Hot stuff! You get good catch!"

Desota blushed while Hyate took Kurosuki from her to cuddle the baby on her own. Kurosuki looked back at his mother as if asking why she kept giving him to strange people all the time, "Uh... well" Desota stuttered.

"You've got it all wrong, old hag" Jaden snorted, "They're not mated anymore"

"Divorced?" Hyate asked, then her features darkened, "He no rape princess did bastard?"

"NO!" Desota quickly said.

"Just about." Jaden shrugged.

"Hush, you! You weren't even there!"

"And you can't remember it." Jaden reminded, then quickly took it back, wanting to hit his head on something again for being stupid…..AGAIN.

"You no remember….? Ah," Hyate's face was solemn, "Hyate remember Lordy saying something like this to Hyate." She sighed, "Hyate knows all about it"

"You do?" Desota said with sadness.

"Hyate knows pain." Hyate nodded, "But, anyways. Princess must go get dressed for night out! Is why Hyate looking after bebe!" she shooed Desota and Jaden out and closed the door before either could word protest, "Go fun! Go FUN!"

Desota sweat dropped, "I'm not so sure it's safe to leave her with Kurosuki…."

"She did fine with you. What could go wrong?" Jaden shrugged.

"THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN ALL OVER LOOKING FOR YOU'RE ASSES!" Nar shouted form the stairwell. She looked terribly disheveled and out of breath. She stomped up to Desota, hooked an arm with the hanyou and dragged the girl back into her temporary quarters, "Come along now, it's time to get you out of that drag and get you into something suitable for the night."

"I'll help you!" Jaden volunteered, but got a fire ball aimed for his crotch that just narrowly missed and singed the hem of his shoe instead as he jerked out of the way violently, "DAMN! A SIMPLE NO WOULD SURFICE, GODDAMN IT!"

"That got your attention better though" Nar giggled as she slide the door shut forcefully, "Go meet us down there."

"Yes, oh mighty evil bitch" Jaden grumbled and stalked off.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709879087098709870987

Yusuke and Hokoshin sat in front of a Japanese style table on the fluffy pillows that waited them wile Joey and Ryoga sat a little off to the side along the wall between them and where Yomi will be seated. Speaking of Yomi, the demon lord entered with a slight nod to Yusuke followed by the lemur demoness, Tsuya. Both of them were dressed in tradition Japanese style clothing for the occasion of using the dojo as a meeting place. In Tsuya's hands were a tea cup and a pot of tea. She set it down before Yusuke and poured him some. At Yusuke's bewildered look, the demoness smiled.

"Your tea, milord" she said and bowed before she excused herself.

"Wow, I guess you really do have good ears" Yusuke said sheepishly.

Yomi nodded at the compliment, then turned with a troubled furrow of his brows to Joey, "Lord Joseph? I didn't expect you to bestow us with your presence in this meeting."

"Curiosity is my nature, Lord Yomi" Joey excused with a smile of good grace falsely, "When I ran into the youth Urameshi I was smitten with it and felt a need to follow and learn of his reasons. I'm not a bother am I?"

"Not at all." Yomi accepted, but he wasn't trusting the fox's word at all, "You sent for a council with me?"

"1st of all, word on the street is that you hold Desota Ishtar here?" Yusuke inquired.

"I do, but she is not here at the time. A friend, Lord Josephs mate Lady Nar, has taken her out for a ride in the country for the day and has yet only to return. May I ask what this is about?" Yomi prodded.

Blue eyes peeked through the cracked shoji of the next room. Jin smiled as he recognized Yusuke. He held up a paper with writing on it so the others could see.

-**He's just the same, he is! Hasn't changed one itty bitty bit!**

Chou also peeked through it and smiled excitedly –**He's stronger now! He's built like a ship with all those muscles!**

Toya held up his own paper impassively –**That's all good but what're we going to do when Yomi sends the signal?**

They all turned to Yoko who held up a paper –**I was thinking the same thing, and though I do serve Yomi, I will protect Yusuke if I need to, how about you? Whose side are you on?**

Chou, Suzuki, Toya, Renku, and Jin all held up one paper – **Yusuke's! **– It read.

Renku held up another –** do you even have to ask? **

They turned to Shishi and Hakkuto who hadn't answered or even spoke yet. Shishi held up a paper coolly- **undecided**

Suzuki took a marker and marked it out then wrote –** he meant Yusuke's! smilelyface-hearts**

Shishi glared at the blond.

Hakkuto held up a paper as well – **Lord Joseph is out there as well and he seems to favor Yusuke too. I think he and Yusuke may be conspiring something together.**

**-Then we wait and see what happens- **Yoko wrote back.

Yusuke smirked at the elder demon, "I came here to tell you exactly how I'm gonna kick your ass." He stated. Yomi and the others stiffened.

//He's doomed.// Yoko thought.

'The idiot!' Ryoga gawked at the boy his lord put so much faith into. Joey was even tense.

Yomi's aura started to rise, "Is that so then?"

Joey bit back a growl and Kurama and the others got ready for action. Ryoga put a hand to his sword ready and willing to draw it.

"Yeah, but first I have a sort… offing." Yusuke heaved the bag and let it drop heavily on the table and slid it toward Yomi.

//He cant be that naïve!// Yoko slumped, 'A peace offering?' Kurama tried to catch Yususke's angle.

'This'll be easier than I thought' Yomi though, "Lovely," he spoke out loud then smiled innocently, "Could you open it for me? I'm afraid I can't see as well as I used to."

"Sure, but they'll scatter a bit, so be warned" Yusuke smiled bigger as he untied the bag and let thousands of small priceless jewels tumble and roll out across the table. Some even to the floor, Joey and Ryoga's eyes widened in surprise while Hokoshin gawked in horror.

"YOU'RE GIVING HIM OUR COUNTRIES TREASURE STONES! DO YOU KNOW HOW PRICELESS EACH ONE OF THOSE ARE!?" he yelped.

Yomi picked one up, "My, my, this is a surprise then," Yomi fingered it and felt a carving, "It has something carved…. 'Mukuro'…. And that one says Joseph and Ryoga…. Kurama, Hiei, and myself…? What's the meaning of all this?"

"Ever since my old man died, I'm the new king of the mountain, but I didn't do anything to deserve it. We all want power and apparently this feud has been going on for so damn long, I'm feeling restless for a new way to decide who runs all." Yusuke explained, "We'll have a tournament and the one that comes out on top runs the lands, no questions asked, but not for long. In a few years, we'll have another tournament. Ya see, back home they call it 'democracy', but instead of votes, we vote with our fists. So what do ya say?"

"A Tournament?" Yomi sounded dead panned as if this youth were just proving to be stupider than he thought, "You'd give it all up just like that and you expect me to do it? HA!" Yomi's aura flared dauntingly, knowing he had one up on Yusuke for being so naïve, "And who would back you up on this tournament? Who would enter such a thing?"

"SIGN ME UP!" Jin burst through the shoji excitedly. Yusuke looked flabbergasted a minute to see a new face, then recognized the red headed wind demon.

"Jin?"

"I'LL HAVE A GO AS WELL!" Chou bounded in.

"CHOU?! What are you guys doing here?!" Yususke's approached his long time no see friends.

Kurama smiled as he saw his close friend reunite with the others then turned to Yomi with cold eyes, "Yomi, should this tournament commence I no longer serve your side, but MY own just like Yusuke implied."

"Not you too," Yomi sighed.

"We will not hesitate to take his side over yours…" Kurama stated boldly to the intimidating lord.

Yomi's aura flared again, "You have not won over the say so of your opponents Urameshi"

Another aura pressure shoved Yomi's forcefully and quickly to submission with incredible force that had Yomi grunting with strain, "what?!"

Joey stood with his blue eyes slanted and cold at the other demon lord, "I too feel a need for change. I'm restless with this stand still and resign my position as King of my lands to join Yusuke's tournament. You, however, I cannot allow to bully your weight around." His fox ears twitched as he sensed Mukuro's thoughts that she sent to him from where she watched with Hiei at a distance. He saw the look on Yomi's and Yusuke's faces and knew they heard her laughter too.

"I doubt Mukuro will turn Yusuke's plan down. What do you say?" the fox asked with a smirk.

Yomi sat down defeated with a heavy sigh, "You knew all along this was coming. You let me walk right into this with out a glimmer of compassion?"

"I prefer to keep things like that out of reach to many people. You are certainly not the first." Joey smirked and looked at Yusuke who grinned back.

"Very well then" Yomi grudged, "I….. I accept Yususke's terms."

"Then the all Demon realm tournament shall be held in center point of all the territories; where all four of our countries breach each other. 3 months to prepare." Joey predicted as he turned watched Yomi turn to leave, "Oh and Yomi?"

Yomi turned to the fox only to feel a cut mare his cheek in warning. What cut him and where it came from was still a mystery to him but he knew it was from Joey.

"Do not go using helpless demoness's of my protection again in this tournament. I tend to get rather hostile in retribution" he warned.

"I have a feeling Ms. Ishtar is no longer in my care, nor will I meet her in the times to come for a while. Good day to you, Ishtar" he nodded.

"So where's Dessy now?" Yusuke grinned, "She's gotta hear this!"

"She's probably in a dance floor back at her home by now." Jaden smiled.

The other demons looked confused besides Ryoga.

"Dance floor??" Jin blinked, "there a party somewhere no invited us to?"

"Nah, you're all invited anytime, since things turned out this way, I see no reason why we cant celebrate at my place since it's still my home, just not considered my castle anymore…" Joey shrugged.

"All the way to the Eastern Lands?" Shishi deadpanned.

"Run fast then if you don't like the timing" Jin sounded excited, "LETS GO!"


	13. Chapter 13 Up on the DanceFLoor

A/N- Well, unfortunately I am in the middle of an ice-storm here in Oklahoma and if you've been paying attention to the news as of late, we've been hit with a triple wammy. Anyways, It's been a bit hasslesome to try and get on the internet as of late since I have to share one computer with a lot of relatives that have crowded to out place since we have power. (feels crowded) all I have is my laptop and my room to myself. So as you can see, it's not that comfy here. but I was able to sneak on.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Don't forget to review!

_You wait_

_Wanting this world to let you in_

_And you stand there_

_Frozen at the dark and empty streets_

_And you smile_

_Hiding behind the god given things_

_And I know your so much more _

_Than everything you ignore_

_I need to see_

_And you're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_And now I'm banging on door of an angel_

_The under fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

_**Goo Goo Dolls: Let Love In-**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't think I quite heard the words right, but this is the best I could do with out checking the internet which my lap top lacks in….**_

Chapter 13 Up on the Dance floor

Hiei sighed heavily when he left his previous lord's side as they entered the gates to her kingdom. She made him promise that he was to no longer serve her as a superior, and to spread the word that the legendary tyrant Mukuro is no longer holding charge to the lands the lord once was entitled to. Like Yusuke's terms to the tournament, they would all fight for themselves, not for a lord.

Hiei smirked. Yumi would be pleased to know that he planned on all of them leaving for now. Since Mukuro was fading out of the distance, she was leaving her fortress to train vigorously for the upcoming tournament 3 months away. He shook his head, 'She never gives up' he thought. Personally, he planned to take to the forests of Makai with his new family now. The boys would enjoy learning to fight along side their father as Hiei trained and he had no doubt that Yumi wouldn't object living in the wilderness for a while to train in seclusion. That is to say, so that HE could train since only HE would be entering the tournament. She had pups to tend to and he refused to allow her to enter the tournament. It simply wasn't happening.

With this in mind, Hiei opened the door to his quarters and looked around to find his mate absent. With a shrug, he crossed the room and checked in the twins' room to find she still wasn't there, but the twins seemed to have just now woken up from the noise of the door opening, starting to get confused, Hiei turned on his heel and briskly strode to the bath room, getting the same results. He even checked both closets. Still no mate.

"Hello, Papa" Yawned Haru behind Hiei.

Hiei looked over his shoulder from where he was currently checking the walk in closet he and Yumi shared a second time. Haru and his green eyed black haired twin, Taku, sleepily looked up at him with lopsided grins. Both happy to see their father was apparent in the way their fuzz like tails wagged lazily behind them and their wolfish ears flopped downward still sleep lagged. Hiei's own newly acquired black wolf ears were laid back with agitation and worry for his mate.

"Looking for Mommy?" Haru tilted his head with a bright understanding grin.

"You won't find her in there if that's it" Taku yawned largely, showing off his new baby fangs.

"Mind telling me where your mother ran off to then?" Hiei arched a skeptical eyebrow as he turned to face his sleepy sons.

The twins grinned bigger and shared a knowing look from the corner of each others eyes, "Mommy found out where aunt Dessy is" Haru answered. Hiei's brows knotted in suspicion, but then Taku once again elaborated what his brother started to say.

"She also heard from the maids that Kurama's mate, aunt Dessy, had her child recently and that they were stolen out from Yomi's grasp recently to be taken to her half brother's lands in the East. She wanted to go see her new 'nephew' so she told us to wait here and tell you where she went so she could go visit them." Taku smirked his fathers' evil grin.

"She…. Left you?" he stated unconvinced.

"Well…. She was going to take us too" Haru admitted, "But then Mommy thought about what you would do if you came back with out anyone here to tell you anything and she wouldn't only take just one of us so…."

"She left you here hoping I wouldn't follow her since I'd have to stay with you" Hiei groaned. His mate was being rash again….

'Need to make a memo to punish her for her actions as a bad disobedient mate….' Hiei thought roguishly.

"So what now?" Taku asked hopefully.

Hiei was about to answer when he heard 2 small growls. He pointedly looked down at his sons stomachs and both pups blushed ashamed. Their tails tucked embarrassedly behind their legs.

"First, something to eat for the 3 of us. Then, we trek East after your reckless mother" he said aloof and turned slowly on his heel to head out of the room, "Gather whatever you want to bring, but make it light. We need to move briskly"

Both twins saluted their father proudly, "YES PAPA!" they shouted in unison and excitedly rushed off to gather their few things.

9878976876897687698769876987698769876987698769876

The bass of the music thundered in her ears so powerfully that it almost had Desota's heart wanting to beat in time to its seductive rapture. She could understand now how one could easily move to a beat that thrummed through out your entire body. There was now a full understanding of why it was called 'hip hop' music. It literally made her want to make her hips swerve and bounce her body to the beat. She could barely keep her self from walking in time to the beat even, but that would make her strut…

She was following Nar through the thick crowd of party animal demons again, but this time Nar was merciful and led her along the edges of the crowd, near the walls. But even there it was hard to get through with all the couples making out and what not.

"You're going to love this night!" Nar laughed excitedly when she sat down on a stool near the bar. She motioned for Desota to take the seat next to her and ordered up 2 drinks, Desota's was nonalcoholic though. She did have a child to feed after all.

Desota smiled earnestly at her new friend, but blushed when she felt eyes on her. With a quick glance around, it was easy to see lustful stares on her and her showy attire. Even if she chose not to look, which she quickly and flusteredly opted, she could still smell the heavy arousal in the air, but Nar had warned her about that before. After all, it was a dance club full of both male and female demons bumping and grinding against each other on the dance floor to suggestive music at times.

"I just wish you'd allow me to dress in something less…. Flattering" she blushed and crossed her arms in front of her conscious of the way people were staring at her.

Nar snorted at her, "If you got it, I say flaunt it. Besides" Nar easily caught the drinks the bartender slid toward her from far down the bar and fluidly slid the non alcoholic drink toward Desota who almost fumbled to stop the drink from sliding off the counter on her in surprise at the quick fluid motion, "You look really good like that. You should learn to loosen up a little more. It's nothing different from what your battle gi is" she reminded.

Desota blushed as she once again looked down at her attire for the night; an aqua colored skin molding top that was sleeveless and seemed to be like a normal tight shirt, but it had cuts in it that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and was cropped off just below her breasts. The back looked like it was shredded. She wore long black velvet bell bottom low riders that hung low off her hips and had a black belt holding them snugly to her hips. The pants legs were also split on the outer side and were loosely stitched up the side to tease viewers with glimpse' of skin there. Desota's Kryptonite necklace was present as ever from a silver chain necklace hugging tightly to her small neck while her restraining collar that Yomi had placed on her still strapped just as tightly to her as well. Her long black hair was left down and her bangs framed her face after much prompting on Nar's part. Her red and black fox tail was brushed out to a sleek shine and she wore comfortable black skater shoes. Nar told her she wasn't half bad, but Desota still felt a bit…. Under dressed.

Nar herself wore black leather all around. Her tight black leather pants flared over her pointed toe spike heeled boots that seemed impossible to balance in, yet the Neko demoness had no trouble at all with it. The folds of her bellbottom's were a blood red like her eyes as well as the inside of her black leather crop top that was zipped up in the front and instead of sleeveless like Desota, Nar's top was held up much like a halter top and the zipper that held it together in the front wasn't zipped all the way, also showing off the cat demoness's well developed chest a bit. The cat demoness wore elbow length black middle finger hooked gloves that gave her a bit of a roughens look. Her wild shoulder length coal black hair was left down, but tonight, it seemed a bit wilder. Desota couldn't believe that some one like Nar would allow herself to be tied down to a mate already!

"Yeah, but I wear that because it's easier to move in when I'm fighting" Desota sighed dejectedly as she sipped the virgin mix drink that had a curious watermelony tang to it.

Nar smirked wickedly, "Yeah, well that kind of outfit you have now is meant for easy movements in other…. More compromising situations involving a dance floor or otherwise…" she snickered at the dark blush Desota was issuing at that train of thought.

"NAR!" Desota snapped.

Nar laughed, "Lighten up, Dessy and lets have some fun!" she grabbed Desota's wrist and dragged her off the stool, "Come on, I know just how to get you going! I'll teach you how to dance!"

Desota looked around her while demons seductively moved to the beat but still looked like they were having the time of their lives as the fast beat song blared through the speakers and the DJ kept the music going. She almost grimaced worriedly when one demon bent his partner to lean back and was grinding against her while she swayed to the beat.

"Not so sure I'd like that" she thought aloud.

Nar grinned back at her while she found a suitable spot in the crowd, "Don't be like that, come on!" she grinned when a new song came over the floor, "Let loose and DANCE!"

She started to sway side to side getting into the flow of the music while Desota nervously watched her and tried to stay out of her, and the demons around, way.

_[Intro & Verse 1: Elephant Man  
Woo! Di club is gettin warma, guess who is back up in yuh corna  
Love to see di girls dem whinnin up wid dem Dolce and dem Gabbana  
This is Elephant Man and Rihanna  
Can I hear yuh seh tun it up! Mr. DJ Mr. DJ Mr. DJ Mr. DJ!!!  
Tun it up! Mr. DJ Mr. DJ Mr. DJ Mr. DJ!!!  
Can I hear everybody say (Tun it up!!!)  
When yuh hear this tune a play (Tun it up!!!)  
Tun it up Mr. DJ (Tun it up!!!)  
This is Elephant Man and Rihanna, come on!!! _

"Come on Dessy!" Nar grabbed Desota's waist and started showing her how to sway much to Desota's embarrassment.

"I don't know how to dance like _that_!" Desota eeped.

"Just let it flow through ya and go with it" Nar called back.__

[Verse 2: Rihanna  
It goes one by one even two by two  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
Let's go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wine it up one time wine it back once more  
Come run, run, run, run, everybody move run  
Let me see you move and rock it till the groove done  
Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (SUN!)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (RUN!)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah!)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah!)  
Well I'm ready for ya come let me show ya  
You want to groove I'm a show you how to move, come come 

Desota slowly started to get the idea and started to move on her own while Nar let her lose and backed away to see Desota start to slowly let lose of the passion she felt in the beat. Her body moved easily in fluid movements.

"That's it, just like that!" Nar laughed while they started to dance back to back catching the eye of the people around them. Desota was grinning like an idiot.__

[Chorus: Rihanna  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All de gal pon de dancefloor wantin some more  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All de gal pon de dancefloor wantin some more   
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

[Bridge: Elephant Man  
Tun it up some more!!!!  
Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!!  
Tun it up some more!!!!  
Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!!  
Tun it up some more!!!!  
Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!!  
Tun it up some more!!!!  
Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!! Tun it up!!!  
(Come on!!!) 

Nar dropped down and trusted her hips forward as she slowly came back up every beat to 'turn it up'. She winked at Desota who caught on and started to mirror her movements in front of her. Cat calls were howled at them to continue on excitedly.

"LET'S HEAR YA MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE QUEEN OF THE DAMNED! NAAAARRRR HEEELLLLSIIIIING!" the DJ shouted.

The crowd cheered the girls on.__

[Verse 3: Rihanna  
It goes one by one even two by two  
Everybody in the club 'gon be rockin when I'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat  
Come run, run, run, run , everybody move run  
Let me see you move and rock it till the groove done  
Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (SUN!)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (RUN!)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah!)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah!)  
Well I'm ready for ya come let me show ya  
You want to groove I'm a show you how to move 

[Chorus: Rihanna  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All de gal pon de dancefloor wantin some more  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All de gal pon de dancefloor wantin some more  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

[Verse 4: Elephant Man  
Come on!!! Can I hear everybody say (Tun it up!!!)  
When yuh hear this tune a play (Tun it up!!!)  
Tun it up Mr. DJ (Tun it up!!!)  
Tun it up tun it up till yuh bun it up, well!  
Come on! Well, if yuh caan tek di pressa 

Desota and Nar were again dancing back to back like Charlie's Angels. They seductively took a half step forward and turned on their heels, and held on to one another's hand to balance while both dropped down again. Nar smirked while Desota stood again moving to the beat. She used Desota's lithe form as a stripper pole as she slowly followed Desota to standing position. Both sharing a smirk now, it was all just fun and games to them.

_  
Girls whinnin up and gettin wetta  
When yuh seh fi tun it up we tun it up tun it up fi di betta  
Dem haffi tek we out pon stretcha, come on_

[Bridge: Rihanna  
Ok, everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
Everybody get down if you feel me  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling  
Everybody get down if you feel me  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling  
Everybody get down if you feel me  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling 

[Chorus: Rihanna  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All de gal pon de dancefloor wantin some more  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All de gal pon de dancefloor wantin some more  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

The crowd cheered when the song abruptly ended. Desota was out of breath and breathing hard while Nar was grinning like a chasseur cat. She knew that Desota was a true vixen; she just needed to learn to let loose a bit more.

"That was…. WOW!" Desota had no words for what came over her to make her dance like that, but it was fun!

"See what I mean?" Nar giggled.

"Hell if I knew it was like that, I'd have started club hopping earlier!" Desota smiled brighter.

"Yeah, but you look like you're about to pass out. Need a drink break?" Nar teased.

_Ayyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Now walk it out (now walk it out) now walk it out (now walk it out)  
Now walk it out (now walk it out) now walk it out  
Westside walk it out (Westside walk it out)  
Southside walk it out (Southside walk it out)  
Eastside walk it out (Eastside walk it out)  
Northside walk it out (Northside walk it out)  
Now here we go_

"After this song!" Desota quickly pleaded.

Nar just laughed at her, but proceeded to dance with her new dance partner. Still one of the main attractions to many near by demons. Particularly a certain fox demon leering at them from the balcony.

__

[Chorus  
Now walk it out (now walk it out) now walk it out (now walk it out)  
Now walk it out (now walk it out) now walk it out (now walk it out)  
Now Westside walk it out (now Westside walk it out)  
Now Southside walk it out (now Southside walk it out)  
Eastside walk it out (Eastside walk it out)  
Northside walk it out (Northside walk it out)  


Nar strutted to the beat and sassily turned around toward Desota with her hand on her hip, an invitation for her to show what she had. Desota skipped slyly in her step before following the cat demoness's trail in the parted crowd, strutting to the beat while the singer sang walk it out. At the end, her tail whiplashes sharply to accent her movement. She even flashed a peace sign close to her chest to attempt a 'gangster' pose. And failed…..

_  
[Unk  
Now hit the danceflo', and then ya back low  
She do it with no hands, now stop pop and roll  
I'm smokin bubble hoe, yeah dey in trouble hoe  
I like the way she move, an undercover hoe  
Now everybody leanin, I made the crowd rock  
Now 'gwan and walk it out, I see they on my jock  
She want that bubblegum, is they the Doublemint Twins?  
Two hoes choosin me, so I know that I'ma win  
It's on once again, Patron once again  
I threw my hair back, then I froze like the wind  
Westside walk it out (Westside walk it out)  
Southside walk it out (Southside walk it out)  
Eastside walk it out (Eastside walk it out)  
Northside walk it out (Northside walk it out)_

[Chorus - 2X

[Unk  
They walk it on the East, they walk it on the West  
The Southside just got it, Northside stuck in it  
In the club, on the deuce, big stacks no flex  
These suckers wanna try me tell 'em tool on deck  
He walkin in his one steady smokin on fruits  
She walk in with a friend, all in her snow boots  
So SHIT! Dere dey go (hey) they walk it on the flo'  
Grey Goose, double shots, it'll let your body go  
My niggaz on my side, haters hate, think it's funny  
I walked it on these niggaz now I'm gettin to my money  
Froze on them hoes, I'm not talkin 'bout dancin  
Hoe count 'pon the charm, diamonds steady stead' enhancin  


Jaden started to walk toward the stairs that led down to the dance floor. His silver eyes never looking away from his focus; Nar and Desota seductively dancing to the beat. He licked the inside of his fangs hungrily as he took in Desota's attire.

His competition wasn't anywhere in sight and the black-silver shadow fox planned to take advantage of that fact while he followed the railing toward the stair so he could watch the girls longer.

_  
[Chorus_

[Unk  
Okay now do it how you do it, 'gwan and walk it out  
I said do it how you do it, 'gwan and walk it out  
Okay, do it how you do it, 'gwan and walk it out  
I said do it how you do it, 'gwan and walk it out  
Walk, walk, walk, now walk it out  
Walk, walk, walk, now walk it out  
Walk, walk, walk, now walk it out  
I said do it how you do it, 'gwan and walk it out  
Ayyyyyyyyyyyy!

Now Desota was really worn out.

Nar laughed and once again offered to go for a drink, but once again Desota declined, "I can handle this compared to fighting raged demons any day!" the exhilarated fox half demon laughed loudly. She hadn't had so much fun in a LONG time.

"Then do you mind if I cut in with you ladies?" Jaden asked behind her.

Nar rolled her eyes, but another song was coming on and she was already dancing to the beat, "So long as you mind your hands, big guy and play nice"

"No harm in just dancing. Right?" he asked Desota as he started to dance with his arms around her, trying to see if she would allow it.

"I… I uh, I guess??" Desota didn't know what to say, but she really saw no harm if it was just dancing. He'd been behaved so far, so she saw no point in not dancing with him.

_Switch  
Alright ready  
Come on man, this is what I do  
Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Nah, he over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called "Switch" (switch)  
Let's get it going _

Desota looked around her in confusion when everyone seemed to literally switch partners when ever the singer said "Switch" and she was no longer dancing with Jaden, a completely different, new demon was dancing against her, another female, but as the song went on she got the idea and stayed close to Jaden and Nar so that every other partner was at least on or the other.__

_[chorus__  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it _

Nar and Desota laughed together when they were paired again, doing exactly what the lyrics were saying in this part. They turned around and slapped high fives at 'Hit it" and when they said "switch!" they glided across from one another to switch positions.

_  
Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked  
Hear that, how the veteran glide the record  
But don't download, go out and buy the record  
Hey, something sexy bout her  
Girl on the floor, all her friends around her  
I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothing  
It ain't like I like a chick on chick or something   
I'm just a sucker for a hot track  
Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'  
Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round  
Now bring it on back, break it down  
Now switch_

Joey lead his newly arrived and dressed for the occasion guests into the club with outstretched hands, "Welcome Gentlemen to my humble home"_  
_

"This is humble?" Jin blinked.

"More or less. In our standards it is" Ryoga shrugged.

"Gents, feel free to mingle into the crowd. I turn you loose with in the confides of my walls. You know your own rooms and the basic blueprint of the estate, so go on and I'll catch ya later!" the grinning young fox clapped a hand on Ryoga's shoulder, "And I ORDER you to loosen up again and get laid again tonight for a change." He smirked jokingly.

The others stared in disbelief, but Ryoga shook his head in displeasure of his lord's antics and plucked Joey's hand off his shoulder, "You are no longer my boss, remember? It's my choice now" Ryoga smartly reminded just in spite.

At that time, a sexy Persian cat demoness strutted by and winked at the men on her way toward the bar on the second floor. She was almost literally wearing nothing…. That caught Ryoga's attention and Joey noticed with a loud chuckle he hooked an arm around the younger Kitsunes neck.

"Go get her tiger!" he ruffled the spiky golden hair on the younger fox's head.

Ryoga pushed him away, "On it" he actually smirked and quickly pursued the cat demoness.

"Thought you said Desota would meet us here?" Yoko said impatiently.

"Try looking down" Yusuke smirked as he peeked over the balcony rails to the dance floor below.

_  
__[chorus_

Uh uh uh  
I gotta question, I need to ask somebody  
Why is it that when y'all see me at the party  
Y'all be looking like, "Ooh, he a movie star  
He ain't supposed to be out on the floor with everybody"  
But oh wait, whoa, y'all forgetting   
When I was, amateur spitting before the scripts were written   
First one in, last one out the club  
Bursting in, passing out in the club  
Back at it, this cat is the wit and the charm  
Taking you higher, like a syringe hittin' ya arm  
Bringing the fire, making your Benz ring the alarm  
Let me see you clap, spin baby, come on  
Switch

_[chorus___

Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh  
What you too cute to dance, or you scared

Kurama took one look down there and saw that her current partner was in fact Jaden. He gritted his teeth jealously as he watched Desota LET him touch her like that! Never mind that they were dancing!

"Yoko?" Hakkuto tilted his head confused as to why Yoko's aura suddenly spiked angrily. Yoko suddenly turned on his heel and headed down the stairs intent on getting what was his back from the stupid obnoxious kit that didn't know when to quit.

Hakkuto and the others shared an awkward look before they noticed Yusuke still smirking down at the dance floor below. Hakkuto approached the half human's side to see what all the fuss about and immediately understood the cause for concern. Jaden was grinding with Desota to the beat along with the rest of the crowd.

'Idiot' Hakkuto thought.__

It ain't really that hard to do and  
I aint trying to be in love with you and  
All I wanted was a moment or two to  
See if you could do that switch-a-roo and  
Shut your mouth fool, get your crew and  
The thick body and the rear one too and  
I'll be right hear waiting on you to  
See if y'all can do that switch-a-roo 

Desota didn't know what kind of dance move Jaden was trying to pull with how his hips were practically planted to her own while they moved to the beat, but with a quick look around, she saw that every one else was doing the same thing so she guessed that's what you were supposed to do and paid no real mind to it, other than slightly leaning away from him every so often. Jaden seemed content to just keep her this close to him, but Nar was no where in sight.

'Where is she?' she thought.

Suddenly, she recognized the change of beat, meaning the song going to call another switch, and with Nar gone; she didn't know where to go!__

Hey, hey  


'Here it comes!' she thought, thinking as she spun away from Jaden and into the arms of another that she was with a stranger. Strong arms wrapped securely from behind her and jerked her to a steel tight taunt chest in a possessive manner.

'Crap! Crap! CRAP!!!' she started to panic when she realized who ever this was wasn't planning on letting go. Trying to buy her time, she complied with his tight hold, but kept up the dance which her captor didn't seem to mind as he started to move with her.

_  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama   
That's what I'm talking bout, switch_

_[chorus_

As the song started to end, Desota felt like she should have pulled away from the man, but something other than his ironclad hold on her made her rooted to stay with him, even as the next song took a minute to load into the speakers. It gave the crowd a short breather.

Feeling like she'd had enough and was starting to get thirsty, Desota put her hands on the arms around her, "You can let go of me now" she warned. Her electric powers buzzed through her blood, waiting for her to unleash them upon her captor if needed, yet the noticeable weight around her neck from the yet-to-be-removed collar reminded her to still be hesitant of her powers.

"Last time I did that, mate…" a silky familiar voice purred into her foxy ear seductively, "You ended up getting dry humped by a horny kit that doesn't know when to quit perusing taken mates" a hot tongue traced the tip of her ear before a fang grazed it playfully.

Desota gasped, "Yoko!" she hissed and whirled around forcefully loosening his tight hold on her, but he still kept his arms around her stubbornly refusing to let go just yet, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND I WASN'T LETTING THAT…" she cut herself off when she realized how loud she had gotten and growled in frustration.

"Come again?" he prompted irritated.

With a dark glare that sent his heart flying in excitement, Desota snatched a strand of his silvery hair that hung over his shoulders and yanked him down to her level so her own lips could tease the fine hairs along his sensitive ears much like he had just been doing to her, Yoko had to fight hard to control the delighted shiver he felt creep up his spine at the action.

"I wasn't letting that KIT hump me!" she hissed in a venomous whisper into his ear, tickling it so much that Yoko had to twitch it a few times.

"Mind explaining the HIP action then?" he raised an accusing eye brow.

"Are you seriously accusing me of having intercourses of some sort?" she accused back.

"Did you allow it or did you not?" he urged.

"It was part of the dance! If you haven't noticed, THAT'S HOW THEY DANCE AROUND HERE!"

"WELL" he hissed losing his patients, "to ME the HIPS were a little TOO CLOSE to your rear for comfort"

"I don't think you have much say so in how close for comfort it is for ME" she bit back hating his domineering attitude.

Yoko snarled at her in aggravation, "He wasn't even doing it properly." He huffed.

"And we all KNOW that the great sex fiend, Yoko Kurama would know, ne?" she tagged him harshly.

He glared at her, "Don't talk if you don't plan to back it up" he warned.

"Do you see me moving? That was obviously a dare" she pointed out.

"You just lost it then." He smirked, "but, have it your way, I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait, what??" what did she just do? She was just trying to win an argument then suddenly she 'dared' him….. 'What did I dare him to do??'

Another song started up and Yoko smirked at the seductive beat. He turned her around so her back was facing him and once again jerked her hips to meet his, smirking at the surprised yet excited tint her scent took. He inhaled deeply to savor it, knowing this was going to be a very, VERY good night for him.

'Don't get carried away already' his other side grumped.

//And YOU don't spoil my fun. You already had your turn.// he shot back.

'Already had a turn?! YEAH, WITH YOU RIGHT SMACK IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL OF IT!' Kurama snarled.

//More grindingy grinding, less whiny whining!// Yoko started to tune out his other half's rants while he focused on his god given present from heaven letting him so close to her and even dancing with her shamelessly! It was more than he could ask for at this point in time! He thanked whatever human teen had originally came up with these kinds of clubs, because he was enjoying the spoils of it like a puppy with a steak fresh from the slaughter house.

//Gods above this is fucking delicious!//

Not wanting him to get the idea that she was intimidated by him (which in truth, she was terrified and embarrassed) Desota had started to aggressively dance against him, doing her best to mimic what other girls around her seemed to be doing, not knowing that Yoko didn't mind it one bit. In fact, he was practically drooling at what she was going to try next against him!__

[Chrous - Akon  
I see you winding and grinding up on that pole  
I know you see me looking at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know girl

Yoko smirked at the lyric when he bothered to hear them, 'You have no idea,' he thought.

Desota wasn't sure if this was something to take into account, but this song was making her think weird…..

'That's what I get for having a kid and then going to a dance club and learning the 'human teenaged mating dance'….' She thought with a snort, __

[Verse 1 - Snoop Dogg  
Money in the air as more fell grad you by your coat tail  
Take you to the motel, ho sale, don't tell, won't tell  
Baby said I don't talk Dogg but she told on me, oh well  
Take a picture with me, what the flick gon' do  
Baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you  
If you pick me then I'ma pick on you  
D-O-double G and I'm here to put this dick on you  
I'm stuck on pussy and your's is right  
Rip ridinin' them poles and them doors is tight  
And I'ma get me a shot for the end of the night  
Cuz pussy is pussy and baby ya pussy for life

Yoko turned her around so he could look into her eyes while he fluidly moved with her, trying to do anything to get her flustered, just as she had challenged, a smug smirk of determination ever present on his lips, 'Doesn't take much to fluster her. Even if she's trying hard to hide it with trying to dance just as dirty back'

Smirking, he tried to see if he could push her buttons a bit to see how much she'd actually take this. His hands crept from where they were planted at her hip and middle back and cupped her ass to pull against him, sighing as the action made her jump startled and bump into him.

'That got her!'_  
_

_  
[Chorus - Akon_

[Verse 2 - Akon  
Shorty I can see, you ain't lonely  
Handful of niggaz and they all got cheese  
So you looking at me now what's it gonna be  
Just another tease far as I can see  
Trying to get you up out this club  
If it means spending a couple dubs  
Throwing bout thirty stacks in the back make it rain like that cuz I'm far  
from a scrub  
And you know my pedigree  
Ex-dealer use to move 'phetamines  
Girl I, spend money like it don't mean nothing  
And besides I got a thing for you

Desota noticed that as they both got used to the way the other moved, Yoko got more aggressive against her. She knew that this wasn't going to end with just this song and found that she welcomed the thought whole heartedly. So long as it involved him with her, she could care-less.

And that's what shocked her, if she had fallen for him once, wouldn't it be hard to fall for him again? Especially so fast! Wouldn't she subconsciously be used to all his tricks he had to pull?

The feel of his body and hers moving together in near perfect harmony to the music's beat made her mind up quickly.

'Nope, still surprised at his every trick!' she thought while she smiled brightly up at him having the time of her life. He smiled back with a bit of dark underlining in his that she chose to ignore.

Up above in the balcony, Yusuke just arrived back at the balcony with a fresh beer in hand. He was about to take a sip when he noticed it wasn't Jaden dancing with Desota anymore. In fact, the red head was no where in sight. Instead, the small hanyou was more or less being molded to the front of the infamous fox thief himself while the two practically went at it on the dance floor.

Snorting, Yusuke took a chug of his beer in satisfaction. Choosing to take advantage of the 'free drinks for guests' promise Joey had given him while it still presented its self rather than join the dance. This wasn't his scene.

"I didn't know Yoko was in control now' a days"

Yusuke sputtered out the beer he had just tried to chug when he heard the unmistakable familiar voice. Gasping for breath, his wide chocolate eyes stared in disbelief at the wolf demoness peeking over the railing right beside him.

"Y-YUMI!!" he shouted.

Yumi's ears flattened at the loud shout, "I'm not deaf, Yusuke, there's no point in shouting" she complained.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!" Yusuke continued to shout and was about to ramble on about how she was supposed to be in Mukuro's lands with Hiei and then ask where Hiei and the pups were…..

before Yumi decided that he had yelled enough at her and instinctively acted to preserve her acute hearing before his rambling stole it from her; she jammed his mug in his open mouth, effectively blocking off any coherent sound too loud coming from him other than muffled 'MMMFPHS' coming from him.

"Yes, I'm really here. No Hiei is not. No the Pups aren't either. No Hiei doesn't know….. _Yet_, at least. Yes I will be returning to Hiei, and NO You may not yell like an idiot when I pull out that mug or I'll shove it up your ass this time." She pointedly un-jammed the mug from his mouth and waited till he caught his breath, "We clear on the no shouting? The club's loud enough"

"Yeah" Yusuke gasped, "But why are you here? I didn't think Hiei'd let you out of his sight!"

"Normally, no. but since I heard that Desota had a son, I HAD to find her and see for myself what kind of a new nephew I have!" she squealed like a school girl uncharacteristically.

Yusuke eyed her suspiciously until she calmed down.

"Do you know anything about him yet or where he is?" she asked curiously.

"His name's Kurosuki for starters…" Yusuke shrugged.

"HOW CUTE!!!" she squealed again.

"I'm calling Botan next time you do that"

"Sorry" Yumi smiled wide, "Where's Little Suki now?"

"Dunno. Probably upstairs somewhere asleep"

"Then I'll wait till morning to see him. Wouldn't want to wake him" she looked pointedly over the railing again, "And Desota seems…. Preoccupied tonight."

"Yeah, don't try and barge in on her in the morning or nothing" Yusuke warned.

"Why not? I don't know when Hiei'll catch on that I'm not with him, and when he does, you know he'll raise hell and come after me!" Yumi whined.

"Let's just say Kurama's been missing her" Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yumi's lips formed an 'o' soon as she caught his drift, "Oh, I get it" she glared at the red headed Kitsune male that was watching the couple enviously from one of the booths bellow, "he doesn't want any males to get any ideas? Or is he just horny"

"Probably a bit of both…." Yusuke sighed.

"Either way, it's about time!" Yumi grumbled.

"Ladies and gents, Please can I have ya'lls attention!" the Dj called while the music started to fade and a light beat of a base drum came over the speakers, "We have a special treat tonight! Our very own Lord Joey and his lovely Nar are feel'n up to sharing a bit of love tonight! Give it up for Demon worlds hottest couple! Joey and Nar Ishtar!"

The crowd, including Yoko and Desota, cheered while a new beat came up and the walk out stage became the center of attention while Joey held a mic to his lips and started to smirk.

Joey _Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)_

Joey held out his hand behind him waiting for Nar while she strutted out to his side seductively and leaned her back on his side.__

Nar Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

Joey _She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)_

Nar I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)

Joey Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Nar Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)

Joey Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Nar Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Joey Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Nar Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)

Joey Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up

I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

Nar Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
(Wait a minute)

Joey Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Nar Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Joey _Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Nar Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)

What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back 

Nar and Joey ended with the lights shutting off soon as the last beat sounded and the hoots and howlers raised in volume exponentially as the crowd went wild! A lime light cast on the laughing couple that seemed out of breath, Nar was the first to recover and held her mic to her lips.

"Thank you, everybody! So did ya like it?" she smiled when her positive feed back shouted out their love.

"Alright, people, we'll let you get back to do what you do. My chika and I need to get going," he smirked as he held her tighter to his side, his blue eyes sparkling, "We're pretty thirsty now."

Another wild cheer for their praised leader over took the entire place! Desota cuffed her ears so they wouldn't hurt so badly. Yoko laughed at her and tucked her under his arm while he lead toward her so she could hear him over the noise, "I don't know about you, but a drink does sound nice about now."

"Yes, yes it does" she agreed and let him walk her to the bar with his arm protectively over her.

He lead her to a stool, helped her up on it, then leaned his tall frame over the counter on his elbows, making sure he was as close to her as possible. His tail lightly tapped her as it swayed back and forth while she sipped thankfully on the water he had ordered for her. He chose a beer to quench his thirst. If he was evading her space with how much he insisted on touching her and watching her with his heated golden gaze, she either didn't notice through all her excitement, or chose to ignore it.

Yoko's piercing gaze spotted a very furious fox demon further down the bar. Yoko smirked and raised his eye brow cockily at the younger Kitsune as if taunting Jaden to TRY and get his mate away from him with how he was trying to mold to her side. Jaden's silver glare kept darting between them and the female chatting animatedly to him. The conversation seemed only one-sided with her talking and giggling at her own jokes. Jaden seemed thoroughly annoyed with her AND Yoko at the moment. Yoko growled lightly when he noticed the 'Kit's glare turn heated and lustful when it settled on Desota's form on the other side of Yoko while she laughed with the bar tender over a joke the friendly middle-aged demon shared with her.

Hearing the threatening growl, Desota rolled her eyes as she mistook it for Yoko being jealous that she was talking to the bartender than giving _him_ her full attention. He could be such a baby sometimes!

"Relax Mr. Green monster. He's already mated" Desota chuckled after her new buddy walked off to attend another customer.

Yoko gave her a dry look, but went with it. So long as she didn't spot Jaden, he'd be fine. He leaned closer to her, if it were possible with how he was practically glued on her, and nuzzled her neck with a slight groan, "That's good to know. One horny male down out of a club of hundreds of other predators out for someone like you" he purred blissfully in her neck. Enjoying her new found allowance for public displays of affection from him, even if she was still blushing lightly flustered at his intensified closeness.

Getting back down to earth and calming her racing heart, Desota shrugged her shoulder to push his head away from her neck, "Flattery will not get you what you want all the time" she snorted dryly, not buying his claim that she was that attractive a female in a place like this.

It was his turn to snort at her, "Call it flattery, love, but I speak only the truth."

"What was that saying about a 'Thief's word is the most twisted phrase'?" she called him out on it with a playful tilt of her head innocently. Unconsciously knowing that the little action was a weakness of his and Yoko had to hold back a whimper.

"I believe it is 'Sometimes a Thief's word is the right word', my dear" he reminded smartly and smugly.

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose, "Nah, not that one, the other one that was more degrading." She teased.

"Trying to win brownie points?" he grumbled dryly.

"I've tried no such thing, Yoko Kurama!" she mocked hurt with an uncontainable smile.

He couldn't help but smile in return, happy to have the ease between them again. This was they way it was supposed to be.

//So many memories that are lost to her forever// he thought sadly.

'We'll make new, _better_ memories, then' Kurama suggested.

Yoko leered at her as she turned away from him once again, looking around //Oh, yes. _Soooooo _many new memories I-..We shall make together with her.//

'I heard that, Yoko….' Kurama grumped.

The bartender slid a red, icy looking drink in front of a surprised Desota. She looked down at it curiously then up to him, "I …. Uh... I didn't…" she stuttered.

The bartender held a hand up to stop her, "I know, I know" he nodded down the bar toward the end with a smirk, "Ol' Jaden sent it to ya. Virgin strawberry watermelon Pensacola for Ms. Desota Ishtar."

"Jaden?" Desota repeated.

Yoko's silvery ears flattened in distaste hearing that name from her. He suppressed an annoyed growl.

The bartender winked at her before returning to work. Happy hour was fast approaching and Lady Nar wouldn't be able to work her bar with him tonight.

Desota looked up to Yoko confused, "But …. He knows I can't drink alcohol right now…" she sounded hurt.

Yoko could have made Jaden look like a big dumbass just then, and he fully planned on doing just that when he opened his mouth to reply, but the devil himself appeared on the other side of her suddenly with that annoyingly fake grin of his Yoko wanted to pry off literally with one of his deadly vines.

"A mixed drink with 'Virgin' in its name means it's not alcoholic" he explained easily to her, "Try it. I requested your favorite fruit combination."

"Err… Thanks, Jaden" she sweat dropped awkwardly when Yoko's long, strong arm wrapped around her from her other side and clutched her tightly to his side even though they were already pressed together so tightly. She could feel his vibrating warning growl that rumbled through him at the other male's threatening presence. With her so tightly snug to his side, she couldn't reach her gift drink that was sounding tastily tempting to her at the moment.

Jaden raised an eyebrow accusingly at Yoko's hold on her, "Aren't you going to let the lady go so she can enjoy her drink?"

"She's just had a few glasses too many of water. She doesn't need your drink to sustain her." Yoko said simply with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Both males were locked in a glaring contest with poor Desota caught between uncomfortably. Luckily, someone out there loved her!

"DESSY!! OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY YOU!" Desota straightened and twisted around in her seat to see an excited Yumi waving to her on the other side of the clubs dining area beside the bar that was set up between the bar and the dance floor.

"YUMI!" Desota called back just as excitedly. She more or less pried herself away from Yoko's hold after a bit of difficulty and hurried over to her rescuer. The wolf demon clutched her tightly in a bear hug.

"I haven't seen you since before your pregnancy started to show, and NOW look at you! You can't even tell you had a baby earlier this week!" Yumi complimented as she stepped back to look over her friend.

Desota smiled, "Thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself for being held prisoner at Mukuro's all this time. I hear he's a real tyrant. How did you deal with living there with the pups?"

"Haru and Taku?" Yumi laughed, "Honestly, I don't think anything other than their own father can corrupt them in any bad way. They're hyper little devils, but they're very critical with what they absorb or ignore all together."

"Got that from their father?" Desota grinned teasingly.

Yumi smiled and rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately" she laughed.

"Hey, Dessy I wanted to know if- Oh hi! Who's your friend??" Nar asked curiously when she noticed the wolf demoness.

"Nar Ishtar, meet Yumi, Hiei's mate. Yumi, this is Nar Ishtar, my sister-in-law" Desota introduced the two of them.

Cat and wolf seemed to measure one another before smiling and greeting in a friendly fashion as if they were old friends.

"Hi!" Yumi greeted.

"Hello" Nar smiled back, "Alright, now that that's taken care of, Dessy, come to the stage with me real quick! Yumi can come too, but I need someone to dance with me!"

"Why?"

"I requested a song I thought you'd like to karaoke to and forgot to tell ya till just now. Actually, Yoko dragged you off before I could get to you." Nar said in thought.

"Sounds like him" Yumi sighed, "Come on, Dessy, this'll be fun, I wanna see this!"

Desota looked helplessly back from one demoness to the other, then she looked to catch Yoko and Jaden watching her from the bar. She was still slightly irked with BOTH of them, "Fine, I'll do it."

"That's what I like to hear!" Nar cheered and grabbed her and Yumi, "Come on Yumi, you and I get to help her shine to night," she then whispered to the wolf's ear, "And make Yoko get hot and bothered as hell!" she grinned evilly. Yumi smirked her own little evil smirk she acquired being mated someone who almost represented the devil himself!

"Let the games begin, my friend" she smirked while the 2 demoness's dragged off Desota to the dressing room backstage.

"Wh-where are we going?" Desota eeped when they didn't stop behind the curtain, but kept going, "The stage is THAT way!"

"I know, but I wanna get you in a different outfit and give you a run through." Nar explained.

"Run through?" Desota echoed unsure.

"It can't be that bad, Dessy, it's just a run through" Yumi chastised her friends' suspicious behavior, "It's just to make sure you don't trip over yourself on stage and such." The wolf smiled.

Desota had a bad feeling about this once they all crowded into Nar's private dressing room and closed the door tight behind them.

"Okay, you know all about Kitsune seduction, right?" Nar asked when she turned to face the surprised fox hanyou.

"Of course I do!" Desota blushed remembering more than a few times Kurama had jokingly used such a thing on her just to get her to blush….. Or maybe that might NOT have been as JOKINGLY as she had thought, "Kurama seems pretty… uh, good at it" she admitted, "I've never tried it though."

Nar gave her a blank look, "Well that's a first."

"What is?" Yumi asked as she reappeared from the walk in closet holding up a few outfits to Desota's person to evaluate which would work the best.

"A vixen that has never tried Kitsune seduction. It's the female of the species that is greater at such a talent than the males. Why would they call a vixen a VIXEN if it weren't so?"

"Where are you going with this?" Desota demanded with a doomed tone.

"You are going to use your Kitsune Seduction on the entire audience" Nar smiled brightly.

Desota's aqua eyes shot open, "WWWWHAAAAT!!!!!?"


	14. Chapter 14 Vixen Seduction

A/N- Ah! Finally out of highschool until the 3rd of January! Ha ha ha! Don't worry, I've been a busy bee on this story! Plenty of chapters to come, the only thing is having to go re-read them to make sure they (1) they make sense (2) At least the spelling's right (3) It stays to the plot line I have created. Grah! Work! (shrugs) ah the life of a fanfiction writer, ne? lol

Plz review I love it when you guys comment on the story! It makes my day!

_You took a piece of my heart_

_I never thought that this could_

_Fall apart_

_You said you fell in love_

_And this was more than I have _

_Ever been afraid of_

_Another life_

_Another happy ending_

_Cuts like a knife_

_Another place_

_Another time_

_Another hand to touch another sun to shine_

_You've got me deeper than deep _

_And I'm constantly blinded_

_I'm running around _

_But there's no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep_

_Our souls are divided_

_Why can't they forgive me _

_These demons inside_

_Demons inside!_

_How can it be_

_You're ready for love?_

_**Cascada- Ready for Love**_

_**-Disclaimer- **__Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of song lyrics used in entire story or anything that obviously doesn't belong to this one._

_**-Warning!!!- **__(wink) You wanted it, so we're given it! There is a juicy lemon in this chapter, so if that offends you, heads up- go ahead and scroll through it once you see the tell-tale signs in text._

_**-Reminder-**__ REVIEW!_

Chapter 14 Vixens Seduction

"I don't even know HOW to do that, Nar!" Desota whined.

"It's easy," the Neko winked as she walked toward the half Kitsune with a sway in her hips, "It's natural in every woman, especially us Youkai. Just let the beat take you over like you did when dancing on the floor, sing the words I replay to you through a mind link and go with it."

"Go with it…." Desota sighed as her 2 friends smiled evilly and nodded, "Why do I feel so conned…."

098709870987098709870987

"Ah, there you are!" Joey clapped a hand on to Jaden's shoulder, knocking both him and Yoko out of their death glare match, "What are you doing moping around here with silver wander?" Joey joked as he looked up to Yoko with mischief in his eyes, "I thought both of you were after Dessy, not each other."

Jaden bristled, "You know very well I despise any such couplings between two men, why would I situate myself with one?!" the younger Kitsune growled irritated.

"Even I have my boundaries." Yoko dead panned, "I refuse to be associated with this Kit-Prick in anything other than the one responsible for his death."

"Relax you two, it was just a joke." Joey chuckled, "You know, Ha-ha-ha?"

"Find a tree and take a leak before I shove the trunk of one up yours" Jaden snapped.

"Touchy crowd tonight" Joey said nonchalantly under his breath. And looked around curiously, "Since you two always seem to know where she is, do either of you know where Desota has run off to? Or maybe Nar?"

"Desota?" Yoko and Jaden said in unison, then slightly glared at each other through the corners of their eyes.

"You don't know either, huh? Well that sucks ass" Joey sighed dismayed and looked toward the dance floor with a pout, "with as drunk as everybody can get in this place, sometimes even Nar gets felt up a few times by some perverts out there. Who knows, they could be pinned against some guy right now even" he said dramatically.

Yoko stood up quickly and was mixing back into the crowded dance floor before Joey could get another word in. a quick glance at the other empty seat that was occupied by the shadow fox next to Yoko's told Joey that Jaden had taken the bait as well. The blue eyed fox smirked as he caught the eye of the bar tender and gave the signal with a slight nod.

"Do it Marv." He said.

The middle aged demon named 'Marv' grinned and reached under the bar counter to push a call button to the Dj pit, "Signal from boss man at the bar. Start up when Vixens are ready." He said.

"Nar told me the Vixen is just about ready. Light's starting to fade. Operation 'Lady Nar's' Plan is a- go!" the Dj called back. Marv and Joey shared a look with smiles.

"Let's hope my dear wife knows what she's getting into by seducing the whole club for the sake of my sisters love life issues." Joey snorted.

"If it fails we'll still get to see a good show. She's a vixen after all" Marv grinned bigger.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota fidgeted in her new get up uncomfortable and more than a little nervous. She was expected to use some type of feminine power she'd never even tried to use or even thought of using! Why? Nar wouldn't say. But if she protested, Nar would send her on a guilt trip some way some how and Desota knew, with her easily guilt-ridden mind, that it would be very easy should the Neko decide it would be necessary.

She now wore something much like what Nar wore; a leather halter top that was white with a silver collar and lining to it. Her restrain collar was still present as was her Kryptonite jewel necklace. She wore a silver silk, long loin cloth that ended at her ankles; the only other thing down there was a silver silk thong which Desota REALLY didn't see the point to! It seriously was giving her one hell of a wedgy should she not walk in that tight, strut like way her high-heel spike shoes allowed. Her hips swayed with every step weather she wanted it or not. Her hair was left down again.

Nar and Yumi looked over their handy work sharing one thought they could hear the other echoing, 'Yoko will DIE!'

"Is this good enough?" Desota asked hopefully.

"I'd say so. You ready for your big number?" Yumi grinned.

"You're…. you're both gonna be up there right?" Desota asked nervously.

"'Course we are!" Nar nodded reassuringly.

"Someone's gotta back you up!" Yumi nodded.

"You'll do fine"

"Go get'em Vixen!" Yumi held a thumbs up.

"Okay, Okay! Enough with the pep-up!" Desota giggled as her friends cheered her on as she opened the door, "Let's just get this over with."

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

'Where is she?' Yoko thought as he looked over all the heads around him. His taller height was really paying off at this advantage, but Desota is small, so she could just be hiding behind someone and he'd be none the wiser.

"That's the last time I let her out of my sight in a dance club ever again!" he hissed under his teeth.

His ears perked when the music was suddenly cut and the lights went dead. The crowd around him abruptly stopped dancing in confusion when a limelight beamed in a single stream on stage, yet no one stood in it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to conclude our entertainment tonight we have a special treat, another performance from Lady Nar with Yumi Nadoriko backing up the sexy _vixen_ Desota ISHTAR!" the announcer rumbled into the speakers.

"Desota?" Yoko's eyes widened. He had never heard her sing! What was she doing singing in this place?

'Yumi! Yumi must have put her up to it when she separated from us!' Kurama deduced.

/Not that I'm complaining…./ Yoko shrugged.

There was a catchy beat that started to rock out of the speakers as the lime light started to flash around the stage in a short light display. When it finally settled on a lone figure that stood with her head down. She slowly raised her head to let dark aqua eyes gaze to the crowd with hooded eyes.

_I might be your young girl but I know how to have fun  
I got them boys chasing me trying to make me the one  
When I'm out shopping it's like having a gun  
Whatever I wanna get, got them boys caught up_

Desota sauntered to the front of the stage and stroke a seductive pose. Her chin was tucked to her neck delicately while her legs were slightly apart. Her red and black tail swished behind her with a flick as her hips seemed to roll with her movement seductively.__

I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down (slow down)  
You don't know me (don't know me)  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now (go now), back up off me (off me)

Nar and Yumi strutted slowly up to either side of Desota and echoed her movements. The sight of all 3 women swaying to the beat had the attention of the whole crowd so that no one spoke, nor moved. Yoko could feel something crawl along his skin as he stared in awe as his intended sung with her low alto voice that creased his sensitive ears pleasurably.__

Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy

Desota didn't know what she was doing, but it seemed to be working. Nar said to let her self follow through with what she felt? Ha! Well this was it! It didn't look like it was having much of an effect though, no one was dancing, they were all just staring at her with a strange look in their eyes.__

Ooh, I'm much wiser than you think that I act like you know  
Just because I'm a teen it don't mean that I'm slow  
I think you're a cutie boy, but you're turning me off  
Sometimes you gotta play hard to get and then it's on

I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down  
You don't know me  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now, back up off me

Jaden gritted his teeth as he held himself back. He felt her seduction reach out to him was an inexperienced, yet effective, attempt and all he wanted to do was follow it's aroma to it's source and stretch her out on the floor and do the dirty right there! The way she looked in that long loin-cloth skirt didn't help thighs as it gave him and just about every one else a good view of her well toned legs up to the outside of her hips as they swayed with each step…..__

Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy

Desota and the others started to strut backwards as the song ended, intending on escaping out the back curtain, but Yoko caught on to the plan and started making his way there. His eyes dark with clouded effects of the vixens' seduction Desota had just woven through out the entire crowd, but it affected him differently than the rest. It just made his blood boil more intensely than before and drove him to take action and end the game he and Desota had been skirting around ever since they were reunited again. His eyes were darkened with lust as they followed her out of the corner of his vision while he cut across the crowd to head the girls off back stage.__

Don't be so damn easy  
Don't be so damn easy

The curtain closed and a loud applause erupted behind them after a while. People certainly felt happier!

Desota sighed heavily in relief, "I'm glad that's over!"

"Oh, Dessy, you were great! Don't be so negative!" Yumi scolded.

Nar's black ears perked up then she looked over to Yumi so their eyes met

::_He's on his way.:: _Nar said through a mind link she set up to Yumi.

_::You sure? ACK! Hurry, scatter!:: _Yumi replied to the mind link.

"Uh, why don't you sit down right here and take a breather. After all, you're the one who was singing the most and weaving your Vixen Seduction." Yumi offered, "Nar and I'll go check on things"

"Sure" Desota nodded thankfully and plopped down on an unused amp, watching as the wolf and Neko scurried off in a hurry, "What could be so important?" she wandered out loud, taking a swing of her water Nar had handed her.

"That was a gutsy move, my little seductive vixen" Yoko's voice said in the shadows.

Desota sputtered out what she was drinking in surprise, "Ya-Yoko!" she eeped with a bright red blush, "You- you saw all that???"

"I must say I'm a bit irked that not only I saw it but about 3 hundred other males as well. Tell me, mate, how am I supposed to react to that?" he smirked.

"What do you mean react? And don't call me mate when we've done no such thing!" Desota reprimanded.

'She said that to us once before, do you remember, Yoko?' Kurama purred.

//It was right before we proved her wrong on that little fact. How could I not remember such a mile stone in our life?// Yoko snorted back.

"You seduced an entire night club in one 3 minute song. That's more than enough cause for concern from your intended." He chastised, closing in and leaning over her. His hands braced on either side of where she sat on the amp so he was nose to nose with her. His golden eyes staring into her startled aqua.

"A simple 'I'm sorry' won't cut it, will it?" Desota's adorable red ears flopped down.

Yoko's hand traveled up her arm so his fingers could crease one of her ears lovingly, "No, it won't. Try again" he nodded.

Desota had a burst of an idea. She knew that depending on how she acted now would determine how he reacted later….., "Well then what if I did this?" she tilted her head to the side as her own small hands reached up to cup his face and pull him down to meet her lips as she gently pressed them against her own in a chaste kiss that had Yoko Kurama aching for more when she pulled his face back, "Better?"

"Not quite…." Yoko mumbled as he surged forward to capture her lips with his own, seeking a more passionate route than her sweet one. His tongue slide over her lips slowly, tasting her once again with a low groan that was echoed by one of her own, making his spine quiver in delight.

"Now for _**that**_, I may reconsider your punishment," He smiled brightly with mischief when he pulled away and saw her dazed look in her glazed eyes.

"Ye-yeah…. Punishme----wah??? Punishment??!" Desota baulked, "What punishment??"

"Follow me upstairs and I'll show you just what I mean." He smirked.

"Yoko…. One kiss doesn't give you the key to a girls pants." Desota grumbled annoyed at his lewdness.

Yoko took a deep breath, "I can tell already that you wouldn't mind if I threw you over my shoulder to get you up there personally" he taunted sexually frustrated.

Desota gapped at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

Desota yelped when he swept her up and tossed her over his shoulder, looking back at her over his other shoulder with a smirk that emphasized his demonic fangs.

"More than happy to." He swatted her butt when her tail whip lashed him in the face in retort of her aggravation.

"Put me down right now Yoko!" she growled.

"Not until we reach the bed my dear." He replied, calmly walking back out of the stage area to cross the dance floor to the doors on the other side he knew led up to the private chambers reserved for them.

"OOOH!" Desota hissed between her teeth angrily that she couldn't do much with the collar on her neck that was still active, "Just _wait _till I get down fox! You just WAIT!" she snarled, not really angry, but agitated that he was being so domineering.

"Trust me, my love, I cant wait!" he grinned as he snaked his way through surprised people in the crowd that moved aside for the silver Kitsune with the fuming hanyou strewn over his shoulder as he walked on.

Up in the balcony, the rest of Kurama's hand picked team was laughing at the display.

"Looks like he couldn't take it" Renku laughed.

"That little show the shela put on was a whopper! Hook line and sinker she did!" Chou agreed with a shit eating grin with a light drunken blush across his nose.

"Didn't take much to push'em over did it!" Jin snorted.

9876876987687698769876987698769876987698769876986

Yomi stood in the door way of one of his many dark rooms in his palace. Since he was blind, lighting was not really an issue for him. He walked in graceful as ever and was greeted by his faithful servant, Yuda.

"Good evening my lord. What brings you down here?" Yuda asked gesturing to the laboratory around them.

"I wish to see my 'son'" Yomi said.

"Ah! Master Shura!" Yuda nodded, "That drain collar picked up on a new source of energy out of the hanyou, Lord Yomi, it was quite a surprise when I saw it's potential and how much she's harboring inside her tiny body!" Yuda remarked, leading his lord to the back chamber where the artificial womb room was located.

"Did you hook up the receiver to the produce tank?" Yomi inquired.

"Yes, my lord. And might I say that it was such a superlative suggestion, Lord Yomi! Master Shura's potential energy has skyrocketed with both yours and that strange aura's energy combined!"

"Perfect." Yomi smirked as he sensed his 'son' in the artificial womb cavity that was connected to tubes to transport energy sources and sustenance to the growing child inside. Yomi's scientist had taken their lords personal DNA in order to create this new life with out a mother to give birth to it so they could speed up the growth process.

"My lord, just what do you intend to do with master Shura?" Yuda inquired, "I mean, if my lord allows me to understand his wishes that is."

"Technically I can do nothing to you as of now Yuda. I am not your lord. Though I appreciate your loyalty." Yomi nodded his thanks genuinely.

Yuda sputtered, "No-no-no! My Lord, many of the castle staff agrees that we have sworn our entire lives to you and as such, our vow shall remain so even with out your status as high lord."

"I thank you, Yuda." Yomi smiled then turned back to his son, "As for Shura….. Urameshi said who ever wins this tournament rules all. He just made my work load lighten by that. Everyone knows that when it all boils down to it, the real fight will be between the 4 demon lords themselves. If I can have a copy of myself in on it, my chances double, and since he is being fed by our dear friend, the hanyou, he'll double my chances for winning even more."

"But sir, what if the restraining collar is removed before then?" Yuda asked.

"It would matter not. Yet that collar is aura bound to her. Someone very skilled must remove it from her and it can't be another demonic energy. Only I am allowed to remove that collar unless otherwise. She'll be bound to keep her temper for a little while longer. If it is still attached to her during the tournament, I'll remove it from her. I have no personal grudges against her, but I do need her power source for the time being." He explained.

"Very well laid out plan, my lord!" Yuda praised.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Yoko? ... YOKO!" Desota had given up struggling for now. She simply hung over his shoulder with her chin propped up in her palm with her elbow bracing against his back to keep her neck from aching.

Yoko ignored her as he hummed LOUDLY to tone her out while he sniffed around the rooms, trying to find theirs from her scent alone…. Now if only the cleaning lady had just waited till tomorrow to clean out this floor….

Desota sighed, "Look, you're not getting anywhere fast. I wouldn't put it past you to completely pass it by on accident and go on looking until dawn!"

"I didn't ask you." Yoko mumbled a little put out at this sudden hindrance in 'Operation-seduce-mate'. He had it all planed out even! Down to the very smallest of details he'd go over her body with!

//Of all the damned tortures of hell! What did I do in my past life to deserve this!!// Yoko hissed inwardly.

'You _really_ want me to answer that?' Kurama sighed.

//Frustrated here! Shut up!// Yoko bit back.

"Look," Desota propped herself up higher so she could look over him somewhat, "If you would just let me down…."

Having had enough, Yoko groaned and stopped where he was wandering the halls of this …. Labyrinth… Yoko let her down with a pout. There went one of his plans to sweep her off her feet and toss her to the bed….

"Thank you!" Desota smiled sweetly, then darted out of sight, leaving a shocked Yoko in her wake.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU SAID-,"

"I _asked_ if you'd let me down. No promises were attached to it!" she smirked and ran off down the halls; sure that her knowledge of where most of them led would give her the advantage should he seriously chase her…. Which he was…

"GAAH!" Desota looked over her shoulder to see him stomping after her. She doubled her efforts to run away with a wide smile she couldn't help but grin madly with plastered to her face.

"Where do you think you're going _vixen_!" Yoko demanded as he too sped up. He was just about caught up with her when she took a sharp turn around a corner. He heard no footsteps after she turned.

//Dead end…// he smirked and sauntered up to the corner's edge.

When he looked over it and saw no Desota, but indeed a dead end he blinked in confusion, "What now??" he whined like a kid that was disappointed in the clown's phony trick at lame birthday party….

"Gotta be quicker than that, horny boy!" Desota giggled behind him and scurried off before he turned around.

"What the….?" Yoko turned back around to the dead end in front of him then whirled around after her, dashing as fast as he could with out running into the winding walls of the many halls (he he I rhymed!).

'How'd she get behind us??' Kurama gawked at what just happened.

//Either she's been training in our absence, or these halls are leaking some kind of delusion drug to play with our minds.//

Desota was seriously having fun stringing him along like this. She didn't know why but it called to something deep and carnal with in her. She wanted him to track her down. She wanted him to find her….. Eventually. She wanted to see how far she could push his restraint before he snapped and …. How should we say? Dominate her perhaps?

Desota blushed, but she couldn't deny it.

_That _part of her was usually boxed up and thrown in the back of her mind though. She didn't think her self capable of pulling off such a stunt like this, yet here she was, living one of her fantasies, and Yoko was playing his part of the Hunter….

'What is wrong with me??' Desota thought…. Then again, who could really tell her it was truly wrong to have dirty thoughts with a simple game of hide-and-seek? She was a healthy young woman whom had given birth successfully not too long ago. Even if she didn't remember conceiving Suki, her body remembered what such an act felt like and it yearned for it once more.

"Getting Distracted? Or are you going into panic?" Yoko taunted when he spotted her not moving as he finally caught up to her with out her disappearing again bizarrely.

"Gah!" Desota yelped in surprise and dodged his attempt to grab her. She darted into a near by room to hide, but Yoko simply followed her with a grin. He was starting to like this game. Especially when he realized that she had just led her self into a trap. There was only one door out and in to this room… he turned to close the door loudly so she knew that fact too and used his vines again to secure the door snugly. No one was getting in or out with out knocking a hole in that door for a while.

The door across the hallway opened and out walked a small, old horse-demon, "Who make so much noise, eh? Hyate trying to sooth Missy's babbe!" the old horse demon rasped as she shook her fist out at the empty hall. She turned with a delighted smile.

"Oh, Prince Suki," She cooed, "Don't worry, Bebbe! Aunty Hyate chased off stupid nosey spirits, see? No noises!" she grinned.

Kurosuki stared at the woman like she was crazy and whimpered as he curled up again to continue trying to fall asleep with out the comfort of his mothers' body for the first time."

0988709870987098709870987098709879087

Desota curled as tightly as she could to herself under the bed. Her tail wrapped around her to shield her body just incase someone should look down there. All they'd see would be a fluffy red… thing, to them at least. Her tail was a good defense if someone should look under there, yet not just anyone was sniffing around the bed room. Yoko was.

The silver Kitsune sniffed a bit more of the heavenly scent of Desota now tingling with arousal in it. He had only smelt that sweet and spicy scent a handful of times before and the mere force of it made it hard for him to choose what side of the room the scent was actually coming from. It seemed she had been in here before….. Was this their room??

//It has to be. There's even a bed!// Yoko thought.

'Just as there's a bed in every OTHER room in this palace that has extra BED rooms in it so guests like us can sleep.' Kurama reminded.

//Yeah, but this is place is _bathed _in her scent!// Yoko protested, taking another deep breath.

'Point taken, but where is she hiding?'

Yoko refrained from searching her out with his aura- that was too easy. She initiated this little fun game of cat and mouse and he wanted to finish it the fun way. Like a true hunter…..

//Even though _real_ hunters would use any advantaged they had to get her query…// Yoko dead panned.

'The bed' Kurama thought.

//Yes, I know, plenty big enough for just about anything! And it's a canopy bed too! That'll be fun to sting her to with our-//

'Yoko!' Kurama hissed, 'THE BED! She's around there somewhere! I can hear her breathing near there!'

Yoko's ears twitched and sure enough, he had been hearing that too…. Thought he bed did distract him momentarily. Silently, so as not to alert her that he was on to her, Yoko lowered himself to the ground so he could peer under the bed.

There she was…. Or at least her tail….

//Thought she could hide behind that beautiful tail of hers? Bah!// Yoko laughed inwardly in triumph. He got back up to his feet and noticed the closet was near the side of the bed //Perfect//

Yoko started to make a point to walk so that she could tell what direction he was heading to. As he drew closer to the closet door, he could hear her heart beat muffled under the bed and under the protection of her tail wrapped around her. She was excited and her arousal sparked again as he got closer. Smirking, Yoko clasped a hand around the door handle and pushed it closed, shifting to one leg so he could silently step on the bed and wait, but she'd think he went into the closet!

He waited for her to burst out from under the bed like a cat waiting for the mouse in front of the mouse hole. His tail could hardly stop swaying lazily back in forth in pleasure of it all.

Desota held her breath under the bed. She heard the door close, was he gone? She poked her head out from behind her tail and looked around from the floor. She didn't see his feet anywhere, and she had heard him leave through the door….

'Now's my chance!' she thought and bunched up her body to sprint. He could come out at any time after all…

She shot out from under the bed. Yoko caught the movement and tackled her down to the floor just as she was fully out from under the safety of the bed.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed with a smirk, "GOT YA!"

Desota glared up at him, 'Not quite…' she thought. It was time to whip out the big 'guns' Keiko and Yumi had taught her.

Yoko was suspicious when she didn't struggle under him. Usually they struggled…. Why wasn't she struggling even if she wanted to be caught? Wasn't that instinct??

'Hand… HAND!' Kurama yelped startled as Yoko stayed very still in shock 'What is she doing with her… AH!'

Desota's had had traveled up his chest and slowly raked her claws lightly down his torso, not stopping at his waist like she normally would have. She…. She

//SHE'S CUPPING ME!!// Yoko's golden eyes were wide with pleasurable shock as she cupped his hard-on, putting light pressure on him. Just enough to make him groan appreciatively. Yoko wagged his tail, happy with change of pace. He thought he'd have to make the first move! Not that he didn't mind…

Then she was gone…. Again!

"NO YOU DON'T!" Yoko grasped the tail he spotted disappearing under the bed again, satisfied with the surprised yelp he earned from its beautiful owner. The hard wood floors allowed him to slide her out from under the bed with out much resistance. He slid her out on her tummy until she was completely under him, looking up at him through her black bangs with a grin.

"Uh… hi there…?" she grinned cutely.

"Hi yourself." He grinned back, kissing her before she could do much else, wrestling with her to turn on her back so he had better access. And just so she didn't get any ideas, he let his full body weight hold her down once he got her in the desired position.

Desota squirmed under his weight, "I get it, I get it! You win, you win!" she surrendered.

Yoko let up only enough so she wasn't squashed completely, "And my prize?" he inquired with a predatory spark.

Desota looked up at him for a moment, searching him for something, then she smiled warmly like she used to with him when she was… in love….

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them both to one another as she kissed him with passion she'd kept locked inside herself for so long, "I love you, Yoko Kurama" she whispered in his ear as she released his lips and nibbled at the sensitive silver tip of his ears.

He shuddered in pleasure and widened his eyes when he heard her confession//She loves me! SHE LOVES ME!!//

'US, Yoko, _**US**_!' Kurama corrected hastily, just as happy to hear that once more. They had her once more, she had fallen for them! If he wasn't so preoccupied, Yoko would dance around with his happiness.

"I love you too, Desota" He whispered back.

Desota smiled and kissed his lips once more, "I know." Her blue eyes mocked him a moment before she broke into a giggle, "Mr. Possessive"

"Possessive?" Yoko blinked, "Oh! About before? Ha! Kit-Prick deserves every bit of Karma he's dealt with in the future for trying to commit adultery with my mate." He growled.

"Intended" Desota corrected.

"Yeah, I'm working on that right now if you'd be so kind as to help me out?" Yoko asked with a wicked grin.

Desota leaned up and pulled off her halter top, letting her breast hang loose since there was no bra under her top, "Only if you can handle it" she winked.

"That's my line…" Yoko snorted and dipped his head to lavish her breasts with some much neglected attention. He preened in the way she sucked in a breath in pleasure and felt her legs trying to curl under him.

//Still so damn responsive…// Yoko sighed.

To test out his own hypothesis, Yoko's claws started to cut through the flimsy ties of her loin cloth to reveal her lacy panties which he also divested of her body. She whimpered a the sudden loss of clothing, not used to being unclothed like this so blatantly. Yoko growled lowly in a soothing purr to ease her uncomfortable-ness and eased his hand down once again. Desota's eyes shot open when she realized what he was aiming for. She gasped and moaned when he slipped his fingers teasingly around her opening, tickling her with out entering her completely with his talented digits.

She bucked against him wantonly, "Yoko…." She moaned.

"Yes?" he slurred.

"I… I need…."

"What, Love?" he purred.

"Help…."

"Tell me what you want…."

"Help me…." She begged.

"How?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk, "Like this?" he dipped a finger into her opening, watching as she surged against him to do it again.

"Yes! Just like that!" she begged.

He did it again, just as fleetingly as the first time, making her growl at him.

"Get what you dish, love. You shouldn't have teased your hunter." He grinned.

"Tease? I was leading you here!" she admonished.

"Yes, you did, eventually" he said nonchalantly as he kept teasing her with fast flicks in and out of her with his fingers.

"Yo—Yoko!" she hissed as she felt herself heating up.

"I'm here, love" he cooed to her as she bucked and grated herself against him.

"YOKOOOOOOO!" She hissed as she felt her climax coming.

He abruptly pulled away from her.

"YOKO!" she snapped angrily as he left her to calm down just moments from completion.

"I told you, you get what you dish. That was for just now, cupping me and all." He scolded only giving her a fleeting glance before he looked at his fingers he had held up that were drenched in her essence, "Next time, don't start what you cant finish and this wont happen." He promptly stuck his fingers in his own mouth to taste her and groaned as his tongue cleaned off what he thought was a very delicious flavor of her love juice.

"Don't start what I can't finish?! Ha!" she snarled and let her hand latch on to him once again, earning a surprised yelp from her fox demon lover, "I never said anything thing about not being able to finish anything."

"Prove it" he taunted with a hazy smile as he preened lustfully as she grasped his erection.

She lightly squeezed him and gave him a tug, grinning as he hissed, "Don't push me" she warned.

"Do that again," he groaned.

"What?? No!" she backed off.

"I thought I said don't start what you can't finish."

"That was supposed to be punishment, not pleasure!" she eeped, loosing her nerve.

He sighed as he personality flip flopped again. She was such a bold person, yet also incredibly shy….

Taking her hand gently in his own, he kissed her knuckles tenderly then sought out her lips, distracting her as he led her hand down again to rest against his covered shaft. When he felt her pull away again, he held her steady, but made no move to push or pull in either direction.

"Would you rather with out the hindrance of clothing?" he suggested.

She blushed at him and he took that as a 'yes'.

Before she could comprehend what he had just asked, she found him just as naked as she was. He settled above her once more, letting his lower half rest against her. His erection resting against her thigh.

Noticing that she was still shy as ever, Yoko started to rub her tense muscles with his talented hands like he had done the first time. His lips whispered sweet things against her own and in the shell of her ear as she slowly started to calm down and accept him as he was with out being too nervous.

"Want to try this again?" he asked unsure, "We can postpone this…."

"How… hard will that be on you?" she asked with slightly shortened breath.

Yoko gave her a small smile and gestured down toward his hard-on, "Very hard, but I can deal with it if you're not ready." He reassured.

Desota groaned and banged her head on the floor behind her, "You asking me that NOW when you've got me all hot and bothered?"

"Better late than never" he shrugged.

"You already came close to giving me pleasure. I should return the favor. It's only fair." She said as her answer.

"Then by all means," Yoko grinned widely as his tail slightly wagged at the prospect. He leaned off her and rolled over on his back next to her, "Go right ahead and have your dirty way with me."

"Your funeral." She said dryly, but her eyes twinkled with a smile as she lifted herself to sit astride his knees. She let her shy eyes trail down from his golden orbs, down his impressive body, to the task at hand. It stood at attention, ready and willing for what ever she had planed that involved the two of them touching somehow. It was then that she realized the fault in her plan…. In truth, she'd never seen a guys'…. thing, this up close! Not that she could remember, anyways. Maybe last time they coupled she did, but….

'Now what do I do???' she thought. She remembered the way he groaned when she cupped him before to get away from him. He seemed to like that, maybe that was a good start?

Tentatively she rested her small hands one at a time on his aching need. Yoko let out a breath he'd been holding and rolled his eyes back in pleasure. It just felt soooo good to finally have her do that! Last time it was a bit all in haste, but they had a full night before them. He was going to take this and drag it out as long as he desired….

Her ears perked up at the strange sounds he was making. Looking at his face the way it twisted with a happy 'feel-good' way, she decided that sound meant something good. Did she sound like that? No wander he liked to touch her if she sounded like that. It pleased her to know he liked her treatment on him. She started to tug him lightly, trying not to hurt him, receiving more of those low moans she was quickly starting to love from him. She watched entranced at her own hands as they slid up and down him, noticing they were starting to get a little damp when they touched his mushroom head. Curious, she looked closer to find he was starting to weep out pre-cum. She sniffed at it curiously, it didn't smell bad. She licked it.

Yoko bucked up in surprise when her small tongue darted out and licked his tip. He yelped sharply, startled and in doing so, startled her as well. She pulled away, afraid she did something wrong.

"What are you doing!" he whined when she moved away.

"Did… didn't I…?" when he saw the shameful look he understood what she was trying to say and his expression softened as he shook his head at her with a sigh.

"No, no you didn't hurt me, just surprised me. I didn't think you'd do that…" he blushed.

Now Desota's eyes widened…. Yoko was blushing??

"Well I guess it serves you right." She smirked.

"Come again?"

"Oh, you almost did."

"Huh??" he didn't get it. All the blood used for thinking in his intelligent brain was directed to his other head far south of there.

"You denied me release, so I do the same to you. You get what you dish, ne?" she grinned on top him.

"You _**really**_ want to play at that angle, love?" he taunted.

Desota acted like she had to think about it, "Well…."

Yoko snarled at her and bolted forward, knocking her under him again so he was dominant. He was careful that she didn't hurt herself, though. His mouth attacked hers momentarily before he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck. He sucked particularly hard on the spot where her shoulder and neck met; the area where once held his mate mark. She let loose delicious sounds that fueled his rabid passion that was taking over him pleading to claim his mate.

His large hands went for their prize, her breasts. He cupped both of them from underneath them and weighed them from what he remembered. She seemed to react a bit more intense to them being touched than he remembered. And they felt heavier, and seemed bigger too….

//Kurosuki…// it clicked. Her breasts enlarged because they held milk for Kurosuki. He'd have to take care not to bruise her then since he knew they'd be very sensitive.

//Couldn't hurt to use that sensitivity for good use though// he grinned.

He lowered his lips to one nipple to gently lave attention on the hardened areole. The results were immediate. Desota thrust her chest forward as her back arched upward. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades where she clung to him. One of her hands was stroking his long silky mane of silver hair tangled into his tresses to hold him to her.

Oh happy days! Yoko was certainly gonna do that again! And he did, getting the same results. Grinning, he tried sucking on it to see what else she'd give him. Her mouth stayed in her awed gap at the attention he was giving her. She gasped sharply as he started to suckle her gently at first, then started to get rougher, still cautious with her. He almost jerked away startled when he tasted a small amount of her milk on his tongue from sucking her a bit too strongly… it wasn't that bad a taste, he could tell now why Kurosuki got upset when they took him away from her breasts and her milk, yet he decided he should stop for now. That milk was for Kurosuki, not Yoko. Even if it had a nice tang to it.

When he released her breasts and pulled back to catch his breath, he took the time to look her over. Desota's cheeks were red with passion and her breathing was definitely uncontrollable as she panted under him. Her bright aqua blue eyes were darkened and eyes half closed happily as she moaned and mewled out her approval of him. He felt his loins tighten at the very sight of her and the way her scent traveled up to his nose. He could smell, see, feel, taste nothing BUT her. And he loved it! It was then that he decided enough playing around had been done. He wanted inside of her now!

Scooping her up, he deposited her on the bed near the head board and eagerly climbed on after her. She knew what was coming and no longer fought it; she welcomed his approach by spreading her legs wide for him to settle against her. He rested his hips against her as he situated himself over her. His hands sneaked under her ass and lifted her up a bit for better positioning. Her own hand reached down to line his cock up with her entrance, seeing as both of his were happily occupied under her as where his fingers groped her soft flesh, trying to memorize the way she felt. Their eyes locked as he started to push in. he knew from personal experience she wasn't a virgin, but she was untried and had just given birth to a child earlier on in the week.

No pain even registered her as he pushed in his thick member inside her. She gasped in pleasure as he stretched and filled her completely. She groaned when his balls rubbed against her butt, signifying that he was sheathed all the way in. He simply sat there a moment to take in the moment of once again being inside her. He let out a low, pleased whine at the feel of her inner muscles gripping and massaging him again. Desota however saw no point in just sitting there; she knew movement was at least involved in this process. She grated her hips against him, tightening her inner walls against his already snug fit inside her. Yoko hissed in pleasure, but also wanted to get moving too. He started to drag out of her, only to slam back in.

Desota cried out and pleaded him to do it again. He wasn't planning on stopping as he thrust in and out of her again and again with increasing speed and rapture. His tail wagging wildly behind him excitedly while his hips pumped his cock forward and back out of her, delighting in the loud noises she let loose to exclaim her pleasure to him. Her walls started to tighten around him and he increased his pace, wanting to cum with her. That only made her cry louder in pleasure as his increased speed increased the delicious pressure she felt. His tail stiffened at a straight angle as his fur stood on end in ecstasy when he felt himself cumming. Her walls tightened around him almost to the point of pain as he shoved himself in as far as he could possibly go and held himself firmly in place as his seed shot into her womb just as she screamed out in her climax. But the sound he heard was lower in his ears. He soon realized that he too was screaming in his pleasure with her. A hoarse version of each others names escaped them as they held the intense moment a bit longer before he slackened, but his erection still wasn't satisfied, despite the fact that he had just let a good sized load in to her. She how ever seemed like it would take a minute for her to catch her breath.

He waited until he felt her heart beat against his chest between them start to slow before he pulled out of her quickly and gripped her hips.

"Yo- KOOO!" she yelped the last part as he flipped her on to her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her rear-end up against his pelvis to enter her again from behind as she started to get sturdily up on her hands a knees. She cried out as he entered her again and started pumping furiously in and out of her with unbridled vigor.

"YoKOOOOOOO!!" she moaned loudly.

"YeeeeeSSSSSSS!!" he hissed through his teeth as he felt himself build up again as he worked himself in her tight passage. His hands quickly made good use of the situation. One remained near her mound and started to massage her clit while the other traveled up to sweep her long velvet black tresses away from the right side of her neck to tumble over her left shoulder and bare her neck to his aching fangs. Then the same hand slithered down to cup one of her breasts as he pumped in and out of her with wild abandon behind her. His mouth lowering to her enticing neck that was now bare and ready for the taking.

He nibbled and sucked at the spot he intended to mark her on as he bid his time trying to work her up to join him in sweet release once again. It didn't take much with the way he fucked and fondled her all at once. He felt her walls once again clamping down on him as he felt his balls tighten. He opened his mouth over her shoulder readily as his fangs lightly pricked her skin, waiting for that suspenseful moment to mark her.

She screamed as her climax shot through her, triggering his own. His fangs plunged into her neck. Quickly, he released her breast to thrust his wrist under her nose so she could mark him back. Her own smaller fangs bit into him, marking him as once again hers. All seemed to stand still at that moment for eternity, even though it was merely a few suspenseful moments. She let go of his bleeding wrist and collapsed before him. He followed in suit, panting behind her.

They lay there on their sides with him still inside her, spooned against her back. He propped himself up so he could lap at the wound he inflicted her with to stop the bleeding, She pulled his wrist back to her lips so she could do the same. Silver crescent marks started to form over the scared tissue on their skin where they'd marked each other.

"I love you, My Mate" Yoko Snuggled into her happily.

"As I love you, my life mate" she smiled back at him and rested her arms over his that held her tightly to him around her waist. She started to snooze off, shifting to get comfortable, earning a groan from her new mate behind her. It was then she realized he was hard inside her once again.

"Again?!" she yelped shocked.

"You bet." Yoko attacked her as she giggled in delight.

That night, Yoko made love to his mate over and over to make up for what he knew he was going to have to do in the morning,

Leave her again.


	15. Chapter 15 The Vengeful One

A/N- Ah, a lot of you liked the last chapter! I'm so glad I didn't mess that up! I was aiming for a more original approach to such a scene rather than the typical 'wham-bam-thank you-ma'm' theme most Hentai wrights tend to do. Not that that's not fine, but it's the same over and over.

Happy new year!

Read and Review plz!

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fear's_

_Whispering_

_If she stands_

_She'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's_

_Running from_

_Wants to give up_

_And lie down_

_So_

_Stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drowned_

_And one day what's lost _

_Can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_**Stand in the Rain- SuperChicks**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the songs nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I have invested in a Game-boy video game that is Yu Yu Hakusho based, does that count? Lol! **_

Chapter 15 The Vengeful One

Yumi stumbled into one of the rooms that Nar had sent her off to when the wolf demon had drank too much alcohol for the night and was going to tucker down for the night.

"I'm gonna feel those tequila's tomorrow…." She groaned as she flopped the bed, completely ignoring the dark figures in the corner watching her in amusement as she slowly made her way half awake to the four poster bed and promptly fell flat on her face on it. She didn't move after that, but the tell tale snoring nose coming from her told any one with half a brain that she was already out like a light.

"Is Momma okay, Dad?" Taku asked his father from the shadows where the 3 of them stood.

"No, your mother was stupid enough to go out and get drunk." Hiei replied with a sigh.

"Getting drunk puts people to sleep, right?" Haru asked innocently looking up at his 'all knowing' father curiously in child-like wander.

"I'll tell you at a later date in your life about the mechanics of getting drunk. Right now all you need to know is that yes, it does make you sleep, but when you wake up, it makes you very, very sick and bad tempered. So when your mother wakes up, be extra cautious around her and be very good." Hiei instructed as he made to go pick up Yumi from the bed.

"Where are we taking her now?" Haru asked curiously.

"We're going on a little training trip. We need to get started right away if we're to prepare ourselves for the up coming tournament and to do that; we'll need a lot of land." Hiei explained walking out of the room and stating to make his way out of the Eastern Lands' Palace.

"Training?" Taku asked excitedly, "Are you gonna train us too? Are ya?"

"It couldn't hurt to get you two started, I guess." Hiei let a small grin loose as he carried his mates with his 2 sons following out into the darkness.

098709870987098709870987098709870987

Keiko yawned as she walked up those millions on millions, seemingly, of steps that led up to Genkai's temple. Her daughter cradled against her bosom where the black-brown haired baby girl snoozed on, unknowing to the torture her mother was going through as she walked up the steps. She had just taken her baby girl, Akane, to the doctor for her first check up and new born shots and had come back with some strange news to tell Genkai.

"I'm surprised that guy bought my excuse for her blood test results." She thought aloud as she reached the top of the steps.

"Oh, Good morning Keiko!" Yukina greeted as she shuffled quickly over to the woman and child, "How'd the check up go? Is Akane alright?"

"Yes, she's fine…" Keiko said troubled.

"Keiko?" Yukina said worried, "What else is there?"

"Nothing- Akane's in top shape, but…. That may just be the problem."

"What do you mean?"

Keiko looked up into concerned ruby eyes of the gentle, small ice demon who was the twin and stark opposite of Hiei, "Well…. Let's get to Genkai and I'll explain myself." Keiko said, "Oh, did Kurama come by yet?"

Yukina's eyes brightened excitedly, "YES! He did and he brought Desota and her son with him and little Kyo too. He already left though and they're still sleeping in the extra room." Yukina looked over her shoulder at the dojo excitedly before turning shining eyes back to Keiko, "Oh, Keiko, you have to see him! He's soooo adorable to look at! I can't wait till he wakes up!"

"Do you know his name?" Keiko asked enthusiastically.

Yukina's face fell momentarily, "No, Kurama came and went with out saying much. He looked a bit guilty for leaving her here. I don't think she knew he was even going to do it, but he said his thanks to Master Genkai before walking back through the portal and that was that."

"Ah, Keiko, good morning to you" Genkai said from the porch as she came out to smoke a cigarette, "You're just in time. Desota should be waking up any moment now."

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709879087

Desota turned over in her cocoon of a futon with a happy sigh. Her tail curled around her underneath the thick covers, keeping all her body heat to herself from the cold late fall air out side of the dojo. Her red fox ears twitched this way and that only a small portion of alertness showing. She was on cloud nine, newly mated and happy, yet didn't register exactly what her mate had done with her after he let her sleep in his arms for a few hours more. Nor did she know that Kurama was strong enough to take over his body again and was now in control, rather than Yoko, when he gently lay her down on the futon Genkai had shown him would be hers for her stay. Nor did Desota know that the guilty red head bent down to kiss her temple then her soft, sleep pouted lips before he stood, saying good bye to his son as he lay the kit next to his mother and left through a portal.

She thought she was still in bed with Yoko cocooning her in this warm blissful sleep.

Until reality started knocking on her door that is.

Kurosuki had just woken up to notice the unfamiliar aura patterns around him. He started to whimper fearfully until he noticed his mothers' aura under some heavy blankets. What was she doing hiding under there? He was hungry!

Suki carefully rolled over to his stomach and got up on his knees, trying to remember how he'd figured out how to crawl away from Hyate last night when she tried to give him a bath. Oh! Now he remembered.

Suki plopped down on all fours, his little red, silver tipped tail wagging behind him as he started to crawl towards his mother with wide light navy blue eyes intent on his goal to reach her. When his palm landed on the bulge in the blankets he knew was his mother, he let out a whimper to try and wake her up. When that didn't work, he tried to butt his head against her. Still no response. Kurosuki was starting to get worried. Was something wrong with her? Her aura looked fine, but he couldn't really tell the difference in his week old mind. Seeing no other option, Kurosuki started to snivel and let loose a cry of tears. He was HUNGRY!

That got Desota's attention! Her breasts started to swell at an alarming rate to her child's hungry cry and startled her when they sent a sharp pain to her chest from laying her weight on them when they suddenly filled up like that. With a yelp that startled the snoring oblivious Kyo awake, Desota's head shot up out of the covers and looked around frantically for her son, finding him sitting back cross legged with his fists wiping away tears that kept falling down his cute baby cheeks while he wailed for his mother.

"Shhh, Shhhh, there, there, Suki, It's okay, I'm right here" she cooed to her son as she scooped him up to her and held him close, gently rocking her torso back and forth to soothe him, "It's okay, Mommy's here, baby. Mommy's here"

Kurosuki's cries lessened and became little snivels as he felt her comforting embrace, but that did nothing to quell the ache in his little tummy as it started to gurgle at him. He started nuzzling her chest, trying to find her nipple so he could feed.

"Oh, I get it now" Desota said dryly with a small smile, "You were hungry and I didn't wake up fast enough for you, now did I?" she chuckled as she moved her yukata out of the way for him to feed. As he latched on to her and started to suckle, Desota noticed something…. She was wearing a yukata when she KNEW she wasn't wearing _anything _last night in bed. Kurosuki was supposed to be with Hyate too. Why did she find him at her side in the morning when she woke up? She looked around and noticed that she wasn't on a four poster canopy bed either, but a comfy futon on soft wood floors. It looked like she was back at Genkai's dojo…

'How… why am I here again?' she thought, 'Where's Yoko?'

Her ears perked up when she heard shuffling in the hallway and her shoji door slid open, revealing the blue-green haired ice demoness known as Yukina carrying a tray full of breakfast foods. Her red eyes blinked down at her surprised a moment before she smiled.

"Oh, you're already up? Good morning!" she greeted warmly and sat down next to her futon holding the tray patiently as she saw Kurosuki was still nursing. He ignored her though, "I'll wait to give you this until he's finished."

"Yukina, isn't it?" Desota asked for clarification.

"Yes, that's my name. I'm happy you remember me" Yukina smiled.

Desota looked around her, "I'm at Genkai's?"

Yukina nodded, "Kurama brought you here earlier this morning while it was still dark."

"Brought me here?!" Desota's head whiplashes back to look at Yukina with furrowed brows as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Yes, brought you here" Yukina nodded, and then frowned worriedly, "Are you alright, Desota?"

Desota looked down at Kurosuki, "I… I don't know. I'm just so confused…." She looked up hurt at Yukina, "Why isn't he here too?"

Yukina felt a lump form in the back of her throat at the sight of the hanyou's painful look. She couldn't answer her; she just down cast her eyes.

Desota looked up when she noticed she had more visitors. Genkai walked in with her hands clasped behind her back in her usual pose as she came in, "Don't get the fool wrong, Desota" she explained, "Kurama's too tender hearted to fuck and leave his mate."

Desota looked up at her pleadingly, still trying to understand. Kurosuki stayed very still against his mother as he sensed her distress. He suckled slowly now, caught up in what was going on that he could barely understand himself, "Then why did he do it?"

"He only wants to ensure his family's safety. The Demon world is in a time of chaos right now since all 4 leaders have stepped down to participate in the tournament coming up in the months. There are no set rules for them now besides the truce between them all that the human plain if off limits until a new leader is chosen to decide the boundaries of it." Genkai explained.

"And Kurama intends to participate in this tournament?" Desota asked rhetorically. It was a bit obvious that he did since he wasn't here.

Genkai nodded, "All Demons have retreated back to Makai's layers. They are given 3 months to prepare IN Makai. So Kurama is going to do the same and train there as well."

"I'll bet Yusuke and Hiei are doing the same." Desota started to accept this fact. She knew Kurama meant well, but it frustrated her that he had so little confidence in her that he sent her off with out telling her! Why did he always seem to do something along the lines of that?

'Aren't relationships connected with _communication_?' she thought spitefully.

"Of course Yusuke will be in it," Keiko said with mirth as she walked in carrying her daughter on her hip, "If there's a big fight anywhere, Yusuke's bound to be in the middle of it fist flailing and all." She droned with a small smile to show her teasing intent.

Desota's eyes widened, "Keiko!...?" her eyes observed the small baby girl just around a year old squirming in Keiko's arms to get down on her own. The girl had shoulder length, thick, fluffy dark brown hair that looked almost black. Her wide chocolate brown eyes took in the sight of Desota and her little mouth tugged up in a giggling grin when she saw Desota's fox ears twitch, "Ummm…" Desota didn't know what to say!

"Before you ask, yes, she is Yusuke's" Keiko put her out of her misery with a smile as she sat down next to Yukina with her baby girl in her lap. She in turn looked at Kurosuki as the blind baby boy let go of his mother, satisfied, and observed the other baby that seemed to want to touch him. He looked at her with wide eyes, never before seeing someone so small like him, "Her name's Akane." Keiko introduced.

Desota smiled as Kurosuki looked up at her unsure then back curiously at Akane who kept holding out her hands to touch him, "This is Kurosuki," Desota introduced, glancing up at the girls then back at her timid son. He looked like he wanted to answer the girl, but he was shy, "She's not going to bite you, Suki, she just wants to say hello" she grinned at his expression of awe he gave her before he leaned forward towards Akane and sniffed tentatively. His little nose twitching as his tail squirmed much like a squirrel' did or a chipmunk given its small size and fuzziness. Akane reached out and tweaked on of his erected ears and squealed in delight at the soft downy texture of it. Kurosuki yelped in surprise and jerked away startled from her touch. He burrowed back into his mother whimpering, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye.

Keiko, Yukina, Desota, and even Genkai laughed at Kurosuki's obvious distrust of the new baby that touched his little foxy ears.

"She's certainly social." Desota chuckled.

"She shows hardly any fear of anything. Even when she gets hurt in a tumble when she tries to walk on her own or when I took her in for shots this mor….ning" Keiko realized something then looked to Genkai, "Master Genkai, I wanted to tell you something that I found out at the clinic about Akane."

"What's wrong with her?" Genkai seemed concerned. Though she was a hard-boiled old woman, Genkai did grow a soft spot for the baby girl since Keiko left her parents home to live with her. Keiko had even requested her school to send school work to her at the dojo so she didn't have to go to school, yet could still keep up with her classes even with her child.

Keiko looked down at Akane who was giggling at Kurosuki who tried to look tough by puffing out his chest at her and bearing his little baby fangs at her. He wasn't going to let a girl show him up in front of his mommy! But Desota let loose a reprimanding low growl and he stopped quickly, pouting, of course.

"She was healthier than most children her age, and not that that's a bad thing, but the doctor asked if he could run a blood check on her just incase they missed something. When he came back he had a strange look on his face and said that the machines might have been broken as well. When he showed me the blood prints…. It didn't look human." Keiko explained.

"She _is_ Yusuke's child. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise that she inherited his demonic blood" Yukina said.

"Mazuku bloodline doesn't work that way, unfortunately, Yukina." Genkai took a closer look at Akane's aura to see if it were true. Sure enough, she saw the baby's battle Ki swirling around the child with light sparks, a signature of Yusuke's in that similar pattern. Yet Akane's wasn't provoked yet. It lay hidden inside her normal human Ki that was high even on its own! Akane was no doubt Yusuke's blood.

"How does it work then?!" Yukina yelped.

"That's right, you weren't at the cave when Yusuke was resurrected, were you, Yukina?" Desota realized, "I wasn't there personally to see for myself since Sensui took me to demon realm to lure the others, but I do remember them talking about it afterwards; the Mazuku bloodline, when mixed with a human, it much like the hanyou rebirth works. Demon blood is too dominant against human blood to allow less than half to show through, so even Kurosuki's grandchildren will be half demons. Actually, I guess you could say Kurama and I started a half demon clan." Desota smiled a bit, "But anyways, back to the Mazuku, their blood doesn't go down from generation to generation. Yes it resides with in all of Yusuke's human ancestors, but the blood takes hold, like a half-demons, only when the spirit of a person suits it. This way, the Mazuku never have a weak-link in their clan."

"Oh my, and you're saying that little Akane's spirit is strong enough for such a thing?" Yukina looked at the child in awe as Akane looked right back at her with wide chocolate eyes, "Amazing…."

"Isn't it?" Keiko nodded hugging her daughter to her, "But it doesn't matter if she's half demon or not, she's still my little Akane"

Desota smiled warmly but her ears drooped when she realized something, "Keiko…. Did you drop out?"

"Drop out? From where?" Keiko asked none the wiser.

Desota bit her lip. Growing up in the human realm, on the run or not, she knew how important education was in this realm, "High school"

Keiko froze for a moment, "Oh …. You see, I'm technically still a student, but I home school myself so I can stay with Akane." She explained softly.

Desota's eyes widened, "By yourself?" Keiko nodded, "What do your parents say about it?"

"I … I don't know." Keiko admitted, turning to face away from them so they didn't see the tears gather in her eyes, "I … I left home when I found out I was pregnant with Akane. Genkai was kind enough to let me stay here, but before that, Atsuko, Yusuke's mom found out and pays for any doctor bills I may have for Akane or myself concerning my pregnancy. She said it was the father's job to take care of his family like that, but since Yusuke wasn't there or even knows about Akane, Atsuko did. Then, when Akane was born, I came here to live and here I am."

"Akane can't be a year old, more or less, and Yusuke hasn't been in the human realm since Shiori got married last summer's end…" Desota thought aloud.

Keiko blushed, "You see, Yusuke asked me to marry him on his last night here. I didn't believe him since he used to joke about that since we were kids, but he was… determined to make me see how much he meant it. What started off as a kiss to prove his point ended up with …. Well" Keiko looked down to her child that decided that her surroundings were boring and curled up to sleep in her mother's lap, "it ended up with Akane."

"I didn't even think about something like that happening!" Desota said in awe, then frowned, "That means I was still here in time for you to find out, right? Oh, Keiko! I'm sorry, I should have helped you out somehow!... Wait, if you conceived her last summer…. Then why is she older than Kurosuki?"

Keiko blushed.

Genkai smirfed with a cough, "Desota, Keiko and Yusuke had already been in a complicated relationship before you met Kurama."

"Before that even?? Then when was Akane conceived? What about when Yusuke left that night he said he'd marry you?? What did that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really, but during that…. Intercourse," Keiko's blush reddened, "Yusuke commented that I had gained weight. I thought he was just teasing, but even I started to see some changes. I was at least 4 months pregnant when Yusuke left."

"Now I understand. I was only 1 or 2 months pregnant during that time" Desota smiled. Mystery solved!

"Uh, Desota, if you're hungry, I can take Kurosuki for you so you can eat your breakfast." Yukina offered.

"Thank you Yukina, I'd like that." Desota nodded thankfully and pried Suki from her torso where he gripped her, still glaring at Akane to stay away from his preciously sensitive ears. When he was handed to the ice demoness, he blinked and looked up at her in wander, noticing that though her aura was dominantly ice, there was an underlining of fire aura in her well. The color's the 2 opposite elements of nature gave off while creasing their owner made Kurosuki smile. He liked her. She had a neat aura about her. Yukina smiled at the child.

"He's so adorable!" she hugged him to her chest, "Awe! I could just hug him!"

Desota and Keiko laughed while Kurosuki struggled to get away from the hugging woman. Genkai smiled, shook her head at the young kit's amusing reactions, then turned around to leave, "I'm off to meditate, so please do try and keep the yapping to a minimum will you"

"Yes, Master Genkai" Yukina bowed her head slightly toward the elder woman who had taken her in and Keiko as well. And now Desota was added to their group, along with this little cutie in her arms. Kurosuki had settled somewhat in her embrace and snuggled himself to her, liking the way her serene Ki blanketed him in her embrace while his mother had her fill of breakfast.

09870987098709870987097098709870987098709870987

"Ah, so the red head is back in control now?" Joey remarked as he saw Kurama returning to his chambers he and Desota had shared.

Kurama wasn't in the mood to chat. He ignored the ex-lord Kitsune and continued on to his chambers.

"Mind telling me where you took my sister, Kurama?" Joey's tone suddenly steeled.

Kurama stopped and looked back at Joseph with cold emerald eyes. Only a second of regret flashed in those green eyes before they steeled back to hard stone, unreadable to even a psychic.

"She is safe right now. As she will remain until things around here cool down a bit more." He replied, "I would think that someone like you, gifted with the gift of foresight, would know my intentions. Did I not discus them with you as Yoko previously?"

"You did, my friend, you did. But one must make sure at times of betrayal like these." Joey said.

Kurama's eyes softened, "It is for that very reason I left her in human realm. I don't want her to have to face living like this."

"So what are you going to do now? Leave her forever?"

Kurama was silent a moment, "Even if I wanted to leave her for her own good," Kurama looked down at his wrist where she marked him, safely covered by a leather glove, "I couldn't if I tried. Makai is the best place to train for a demon like myself. And that's just what I intend to do, train for the tournament like every other demon in this realm."

"You could just go back to your little family and forget all this ever happened. You don't have to put yourself and Desota through separation again." Joey said genuinely concerned.

Kurama smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, even if his words rang true to his heart, "While I don't regret or blame him on it, Yusuke did make a hasty decision to give all the power of running demon world to the victor of this tournament. I would rather be there to help knock a few rejects out of the way then let one of them scrap through and drag this world further down under than what it's already become. Besides, it wouldn't be very patriotic of me to back out of an ALL-DEMON tournament, now would it?" Joey lifted an insightful eyebrow at the lengthy answer.

"Or," Joey started with a sudden smirk, "You just want to repay Jaden the favor of trying to claim you're intended. And getting on her good side when you hate him."

"Yes, that does add a nice bonus to the self-righteous reasons, I must admit" Kurama smiled back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some rest."

"Of course, you may rest here for as long as you need. Call this place a retreat for your training even." Joey offered. He knew that this demon was now his brother in-law and that wasn't going to change for a while. As he said before, he had no personal grudges against Kurama like Jaden did. So he saw no need to be cross with the elder fox demon who was trained by his very own father, Dehora.

"I thank you for you hospitality, Joseph." Kurama bowed at the waist.

"Just get your rest. Besides, if I were mean to my new brother-in-law, my mate would have my ass, and not in the nice way either." He chuckled.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Kurosuki was asleep in her room with Akane snuggled up to him, lightly stroking his fluffy tail in her sleep while Kyo took on his larger form to wrap around them protectively as he too slept. His warmth keeping the children pleasantly asleep after a long hard day of play. The 2 children had got along fairly decently, considering that Kurosuki still hated it when Akane petted his furry ears or tail when he was awake, but with him snoozing off in slumber land, the infant didn't seem to mind.

It had only been a few days since Kurama had left Desota and Kurosuki here at Genkai's. Desota was struggling inside to find how she felt about that. On the one hand, she couldn't blame him for wanting to protect his new family, but on the other, it angered her that he seemed to have so little faith in her abilities to take care of herself or how she even felt for it. She spent hours while Kurosuki was distracted or asleep by herself on the porch outside of her room looking up at the skies above, meditating on how she should feel about this all and how she should react. Should she stay there, like a good mate and await her male's return? Should she go after him and give him a piece of her mind? She was restless, but didn't want to go after him like that! Not when she could understand why he did it, and if he had discussed it with her before, then this feeling wouldn't be necessary. It that was truly what he wanted her to do, she would have done it anyways!

"God damned confusing emotions!" Desota hissed, punching the porch floor in her momentarily frustration overload. Normally, it wouldn't sting for her to hit wood so hard, but the moon was waning. It was the night before the new moon, meaning soon as night fell, she'd become human. Her wrist stung smartly at her. Her body already weakening to a human state. Desota cradled her injured hand to her abdomen.

"Well that did nothing but add to the pain" she thought aloud, looking back up to the skies as the rain started to fall steadily at first, then poured out, coating the land around the dojo in a sheet of heavenly rain mist that could barely be seen through. She couldn't make out the out line of the front gate of the courtyard where the steps were very well.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Genkai's sudden presence caught Desota off guard and startled the hanyou Kitsune-turning human to a yelp of surprise.

"Wh-what?" Desota gulped.

"I asked what do you plan to do about this mess? Will you sit here and wallow around until Kurama returns after the tournament and let this hang over the two of you for the rest of your lives, or are you going to choose a path of action?"

"Action?"

Genkai sighed, letting out a small cloud of smoke from her pipe she was smoking, "You're getting to be as dumb as the nitwit I used to train" Genkai approached her to look the girl squarely in the eye, "The demon tournament is admitting ALL demons. Male or female." She hinted.

Desota caught on, "You're suggesting that _I_ enter the tournament?" her eyes widened when Genkai shrugged, "But… but I can't! I don't have any training in professional fighting! All I know is get-away tactics! Ryu used to take over when it was time to fight in a 'fight or flight' situation!"

"Is that what you want your son to see in his mother?" Genkai knew she was hitting below the belt now, but she knew the kid had it in her if she wanted to prove herself in that tournament. She just needed a bigger push than most would since she tends to be insecure as most hanyou are, "Do you want his first memory of his family to be that his mother simply sat back and waited even though it drove her mad?"

Desota's eyes widened, then looked away from the old woman, "I … I just…"

"Desota, you do have power. It didn't go away at all when Sensui drained you. Your source is still dormant inside of you and it doesn't always have to be drained by others. If you were to be able to harness your own power source and use it, you'd be able to give many demons a run for the money and wouldn't have to feel the need to run away all the time." Genkai's voice softened, "Let me put it this way, do you want to continue running for the rest of your life?"

Desota shook her head 'no', "No, I don't want to run anymore, but even if I did train, I can't use my powers. Even the people at Joseph's palace couldn't get this restraining collar off of me. Ever since I've been collared with it, I can't even feel my powers. They just react when I loose control, then the collar feeds it back to me like a dogs' barking collar. It sends my attacks inward to me. So you see, even if I wanted to, I can't hone my powers with out killing myself eventually with the strain on my body."

"But it doesn't hinder your physical attacks does it?" Genkai glared at the device on her neck.

"To a certain extent. It registers anger and harm intent, so even with physical attacks, I have my hands tied."

"And Yomi put that on you?" Genkai asked. Desota nodded, "Heh, it figures that old bastard would put something like that on his prisoners. That collar won't respond to any demonic energy but the one who placed it. No one can take it off that's _demon_. However, I bet if I worked on it a bit and we worn it down enough, I can get it off. Then you wouldn't have an excuse like that."

"You'd do that?"

"Depends on your choice, but you'll have to wear it down. Just because it bites back when you use your power doest mean it isn't immune to your attacks." Genkai turned her back on Desota, "Let me know what you decide." She walked away.

Desota watched her go for a little bit, then pulled on the collar around her neck. The leather of it squeaked slightly in strain and she could feel its reprimanding power just under her fingertips where she grasped it.

'Do I really have it in me to stop running? Running is all I ever knew, can I really fight?' she thought deeply. Her eyes looked back to the half-open shoji door where she saw Kyo raise his head to yawn, giving her a view of her slumbering bundle of joy as he nuzzled further into Kyo's warmth with a smile on his little face where he was nestled between Kyo and Akane's bodies.

Her eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed in determination. She swiftly stood up, reaching behind her, she started to braid her long hair into a single braid down her back to keep in out of her way for what she was about to do. Genkai said that she had to weaken the collar and that it wasn't immune to her attacks, huh?

'Well it's good that it's raining. That just makes this all that much easier.' She stepped out into the rain, raising her head so it would splash at her face the way she loved it to. She glanced back at the dojo once she was in the middle of the court yard, 'I'll have to do it a bit further away from here. If I let loose too close, I could hurt someone.' With that in mind she crouched low and bolted forward at a samurai run through the forest, not using her demonic speed to save the last of her strength for the discharge she planed on just before it would be dust. She knew by the dim light of the clouds that she had a bit longer before night hit and she would become human.

Spotting a break in the trees, she stopped at the top of one of the mountains far enough away from the dojo to her liking. From the scar marks in the ground, she knew that demons had trained here before and thought of Yusuke or the team Kurama raised for Yomi previously.

'Well now it's my turn' she thought, looking up to the sky.

She fisted her hands and let loose of her anger and frustration. Since she couldn't feel her powers, she knew her emotions would at least evoke them. Angry sparks danced all around her fists as her electricity power responded to her emotions and surged through her. The collar reacted immediately, sending its own electric waves of pain through her. Desota gritted her teeth to help endure the sharp pain. A snarl pulled back her upper lip as it rumbled from the back of her throat, growing in volume as her power started to concentrate on her collar, attacking it while the collar attacked herself. The air around her started to get charged with all the electrical static she was using and the clouds above her stated to react in kind by flashing from above. Lightning was starting to react to her. Desota bit through the pain, crying out as she tried to numb herself for it and pushed her power harder, going by the pressure of the collar to determine how much she was actually using of her own power. The collar started to sizzle a bit as it started to weaken just a hair.

Thunder rolled above the now screaming woman, over shadowing her voice that was meek compared to its mighty rumbling roar. Her electricity discharge now surged around her entire body, seeking the sky as it reached higher and higher while she pushed it harder and harder against the unrelenting collar, but she felt herself weakening faster than the collar was. Her demon blood was starting to wane as the night started its approach with twilight. Screwing her eyes closed, Desota tried harder, but she only drained herself quicker that way. With a frustrated howl, she arched up to the sky crying out in agony.

A sharp crackle in the sky was the only warning as thin bolts of lightning sprang forth and danced across the skies around her. Then, in a spit second more, Desota's blue eyes shot open just as a thick bolt of powerful lightning surged down from the heavens and struck with her own electricity, amplifying it with the power it held. Desota screamed at the increase of pain, but couldn't help smile, not because she was masochist or anything, but she knew that if it hurt this much, then the collar must be dealing some heavy damage.

The lightning bolt was gone just as fast as it had come. Desota's knees started to feel weak and she shook in the strain as her power slowly faded to light sparks surging here and there around her occasionally. The collar around her neck was fried and weakened beyond belief, but she would still need Genkai's help to get it off of her. As her power left her, she felt very heavy and fell to her knees, panting for breath. She could feel her strength finally give out as she fell to her side on the ground, letting the rain soak her. Her fox ears shrunk to human ears and her tail started to disappear. Her human blood was starting to take over and she felt the pain of a thousand needles sting at her from the collar's punishment for using so much of her power, even if she was starting to feel numb. She wasn't in danger, there were no wounds, but she did feel like her skin was burning.

"DESOTAAA!" she heard someone call to her.

"DESOOOOOTA!" there was another one with that voice.

With her ear against the ground, she was able to hear the pounding of hooves that vibrated through the earth. She lifted her head to see Keiko and Yukina shouting her name worriedly on the back of Kyo who was looking around in fear that she might be hurt. His long equine ears perked up when they caught her movement in the tall thick mountain grass.

"MMMMAWWWTEEEAAA!!" he called out to her to see if she would answer, "Deeeenyyy! MAUTE!" he called again in his lower voice of his large form.

"What is it Kyo?" Yukina asked.

"I think he's found her!" Keiko translated roughly.

Kyo tossed his head and cantered toward Desota, sliding to a stop near her, nearly losing his passengers in the process. Keiko and Yukina quickly slid off his back and rushed to Desota's side to see if she was still alive from where she lay panting for breath in a small puddle of rain water that felt really good on her burning skin.

"Desota! What happened to you!?" Keiko demanded as Yukina held her healing hands over the hanyou-gone-human's skin.

"She's not hurt, but she is suffering from burning. But I don't see any burn marks! Why is she burning??" Yukina sounded like she was starting to panic.

"Fever maybe? I don't know!" Keiko gasped, just as panicked as she took Desota's hand in her own, "Hold on Dessy, we'll get you to Genkai's!"

Desota was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. She gripped Keiko's hand back firmly and looked up at her with a shit-eating grin, even though her mouth started to feel pulled down at the corners in the pain, "I did it…." She said hoarsely.

Kyo's large muzzle nudged her face as he mewled worriedly. Desota brought up her other hand to stroke his cheek lovingly, "I've done it Kyo,…. I won't run…. Away" she faded off to unconsciousness after that, just as Keiko and Yukina managed to heave the girl over Kyo's back, mounted behind her and galloped back to Genkai.

Desota came to once again and winced in pain. There was a special scented candle near her head where she was laying down on her futon. Yukina and Genkai sat on either side of her with Kyo in his smaller form at Yukina's side sitting like a worried puppy at its master's bedside. Desota turned her head slightly so she could look up at Genkai, grimacing in the pain.

"I… I did it." She whispered.

"You certainly did. Look at you- not a single burnt mark yet you're suffering from burning skin!" Genkai reprimanded her.

"Where's…. Suki?"

"Kurosuki is with Keiko and Akane, sleeping for the night. He hasn't seen you like this yet." Yukina answered.

Desota sighed, "I'm glad." Then turned to Genkai determined, "Take it off."

"Pardon?" Genkai raised a brow at her.

"My collar…. Take it…. Off." Desota managed to wheeze out.

"So that's what the light show out on the mountain top is for?" Genkai smiled, "When I said to weaken it, I didn't mean just before you turn human so you wind up hurting yourself like this for the rest of the night." She pulled back the covers to look at the damaged collar, whistling lowly, "You did a pretty thorough job on just weakening it." She commented, "And your decision?"

Desota grinned determinedly as best as she could despite the pain, maybe she should have waited till _**after**_ her human night to try this stunt, "No more running. I choose to prove myself." She said, eyes blazing, then softened her expression pleadingly, "that is, if you'll help me, Master Genkai?"

Genkai looked down at her a moment, then unlatched the collar around her neck. Her hands glowing brightly as the spell feebly tried to fight her off, but Genkai seemed to be able to ignore what ever it dished at her and unlatched the collar as if it were any normal collar on a common cat or dog, "Does it look like I have something better to be doing for the next three months?" she grinned in her own way.

Desota's eyes twinkled in praise, "Oh, _thank you_ Master Genkai! I won't let you down!"

"Well, that's nice to hear. My last pupil whined and cried about it. And he's still a dimwitted fool." Genkai snorted, making Desota and Yukina smile, "Now get some rest, you'll need it if we're to start with out too much trouble tomorrow on your training."

"I'll get you some tea to help you sleep better and to numb your skin for the pain" Yukina offered standing up.

Kyo gently snuggled up against Desota's neck with a small mewl to tell her how worried she made him.

"Thank you Kyo…." Desota sighed.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Lord Yomi, the collar's reception has just been cut off. Master Shura is no longer being fed that endless power source we tapped into before." Yuda reported.

"That's a shame" Yomi sighed, "Is there anything else we can give him?"

"At this point in time, we've nurtured him all we can." Yuda replied.

Yomi took in the feel of his 'son' inside the artificial womb cavity that was nurturing him. The boy looked to be only 9 to 12 years old in body, with a high power potential. Yomi smiled.

"I'd say he's been swimming long enough. Discharge him and bring him into the world of the living. His training starts as soon as he's capable. He may have all the power in the world, but it's useless if he doesn't know how to harness it." Yomi ordered.

Yuda bowed, "Yes my lord, it shall be done."


	16. Chapter 16 Twisted Cinderella Story

_Do you ever feel like breaking down_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you _

_Do you ever wanna run away_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on _

_Turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_To be like me_

_To feel hurt _

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_With no one there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Well_

_Welcome to my LIFE!_

_**Welcome to my Life: Simple Plan**_

Chapter 16 A Twisted Cinderella Story

"Use more thrust when you send you power towards an opponent! Lazy thrust, lazy punch and then you get knocked in the head!" Genkai barked at her student.

Desota's brow furrowed in concentration as she went over the same kata steps over and over until Genkai's sharp command told her to move on to something else. Her body was drenched in her own sweat; she'd been at this since the wee hours of the morning before the sun even LOOKED like it was going to peek out for dawn's beginning. Genkai wasn't kidding those few months before when she said the training would be relentless since all they had was 3 months to train and hone her powers.

First, they had tested her limit of power- what kind of power she had at her disposal with the hidden source she had cursed with in her. They found out that while her source power was a bit more difficult to grasp a hold of since it wasn't a main power, but a cursed power, she did have an unexpected gift. _Blue fire_. Ryu's power hadn't ever left her when he gave her part of his soul to help fight off Sensui when he drained her. She had a few of his abilities like the ability to use blue fire, but her fire attacks were joined with her own electricity. They weren't able to find away to separate the two, but they weren't going to complain at the nice combo of raging blue fire attacks that had a bite of electric shocks with it. She had a knack for martial arts as well, her limber frame allowed the hanyou easy maneuvering for any move Genkai offered to teach her. They had become second nature to her now. Her weapon training with her Kryptonite gem was a bit more difficult. Her bladed-tip whip was easy enough to master, but Desota was still working out the quirks in her swords-play tactics when she had her double katana or her single Zanbatou out.

To say that it had been a grueling 3 months was truly an understatement.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Genkai said.

Desota fell to the ground panting for breath, "OH! Finally!!" she gasped out.

Yukina hurried up to her with a bottle of water she personally kept cold for the half demon, "Thirsty?"

"You always understate that fact, Yukina, but thank you!" Desota took the proffered bottle of sweet, rejuvenating water thankfully.

Kurosuki sat on the porch watching his mother intently. In the last 3 months he had already started to learn to talk and could totter on his own two legs all on his own. Though Kyo had taken habit of following the toddler every where he went like a worried nanny since Desota was training so hard. Kurosuki didn't depend on his mother as much as he used to. He'd been weaned already and started tasting new things with delight. He loved it when Keiko or Yukina cooked meat stews for them to eat at dinner.

Kyo, in his smaller form, lay lazily next to Kurosuki like a lazy cat, though his ever watchful orange eyes stayed with Kurosuki with in his peripheral vision. His equine ears perked up when he saw Desota getting up. He raised his head in time with Kurosuki's attention as both waited for the young fox hanyou mother to approach them.

"Mommy train hard?" Kurosuki smiled up at her with his red and silver tail wagging gently behind him, happy she was able to pay him attention now.

Desota ruffled her sons' hair, "Yes, Suki, Mommy's done training."

"Mommy play with Suki now?" Kurosuki asked hopefully.

"Baby, let mommy rest first, then she'll play hide and seek. Okay?" Desota suggested.

"Suki happy!" Kurosuki grin widely up at her.

Desota raised an eyebrow down at Suki, "Why don't you go play with Akane? I'm sure she would love it if you asked her to play a game with you and Kyo."

Kurosuki scrunched up his nose, "Akane's a girl though! She likes to play with dolls"

"You know, Mommy's a girl too. And so is Granny Genkai too." Desota chuckled.

Kurosuki huffed, "Mommy's not girl. Mommy's a mommy, and Granny Genkai is just old." He chided her as if she were the young child.

Desota covered her mouth to hide her giggles as Genkai froze in her brisk pace when she heard the child call her 'old'.

"If he starts calling me hag, he'll get what's coming to him" Genkai warned with a smile.

"I love Granny Genkai!" Kurosuki grinned up at the old woman. Even the hardened Genkai couldn't refuse the small child's smile.

"And Granny Genkai loves you back so long as you don't piss her off." Genkai replied in kind in her usual gruff voice, though her tone did lighten ever so slightly when talking to the two children now taking residence with in her dojo.

Genkai looked to Desota a moment, then looked down at Kurosuki and Kyo, "Suki, do you mind if you go and do something for me?"

"What Suki do?" Kurosuki asked curious to what the woman wanted of him. He loved running errands for her; it made him feel like the man of the house.

"Can you go and tackle Akane to the ground for me?" Genkai asked with a sly smile.

"Why Kurosuki do that? If Suki do that, then Akane just tackle me back!" Suki whined.

"Exactly. Can you do that for me?" Genkai asked.

Kurosuki stood up proudly, "Suki on duty!" he nodded to her righteously, much to the amusement of his mother and 'granny'. The little half-demon child turned to the yawning Kyo, "Kyo come too!" he tugged at the little zhorse's ear.

"Nada maute! Su Su Mina tonu!" Kyo griped as he reluctantly stood on all fours and followed Kurosuki at his own pace as Suki scrambled off to do Genkai's bidding.

Yukina smiled after the little boy, "I'll just go and make sure Keiko doesn't get the wrong idea when she and her daughter are woken up by Kurosuki's little 'mission'." She excused herself.

Desota smiled amused after her son and Kyo, and then turned to Genkai, "That's a very impressive way to distract my son."

"Yes, well true to his father's nature, you must make every thing seem like a top secrete mission to get their attention and to motivate them to obey." Genkai smirked, "I love doing that to him while he's young and trusting. His father's a bit more of a handful to get to bend to your will, but I guess you already know that, ne?"

Desota snorted with a roll of her eyes, "You truly have no idea at times" she grinned at Genkai.

Genkai folded her legs and sat cross-legged on a sitting pillow, pulling out a cigarette to light, signaling Desota to take a seat. As a good student, Desota sat on her heels respectively a few paces in front of her master with her hands resting in her lap and back straight.

"You need to say something to me in private, master?" Desota knew the signs when Genkai wanted to say something to her. The old woman usual had no qualms of saying anything in front of Kurosuki unless it happened to pertain to the up coming tournament Desota knew was coming close at hand.

"What do you plan to do at the tournament?" Genkai asked.

"Fight, of course. Not win, but….. I want to prove a point." Desota admitted.

Genkai puffed out a small breath of smoke from her pipe, "Yes, yes, I know about that, but I mean- what do you plan on going in as?"

"Master?" Desota's ears flopped down uncertain of what Genkai meant.

"Do you plan on going as Desota or an alias? You know if you walked in as you are, Kurama would catch you and pull you out of the tournament, right? He's done so much to shelter you from it, I don't think it'd bode well with him to know you've been training all these 3 months just to go against his efforts to keep you safe." Genkai explained.

Desota blushed, "I ... Never really thought that far in the plan."

"Well you should have" Genkai humphed.

"What should I do for an alias, then?" Desota asked.

Genkai looked her over, "Sadly, I don't think just changing your name'll do it for this. You features a bit too telling of who you are. We can't simply put a mask over your face and call you 'Ms. Laner' now, can we." Genkai chuckled as Desota discreetly looked herself over worriedly, "We've already worked on your illusion powers. You're already capable of holding an image of yourself for a long time since you've pertained a human form so you can live amongst humans with out them knowing of your demonic heritage. Just make yourself have different coloring."

"What, you mean now?" Desota gawked.

Genkai gave her a dry look, "Well if you try there, someone's bound to find out, and who would be there to tell you if you did a shitty job or not?" Genkai smirked.

Desota blushed again, "Well, alright then"

She closed her eyes to picture herself with different coloring. Feeling her power of illusions rush trough her, she opened her eyes to await Genkai's approval.

Genkai stood up from her pillow chair and walked around the newly colored Kitsune. Her hair wasn't black, but a deep shade of silver-gray. Genkai chuckled.

"Aiming to be a senior citizen?" she remarked.

Desota glared up at her and changed the color. Gray faded to black again, "Well what should I redo it as?"

"Just keep the color of your hair. Try a different length of it and style though. Shorter, maybe?" Genkai watched on as the image of Desota's hair morphed.

Her hair cropped it's self to a messy shag that ended in layers to her shoulder tops. Her bangs hooded over her right eye and reached down to just below her nose.

"Nicely done. It's straighter and bit healthier looking. They won't see too much difference or similarities." Genkai remarked.

Desota rolled her eyes. How does a shag style look more healthy than regular?

"Now, about your eyes …" Genkai said, holding Desota's chin to look directly into the girl's eyes, "Kurama will know it's you if you keep that color."

Desota's aqua eyes started to swirl as her illusion started to change their color. They darkened from blue-green aqua to bright golden-orange; the color of Ryu's eyes.

"Now for your attire and fur color…." Genkai looked her over, "You can't stay a red fox…."

Desota's eyes brightened, "I've always wanted to try this!"

Her red fur became a gentle sheen of steel gray and her black tips lightened to a downy white.

"A gray fox? Nicely done. Very elegant I must say." Genkai nodded.

Desota grinned.

"Now for your attire…" Genkai held out some clothing to her she had from behind her back.

Desota went to go get changed and returned with an odd look, "I feel like I'm from Saudi Arabia in these clothes."

She was dressed in white and light blue colored cotton cloths that fitted her tightly for movement. They looked much like what Lord Mukuro wore with the white long sleeves and pants and a tougher material of blue that slid over her torso and hung down like a loin cloth. A silver sash tided the long blue material around her middle to keep it from flapping. A long white scarf-like cloth wrapped around her neck, as if to keep her warm for the winter.

"The scarf is supposed to wrap around your head like a mask when you need it. I've got a good cloak for you too." Genkai informed.

Desota's illusion fell to her normal features, though the clothing stayed with her since she physically changed into it, "Genkai, what's all this about? You never told me when the demon world tournament starts and now all of the sudden you stop my training to change my appearance?"

"Do you remember the changes you did?" Genkai ignored her.

"Yes, but"

"Good. Remember them. You're leaving for the international lines of demon realm tonight. Tomorrow morning is the opening ceremony when all demons shall register. At all costs, Kurama mustn't know who you are until you've qualified for the finals. After that, he can't pull you out with out your consent. Only the fighter can scratch in demon terms." Genkai said.

"What about Kyo and Kurosuki?" Desota asked, her ears lay down in worry. The moment she'd been waiting for was at hand, and she found herself terrified of it suddenly even though it's something she felt she must do."

"Don't worry about Suki, Yukina, Keiko and I have him covered. Take Kyo with you though. I'll put a concealment spell on him to change his appearance. Maybe a nice golden bridle permanently place on his head will shut him up." Genkai smirked.

"Concealment?" Desota eeped as she struggled trying to keep up with the small woman. Genkai apparently loved to be part of conspiracies. That much she could tell with Genkai's enthusiasm.

"What about smell? Wont they smell me and Kyo?" she asked, trying to think up any loopholes in their plan.

Genkai's eyes sharpened, "My concealment spell will do the trick on Kyo, just don't take off his bridal I'm to give him until all is said and done. As for you, I want you to bathe in a special soap I'm going to loan you. I think you'll like this new invention of mine I made just for the occasion." The woman smiled slyly.

"It masks my scent?"

"It makes your scent undetectable by any demon. To them, you just won't have a smell. That'll ward off most troubles to come, but the best part is that it will keep your illusion physical. So long as the soap is in your skin, you don't have to hold up your illusion so long as you bathe in that appearance. So here's what you'll do: I'm going to give this to you," she handed her a blue bar of soap that seemed harmless enough, "You are going to change your appearance to the gray-fox demon we conjured up just now and bathe like that, then meet me in the dinning hall so we can discuss your alias after I place a concealment spell on your little friend Kyo. Don't worry, I let him keep his size shifting abilities." Genkai shoved her off toward the hot springs.

"Uh… err, thank you?" Desota yelped.

Sheesh, so much planning was making her head spin. She was starting to wander if it was all really worth it.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota gritted her teeth in aggravation, "Sly little conniving old bat!" she mumbled under her breath as she sat upon Kyo's new look. He was no longer a stripped dark smoky color of a zhorse. In fact he wasn't even a zhorse anymore. He complimented Desota's Arabian attire as a proud black Arabian stallion with a high tail and silk mane to boot. His orange eyes were now a dark chocolate, and on his head was permanently a golden bridal that held his concealment.

"At least you don't look like a gender confused fool!" she grumbled at the way Kyo raised his head and pranced, happy with his new temporary look.

Genkai failed to mention that the soap also made one appear to look like the opposite sex as well. She was still physically a woman, THANK GOD! She didn't know how she'd live if she had a …. Guy thingy growing out where her woman hood was supposed to be, but her breasts were reduced in size, as if they weren't already small enough in her opinion, to the size of a young boy's chest.

"_Well now you don't have to give up most of your name!"_ Genkai had said.

She was no longer 'Desota', she was now just 'Souta'….. No last name. Unfortunately, 'Souta' in the native language meant 'Handsome'. Therefore, confusing her gender even more now. She was to waltz around the tournament as an adolescent _desert rat _and his _pony_…

Nope, no doubt Kurama would catch her, that was for sure, …. But what a price!

"This wasn't in the plan…. Ever…" Desota whined.

Kyo rolled his eyes. Since when did she become so whiney? The now tall black stallion saw a flash in the dark sky above him and felt a familiar aura crease him just as quickly as he had seen that flash before it left him. Standing still and tensed for action, Kyo stopped and looked up at the sky almost hopefully.

"What is it Kyo?" Desota asked dryly.

When Kyo didn't let up his tense stance, Desota hesitantly looked up to the sky with him, only to see nothing, "Yes, Kyo, the stars are pretty tonight, but we have to get to the international lines of the 4 territories before it gets to late." She urged him on.

Kyo looked up at the sky again, but walked on as she asked. Desota chatted away again, trying to get used to the idea that she had to talk lower than normal to keep the 'illusion' of a boy's voice. _That _was another thing the soap did nothing to help. Genkai warned her that she had to retire to her quarters before night fell each day of the tournament to take a bath since the soap tended to wear off about that time and she'd become herself again.

"Sounds like Cinderella to me." Desota scrunched her nose as an after thought, "With a twisted since of humor of a fairy god mother…. If Genkai can be described as such." She laughed at her own joke since there was no one else to laugh with her except Kyo, who was trying to get used to 'not making much sound' since the concealment didn't work on his own vocal chords as well.

"Well, this is one thing I know to be true right now, Kyo" Desota sighed as they finally came into view of the large stadium with bright lights making it stand out against the dark wilderness of demon realm, "This is going to be one hell of a new experience, trying to be a guy and all. You'll help me, wont you?"

Kyo looked back at her and opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it and clamped his mouth shut, opting to just shake his head 'yes' instead of verbal answering. Not that she could really understand him when he spoke to her anyways much. It was times like these that the zhorse missed Ryu. At least the dragon was able to understand him clearly.

00987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Man, look at all the early birds!" Renku yawned in the early morning light, "there's not many demons here yet. Not even the nocturnal ones bothered to stay up for the ceremony in ….. 4 more hours. Why are we here?"

Chou thunked the small demon upside the head, "You lil'Twirp. We're here to help Yusuke set up, 'Meber that?"

"I'm surprised you remembered, being as you are half drunk still" Shishi groused. Unlike the rest, he was a morning person and even he felt a bit grouchy as the early wake up call Yusuke had issued them so they could help him set up the stage.

…. But looking at the already set up stage, they were starting to wander why they were here again.

"Why are we here when Yusuke's not and the stage is already set?" Jin asked, hanging upside down in the air for the hell of it.

"I could have had more hours of beauty sleep!" Suzuki cried melodramatic as always.

"All we can do is wait I guess." Toya shrugged, "Hakkuto hasn't even shown up yet. He'll be here in a minute. He'll tell us what to do." The ice demon suggested.

098709870987098------3 ½ hours later------- 0987098709879087098709870987

Yusuke walked up with a bright, excited smile as ever as he approached his old friends from the dark tournament where they lay half asleep against the stage. Behind Yusuke was Hakkuto, the unicorn demon as calm and mellow-stanced as ever.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?" Yusuke asked, then grinned brightly, "Oh I get it! You all were too excited to sleep so you waited out here!"

"What now??" Chou had dozed off and Renku once again smacked the larger demon's cheek to wake up the drunken brute.

"Come again??" Toya's cool composure faltered.

"We came down here to help set up the stage like you asked! You know, the mic and the setting up stuff and stuff??" Renku reminded.

"Hm?" Yusuke blinked, "A few of Joey's hired hands took care of that. He hired a crew to run this place so we wouldn't have to do that. Nice guy huh? I told Hakkuto to tell you guys last night so you didn't wake up so early."

They all turned to Hakkuto who looked away as if to ignore the death glares sent his way, "Must have slipped my mind" he said calm as ever.

"TO HELL AND BACK IT WAS!" Suzuki snapped.

"Calm down drag queen. I'm sure you can run along to the powder room to freshen up so you don't look as appalling if you're concerned about your beauty sleep." Hakkuto said dryly.

"I…. I really look…. APPAULING!!!!" Suzuki screamed and whirled on Shishiwakumaru, "SHISHI!!! YOU SAID I LOOKED FINE THIS MORNING!"

Shishiwakumaru was about to respond, but Suzuki was already sprinting for the bath room.

Hakkuto sighed, "The idiot still falls for that?"

"It's no wander he's so melodramatic with the way you tease him" Renku droned at the unicorn.

"Just because the story books say that pony's with twigs on their heads are pure, doesn't mean it's true in the real life world, huh?" Jin laughed.

"Guilty as charged. I cannot tell lies however." Hakkuto sighed.

"But just now….?" 

Hakkuto smirked, "That drag queen always looks appalling to me. That was no lie." He explained.

The sound of the mic being turned on made all the demons clench their teeth at the loud sound before it settled and a feminine voice of the yellow fox demoness, Koto, started to test out the sound systems. Demons started filling in to the stands and down below, depending on whether they were observers or participants of the biggest event since the Dark Tournament, though the stakes were higher this time. Full control of demon realm and the right to decide what boundaries the others were supposed to follow in all aspects and no questions asked.

"Looks like it's about time for the main event to get started, eh?" Jin remarked.

"Testing 1…. 2….3, Testing, 1….2….3!" Koto's voice rang out, "Alright, for those of you just coming in, all fighters please report to the floor, repeat, all fighters to the floor. If you are not capable of fighting or have already chosen not to, for your safety, please remain in the stands."

"Well that was a stupid thing to say." Renku scowled.

"I know, I wanted to pound more heads in than this," Chou said.

"….Never mind Chou" the small demon sighed.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"….All fighter's pleas report to the floor, repeat, all fighters to the floor…" the annoying voice woke up Desota. She sat up in her bed, throwing Kyo from where he was sleeping on her now flat chest and waking him up too.

"Sorry Kyo" Desota said quickly. Looking down she yelped and grasped at her chest before she realized that she was supposed to be flat-chested until the soap wore off at nightfall.

"That'll take some time getting used to….. Hey! I can sleep with out a shirt now and no one would be the wiser!" she exclaimed.

Kyo gave her an 'are you serious?' look, "Shinana DessDess." He rolled his eyes.

Desota glared at him, "Remember? No talking!" she reprimanded him, knowing he had some how insulted her intelligence just now, "And I'm not crazy."

"Hai, hai" he snorted doubtfully.

"What did I just say about the talking thing?"

Kyo gave her a dry look.

"Good boy" she patted his head as she tugged on her 'uniform' and wrapped her scarf mask around her face, "now I really am a desert rat" she sighed.

Kyo waited at her feet for her to pick him up and put him on her shoulder until they got to a safer area for him to transform if he even really needed to for the opening ceremony, "Come on Kyo," she groaned, walking out of her apartment rented out to her as a fighter and followed the crowed down to the coliseum.

09870987908709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"There you are Kurama!" Yusuke greeted the red head as Kurama approached their little group through the thickening crowd of contestants.

"I knew a lot of demons were going to sign up, but I didn't expect this many!" Kurama admitted and took Yusuke's hand the boy offered, "It's been a while Yusuke. I'm glad to see you're well."

"Same to you, Red" Yusuke grinned, "Have you spotted Hiei yet?"

Kurama bit back a smile, "Well…."

"YUMIIIIII!!!" a roar caused the entire floor of contestants to grow quiet.

"Nothing you can say is changing my mind" Yumi's voice bit back, not as loud as Hiei's shout, but then again it was clearly heard since all was quite as the wolf demoness smartly strutted down the steps that led to the floor where all the contestants were supposed to wait. Hiei stood at the top of the steps fuming. He noticed the demons watching him and his mates' little quarrel and snarled at them. His black flames igniting around his clenched fists threateningly warning them to stay out of it.

The demons quickly went on with their own business, getting out of the way of the 2 new comers quickly and nervously, for fear of being caught in the cross fire of what seemed to be rumored quickly in hushed tones among themselves as a 'lover's-quarrel'.

"Yumi! I said you're _**NOT**_ going to participate and that's final!" the fire demon ordered to his mate that ignored his demands with a flick of her dark tail sassily that caught many of the male demons attentions. But they quickly turned away with the threat of Hiei, "Your place is with the pups!"

"The pups can take care of themselves, besides" Yumi stopped her little strut to twist around and smirk at him smartly, "I got a babysitter for them so they'll be watched over for duration of the tournament." She informed.

"Putting your own kids off on Genkai when you're too lazy to look after them yourself is a new low, Wolf!" Hiei seethed.

"Look whose talking, firecracker." Yumi dead panned, "Besides, who ever said anything about Genkai?"

"Who did you burden our pups with then?"

"Their granpa of course." Yumi smiled brightly as she approached Yusuke's side, "Hey, Yusuke. Long time no see, ne?"

"YUMIIII!" Hiei was seeing red now.

"Ignore my over-reactive volcano of a mate, will you." Yumi's eyes twinkled in mischief, "Hello again, Kurama."

Kurama nodded to her, trying to keep down his chuckles to himself, but his shoulders kept shaking, giving him away.

//She's too much woman for the pint sized brat to handle!// Yoko rolled over laughing.

"What's all this about a granpa taking care of Taku and Haru?" Yusuke asked curiously with an eye brow raised when Hiei approached, wrapping a possessive arm around Yumi's waist. His red eyes scanned the crowd nervously for some reason.

Yumi's smile widened, "Think about it, Urameshi, who's my 'father'?"

Yusuke's eyes widened, "You didn't!"

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Granpa Koenma?" Haru tugged on Koenma's costume.

"HUSH, Taku!" Koenma hissed nervously.

"That's Haru" Taku said dryly.

"Haru!" Koenma corrected, "You're not supposed to say my name here with all these demons lurking around!"

Haru looked at the prince of the underworld like he was crazy, but to get what he wanted, he decided to amuse the man, "Granpa?"

Botan smiled at Koenma's expense, "Well, maybe if we chose a bit more modern costumes than your old Halloween getups of a magician and an old lady…" she sighed.

Koenma glared at her before he gave in and bent down eye level with Haru to find out what the wolf-hybrid pup wanted, "What is it Haru?"

Haru tucked his hands against his groin and started hopping again on one foot than another whimpering, his little black tail tucked under him, "I gotta go peepee!"

"You just said you wanted a hot dog!" Koenma yelped, "That's why we're in line and not in a seat yet!"

"But I gotta go reeeeeeeallly badly!" the pup stressed.

"You better hurry. If he holds it in too long, he sometimes gets an upset stomach then throws up AND pisses all over the place." Taku sighed nonchalantly.

Botan and Koenma stiffened. Koenma scooped up Haru in his arms and sprinted for the bathroom, tossing his money purse back to Botan who scrambled to catch it.

"Koe- Err, SIR???" Botan yelped.

"GET SOME POPCORN AND A HOT DOG! I'M IN AN EMERGANCY HERE!" the prince shouted over his shoulder in teenaged form.

Botan sighed, "Maybe now he'll shape up a bit when he's in his toddler form down at the office after dealing with you two."

Taku nodded intelligently, "Yeah, and this is Haru and I not even trying to give him a hard time. Do you want us to start being difficult on purpose?"

Botan looked down at him, then grinned like a chestier cat, "Will you?"

"Get us anything we want for the duration of our stay here and you've got a deal" Taku smirked his fathers smirk that sent chills up Botan's spine. It was unnerving how Hiei-like the toddler already was!

"Deal." Botan shook his small hand to seal the deal.

9876987687976987698769876987698769876987698769876


	17. Chapter 17 Get Ready to Rumble!

A/N- Sorry I haven't been updating that fast lately, but my 18th birthday just rolled by on Jan. 30th so I've been pretty busy, not to mention finals happening…. Anyways, here's Chapter 17, hope you enjoy!

_Something in your head_

_Contemplating every thing you ever said_

_Now I see the _

_Truth, I got it down_

_A different motive in you eyes _

_And now I'm out_

_I'll_

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy _

_You wanna make it a reality _

_Bathed in gold _

_I see inside_

_Inside of our heads_

_Yeah_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_

_And the decisions you hide……_

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong!_

_We're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not _

_Where you belong!_

_I _

_Cant _

_Give _

_Everything_

_Away…._

_**Headstrong: Trapt**_

_**-Disclaimer- I still own notta.**_

_**RxR plz!**_

Chapter 17 Get Ready to Rumble

Desota nervously fidgeted where she stood amongst the other constants while Yusuke stood on stage issuing the open ceremony. Her now grey and white fox ears folded unsure against her head from between the wraps of her mask that let them poke out freely. She had caught a few eyes of the demons around her, but after a sniff or two, just like Genkai said, they didn't seem interested in something they couldn't smell. Desota had been sure to spot out where Kurama and the others were before she descended down the steps to the floor to be sure and steer clear of them. She still wasn't sure if they'd recognize her or not if they got a close up view of her.

Kyo rubbed his cheek against hers from where he still perched on her shoulder in his small form trying to get her to relax. He didn't like the way the demons started to notice her, but then again, all the demons seemed to be sizing each other up like that or close to it at least. It seemed harmless.

The demons around her raised their fists and cheered Yusuke as he announced the opening of the tournament and what was to be expected from the out come. Just to be sure all who were there understood what this was all about- nothing more said and nothing left uncovered. Desota wasn't expected the sudden movement of excitement in her nervous state and shied back a few steps.

"OW! Hey! Watch where you're going you bastard!" a young voice barked at her.

Desota acted on reflex and quickly turned around to apologize to whom ever she had backed into and stepped on and was greeted by a young horned demon that was only just under half her size. She could tell he was Yomi's breed, but was so young that he only just had one small horn and pointed Elvin ears. His short cropped hair was cut neatly like a rich kid's would be and he wore similar clothing as Yomi did. His eyes were dark purple and blazing at her, challenging her at anything she would have said.

She was about to ask if the kid was lost and offer to help him back to his parents like a nice lady, but realized a few things: One-She wasn't supposed to be a lady, but an adolescent young male fox demon named SOUTA- Two- This kid just called her a bastard….

"What's a kid doing down here? A foul-mouthed one too! It was just by accident that I stepped on you, you know? Shouldn't you be up in the stands?" she scolded lightly. Her mothering instincts to reprimand the child that lashed out like he did surged in her now fiery orange eyes.

"It was your own fault, so you're to blame for your clumsiness. You just like to live in excuses, stupid fox" the child snorted at her, making Desota grit her teeth and count backward to remain calm and not whack the kid upside the head, "Besides, I'm here to prove to my dad just how strong I am. I'm here to win. So don't get in my way!" his fierce purple eyes reminded her of Kurosuki's determined eyes when Genkai sent him off on a 'mission' for her.

In that introspect, Desota smiled warmly, catching the boy off guard slightly as he regarded the stranger smiling at him wryly, "You want to prove how strong you are huh? Don't you think fighting in a crowd like this is a bit extreme?"

"I Shura, son of Yomi, am PLENTY strong to take on these weaklings! They're only bone heads in my way to fighting my own father! I will fight him and prove just how strong I am by defeating him!" Shura declared.

Kyo and Desota shared a slightly worried look. The kid really was too harsh in his age. He can't have had more than a decade to live yet here he is already thirsty for someone's blood? Better yet, his own father?

"That must be pretty painful to bear. Hating your own family." Desota said sadly, ruffling Shura's hair.

Shura looked up at her slightly shocked that this stranger took pity on him and that they were also touching him! His own father didn't even touch him very often, yet this stranger had smiled at him, given pity, and touched him??

"Who the hell do you think you are to pity me?!" he snarled, slapping her hand away.

"But I don't pity you. I feel sorry for what you're doing and how much pain you're causing your mother." Desota said solemnly.

"Mother?" Shura's eyes widened a fraction. Yet, again, stumped by this person's words and actions.

"Yes. It must be hard on her to see her own son and mate fighting like this," Desota sighed. She didn't take into count that he said he was the son of 'Yomi'. It could have been a different Yomi, so she didn't say anything.

Before Shura could respond, an announcement from Koto blared over anything he was going to say.

"We'll have to go alphabetically in first names to draw numbers and split all the contestants up. Please be patient as this probably will take a while" the yellow fox demoness sweat dropped, "Will all names from A to D please step up? Again all names from A to D?"

Desota almost made to follow in suit, but once again remembered her name was not Desota now. It was Souta…. SOU-TA. She needed to start getting used to that.

'It's the whole school 'Kurama' thing all over again' she thought with a grimace.

She blinked, realizing Shura was still looking at her with a weird expression like she was speaking French to him. Sighing, she bent down, patted his head and grinned brightly at him. No matter what his motivation was, he was still a kid, and Desota never abused, nor showed cruelty to children.

"Well then, Shura, I guess I've bothered you enough. It was nice meeting you, tell your father I said hi, will you?" she stood up and dug into her pouch that was hidden in the folds of her clothing, "Take these as an apology gift from me for stumbling on you." she handed him a small leaf and a candy bar.

"What's this garbage?" Shura asked ruefully.

Desota once again bit her tongue, "the leaf will help any aches and pains you get feel better. That way if you do end up getting hurt, you can just put that leaf in your mouth and chomp down on it and you'll start to feel better. The candy is just my way of saying 'sorry'." Though he couldn't see most of her face, he knew she was smiling by the curve of her eyes and sound of her voice.

"Why would a stranger give me something like these? They're probably poisoned."

"Believe what you will, young one, but I believe that kids shouldn't have to grow up and feel hatred. You shouldn't have to feel the need to kill. You should feel happy, and Candy makes kids happy. Enjoy!" she waved to him as she turned away and departed.

Shura stared after the strange masked Kitsune boy that had a weird warmth to his aura that made the boy forget why he felt the need to fight his father. He looked down at the candy, wandering what to do with it.

"There you are Shura; I was wandering where you went off to." Yomi said as he approached his son.

Shura quickly hid his gifts from his father behind his back and glared up at the older demon, "Father, I told you not to take that familiar tone with me here. We are enemies and I will destroy you and everyone here that gets in my way! That is my soul purpose!"

Yomi grinned down at him despite Shura's cold words, "That's a good boy."

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Yumi, think about what you're doing here." Hiei tried yet another approach with his unyielding mate while he took yet another discreet look around, hoping Mukuro hadn't spotted them yet. The 2 women hadn't met yet, nor did he really plan on them meeting, "What do you hope to gain in fighting in this tournament?"

Yumi's green eyes looked back at him dryly as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly refusing any of his suggestions other than letting her fight. Hiei had already gone up to register since his name started with an 'H' and for once he was happy hers started with a 'Y'. He'd have that much more time to convince her or force her to see the error in her ways.

"What do _you_ hope to gain?" she countered.

She'd been doing that a lot during this conversation- countering him by throwing the same questions he asked at her right back at him! Hiei gritted his teeth, trying to keep his fiery temper down.

"Do you know how childish you're being?!" he growled.

Yumi rolled her eyes flippantly as if it were Koenma she were speaking to and not her mate, "Do you know how childish _you're_ being trying to not let me fight?" she spat back.

Steam started boiling out of Hiei's ears as he fumed at her attitude. Oooh if they weren't in public and were instead somewhere private with 4 walls at the very least, he was sure he could make her sing a different tune. Forget sound proof walls- he'd make sure everyone knew it from the way she'd scream her submission in the form of his own _name_!

Yumi seemed to read what he was thinking in his expression and snorted, "Don't even think about it. Nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind. You're not the only fighter in this relationship, you know that."

"But you don't _have_ to fight anymore!" Hiei bit back.

"And if I remember correctly from what I recall from what Yusuke's terms on this whole tournament, neither do you. Mukuro's not making you. Being King of the Demons can't be all that impressive to you, Mr. 'Not impressed by anything'." She mocked in annoyance that her mate was trying so hard to get her to back out of this.

It sounded fun to her! Last time a tournament was at hand she was pulled out by her adopted father, Koenma- and NOW HIEI wanted her out of this one as well? No way, no how, not gonna happen. Well then- she'd make him understand her!

"Hiei, if you're going to keep this up, I'll have to say no sex until you see this my way or we're over and done with this tournament." She threatened.

Hiei's eyes widened and his wolf ears flattened to his head at her 'below the belt' threat. He was starting to second guess himself when it came to the threat of one of his favorite pass times as of late….

"Damn you Yumi! Always cheating to get your way now, huh?!" he spat.

"One must use ones' opponents' weaknesses to get what one wants, right? Isn't that what you taught me so long ago?" Yumi countered smartly.

The others had started toning out the couple. At first the lovers spat had been amusing, but now it was getting to be an annoyance.

"Hiei, it really doesn't look like you're gonna win this one." Yusuke sighed.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Hiei and Yumi barked at him in unison with different degrees of frustration radiating off them.

Yusuke jumped back slightly at the force they bit back at him with, "Sorry I said anything, sheesh!!" he grumbled under his breath.

Kurama sighed at Yusuke's expanse as he just rejoined the others from registering up on stage. Luckily they had all been separated into different preliminary groups, but that meant nothing for when it really mattered. Kurama didn't really want to have to fight any of his friends seriously, not that he would turn down the chance or anything.

The red headed Kitsune's eyes narrowed when he felt a faint familiar feel of an aura he knew all too well.

'Desota?' Kurama thought in mild shock. His green eyes searched the crowd, but saw no red and black fox eared mate of his.

//You might have just imagined it-// Yoko was cut short a moment when the same faint feel brushed up against them again. It seemed angry and dark //I don't recall ever feeling _that _coming from our sweet mate….//

'What's she doing here?' Kurama started to look around more thoroughly when the aura again came to him like a pulsing tide to the angered emotion it was tied to. He followed its trail before it could leave him and narrowed his eyes when it wasn't Desota it led to, but a small boy next to Yomi. The familiar golden aura swirled with a lavender aura and pulsed around the young boy demon at Yomi's side, reflecting signs of Yomi's own aura.

//Yomi has a son?// Yoko scowled in revelation.

'Why does he have Desota's 'Source' aura mixed with his own?'

Yoko started to snarl //That kid better not be a half-brother to Suki!//

'Yoko, think rationally' Kurama groaned at the older Kitsunes burst of stupidity, 'he's older than Kurosuki. It's not physically possible for Desota to of had a son before Kurosuki and you know it from personal experience.'

Yoko's sudden violent burst softened and turned mushy as he smiled goofily in happiness at the mention of his 'personal experiences'.

//Yep, hell I would know where she's been…..// images of that night before they left her in human world stated to flood unwillingly into Kurama's head.

'Keep that up and we won't be moving for a while!' Kurama grunted inwardly as he tried to keep control of himself and suppress the obnoxious, suddenly horny Kitsune.

//Let's put it this way then// Yoko smirked as he relented on the impressively arousing images //Expect a full play-by-play soon as your head hits the pillows tonight//

'That's….. good to know' Kurama sweat dropped.

Oh lord help him!

Meanwhile, Hiei's problems just got worse.

"Hey, Hiei, isn't that your old comrade, Mukuro? She sure is dressed like that lord you followed, but I always thought Mukuro was a guy!" Yusuke pointed out.

Hiei froze. It was time for drastic measures!

His ruby eyes spotted Mukuro just as her blue eyes found him, but he was sure she didn't see Yumi yet!

"Yumi, don't you need to use the restroom about now?" Hiei asked, keeping Mukuro with in sight as she started to snake her way through the crowd, smirking when she knew he was hiding Yumi behind him.

"What? No, I don't need to" Yumi replied indignantly, "what, are you trying to tell me when I can and can't go to the bath room now too?!"

Hiei shrugged, it was a good way to get her out of here, "Yes."

Yusuke slapped his forehead at Hiei's response as the rest of the male demons in their group winced. Trying to control a demoness as head strong as Yumi was a _BIIIIIG_ **NO NO**!

Yumi's eye ticked as he face contorted into an angry scowl, "_LISTEN you little dominative fire power puff_!" she snapped, grabbing her mate by the collar to bring them nose to nose. She was furious and had had enough of this bull shit from him. She knew he was dominant, but she had her boundaries with him and he knew it, "_You're __**not **__going to take hold of __**my**_-!"

Hiei was getting desperate! Taking a quick look at Mukuro's position, now currently behind Yumi's back still trying to weave her way casually through the crowd, he took hold of the situation by the horns to say. Quickly grabbing Yumi's neck and holding her back to support her, Hiei bent the angry wolf demoness over his knee and kissed her in front of a shock audience at such a public display. Hiei didn't let up until he knew Yumi was getting dizzy as she struggled all the way.

When he did finally let go of her, he jerked her behind his back and made himself as tall as he could to hide her from Mukuro.

"Well, well, well, Hiei" Mukuro purred in her deep husky voice impressed as all the rest of them were, "It seems you're busy now days, hm"

"A bit of handful" Hiei admitted, keeping a straight face while inside he was in panic. At all costs, he didn't want the bisexual Youkai seeing Yumi! He already knew Mukuro was curious with his little wolf demoness since he was so smitten with her and he didn't want to share- even if Yumi had no attraction to the female body, Mukuro did and he knew Mukuro would _make_ that attraction be known.

Mukuro raised an amused brow at her ex-underling/fixation. Her ice blue eyes clearly telling him to stop the bullshit, but Hiei wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Will M to T please come up to the register? M to T please!" Koto announced.

Mukuro looked up at the stage and the long line she was to attend to, "Looks like we must cut this short." She turned her back on them and walked away, but not before looking over her shoulder teasingly to Hiei, "I do hope I get to meet your mate soon, Hiei, you really are such a hog with her. She must be something if you're this possessive isn't she?" she bit back a laugh when Hiei growled warning at the demoness.

Yumi shook her head to get rid of her light-headedness, "…..Wow…. horny lately much, Hiei?" she glared at him over his shoulder.

"I don't wanna hear it from you!" he grumbled. Between her and Mukuro, he was sure he was going to explode in aggravation.

"What the fuck was that about shorty!" Yusuke demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiei glared at him as if to tell him to shut up.

"What's the deal with that pretty lady and you freaking out and kiss'n Yumi out of her wits-end like that?" Jin pressed.

"Hardly seems the normal 'Hiei' character." Hakkuto chimed evilly.

Hiei was trying his best to fight down a persistent blush that tried crawling into his cheeks to color his embarrassment at being called out on such a thing.

Even Yumi was in on it!

"What pretty lady?" she blinked.

"I think she was Mukuro" Suzuki answered.

"Mukuro? Hiei! Start explaining!" Yumi was livid. If Mukuro was here that meant she'd have to be on guard and keep that demoness of her Hiei. He was mated to _her_ not Mukuro, so that demoness bitch would just have to keep paws off or have them removed painfully.

Hiei never wanted to die as much as he did right then, but thankfully, he was used to covering up his emotions and not letting them show on his face too much. He was able to keep a simi-straight face as if he couldn't hear them and stared straight into the crowd with out a care in the world it seemed.

"Hiei! Are you even listening to me?" Yumi spat at him furiously.

"No" Hiei said simply.

"ARRGH!"

0987908709870980980987098709709870987098709870987

"Do we have anymore 'Z' names? Anymore Z names??" Koto called. Seeing no one else approach the stage to draw a number and register, Koto grinned widely, "Alright, NOW LET THE FIGHTING BEGIN!!!"

An answering roar of the crowd rang with approval when that announcement was finally heard over the endless name calls for registration. Desota had even fallen asleep against the wall with Kyo in her lap. She had cotton stuck in her ears so the voices around her didn't bother her, but the sudden roar of the crowd startled her to consciousness.

"Hm?! What's going on?!" she yelped, then coughed, trying to remember again that she was supposed to use her 'guys' voice, "what's happening?" she said lower.

"The fighting's about to start!" a demon near her answered her with a scowl at her, "Damn man, get a hearing aid!"

"Excuse me??" Desota blinked.

"EACH PERSON HAS DRAWN A NUMBER, AND BASED ON THAT NUMBER WILL DECIDE WHAT PRELIMINARY, FREE-FOR-ALL GROUP YOU'LL BE PLACED IN! THE NUMBERS ARE SIMPLY COUNTED OFF BY 50'S! IF YOU'RE NUMBER YOU DREW WAS FROM #1 TO #50, THEN YOU'RE GROUP 1 AND SO ON!" Koto explained, "NOW DEPENDING ON WHAT NUMBER YOU ARE, YOU ARE TO DIVIDE UP TO THE LAST DEMON STANDING AND WILL PLEASE FOLLOW THE STADIUM PATHWAYS TO THE PORTALS, WE'LL SEND YOU TO YOUR DESIGNATED AREANA TO START THE REAL FUN!"

Desota looked down at her number and gawked, "Number…..1….." she yelped and looked at Kyo with big eyes, "Great! I'm group one NUMBER 1…." Like that was a lucky number to be!

Standing up, the fox hanyou looked around and spotted her group's designated banner and started to follow it to the side where she 49 other demons were loaded on to a small air ship that transported them to one of the 50 floating islands where all the fighting was to be held. The 5 largest islands were the used for preliminaries and had to be used one fight at a time. So it would take a while for preliminaries to end.

'Now I know why this thing lasts a week! What am I supposed to do for the next day or so?' she thought, then looked around her discreetly, noticing the glares the other demons gave each other, they were all ready to fight, 'Doesn't really matter if I don't finish this first. I have come out top of this round.'

Kyo trembled slightly in excitement as the large door opened on the air ship, but the ship hadn't landed yet, nor was it looking like it was going to.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS JUMP OFF! IT'S NOT THAT FAR DOWN!" the pilot shouted over the engine.

Too excited on a blood rush for the fight, the demons didn't complain as they simultaneously leaped out of the airship and down to the island before them about a 30 ft drop down.

009870987098709870987098709870987

Back at the stadium, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Yumi, Toya, Shishi, Hakkuto and Jin relaxed in the fighter's waiting rooms while the rest of their group was called off in groups 1 to 5. Large flat screen TV's of each of the 4 stadiums were spread out on the wall before them with special Camera's giving the play-by-play.

"Isn't Suzuki in group number one?" Yumi asked.

"He got number 15" Shishi said.

"Take that as a yes" Kurama translated.

"Ah," Yumi nodded as the camera got a close up of all the demons that jumped 30 ft down from the air ship to the ground to await the signal in group one.

"Renku and Chou were lucky enough to get into separate groups" Jin remarked.

"Yes, but I feel sorry for Chou" Toya sighed.

"Why's that? Chou's a strong headed guy, he can take what ever 49 demons or so dish out," Yusuke said, leaning forward on the couch they all sat on to look down the row to Toya on the other side.

Kurama, next to Yusuke, nodded to the screen, catching what Toya saw, "Chou has to fight Lady Nar though."

"Nar's here?" Yusuke's eyes widened at the sexy cat demoness winking at the screen as it zoomed in on her close up, "Oh hell, Chou doesn't fight girls! He's like fuck'n Kuwabara!"

"Well good, then that means Nar'll win group #5." Yumi smirked, "And that means," she turned to Jin, "You better have that thousand on you when she does, windy"

"Awe, shucks, cousin!" Jin whined, "You played me again!" the wind demon of Irish decent started to pout as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest and flopped back to the couch.

"Shush! The good part's starting!" Hakkuto hushed the whiney Irish demon.

08709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota didn't know what to do! No body had moved quite yet, since the signal hadn't been made yet, but she could tell by the tension that was rising, it was about time to rumble. Kyo was tense on her shoulder, ready to morph as soon as the signal was given, no weapons were to be drawn until the signal either so she held her kryptonite jewel between her fingers at her neck, ready for it to transform too,

"Annnnnd----BEGIN!" the demoness on the flying machine lifted and waved her flag.

All at once, the demons barged in on each other at the free for all.

"NOW KYO!" Desota shouted.

The small black horse changed in a burst of flames to a tall Arabian stallion, as was his cover image, his pure energy still was able to burn the demons that decided that the they were an easy target if they got too close. Desota swung on to his back and lashed her arm to the side, gripping the jewel that instantly morphed into her elemental, blade-tip, bull-whip (try saying that five times fast). The thick leather surged with the electricity she discharged into it.

Kyo reared and charged right into the hart of the battle. His pure energy weakening those they passed while Desota's bull whip cut them down. In one gallop through, they took out 1/3 of the fighting demons.

"AMAZING! IT APPEARS THIS MASKED FIGHTER, SOUTA, IS USING THE ADVATAGES OF HORSE-BACK TO TAKE DOWN MORE OPPONENTS AT ONCE AND NOT GET HARMED IN THE PROCESS! A TRUE NIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR I MUST SAY!" Koto commented on the play by play.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709879087

"Is that legal? Horse back?" Shishi tilted his head.

"It's a free for all." Yumi dead panned.

"Meaning: no one gives a shit." Yusuke added.

90870987098709870987098709870980987098709870987

Desota and Kyo effectively swept through the battle, cutting back and forth through thick areas and taking out the majority of her opponents. The rest, many took out themselves. After realizing that there was one among them that could endanger the rest, a few banded together to take down Kyo so the masked fighter would be forced to the same level, but Kyo proved to be just as difficult with a lash of his hooves, teeth or purified blasts to take them out before they could harm him or his mistress astride him.

The black stallion reared in triumph among the fallen demons. Desota held his bridal firmly and turned him this way and that, knowing there was one more out there she had been counting.

"Where's number 49?" she hissed.

"Number 15 actually" came a familiar voice.

Kyo whirled around so Desota faced the broom-headed, blond haired, beauty obsessed neat freak demon known as Suzuki. He seemed like he had been fighting among the rest, but ironically, neither of them had crossed each other till now. The two stared each other down while Kyo pranced excitedly, still battle rushed.

"Why don't you step down off you r high horse and fight me like a man down here on the good ol' 2 legs?" Suzuki taunted. It was obvious he didn't know to whom he truly spoke to. The magic soap Genkai issued actually worked!

Desota's orange eyes narrowed on him, belittlingly, "I chose not to lower my self to those already so obviously under me." She chided in her deeper boy voice.

"You're naught but a child! Wit out your pony, I'd snap you in two! Or are you afraid with out the extra boost in height?" Suzuki mocked.

"LOOK AT THIS FOLKS! AREANA NUMBER ONE IS ALREADY DOWN TO 2 LAST STANDING DUE TO SOME HEAVY SWEEP WORK BY OUR MASKED MOUNTED FIGHTER, SOUTA, AND NOW SUZUKI AND SOUTA ARE EXCHANGING WHAT SEEMES TO BE….. trash talk?" Koto announced.

"You'll have to knock me down if you want me to join you amongst the dogs to get fleas with you on the dirt, peasant!" Desota had always wanted to shout that at someone since she'd often heard that when she was on the run as a hanyou refugee.

"If that's what it takes," Suzuki put his hands together and started gathering up energy.

Kyo's eyes flared at the sudden burst of light. He reared unexpectedly, but Desota held fast to his back, "Spooking my steed wont work!"

"But toppling him would" Suzuki was suddenly just in front of Kyo, giving the poor stallion a sucker punch in the gut.

The breath of Kyo left him in a rush and down he went on his back. Desota had to 'abandon ship' before he crushed her. She rolled away and looked back nervously as the small black horse shifted back to his smaller form, wheezing, "KYO!?" she gasped.

"Not so tough with out your noble steed, are ya?! I the magnificent Suzuki shall claim this victory as my own!" Suzuki charged.

Desota's orange eyes flashed as she held out a hand, 'Sorry Suzuki' she thought before a burst of blue fire combined with electrical sparks and shockwaves engorged the other demon at her whim. The electric shock stunned him to unconsciousness before the blue flames could burn him too badly.

Suzuki tumbled to the ground defeated.

"AND WE HAVE OUR GROUP ONE WINNER! SOUTA!" Koto announced excitedly, "MAN WHAT A CUTEY HE IS TOO!" she said as they got a good close up of Desota's face since the folds of her mask had fallen in all the excitement.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Kurama's eyes narrowed, 'How many horses are named Kyo and size shift?'

//And look at that face…. If it wasn't a guy, I'd think it was her// Yoko also said puzzled.

"Hey, do you think this Souta guy is a relative of Dessy and Joey?" Yusuke nodded to the screen.

"Sure looks like it." Yumi commented.

"That means one more island is cleared off for the next round." Yusuke smirked when he looked down at his number and stood up, "Well, looks like it's finally my turn to play. Be see'n ya soon." He waved as he walked off toward the designated portal.

"60 gold pieces says he's back before the next hour's up." Yumi betted.

Jin gave her a dirty look, "Ooooh no you don't, lassy, ol'Jin's not fall'n fer ya this time!"

0987098709870987087098709870987098709870987

Desota stroked Kyo's neck fondly as she stepped out of the portal, "Nice job, boy. We'll head back to the room and get something to help your stomach to feel better after that attack on ya, okay"

"Hai, Hai" Kyo groaned at the aching pain he still felt from where Suzuki socked him in the gut earlier.

The doors pulled back open as the transporter docked, letting Desota off. She started to step off, but faltered when she came face to face with a grinning Yusuke.

"Hey-hey! It's pony boy!" Yusuke clasped her shoulder as he would when congratulating another fighter.

Desota stuttered a moment in surprise, "P-P-Pony boy??"

"Sure, I mean it's not the first time I've seen someone fight from horse back, but your little black pony is quite an asset, don't ya think. You did pretty good out there." Yusuke kept his shit eating grin plastered on his face, none-the-wiser that this 'pony boy' was in fact his friend, Desota.

"Th-Thank you….?" she started to feel flustered.

"Don't mention it. The names Yusuke Urameshi."

"The Mazuku descendent." Desota nodded.

"Yeah, popularity with the name comes with the new territory I guess. They called you Souta, right?"

Desota hesitated before nodding.

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll see each other in the ring, eh?" with that, Yusuke laughed it up and boarded the transporter like the rest of the demons of his group.

Desota dryly watched him. Kyo seemed to mirror her look. They looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"I just realized something" she started, "Since I did in fact win, that makes me part of the qualified rounds right? What if I'm pit against someone like Yusuke??"

Kyo's brown eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Exactly my point….." Desota gulped, "Let's….. Get you to the room. There's a TV in there that we can keep track of what's going on from the tournament broadcast."

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987


	18. Chapter 18 Sons' Destiny

- A/N- Hey, what's up? It's about time I update, ne? well, it'd go faster with the more reviews, I love it when I get to come home and read a review from you guys! it really does make my day!

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should have somehow _

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_Back beat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in you heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lies that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I _

_Would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how…_

_**Wonderwall- Oasis **_

_**-Disclaimer- still own zip besides my characters and half the plot.**_

Chapter 18 Sons' Destiny

"WELL, FOLKS AT HOME AND JOINING ME RIGHT NOW ARE EAGER TO SEE WHO WILL BE THE ONES TO ACTUALLY COMPETE IN THE TRUE DEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT! SO FAR, WE'VE BEEN ABLE TO NARROW MOST OF OUR CONTESTANTS, AND LET ME TELL YA, THEY'RE A PRETTY IMPRESSIVE CROWD!" Koto's voice and image announced on the TV screen at Genkai's temple.

"Master Genkai! We've finally got a reception!" Yukina called.

"Hm?" Genkai poked her head in the door to see the yellow fox demoness, Koto giving a brief play-by-play of many of the matches that have already been taken place, "What's the out come so far?"

"It looks like so far Souta, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei….. Most of the gang has gotten through the qualification round." Yukina picked up. Her excited ruby orbs turned to Keiko's matching expression in her own cinnamon.

"Desota made it!" Keiko gasped.

"Did'ja here that, Suki? Momma's doing well! She made it to the tournament preliminaries!" Yukina cooed to the child curled up at her side. Suki had taken to napping more often while he moped about the fact that his mother was absent and no one would give him much detail as to why. He knew she had to dress up for what ever it was, saw her off in fact, he knew she was going to fight and was proud of her, but he didn't know why she was going to fight.

"Momma did good?" he lifted his sleepy eyes to gaze at the moving screen and saw a close up of his mother and gasped excitedly running toward the screen and placing his palms against the glass of it excitedly, "MOMMA! MOMMA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? SUKI PROUD OF YOU MAMMA! KNOCK'EM DEAD REALLY GOOD, MOMMY! I LOVE YOU!!!"

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

On the other side of another TV screen, Desota applied some numbing ointment onto Kyo's exposed belly while the black chibbi pony form of her steed lay laxly on his back on the floor in front of the dresser with the TV.

She looked up curiously when they announced that there were only 2 preliminary battles left.

"…CHOU VS. NAR AND SHURA VS. YOMI ARE THE ONLY 2 BATTLES LEFT IN THIS GRIPPING BATTLE ROYAL! WHICH 2 OF THE 4 AWSOME FIGHTERS WILL ADVANCE?"

"Nar?" Desota's ears perked.

"AFTER THESE 2 FINAL BATTLES, WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR TOMORROW MORNING FOR THE FINAL DRAFT OF THE TOURNAMENT DIVISION AND THE START TO OUR ACTUAL FIGHTING EVENTS, BUT FOR NOW LETS SEE SOME HEADS ROLL!" Koto shouted excitedly.

Desota snorted, "It's cruel to pit father against son, even if it's what Shura wanted in the first place." Her lip curled in disgust, "He's just a kid! Yomi's got a few hundred years on him!"

98768796-098-09898769876987698769876987698769876

"So you're the last one of the bunch, eh?" Chou's blue eyes raked over the demoness that easily took down the last 5 demons that were in her way.

The black Neko demoness took some time before actually facing the drunkard to clean off her claws. Her sleek black tail swaying gently behind her. She wore a black, kunoichi outfit with a red sash. She had no apparent weapons other than her long sharp claws that were extendable, he noticed. He'd better watch his back with this kitten.

"You smell like puke" she remarked mildly, not even impressed with the fact that he took down three-fourths of the demons before she bothered with them. She was only in this tournament for the sheer thought of it all. It didn't bother her with how much time she took. Fighting was never rushed in her view.

"Aren't you a looker!" Chou's eyes widened as he took in her form fitting outfit and the way her body was all dips and curves of pure feminine muscle and shape. Her relaxed hair style barely out of place- regardless of the fact that she had just slaughtered 5 demons, "Haven't seen a shela like you in a while!"

"Charmed" Nar purred, regarding him in mild interest. She couldn't avoid him any longer. He was the last standing besides her, "Are you finished?"

"With what? Looking?" Chou asked innocently, his eyes not looking away from her lithe body as she sauntered her way around him.

"No…. Talking" Nar suddenly hissed as her claws extended and she charged for the first attack!

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870

"My God! I don't remember her look'n like that!" Jin sat up in his seat.

"That's because Joey kept her out of your sight while you were at his domain." Yumi shrugged, "Don't go gawk'n either, I'm sure Joey's had it with her fan boys as it is."

"It's easy to see that he'd be stressed over something like that." Kurama sighed, "Many demons find strong females like her very attractive."

"You trying to say something, kit?" a voice smarted.

Kurama and the others looked over their shoulders, surprised to see Joseph and Jaden with Ryoga at their flank approaching them.

"Hey there, Joey!" Yumi greeted, "I thought you weren't gonna show up! We didn't see you at the opening ceremony."

"We arrived late due to some last minute…. Check ups." Ryoga excused with a cough.

Joey sighed, "If I'd known hiring the staff around here was going to end up with me directing them, then I wouldn't have offered."

"You can afford to work a little bit each year, Joey. Most of us do it all the time" Jaden groused at his side as he glared lightly at Joey with his silver eyes.

"Yeah, but after this, I'd say I've completed my work load for the next few years then" Joey complained. His blue eyes were suddenly on the screen again, "He must of said somthin to really piss her off if she's using THAT attack on him" the fox said in mild amusement.

On the screen, long streams of fire shaped like hell cats were chasing Chou around screen, making the others sigh at his expanse.

"At least he'll be a bit more sober when he comes back." Hakkuto deadpanned.

"Burnt and all" Renku chimed in. he had already finished his match shortly after Desota had.

098709870980987098709870987098709870987

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Koto announced excitedly, "I AM PLEASED TO ANOUNCE THAT WE HAVE OUT LAST MATCH OF THE QUALIFICATION ROUNDS PITTING FATHER AGAINST SON- SHURA AND YOMI! I'M SURE I'M NOT ALONE WHEN I SAY THAT MANY OF US EVEN IN THE STANDS CAN FEEL THE FAMILY TENSION ROLLING OFF THESE TWO!"

Desota had changed to her regular clothes, wearing her battle gi Genkai had loaned her still, but a long brown trench coat to help keep her cover. She didn't wear the mask anymore around her head, but wrapped the scarf-like material around her neck. She left Kyo back in the room so he could sleep off to recovery while she looked around to see how things really looked. She stopped her wandering down the endless halls of the coliseum when Koto's obnoxious voice announced Shura's name on one of the televisions that occasionally lined the walls of the hall way so that even demons who were wandering around cold still keep up to date on what's happening in the tournament.

Her orange eyes darted to the side before she turned her profile to face the screen with interest. An image of Shura and Yomi out on the field simply staring one another down showed up on screen.

"And they all wander why I refuse to raise Kurosuki in a place where father and son practically kill each other for sport." She grumbled, but couldn't help but feel worried over Shura. He reminded her too much of Kurosuki. She hadn't been away from her kit for very long since he was born yet. He was always with her, even at Yomi's with the exception of that one night in Joey's kingdom.

Desota suddenly blushed at that thought when that particular night activities revived their vivid images freshly into her minds eye. She held her breath and shook her head vigorously to banish such perverted thoughts.

"Graah! Just because I've been with out for 3 months doesn't mean I can twist every thought to _him _in _that _way!" she huffed stubbornly.

"Past lover memories?"

Desota straightened, startled, then looked to see Mukuro at her side. The demoness cyborge didn't spare her a glance of her blue eyes. She merely watched the fight between father and son progress between Yomi and Shura on screen.

Desota quickly looked to the ground, trying to hide her small blush shamefully, "Not exactly."

Mukuro snorted, "Ever one is entitled to look upon his or her past and regret a few things now and then. Thing is though, Men tend to just go and get drunk and go fuck the nearest wench available with open legs." When she said that, she seemed to be glaring at Desota's form from the corner of her eye, obviously throwing this 'male' in with that category.

Desota was slightly taken aback at the brashness, but remembered that Mukuro was known for being a ruthless tyrant. Language is of no courtesy tied to her life.

"No, it's not like that at all. You see ….," Desota looked up again to watch the screen once more, "I don't regret what we shared." Mukuro looked at the strange demon out of the corner of her eye, "Things are just …. Twisted right now" she worded delicately.

"You're in this tournament to prove something to this man, aren't you?" Mukuro surmised.

Desota's eyes widened, "How do you know it's a man??"

"You seem to be a bit too scrawny for a big, burly man to be trying to prove himself to a woman he lusted for, and you're so open. You must be homosexual, no?" Mukuro asked innocently.

Desota almost fell over in shock, 'Well…. At least she still thinks I'm MALE!... just a homo-male….'

See, this is what she meant by TWISTED!!!

At the other demons obvious flustered expression, Mukuro grinned devilishly, "I'm right aren't I"

"Some….what…." Desota managed to grit out, swallowing her pride and promising retribution to a certain small old conniving woman who owned a shrine back home…..

"You Kitsune are so fickle. No wander it's so rare to find you mated until you've reached your later hundred years…." Mukuro sighed with mirth.

Desota's ears perked, "We are?"

"Look at Yoko Kurama" Mukuro explained, starting to like this Kitsunes' amusing company. He was so unlike most demons she associated with. The only one close would be Yusuke, and even he had more of a flare than this boy did, "The damned fool waited 1,000 years before finally settling down with a hanyou vixen in his human form. A thousand years to wait is a bit of evidence to show for how he lived his life as a bachelor for so long."

Desota was very still now, her eyes glued to the screen, not daring to move, for fear of betraying her emotions to show more drastically, "So I've…. Heard. But you shouldn't categorize us all into the same pin," Desota's orange eyes pinned the other demon with a slight glare, "Just because one of us cant keep it in his pants doesn't mean that we all go around fucking just about every thing we see with a suitable HOLE for our assets!"

Ooooh she was furious! Mukuro could tell that much by the way the strange golden tinted dark blue aura whipped and lashed close to the Kitsunes body since it wasn't in a battle intent. Merely fuming, but seeing its sharp flare spoke volumes to the demoness just what this runt was capable.

Mukuro nodded, "You are a strange one. I'll give you that much Souta." She gave a light smile before noticing the screen, "Ah, so Yomi has finally decided to stop playing games with the brat, has he?"

"What!" Desota turned her full attention to the screen and widened her eyes in horror just in time to see Yomi deliver a powerful kick full of his battle energy into his son.

"It's impressive that the runt should chose to attack behind Yomi's back, trying to make a weakness by using Yomi's sympathy, but the thing is," Mukuro turned her back to walk away, seemingly board with the Kitsunes company for now, "Yomi doesn't have such sympathy after all that's happened. Little Shura will get what's coming to him for his stuck up attitude."

Desota's eyes didn't leave the screen as she stiffly listened to the demoness's foot steps grow faint in the distance of the empty halls. Everyone was off somewhere to get good seats to the family-fight of the day.

She gripped her fists, "He may be a stupid, cocky little snot-nosed kid, but…" Desota gritted her teeth, turning on her heel to hurry out to the docks she knew where the transporters would bring Yomi and Shura back, "he's still just a KID!"

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Shura stood silently, defeated, by his tall father as the transport airship took them back. His purple eyes peeked up at the great demon standing beside him. Yomi tilted his head slightly down to him to show that he knew something was on Shura's mind.

"F..father?" Shura gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Son?" Yomi replied in a usual tone.

"Forgive me father. I let myself get too carried away all this time." Shura apologized.

"There is nothing to forgive. This experience has taught us both a few things much needed. Just remember what I told you…" Yomi said a hint softer than before.

"You've never tasted victory until you've felt the bite of defeat." Shura nodded as he quoted what his father taught him in their fight just now. The way the great demon made sure not to hurt him too bad showed Shura that to Yomi, he wasn't just the spawn the demon lord had created with his own seed and artificial life equipment in a lab. Yomi really did care for him somewhat, and a father-son bond was starting to form between the two.

Yomi smiled and ruffled his son's bangs, "Very good, Shura."

The doors opened for the 2 to get off the transport. Shura followed subdued behind his father's lead, looking up coincidentally as he did. His violet eyes dilated in surprise as he faltered in his step behind Yomi.

Yomi stopped too and turned ever so slightly, "Shura?"

"It's… that guy again" Shura blinked in awe as the same fox demon that bumped into him from before now waved cheerfully at him while he approached.

"How's it going?" the fox greeted with hands braced on the hips and leaning back slightly as orange eyes brightly watched Shura.

Shura still didn't really know how to react to the warmth he felt when around this demon. He was too young for attraction, but that didn't mean he didn't get that good, warm feeling we all get when someone's genuinely nice to them.

"What are you doing here?" Shura asked stubbornly.

"I just saw you fight against you dad." The demon he remembered as Souta replied. Souta bent down on one knee so he was level with Shura, "So did you find what you were looking for when you fought him?"

Shura's violet eyes looked into the earnest orange eyes of this weird stranger that had shown him kindness and truly seemed to care for his well-being, "Yeah, I guess so."

The demon grinned, "So no more violent thoughts of killing?"

"Not really…"

The fox's small hand rested on the boy's head as he stood up, "I'm proud of you for finding your own way out then."

"So you're the stranger he was talking about?" Yomi's voice made the fox stiffen. Shura's eyes narrowed when he detected a faint flare of fear across the face of the demon before the strange-minded fox turned to meet Yomi, his father, face to face.

"Yes, father, this is the one that gave me that strange food that tasted sweet." Shura explained.

"Chocolate. That's called chocolate." The fox corrected.

"So what's your name, stranger?" Yomi observed the demon with his enhanced senses other than sight and noticed something off. Too many things about the demon seemed…. False?

"Souta," Souta bowed at the waist, "Sorry if I scared you son, I bumped into him earlier, and we kinda butted heads so to speak."

"Not at all," Yomi smiled, yet was still troubled by the enigma the Kitsune portrayed, "My son is truly a…. handful at times."

Shura huffed at being talked about by the adults, "Father, I think dinner is waiting" the boy tapped his foot impatiently and embarrassed.

"Certainly, Shura." Yomi nodded and walked on, expecting his son to follow, "Nice to meet you, Souta. Good luck."

"You too" Desota waved. When he was gone with Shura, she sighed and slumped to the ground, wanting to slap herself.

'Very smart, Dess, thinking the kid belonged to _another_ Yomi! How popular a name is _Yomi_?!' she berated herself.

Her stomach suddenly growled, making her hand rise up to instinctively rub her tummy. She looked down at her middle and then tried to get a bearing on where the sun was, but this was the basement: where the docks were located.

She sighed at her own expanse and pushed herself up to stand and started to make her way out the sub-way style utility building for the transporting. Once up on the coliseum's upper floors, Desota frowned when she noticed the sun was setting.

'I don't have much time until the Cinderella effect happens!' she thought and then started to dart down the halls toward her room, "Looks like tonight's 'Order-in' night!" she mumbled to herself, turning a sharp corner tightly and promptly running into someone with a hard chest and went tumbling down on her behind, "OMPH!" she yelped as her butt connected with the hard floor.

Ears back at the slight pain and eyes slightly clenched, Desota was surprised to see an offering hand in her clear vision to help her up. Tracing the arm to its owner, Desota had to fight the urge not to go bolting in fear. Of all the people she could run it to, it _had _to be the _very _person she knew she had to avoid more than Kurama himself!

Silver eyes glared down at the gray-white Kitsune sprawled on the floor, "Hey, watch where you're going next time, bud!" though his words were harsh and lashing, he still held a hand to help her up. Contradicting his words greatly.

"My… my bad" Desota apologized, consciously lowering her voice to sound more masculine than feminine. Her orange eyes hidden in the shadows of her face, but as she looked up, she noticed something was different about the red headed fox…. She couldn't quite put her finger on it at the time since she desperately wanted to get away from him before he figured her out!

Jaden snorted, "Yes, 'Your bad' you shouldn't go running around in the halls with your eyes on your toes. Start running more like you fight and you might get somewhere."

Desota quickly maneuvered around him with an apologetic smile, "I truly am sorry, sir," with that, she ran off.

Jaden stood very still in shock. When the setting sun hit the young boy's eyes, the orange had suddenly become hauntingly familiar aqua he knew all to well. But before he could comment on it, the strange gray and white Kitsune turned tail and kept on running down the hall after his destination.

Jaden stared off at him a moment, "Either he's another personality swapper like that old gray bastard, or….." he shook his head and snorted at the idea that just popped into his head, "Nah, it couldn't be."

The young fox hanyou slammed her door closed behind her, startling Kyo to wake up suddenly with a squeal of protest. Brown eyes glared at her between the straps of the Minnie version of the golden bridal strapped to his head to keep up his concealment form.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nearly died when she saw her usual self looking right back.

"Oh my god!" she yelped, then noticed her long hair, and it clicked, "Jaden…. Cut his hair?"

Indeed, the young silver eyed Kitsune had cut his long hair that once rivaled Yoko's long length of tresses, but no she noticed that his bangs still held their chin-length value, but where a top-not should have been, she noticed was spiked up, much like Ryoga's was- only not in that rooster-like fashion.

"RYOGA!" she yelped. Kyo stared blankly at her seemingly unnecessary break down that hindered his precious nap-time, "If Jaden and Nar are here, then Ryoga's here, if Ryoga, Jaden AND Nar, especially Nar, are here, then JOEY'S here! If Joey's here….! ACK!" Desota flopped on the couch next to Kyo, making the zhorse bounce, "Kyo! If my brother gets too close to me, his gift of foresight will rat me out to him! He'll use it against me so that I'll go back to the Eastern lands again or he'll tell Kurama about all this before I have a chance to explain myself!"

"Maute, nanda shimori" Kyo snorted, uncaringly.

"Brat" Desota huffed, "If I'm caught, you're caught. You know that right? What about that pocky Kurama always buys you? If he's mad, don't you think he'll stop buying you precious pocky?"

Kyo's eyes widened in horror, "NANI MAUTE WATASHI NO KURKUR!!" he started spouting out nonsense a thousand mile a minute!

0987098709870987098709870987

"WHHHHAAAAT!" Desota's scream of terror rocked nearly the entire 5th floor, the floor her apartment was on, when she stepped into the bath room….. Only to find a toilet, and a sink.

Kyo poked his head in while his mistress flailed around in the restroom's tiny space, trying to see if the tub or shower was hidden. With comical tears of horror in her eyes she slowly turned around to face the little zhorse when he called to her questioningly.

"Kyo…. What bathroom in an apartment DOESN'T COME WITH A SHOWER?!!!"

"Shuta du maaaa" Kyo whined, feeling sympathetic for her. He didn't have to use soap to keep his image up, but his was only coloring. Hers was much more complicated and required too much energy to have on all the time.

Her blue eyes spotted the phone and she dived for it across the plush bed, all but punching the front-desk button.

"Customer Service, this is Mindy, how may I help you tonight?" a pleasant demoness named Mindy, apparently, answered.

"There's not a bath in my room…" Desota tried not to squeak, but couldn't restrain a pleading yelp as it came out.

"Oh, yes sir, there's no tubs in the rooms sir. Too much water waste for some pig-headed demons. Plus, water can be harmful to some. There's an open bath on the first floor down the west wing of the coliseum, right where the hot springs are located. 2 large, luscious hot springs, sir. One for males and one for females." The demoness happily explained.

Desota nearly dropped the phone, "N-not coed, right?"

"That's what I just said sir, one for males and one for-,"

"No, no, no, sorry, wrong wording" Desota cut off urgently, "What I mean to say is…. Are there any…. _Private_ areas in which I may cleanse myself?"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone before Desota heard the distinct sounds of sputtering giggles. And it wasn't just the lady she was conversing with, there were other giggles too. What was so damned funny?

"N-no sir, no…._private _areas to cleanse yourself in, unless you pay handsomely or are considered royalty. We don't have enough rooms to open to the public."

Desota fumed, 'Well, that rules out Yomi, my brother, Mukuro and Yusuke from seeing my secrete….' She gulped, 'Why _me_!'

"Th-thank you for your help." Desota sneered when she heard the voices on the other side of the line bursting out with laughter at her expanse it seemed.

"Now I'm the laughing stock of the customer service staff!" she gritted her teeth.

"Kyo-kyo?" Kyo mewled curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about. _YOU_ don't have to use this cursed soap to stay out of hot water, so to speak." She glared at the little chibbi animal that seemed fuzz out at her glare. It wasn't like that was _his_ fault!

"NANDA MAUTONI NEH!" Kyo seemed to defend in his own gibberish language only he and Ryu had known.

"Look, just stay here where it's safe like a good boy, kay?" Desota grabbed the complimentary thick fluffy bath robe and 2 extra towels; one for her hair and the other to dry off with.

"Hai-Hai" Kyo yawned, watching his mistress leave the room before leaping up on the soft, plush king-sized bed and curling up to sleep until she returned, keeping his senses unconsciously trained on the small bonding-link they had established on that cold rainy night about a year ago in order to let him live. He usually didn't have to track her at all with the bond, but he felt conscious of her tonight.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098

"Well," Yusuke stretched out as the rest of his group was finally reunited again, "I'm ready for some food, how 'bout you guys?"

Chou, Jin, Toya, Renku, Suzuki, Shishi, and Hakkuto excitedly joined in on that note. They were all tired and hungry from the days exercise in the rings they fought in.

Yusuke turned to Hokoshin and the 'Monk-etts', "How 'bout you boys?"

The monks bowed, "My lord," Hokoshin spoke, "The others want to go ahead and head back home to keep guard while you're away. I however will take you up on the offer, gladly."

"Well then, don't be shy! Let's go! Yumi, you and fire puff in?" he liked the insult she had come up with and chose to make it a habit of calling the fire/ice demon as such just to see the way he fumed red.

Yumi flared her nostrils, "I think I'll chose to bathe before the hot springs get too crowded. You guys go on ahead."

"I must agree with you on that, I'll join you" Kurama nodded.

It suddenly got quiet.

Kurama back tracked on his words, realizing how it must have sounded out loud. That and the fact that Hiei's red eyes were blazing daggers at him, "That is to say, I'll _escort_ you up till the point where the men and women branches of the spring _split_…." Kurama quickly added.

"Had me worried there for a moment," Jin sighed.

"Yeah, what would Dessy say if you went back home as a threesome with Yumi and Hiei?" Renku smirked devilishly.

"She wouldn't have to say anything to him." Hiei assured.

"Hiei??" Kurama turned to his small friend. Hiei glared at him.

"He'd be dead before we left demon world," the fire demon snorted.

Kurama sweat dropped, "Good thing there's not even the slightest chance of that particular scenario ever happening, right?"

"I don't know, I think it sounds interesting." Yumi chimed in.

Again, silence.

Yumi grinned nervously, trying to hide the blush covering her face when she noticed every one looking at her suspiciously, her mate now glaring at HER and Kurama backed away from her, "A joke, boys, A JOKE!"

"Riiiiight" Shishi rolled his eyes, then dodged a piece of concrete Yumi had levitated to shoot at him.

"Don't give me that attitude. It's YOU who should be taking a bath. You're the one who was swallowed whole today." Yumi bit back.

Shishi balked at the mere thought that he _smelled_, "I………!" he took a quick sniff of his robes and grimaced before clearing his throat to continue, "That may be so, but currently, I don't feel up to taking a bath."

"Meaning he's too hungry. Like most of us, his stomach is the ruler of his body." Renku sighed.

"Ah, men," Yumi sighed, "You all have 3 organs that rule the body."

"And that is?" Suzuki cocked an eye brow.

Yumi counted out 3 fingers as she listed, "Stomachs, _half_ your brain, and dicks."

"So bluntly you put it." Kurama grimaced while Yusuke tumbled in a fit of laughter.

"AHHHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke could barely breathe, "THAT was good!"

"She's talking about _you_" Hiei emphasized.

Yusuke stopped laughing a moment and glared up at Hiei, "Say what?"

"Like I said, HALF a brain." Yumi sighed then turned to Kurama, "If you want to join me on my way, then meet me at the 5th floor elevator, central wing."

"I'll see you in a short while." Kurama nodded, then turned to leave.

Yumi also turned to leave, going the opposite direction Yusuke and the others were going and perpendicular to Kurama's path, but she didn't expect Hiei to be following her.

"Hiei?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I like heated baths" he said simply, surpassing right by her and taking the lead to their room.

Yumi smiled, the shook her head at Hiei's excuse, "Don't I know it" she sighed and followed after her stubborn mate.


	19. Chapter 19 Off to a Crazy Start

A/N- Hey, what's up? It's about time I update, ne? well, it'd go faster with the more reviews, I love it when I get to come home and read a review from you guys! it really does make my day!

_I've Given up_

_I'm giving up slowly_

_Blending in so you wont even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This ones proved that you mention_

_It's my one last shot at redemption_

_And I know to live you must give your life away_

_And I've been housing all these thoughts _

_Of insecurity_

_I've been locked inside that house_

_All the while you hold the key_

_I've been dieing to get out_

_That might be the death of me_

_And even though _

_There's no way of no way of knowing_

_Where to go_

_Promise I'm going _

_Because_

_I've gotta get out of here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I've gotta get out of here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you _

_To be my escape_

_**Be my Escape: Relient K**_

_-Disclaimer- Still don't own a thing… besides my characters that is and about half the plot._

Chapter 19 Off to a Crazy Start

Desota stood quietly in the middle of the dividing area where men and women usually would separate into their respective gender-coded area's of the spring. She had hoped that the divider between the two would have been something she could duck under so she could go in as a woman, soap herself up, and when her breasts looked more… manly as before in her disguise of 'Souta'- she'd just duck under and keep a towel around her waist to keep her true gender hidden and be careful where she let her eyes wander if there were other men around….

"No, that doesn't sound awkward at all…" she hissed under breath and once again cursed Genkai for putting this current hindrance in her life, "Is it really worth all the trouble to keep this act up?"

That would be a yes! She had worked too hard to stop her quest to prove herself now only to give up before the real tournament began!

'Once things are more certain, then I can slip up, but this is crucial!' she thought determinedly as she shimmied up her posture to stand taller as such, 'This isn't 'mission-impossible! The only other option is to not bathe and I refuse to stink like a low-life burning my own nostrils!'

She held her bathrobe tightly closed around her chest and clutched the towels in front of her to hide the swell of her small, yet noticeable breasts and cautiously walked into the men's side, peeking her head to the springs' area. The steam was thicker than normal- given the cooler temperature of the night air above the large four-solid-wall enclosure. All concrete walls even- meaning that even if she was gun-hoe about her previous pity plan, the concrete wall would have trapped her in the women's area even after she looked like a man and got clobbered as a pervert by her own gender. The best part about it was the thick steam would only allow others to see silhouettes of the other occupiers of the spring- even better! She seemed to be the first one to arrive! No one else appeared to be in at the moment.

"Looks like my luck has finally arrived for the year!" she cheered happily, gingerly stepping into the steaming water with a pleasured shiver at the change in temperature against her legs. She stood near the shore, shedding her robe and wadded up her towels and said robe in her arms to carry with her across the spring. Even if no man had entered yet, it was better safe than sorry to use the thick steam as an advantage to keep herself camouflaged.

Settling against a purpose-made rock that was carved into to make a perfect size dip in its middle so one could use it as a chair, Desota set her things on the sore next to her and dunked herself under water.

"Ahhhh" she sighed when the pleasurable tingle the hot water gave her skin as it soaked into her pours started to relax her tensed muscles. She lazily sagged against the rock, wanting to enjoy the moment of relaxation she so deserved from all the stress of cross dressing Genkai had bestowed upon her life so suddenly with the damned, yet necessary, soap side-effects.

"Now, now, Hiei, just because you're not allowed into the same spring as your lovely mate doesn't mean you still have to glare at me for earlier! That was just a misinterpretation of words!" Kurama's voice defended.

Desota shot up straight in her seat in fear when she saw 2 distinct silhouettes through the steam mist. Both strikingly familiar and defiantly male! Coupled with Kurama's soft, chiding voice and the mention of the little e fire demon….. Spelt disaster for Desota.

"SHIT-!" she cupped a hand over her own mouth soon as the curse left her lips and ducked low to the water, only letting her nose and up out of water to breath when both demons turned in her direction.

"Did you hear something, Hiei?" Kurama blinked when he saw nothing in the steam of the hot spring, pausing briefly from disrobing himself of his own bathrobe.

Hiei snorted, "Pay no mind, I don't sense anything remotely worth concern. If some bastard's there, that's they're problem."

Desota cursed brashly at the insult Hiei unknowingly spat about her. Bubbles boiled beside her head as she was saying the profanities underwater.

Kurama and Hiei settled comfortably in the spacious hot spring at their own leisure. Not paying any mind to the other occupant of the spring. The smelt no odor from them, yet felt no threat from the small flicker of frightened aura coming from the other side of the spring.

Desota, thanking whatever gods were up there that were smiling upon her when she realized they had no intention of approaching anywhere closer, sighed thankfully as she raised her head out of the water.

'I should wash and get the hell out of here while my luck's still going' she thought, reaching for her bath supplies…. She didn't feel it. Troubled, Desota groped around, keeping her eyes trained on the two males across the spring to make sure they were going to _stay_ across from here safely. Her heart started pounding when she still couldn't find her bath supplies. Whirling around to the shore she set her stuff down on, she frantically searched for it among her things, 'I KNOW I brought it in!'

"Is this basket yours' Kurama?" Hiei asked. Desota froze and her blue eyes widened in fear.

Kurama looked it over and raised an eyebrow, "You know very well I don't use human products when I use my own pants to cleanse myself, Hiei. Yoko wont allow any-less. Yours maybe?" the fox teased, "a cutesy little human basket some how suits the new you."

The water around Hiei started boiling faster as his anger heated it up, "Careful fox, wouldn't want to get _burnt_ while bathing…" he warned.

"Well put, Hiei." Kurama chuckled.

'Oh god!' Desota watched helplessly as Hiei set her basket that held _her _soap, including the special soap, an arms reach out of water on the shore opposite of her and not 7 ft away from where he and Kurama lounged in the naturally heated spring. She desperately looked up to the heavens, 'WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?!'

What was she gonna do?! She can't just swim across as she was! First off, she was female, and second off, she was KURAMA'S mate! He'd know everything then and send her home! She was only thankful that the soaps' 'no-smell' effect was still in effect on her body for the time being. Otherwise, he'd smell her soon as she stepped out of the spring!

She whimpered at a loss. What to do??

'I'll just wait till they leave!' she thought…., 'Wait, I need to change NOW! Most of the men are at the dinner buffet, but they'll start strolling in anytime now and then what will I do?!'

No, she had to get the basket with the special soap NOW! The thick hot spring steam would help cover her; she just had to go fast! …. And stay low until absolutely necessary.

Mind set, she kept her head barely breaching the water as she slowly made her way across the spring, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Sadly, Hiei and Kurama were watching the strange silhouette of the other demon in the spring slightly amused.

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Kurama said quiet enough that only Hiei could hear him.

Hiei rolled his ruby eyes, "Just pray he's not a perverted homosexual." He groused, "If he is, get out of the water before I boil him like a live-boiled lobster."

Kurama grimaced, but watched with small interest at the strangers strange antics as he moved across the spring.

"You don't suppose he's shy, do you? Maybe that basket's his?"

"Why do you care?" Hiei dead panned.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Not all of us are heartless."

"True" Hiei shrugged, not offended.

'Al….most…. there!' Desota thought as she 'silently' approached the shore. She was afraid to look at Hiei and Kurama in fear that they might sense her gaze and spot her, so she kept her eyes away from them, choosing the childish theory that if she didn't look- they wouldn't either.

She reached out her hand and groped around for the basket. It was still too far. She slightly raised herself out of the water, turned away from the males, just incase the steam wasn't all-concealing as she hoped. She carefully raised herself out of the water inch by painstaking inch in order to grab her basket.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked from where he tilted his head awkwardly when the strange demon went through such great lengths to keep himself hidden.

Desota jumped, startled at his sudden question.

"Uh, Herm!" she cleared her throat to let her vocal chords reach deeper, "I.. I'm f-fine!" she squeaked out the last part regardless of how she tried to sound more masculine.

Kurama and Hiei shared a dull look, "If you say so." Kurama called back.

"It wont kill you to stand up like any normal demon, boy" Hiei chided.

"I-erm… like the warm water too much." She excused in a gruff voice. Her fox ears, which were trying to hide themselves in her silhouette from them by laying down flat, perked up when she heard more men entering the passage way to the spring. In a quick burst of movement and splash of water that sprayed Kurama and Hiei not far off, Desota suddenly lurched out of the water and snatched her basket in record time, then dived back into the spring and darted back to her covered spot before Kurama or Hiei could say anything.

A few more demons entered the spring just after the small commotion she made, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they striped for their bath. Desota blushed when she realized that they weren't as conservative as Hiei or Kurama were- at least they had used a wrap to cover themselves like she was planning on.

Kurama's brows furrowed, trying to figure out what had just happened. That strange demon had just bolted out of water, splashing him and Hiei, and then darted away after snatching his basket as if the hounds of hell were attacking him!

"What's his problem?" one demon snorted when they noticed the same lone demon staying as far away from any of them as he possible could.

Kurama couldn't help but wander though…. It was only a silhouette he had seen, but…. The shape seemed more… curvier than a male should be…

Desota furiously scrubbed herself with the special soap and dunked under water to rinse herself clean. When she resurfaced, her hands flew to her chest, happy for once to feel the flatness of her male-disguised chest instead of her soft curves. The soap saved her! She took a bit more pleasurable time to clean her shortened hair with the shampoo and conditioner before standing and walking confidently across the hot springs with her things. The other demons watched her nonchalantly.

"Find everything?" Hiei said in his usual way.

Desota stiffened, "I've managed."

"Wait… didn't you have long hair?" Kurama asked.

Desota couldn't hide her blush as he looked her over. Though her womanly curves weren't there, and it wasn't a sexual look over, the feel of his eyes on her made her shiver, "Long hair?" she looked straight in his eyes with her orange ones as if to try and prove her bluff, "You must be hallucinating. I've always had this length of mane." She shrugged on her robe and flicked her long gray-silver tail to get rid of the water-lodge holding down, "Chow"

And she walked out of the springs, making sure she had all her belongings, then darted all the way back to her room.

"Strange boy." Kurama murmured.

"He said 'chow' in a weird accent. He sounds like some street rat from Italy." One demon commented.

"Not only Japanese demons participate here, dumb ass. Demon world resides under the entire world. His human territory must be Europe." Another added.

"Wasn't that Souta though? The horse warrior kid?"

"So he's Italian? No wander. If you ask me, he'd a bit too fruity. Not very manly."

"Almost like a woman in fact. Did you see his face? Too pretty."

"Pretty boys tend to be homos. I heard Mukuro mention something about him in a tangle with his lover. Sounded like guy on guy business."

"Listen to these idiots." Hiei groaned as he started to get a headache from all the talking, "One pretty face, even with a dick attached to the ass, and they're chattering about it like a bunch of shy human fan girls."

Kurama tensed, "And I was enjoying NOT being reminded of what I have to look forward to when I return home…. Great." He sighed.

"You must get this a lot."

"More often than not, I'm afraid. But my hair is usually a give away. That kid has short hair and is STILL going around with this kind of publication." Kurama insisted, standing up, "I'd say I'm clean enough. How about you?" he asked as he stepped out, looking back at Hiei.

Hiei smile with mirth. The water around him started to boil rapidly as he vigorously heated up the temperature in the spring, watching the other demons scream in surprise and curse and the new burns in sensitive spots, "Now they'll think twice about cutting my quite time short." Hiei smirked as he followed the fox avatar out of the springs.

098709870987908709870987098709870987

Desota slammed the door to her apartment panting for air from exhaustion. She had run the entire way back to the 5th floor, forgoing the elevator in favor for the much more accessible stairs. Her wide, now orange, eyes wide and dilated with her usually shagged black short mane sticking to her head and neck in its' wet-sleeked state. Kyo merely lifted his head a bare inch from the pillow he rested it against on the bed and mewled a confused greeting before letting himself plop back down tiredly on the pillow. His own currently brown eyes half-lidded in exhaustion of the day's work and the pain-relievers' side-effects' Desota had given him earlier for his bruised stomach.

"You don't want to know." She sighed finally as her breath became easier to manage.

Kyo sighed heavily with a snort and rolled his eyes as he rolled his body to face away from her.

Desota glared at him, "Sorry I didn't consider it was your precious beauty sleep when I ran up here to avoid being discovered and ruining our hard work we put into this little scheme."

"Yare-Yare," Kyo brushed her off nonchalantly.

"Love you too." She shot back at him sarcastically.

All she received in return was small snoring sounds. Kyo had fallen asleep….

Desota looked at the clock, "It is late enough. I don't really have an appetite for dinner right now…." Especially with what just happened. Her gray ears flopped, "If I have to go through that every time I bathe…. I don't think I'll last long." She groused half-heartedly as she pulled back the covers and lay down in bed, shifting around to get comfortable.

Kyo slithered from his pillow he slept on to the one her head rested on after he felt she was comfortable enough to stay still for a while. He wrapped his tinny body around her head and rested his muzzle next to her left ear whining his apologies to her for his behavior earlier.

Desota lifted her arm up, half-asleep, so that she could rub his ear with her fingers, "It's fine, Kyo, I know you're just tired. Get some rest so we can fight in tip-top shape tomorrow. It's the elimination rounds, so we'll be fighting one after another, and I don't know if that's only one day or two." She yawned.

Kyo copied her, "Hai….. hai…" he yawned back at her and cuddled closer.

Desota's arms unconsciously ran down to her stomach, instinctively searching for Kurosuki's body that usually sleeps near that area of her. her brows furrowed in her sleep when she subconsciously became aware that her son wasn't with her as she slept on and gave a small yearning whine in her sleep for her child.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Momma? ...momma!" Kurosuki mewled longingly in his sleep. He was snuggled tightly next to Keiko's stomach with Akane half over his back asleep like puppies. His small ears cupped closely to his head in his distress as he started to whine more in his troubled sleep, "Mommy?"

Keiko slowly started to rouse when he started to wiggle against her and shrugged off Akane from his back. The baby girl didn't even seem to notice as she snoozed on in slumber land with a goofy smile on her small, chubby-cheeked face.

"Suki?" Keiko mumbled half asleep, lifting her upper half on her elbows in front of her to look down at her stomach where the hanyou child squirmed in his sleep whispering 'Momma' as if she was being taken from him, "Oh, Suki, It's okay…" Keiko gathered the small sleeping half-demon fox pup into her arms like she had often as of late when he slept. He seemed to be developing nightmares in his mothers' absence, yet being cuddled in his sleep by another familiar woman did seem to calm him enough to sleep on with out the nightmare hassling him. She hugged him close, letting him feel her steady heart beat and slowly, but surely, the Kitsune kit relaxed in his sleep once more.

Keiko sighed in relief. She felt sorry for the kit having to go through this and hoped the demon tournament wouldn't take too long. Kurosuki needed his mother!

"It happened again… didn't it?" Yukina's soft whisper didn't surprise Keiko in the least. The ice-maiden never was far from the hanyou kit's side. The young demoness seemed to feel for Kurosuki, he just got along with her in a way Yukina wasn't used to. She'd never had the chance to be around an infant like him, much less anything less. Baby animals-yes. Plenty of baby animals in her child hood before she was abducted by that human bastard from the black market, but a demon child? No. this was an exciting first for Yukina and she couldn't wait to have one of her own some day!

Keiko's tired cinnamon eyes closed as she sighed, "They're becoming more frequent. Every time he sleeps now, he'll have at least one nightmare."

Yukina bit her lip in thought, "Genkai and I might be able to find something that'll help those dreams go away from him. A tea perhaps?"

"Will a baby be alright drinking tea?"

"I…. I don't know. Maybe we can mix some relaxation herbs in his food?" Yukina tried.

Keiko gently laid the child back down on the futon next to her own, smiling when Akane sought her new-found sleeping pillow and snuggled up to the half demon in her sleep, still smiling like and idiot…. Like her father….

"We'll discuss it with Genkai tomorrow. We could all use the rest tonight." Keiko yawned.

Yukina nodded, "If you need me, just call."

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Stupid _runt!_" a towering dinosaur-looking water demon snarled at the small gray Kitsune astride the black steed as they avoided yet another attack from his powerful hydro pumps of acidic water he spout at them. They darted around and around him mockingly staying well with in his range. The rider hadn't even tried to land a blow on him, nor had he even drawn his weapon. The only response the irked water demon received from the horse-back-wander was an emotionless, yet relentless stare from haunting orange eyes. He swore the little shit was mocking him.

"GRAH! FIGHT BACK YOU BASTARD OR STAY FUCK'N STILL!" he was starting to get frustrated with this game the Kitsune was playing with him after they'd been at this for about 30 minutes into the fight.

"**It looks as though our handsome horse back knight has chosen to aggravate his opponent by neither laying a blow or even trying to attack poor Maiku the water lord of the sea! He won't even let Maiku near touch him, yet he's obviously staying with in perfect knock-out range! This has been going on for about a half-hour and still no determination of the out come has become clear as of yet in this particular fight!"** Koto announced over the play-by-play.

Kyo fainted to the left and squealed in laughter when the water demon fell for the simple trick as the black stallion danced around him effortlessly with his speed that rivaled Hiei's!

"FIGHT ME!" the demon demanded, sending a hydro stream of acid straight at them. Kyo was still a bit off balance and would only be able to dodge it at a close call at the most. Desota wasn't willing to take that chance.

She raised her hand as her eyes flashed their normal blue-aqua for a mere second as her electricity power started to spark. A bolt of blue, high-voltage electricity blocked the hydro stream and rode it all the way back to the suddenly frightened water demon when he realized just what power his opponent had! Water conducted electricity!

With a pained howl that lasted no longer than a few moments, the bolt of electricity's' voltage ran out from the small attack Desota unleashed on him. Kyo stood silently and flicked his tail as the towering water demon timbered down to the ground, paralyzed and sizzling from the shock.

"**An amazing display of shocking attacks from Souta, our horse back knight in shining armor! In one attack, he sent the lord of the sea, Maiku, into unconsciousness and paralysis it seems! Making this knight advance once again to the next round! What a man!**" Koto seemed to have taken a fancy to the mysterious 'Knight in shining armor' Desota posed as.

Kyo waited patiently at the edge of the floating island for the transporter to come and pick them up. When they got off back at the coliseum, Desota sighed and stretched her back.

"What match number was that today, Kyo?" she asked the now, chibbi-sized black horse that stat a stride her shoulders like a lazy cat.

"Maute, nanda hoshino" Kyo shrugged, telling her he had no clue, but was just as tired.

"It's about lunch time; I hope our next match isn't too soon. It sucked after the first three when we suddenly got slammed with four in a row, counting that 'Sea-lord' guy. What a wimp. We were even going easy because of the obvious element advantage we had!"

"Confidence is key to success and failure. Don't go getting a big head, Kid"

Desota straightened when she saw Jaden approaching to board the transporter for his match.

"I'll…. Keep that in mind" she nodded nervously while his silver eyes took her disguised form in.

"You seem very familiar… have we met?" he asked curiously, but not suspicious from what she could tell at least.

"Uh… we may have ran into one another…" she shrugged.

He snapped his fingers, "Ah! I remember now! It's so obvious now!"

Desota held her breath. That didn't sound good when he pointed an accusing finger at her with a smirk.

"You're the kid that ran into me when you were running down the hallway on the fifth floor yesterday!" he said.

Desota sighed in relief, "Sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Souta, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Jaden rolled his silver eyes, "You're quite a hit you know. Everyone's talking about how you cheat by being the only horse-back contestant, even though the rules permit it. They're just jealous they didn't think up the obvious advantage themselves and used it." He winked devilishly at Desota and nudged her, "But you're having quite the affect on the ladies, I must say. Got your own fan club going, even"

Desota blushed, "F-fan club??"

"Ah, yes. You didn't know, did you?" Jaden smirked wider, "Such a young pup, already got his own fan club as the ladies 'Knight in shining armor'. Must be the girlish face you've got. Kinda cute actually" Jaden seemed to look more closely at her face, making Desota blush and back away nervously.

"Don't you have a fight to be at?" she rushed.

Jaden straightened up as if he had just remembered, "That I do!" he shook his head and turned to go to the shuttle waiting, "Good luck, kit" he called over his shoulder. His silver eyes seemed a bit troubled when he looked back at her, only to see her retreating back-profile as Desota hurriedly escaped the area before he could say or do much more.

As the shuttle doors closed, Jaden's silver eyes steeled in thought, "I _know_ I've met him before…. Something just doesn't seem right with that kid…." He thought aloud. Then rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, "Great, now I'm distracted and on my way to fight a porcupine demon…."

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"**Ladies and Gentlemen!"** Koto called from the stage with a microphone held to close to her lips, **"I am pleased to announce that the final elimination rounds have been completed! After 50 rounds, these final contestants have made it through the 2 day rounds!" **She called, **"Competing in the final tournament that will lead up to our new King are: Yumi Nadoriko, Nar Ishtar, Hiei, Mukuro, Souta, Joseph Ishtar, Yoko Kurama, Jaden, Yusuke Urameshi, Yomi, Ryoga, Jin, Hakkuto, and Toya! They will all be paired up to fight in the preliminary finals and then the three that come out of that will battle it out and lead to our future Ruler of Demon Realm!"** Koto announced.

A large roar of eager demons among the crowds was her answer. This was where the tournament was to start to get interesting….

Two demons dressed in black crew uniforms for the tournament wheeled out a bingo-ball roller (You know, those things that look like a round cage with all the bingo balls in it and you turn in round and around to mix them up then chose randomly? Yeah, that's what I call a bingo-ball roller.) They rolled it up towards Koto and stood by the machine dutifully serious.

"**What we have here is all the names of the demons I just announced inside this bingo-ball roller where we will match up the contestants at random for the final preliminaries! Alright then! Let's get rolling!"** Koto nodded to the demon at the lever of the machine. After a few moments of mixing up the names, Koto had him stop so she could take out two of the balls, **"And for our first round for tomorrow is…. Jin and Ryoga!"** she followed the same process for the others, **"Then it's….Hakkuto and Toya! ...Yumi and Nar! ... After that it's- Kurama and Jaden! ….. Then- Souta and Joseph! ….. Hiei and Mukuro! Then…. Our final two by default is…. Yusuke and Yomi!"**

Murmurs among the crowd spread like wild fire when the pairings for tomorrow's tournament rounds were named off.These were going to be interesting fights to say the least with 2 demon lords already battling it out as the grand faunally tomorrow- Yusuke and Yomi! Some how, all the Kitsunes were pit together as well: Kurama and Jaden and then Joseph and this Souta guy….

Many agreed that Lord Joseph would probably take the lead tomorrow against the younger horse-knight, Souta, yet it seemed like he wouldn't have an easy say this time. Souta had proven himself hardier than a rock when it came to tougher opponents. Even when his steed was rendered useless- the gray fox found ways to weasel his way to victory every time with his shocking electric powers and small hints of blue flames in his attacks….

One thing was clear- tomorrow was going to be something that wouldn't be forgotten for years to come!

"Well this worked out perfectly," Hakkuto smirked at his comrade, Kurama while the red head arched an interested brow at the screen that showed the pairing results for tomorrow, "You're paired up with your little nemesis- Jaden"

"One more thorn in my back to remove" Kurama shrugged, looking away from the screen to spot lord Joseph lounging comfortably near the tall window walls that showed the coliseum stands bellow. His green eyes locked on to glaring silver when he found that Joey's faithfully present right-hand man, Jaden was there as well, seemingly pleased with the way things were going to turn out tomorrow.

Hakkuto observed the way the two adult male Kitsune refused to falter from one another's 'death glare' as if it would prove who was stronger, "Yes, well careful, Kurama. You of all people would know that some thorns are quite stubborn and might just leave a scar before being dislodged." He said cryptically as he took a swing of the beer bottle he had with him. Once again proving the 'fact' that all unicorns were pure in heart, mind, body and soul wrong. Pure at heart, yes, mind, body and soul- defiantly no. the unicorn's bright neon green eyes rolled exasperatedly when Kurama still refused to be the 'adult' and look away from the younger Kitsunes obvious bribe.

"Looking for a new lover now' a days?" he suggested with an underlying hint that questioned Kurama's sexual preferences.

Dark emerald eyes tore away from their inner battle from the silver across the room to glare heatedly at Hakkuto's much brighter vivid neon shade, "Will you stop with the Gay innuendos! You know perfectly well of my preferences, seeing as I am MATED!" he hissed.

"Yes, but how do you know they're innuendos? I never admitted nor said such a thing; you just assume that's what I'm hinting." The unicorn evaded coolly.

Kurama stared dully at him, "A half-wit could figure those obvious hints out." He growled.

"Yes, well it is charming how you always react out of character when one brings them up and points them to you." Hakkuto smirked, "I can't resist the temptation!"

"Which one of us is the deviant Kitsune here?" Kurama sighed.

"Kitsune aren't the only ones who have all the fun." Hakkuto huffed.

"And angels are supposed to have an ally who is just as _pure_ as they are."

"Have you noticed only my mane is white? Nor do I have a shade of brown eyes, but neon green?" Hakkuto baulked, "I am not like those white 'holy art thou' ponies you have me confused with. I chose this path from the norm because I was board and in doing so stained my white coat black and well…. Gave a better meaning to why I was the only one of my generation born with green eyes instead of that innocent 'brown' or 'golden'."

'What's so innocent about golden eyes?'

//Careful red. The same thing could be said about green eyes. You know, the green eyed monster?// Yoko chuckled.

Kurama blushed slightly and gritted his teeth, 'I didn't ask you…'

Yoko just laughed harder.


	20. Chapter 20 To Honestly Lie

Chapter 20 To Honestly Lie

A/N- Hola! So nice to see you all again after…. A month…. Sry bout that. Well, it'll be most likely 1 update per month, but no less than that, I promise! (holds up right hand and swears on bible)

Don't forget to Read (duh) and Review! (PLEASE!)

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you die right now_

_Know that I die too_

_I die too_

_You remind me of my self _

_When I knew who I was_

_Still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know that I still do_

_Until the day I die_

_I spill my heart for you_

_For you _

_Until the day I die_

_I spill my heart for you_

_**Until the Day I Die: Story of the Year**_

Chapter 20 To Honestly Lie

Desota gripped at her head as it throbbed in slight pain. The pressure had been mounting in her body and had been giving her out-of-the-blue head aches and migraines since Koto had announced the order of the fights for tomorrow. She was sitting on the edge of her bed as nightfall started to show signs of approaching. The sun was low in the sky, not quite setting, but it was low enough. She had an hour or two before she had to go and bathe again. After the first night's mishap of her disguise failing before she could get there, Desota had committed herself to going a bit earlier to avoid such a predicament, but right now, with her head pounding, she didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Nanda?" Kyo whined softly in concern. His small body curled toward her on the bed as he rubbed his cheek against her back, trying to help her pain go away some how.

Desota drew in a deep breath and stroked Kyo's forelock and mane reassuringly as she willed the throb in her head again to subside as she had been taught by Genkai. Well… not directly, but Genkai had noticed that once in a while, Desota's body would ache and deter her concentration on training, so the old woman had told her to will it away with the focus of her breathing cycles and clearing of her mind. It usually worked, and this time was no exception- for when she started her breathing exercises, sure enough, her throbbing head ache subsided once again.

"I'm fine Kyo." She whispered.

"Maute, nanda?" he insisted worried and gazed up with big brown eyes.

"I thought t was some post-labor after effect, since I get these headaches every now and then, but lately, the dull ache spreads through my entire body… I haven't been fighting _THAT _hard have I, Kyo?"

"Iya." Kyo shrugged.

She smiled down at the worried little beast and ruffled his hair once again before she stood up, "Maybe I need some fresh air. I'll take a walk around before going to bathe tonight. Come with, Kyo?" 

"Hai, Hai!" Kyo nodded and leaped off the bed to follow her faithfully, grabbing the small bathing basket handle between his teeth while she dressed in her thick bathrobe and slung her fluffy towel over her neck then slipped on some hotel-complimentary shower shoes that went with the towel and robe.

"Let's go then." She said, opening the door for the small animal.

They at first strolled around the 15th floor, but all that was there were guest rooms for the fighters, so Desota lead Kyo down stairs towards the first floor where all the commotion was, since that part was the coliseum part of the hotel-built-in. nobody cared that some boy was walking around in a bathrobe. Many of the fighters relaxed in their robes after a hard day of fighting. The only attention she drew was a few of the lingering fan-girls that had taken fancy to the infamous 'knight in shinning armor fighter' as Koto had dubbed Desota's disguised figure, Souta. While it did make her uncomfortable, Desota was just comforted when the apparent fan girls did nothing to approach their new little idol for much other than an occasional autograph. And those were very few times when one fan girl was brave enough to approach the seemingly aloof small fighter, Souta. Desota had made a point to keep her distance outside of the ring these past few days.

However…. There was one who was not affected by her aloof-ness…

"Souta! There you are boy!" Jaden called, approaching the gray Kitsune with a grin.

Desota wanted desperately to keep walking and ignore him, maybe even walk _faster_ to avoid him, but her hard-wired politeness stopped her from doing such. She stood and awaited the red, silver-eyed Kitsune to catch up. His newly styled cropped hair wasn't jelled today so it flopped about his head messily as he jogged across the large room to get to her. Kyo, at Desota's heels, started to growl a bit in a low pitch as he arched his back agitatedly. He didn't like males around his mistress enough as it was. Kurama had trained him as such shortly after the Sensui incident, but this Jaden guy was Kurama's rival, and as such, Kyo didn't take to him very well as Desota allowed. Desota had to nudge him with her leg to get the small black beast to hush as Jaden approached.

"Lord Jaden" Desota bowed her head to him.

"So, you've come out of your cave finally? Is it your bath time already? I've noticed that's the only time you come out of your room. You don't even attend meals, you just have room service all the time" Jaden frowned.

"Yes, well if there were in-room baths, you wouldn't even see me now even, would you?" Desota said with a bit of a snap in her tone, still aggravated at the front desk employees about that day.

"That's no way for a guy to live" Jaden chided, "You must mingle with the crowd every now and then!"

"Nah, I prefer not to" Desota brushed off politely as she started to walk away. 

Jaden caught her shoulder, stopping her, "Don't you know the meaning of fun?"

"Plenty" Desota rushed, trying to slip away again. She knew Jaden was very perceptive and knew that he suspected something about her. That's why he kept seeking her out when she came out of her room. Lately he was like a shadow when he spotted her, never leaving her be until she escaped to her room. If he hung out too much, she was sure Joey would come face-to-face with her soon, then all hell would break loose. If he touched her, his curse might give him a vision and blow her secrete!

"Don't sound much of an expert to me." Jaden huffed.

Desota had just about had it with his insistence. She sighed heavily and turned to confront him, "Look, Jaden, It's kind of you to…." Her words died in her throat as she turned around. Jaden wasn't alone today…, "Lord Ryoga? Lady Nar" she greeted holding back a gulp of nervousness. With all 3 of them here, Joseph had to be near somewhere. Her orange eyes glanced about.

"Ah, the young horse-back warrior I've heard so much about has finally shown his face." Nar smiled good naturedly and held out a hand, "I've seen the way you fight, it's very entertaining. I can see why you've got so many of the young girls so rialed up around here."

Desota shook her hand and ducked her head humbly, "I'm just an amateur" she insisted.

"An amateur with really good survival instincts" Ryoga insisted, "You got into some tight spots, haven't you? Yet you've wormed your way to the top every time."

"A true fox if you ask me. With the way all of you slip through in the nick of time of just about anything," Nar rolled her eyes teasingly.

"You wound us, Nar" Ryoga pouted.

"Isn't your boy toy one of us as well, Nar?" Jaden shot back, "If I recall, that so called 'wormy' nature has gotten you into some pretty-,"

Desota cut him off in haste, not really wanting to hear what her sister-in-law and half brother have been up to, "Err, my lords and lady," she bowed, "Please excuse me, but I did come out for a bath and as such, I'd like to get to it before the bath's get too full?"

"No, no. no trouble, Souta," Nar waved her off, "Go on then. Sorry to keep you" she winked.

"Later, kit" Ryoga mock saluted.

Nar turned on Jaden when he tried to follow Desota to the baths, "And _you_ need to let the poor boy breathe! Let him be just to bathe you sick pervert" the cat demon hissed reprimanding.

Jaden curled his lip in distaste, "What's so perverted about two guys going to bathe together in a public bath?" he protested.

"It can be turned that way to a third party" Nar insisted, "Besides, you can tell he values his privacy, let him be. You already bathed today. You just got out even." 

"Stupid woman cutting into other peoples business." Jaden grumbled, but obediently left Desota alone. Watching as the gray fox disappeared in the crowd again; wandering yet again what it was that drew him toward the kit. He wasn't going bi, was he?

"No…. not _more _choices. Being bi seems too complicated…" he grumbled in detest. But there was something off about that kit that he couldn't shake. It drove him nuts….

09709709709709097097097097097097097097097097 

Joey sighed in pleasure as he settled down in the hot springs. No other male had bothered to venture in that night since they saw him enter. Out of respect for the ex-lord they let him have the bath to himself. Besides, most demons didn't bother to bathe much anyways and it was still early. Joey looked up beyond the four walls of the spring to see the roofless-ness of the area that allowed one to watch the stars at night. Varying colors of red, orange, and purple painted the sunset of the sky as the sun started to hide amongst the horizon. He hummed in pleasure as the heat of the water around him relaxed his tense muscles from battle strain- though he really didn't have much competition thus far. It had been ridiculously easy actually and he was looking forward to the promise of the finals to kick up the level a notch for him. He was curious about his opponent tomorrow as well- the elusive Souta who was dubbed as a classic underdog fighter.

"I might actually get some sweat going this time" Joey snorted at the thought.

His ears twitched when the sound of soft foot steps padded into the spring area from the door way. He looked over his shoulder, 'Speak of the little devil…' he thought.

The boy hadn't noticed him. He apparently thought he was alone in the springs as he turned away from Joey to unfasten his robe and slip on a coverage towel around the waist. At his feet was a smaller version of his black stallion.

'A size shifter?' Joey deduced.

The boy gathered his things in hand and stepped into the spring, releasing a strangely familiar moan as the hot water instantly started to relax him as well- still ever unsuspecting that there was indeed another being in the compound than just himself and his strange pet. 

'Not very wise, isn't he…' Joey snorted, 'And this naïve little pup is what they say will give me a run for the money? Bah!' 

Suddenly, the aura of the boy before him flared and twisted about his body. Joey watched perplexed as the short shagged hair lengthened to long silky tresses that fanned down a slender back. The gray fur bled red and the white tips inked black. A blue glow shone through his eyes a second, just like the way they flashed when the boy summoned his electric power as he fought. 

It smacked Joey in the face as the realization came to him and he quickly turned away soon as he realized that other parts were starting to show the truth of what this 'boy' really was.

'D---Desota??' he thought, 'I thought Kurama hid her in human world! Why is she here? As a _male_ no less!' 

Her scent was suddenly clear to him, confirming any doubt he had about her identity, but just as soon as it took on its full strength, it started to wane. The smell got fainter and fainter until he could no longer smell anything but the normal masculine essence of a male Kitsune.

'The hell??' stealing a brave glance to his half-sisters area- he felt so wrong in doing so since it was his _half-sister_ that was bathing in front of him even if she didn't know it. And there again he saw the same gray, male-body Kitsune as before! The one he was supposed to fight the next day.

He watched with narrow suspicion as she stepped out with her towel still modestly around her hips, flicked her gray tail to get rid of its heavy water-logged state and pulled on her robe before leaving with her black little pet trotting after her. However, at the door, said black pet stopped and turned its' small head in his direction. It tilted its' head curiously.

"Kyo" called Desota, and said pet cantered off after her through the door.

"_That_ was Kyo?" Joey blinked. Given, he'd never come across the little heavenly spirit guardian himself, but he'd heard that the little size shifter was a smoky black color with silver mane cropped, long forelock and a donkey like tail with long hair that started half way down it. And let's not forget that it was supposed to have a white under belly and white stripes as well, like a zebra he heard. This thing was all black with long mane and horse like tail with brown eyes- not orange.

"What the hell is going on……..?" 

A flash suddenly came to him and Joey stood still as his foresight powers gave him a vision of what was to come of this new information. His eyes widened in shock when it revealed something he never expected. Something more baffling than that of seeing his half sister portray as a male to fight.

"This little game she's spinning has gone on long enough." He growled.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987 

"Chi-chi!! Natsuta maute!!" Kyo chirped at her when they walked back into the room and Desota had just finished ordering their food for the night.

"Kyo, really now, you know I can't understand you." Desota groaned. He seemed peeved about something or another.

"What's gotten you so rialed up this time? Did you not like the hot springs? Is that it?"

Kyo fluffed up like an angered bird as his brown eyes reflected frustration at the language barrier between him and his mistress. It was unfair that Ryu's soul was still with in her, but she couldn't draw from it to talk to him! Damn it! Why doesn't that stupid lizard just hurry up and-

"Iya!" the little beast knew she knew that meant 'no' at the very least. They could speak on terms of yes or no questions thankfully.

"Did I not order a favorite food of yours? You want pocky again? I told you already that you had too much last night and that's why you had that tummy ache." She scolded lightly.

"Iya….choto…." he faltered a minute at the mention of his beloved pocky.

"Honestly," Desota sighed in exasperation when Kyo didn't elaborate any further, "You're really starting to act almost as whiny as Ryu himself." 

She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Fear spread out through her when she recognized a familiar red head and brunette walking down the same hall her room was located on.

'What are they doing here!' Desota thought as she flung herself out of sight to hide behind the corner. Unfortunately, she tripped in the process of 'flinging' herself out of sight and fell to the sleek floor with Kyo tumbling off her shoulders. The little chibbi animal gave a startled squeal when he bounced on the floor and tumbled to a stop, sprawled out to her side. Desota groaned as her sore muscles she had just relaxed in the hot springs tightened up on her again and all her aches and pains from the many battles fought one after another came back to bite her in the ass, so to speak. She groaned as she pulled her legs underneath her again and sat up, rubbing her cheek that slammed against the floor in her fall.

"Smart idea…" she mumbled.

A hand reached down to help her up. Desota gratefully took it with out looking up to see who offered it until she and said person were eye level… well as much as she could be with her height issue. Green clashed with orange and Desota froze.

"Souta, isn't it?" the feminine voice came from beside the green eyed man that helped Desota up. Desota looked over and gritted her teeth in what she hoped was a convincing smile. It was Yumi, the wolf demoness of the elemental powers. She had made a pretty good name for herself during her stay in the tournament, but that wasn't what concerned Desota. Yumi was known for her ability to see through many concealment spells. She was somewhat of a psychic, but not as strong as Hiei's Jagan. She was able to find Desota when she used her concealment spell before, but Desota hoped Genkai's soap spell was powerful enough to fool even this blood hound of a wolf.

"Yes. I am Souta," Desota nodded, "Yumi, right?" she tilted her head in mock curiosity.

Yumi preened in pride, "Why yes, I see that my new reputation has started to precede me,"

"Much to Hiei's chagrin." The red head smirked with a slight roll to his emerald eyes. His tenor voice still sent slight shivers up Desota's spine in a good way.

"_You _hush, fox boy!" Yumi snapped at the mention of her over-bearing mate, "He can go lay a thousand golden eggs for all I care. I'm proud that I finally got to show off my own talents and make a name for myself rather than watching all of you buff guys strut your stuff out in the open of the fighting ring like you all did back at that damned Dark Tournament!" the wolf puffed up in the memory.

"She seems very passionate." Desota sweat dropped.

"So _Hiei_ says." Kurama purposefully said her lovers name again just to get a rise out of Yumi. And, as always, his scheme worked like a charm.

Yumi seemed to fume as the steam could nearly be seen flowing out of her wolfish ears, "He _has no_ SAY SO!" she bit back.

Kurama held up surrendering hands, "My apologies. I was merely using a common reference of someone who knows most about your _passion_." His eyes sparked in mischievous intent.

"Really now." Yumi arched an eye brow.

Kurama was about to reply when he felt something rub his leg. He looked down in surprise to see the black horse chibbi animal that belonged to Souta rubbing its' body feline like against his calf, purring in delight. Kurama stepped away from it, but the animal simply stepped in time with him.

"This yours?" he asked, nodding down to his leg. 

Desota's eyes widened and she mentally kicked herself for letting herself get so distracted with the panic to escape that she didn't realize Kyo had approached Kurama! If she were to say Kyo's name out loud, no doubt Kurama would make the connection quickly afterward. He already seemed to be suspicious of her, though she recognized that, as usual, he was hiding his suspicions behind his polite, aloof mask. 

"Uh, yeah. He seems quite taken to you" she grinned as she bent down to pry the little animal away from Kurama, avoiding saying his name carefully.

"He's really adorable!" Yumi cooed when she got a look at the bright brown eyes of the little animal now in Desota's arms, "I'll bet he's quite a chick magnet for ya, ne?" she winked.

Desota still wasn't used to people when they brought on that particular subject, "I-uh-well-yeah I guess…." She stuttered.

"Awe, look!" Yumi grinned impishly, "He's blushing! He's even cuter than they say!"

The edges of Kurama's mouth twitched upward in a light, amused smile as he too watched 'Souta' fidget and go red in the face with embarrassment. His strange nervous mannerism reminded him of when he commented something sexual to Desota and made her blush…

Kurama shook his head. This kit was defiantly not his Desota.

"Ease up, Yumi. Let the boy breathe. He's probably on his way to his room to rest up for his match tomorrow with the famous Joseph. So we should probably leave him to it." Kurama nodded his partings to Souta, then lead the giggling wolf demoness away.

"Awe, what you do that for, Kurama? I thought it was cute!" Yumi whined. She wanted to mess with the kit some more!

"You're going to give him a fever if you keep making his face go red like that. Even so, if Hiei ever found out, the boy could be in grave danger, I'm afraid" Kurama reasoned, dragging her off.

That only made Desota blush more. Damn it! She was a grown woman…. Err posing as a teenaged boy…. But still a true woman! And she shouldn't be blushing like a school girl at simple things like this! What was wrong with her!

Shaking her head, Desota proceeded to her room and unlocked the door, only to freeze a second time.

There, lounging on her bed, was none other than her blue eyed brother wearing his bathrobe. He seemed to be waiting for her impatiently as his eyes narrowed slightly irked at her and his tail twitched in agitation much like his feline lover would. 

"You take your time walking these halls, do you not." He remarked.

"What does it have anything to do with you?" she said defensively, even though the only thought running through her head was, 'He knows!'

Joey eased up to his feet gracefully and approached her with the elegance that reflected his heritage well. He possessed so much more grace and elegance than Desota could ever hope to achieve when he wanted to. He paused in front of her so that she could look him in the eyes and show her that he was on to her.

"Hmn" he murmured as he circled around her back, "You really have come a long way, haven't you, _Souta_" he said the name with a graceful twinge that made the hair on the back of Desota's neck tingle as she automatically was alert, "An underdog being pitted against the tournament favorite is quite the David-Goliath story, ne? It almost seems to fake to be real."

"Why are you here?" her voice demanded, not bothering to play around like he chose to do. She knew her brother wasn't here to hurt her, since he'd put his own country and life in danger just to ensure her safety, but one must know what his angles are….

"You could have forgone this little hoax of yours." He said gentle as he stood at her side, facing her while she stubbornly looked ahead, glaring at the wall above the bed, "Why pose as a dessert rat rather than showing your country that you proudly fight for them?"

"My country is not with in demon realm" she gritted her teeth.

"You were born to our country and by right you are part of it!" he insisted.

"I WAS BORN IN A **HUMAN** SHRINE IN THE **HUMAN** REALM TO MY **HUMAN** MOTHER!" she bit back.

Joey leaned back in surprise at her vigor. Tears clamored at the edges of her eyes as she fought to hold them back so she didn't cry in front of him, "I was born with out father even knowing I was alive until I was almost five years old. That country rejected me until my father _forced_ them to accept me. I have no ties to them, they have you, their leader. Why do you need me to help you? You can just decree to them that the old ways are no longer needed! You don't even like the old ways!" 

Joey felt his heart break for his little sisters' anguish, "It's true that our country isn't perfect all the time. We're spilt up right now, but that's because so many of the old ways are still encoded to the way we still live. It will take some time to wean away from it. And I truly am sorry for the way they all treated you when you were so young…. Believe me, I saw it." Joey approached her closer until he was able to draw her into his arms and hug her to him, "When our own people tried to rebel against it and killed father, I too wanted to run with you. Jaden and I followed Kyo until he escaped to the human world. We thought you'd be safe there, but the demons ended up following you across the boarder realm and slaughtered your human family. We didn't know until later they did that, and I'm sorry." 

"That was a long time ago." Desota reassured, "It wasn't your fault."

"That's why we need you now. The country not only needs you as a princess, but as a symbol that we can over come what our past has done to all of us to separate us. The elders of the other providences will be unable to overrule the old ways decree that if the ruling family is reunited that they can also reunite the providences to one country. They'll soon realize that a hanyou is no different then they are. In a way, you're luckier than us. You have a human heart able to feel emotions of not only yourself so easily, but from others as well." Joey let his head rest on Desota's forehead so the siblings could look each other in the eye. When he caught her eyes he smiled to lighten the mood, "We 'pure-breds' have to consciously work at that to make it somewhat of a habit. Unlike you it isn't instinctive to a true demon."

Desota smiled back with less enthusiasm before she down cast her eyes, not able to look her honest brother in the eye as she felt torn between him and what she already had "I have a life in human realm." she insisted.

"Kurosuki will be fine growing up with his birth right as the prince of the Eastern Lands." Joey reassured.

"I don't want that kind of life for him." Desota said softly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know it's not… but I'd rather let him live with the life he already knows. The family he's come to love." Her aqua eyes looked up so he could see her feelings with in them.

Joey looked her in the eyes and could tell that she wasn't going to falter. He sighed, "Fine, then I'll relent on this argument of ours until your son is older."

Desota sighed, "Thank you"

"But," his blue eyes held mischief as he spoke, "There are a few terms to this."

"Terms?" Desota didn't like this.

"Tomorrow, we are to fight." 

"Yeah…?"

"You will fight me with out this disguise you're hiding behind for what ever pitiful reason." He named off, "And we will fight with out brotherly or sisterly restraint. Fight me as if you want to kill me and I'll do the same. The one who wins will determine how far I'll take this little argument we've got about your future placement of our kingdom."

"I will not be a stuck up noble so you can prance me around in some frilly little dress-," Desota immediately protested; her ears molded to her scull in agitation of the mere thought!

"Just being our princess doesn't mean you have to live with us 24-7" Joey smirked, "It just means you'll never be able to talk to me with out my insisting that you stay with us. I won't force you either way _IF _youmeet my terms and _IF _you defeat me tomorrow, which is very unlikely,"

"Excuse me!" Desota huffed.

"I said unlikely, not impossible" Joey admitted, "But if you do manage, only then will I never insist again that you stay in the eastern lands or pledge to be our princess again and take your place in our courts."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"I've been known to be called a fool as well as any other dirty word in the book." Joey winked, stepping back so he could reach out for her hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Desota looked at him, then at his hand, "What if I refuse?"

"Then live with the knowledge that Kurama finds out your little hoax through me. And he'll get the "edited-version" where I add in a few of my own little parts of your wild story, such as you're secretly becoming Jaden's lover and are succumbing to bondage fantasy with him" Joey smiled brightly.

Desota stared at him, "You're such a bastard." She shook his hand quickly.

"I just like the fact that I have an adorable little sister and not a desert rat of a little brother." Joey shrugged.

"No, you just want to see what Kurama's reaction to all this will be afterwards. You always do like to see people when they get a rise out a situation." She snorted.

"Don't all Kitsune?"

"Not me."

"Okay, PURE BLOOD Kitsune. Your human blood must have diluted it," 

"Oh, thanks for the compliment."

"My pleasure" Joey bowed as he made his way to the door, "As much as I enjoy a good chat with my baby sister,"

"Half sister" she corrected mildly.

"Either way, I can feel my mate is hungry in a certain way and I must attend to my kitten or she'll get cranky." He smirked.

"Sex-addicted male" she mumbled.

"You have one too, he just doesn't know you're close enough for the taking yet." Joey snorted back as he opened the door, "Tomorrow, you'll have a package delivered to you, see that you use what's inside for our fight later." He said with a bit of his noble-commanding tone he mocked her with and closed the door before she could snap back at him.

Desota fell backwards to the bed with an exasperated sigh, "Could this get any worse."

"Kurkur" Kyo said matter-of-factly.

Desota knew that was Kyo's pet name for Kurama….. oh shit.

"KURAMA!" Desota sat up, "What am I going to tell Kurama tomorrow?? 'I wanted to prove to you how strong I was so I cross dressed to fool you and entered the demon tournament you tried to shield me from'?? AAAAHHHHGGG!" she fell back down and banged her head on her pillows, "This isn't going to help at all…."

"Maute nama shino Kyo kyo" Kyo sighed sympathetically as he rubbed his cheek on her shoulder after he pounced up to the bed and waddled his way across the sheets to her.

0987097097097097097097097097097097

-The Next Day-

Jin stared down at the golden haired Ryoga from where he hovered in the wind above the fighting ring. Their battle was the first to be fought this morning of the finals and Jin couldn't wait. Ryoga's power was among the strange ones that Lord Joseph had under his rein, like Jaden and Nar. The four of them had been able to go on through out the tournament with out using much of their true power, besides Nar's temper tantrum with Chou in the beginning of the tournament when she shot fireballs at the poor drunkard. Jin was sure he'd be able to get the golden Kitsune to show his true colors.

"You do realize that was the signal to fight, right foxy?" Jin chuckled.

"Oh, I know" Ryoga nodded good naturedly and held out an offering hand, "But, before the match, I wanted to have a good-sport hand shake?"

"Hand shake?" Jin cocked his head curiously, but lowered himself to barely hover the ground near Ryoga. His guard let down by the way Ryoga's bright smile kept in place as he friendly held out his hand innocently.

"Yeah," Ryoga took Jin's hand and gave it a firm shake, "May the best demon win"

Jin's grin suddenly faltered when Ryoga didn't let go. His body started to go really hot, then cold and heavy and he felt his energy double in effort to keep him afloat in the air.

"What the devil are you doing!" Jin tried to move and struggle to get away, but his body felt too heavy and he couldn't help but stare at Ryoga's silver eyes that seemed to be illuminated in a blue-tinted haze, locking Jin's forest green orbs to his own sterling. 

Jin's feet touched the ground as he felt his power sapped almost completely out of him and he felt exhausted. Now, the only thing holding him up from the ground was the fact that Ryoga still had a firm grasp to his hand and had brought up the other arm to hold Jin steady while his special power took effect.

"What are you? Some kind of sapper??" Jin rasped.

Ryoga's eyes started to return to normal and Jin could feel the outburst of power Ryoga tended to emit every now and then spasm around them before receding back into the golden foxes' body.

"This, my friend, is how I gain power. I'm not some vampire who'll simply steal your powers as if I sucked you dry or anything." Ryoga chuckled as Jin glared up at him.

"Sure feels like it."

"I'm merely copying your powers and adding to what I already have. Don't worry, the drained feeling will wear off quickly, it's just a side-effect that I haven't been able to erase from my power. Sorry." The silver eyed fox stepped away, letting Jin stagger for a moment before he felt his legs start to regain strength. Just as Ryoga promised.

"See?" Ryoga nodded knowingly as Jin started to get the feeling of his wind back and as such, the wind demon shot in the air, only to be followed quickly by the golden 'leech' as Jin stated to dub him mentally.

"What the hell??" Jin was startled when the fox was able to fly just as quickly and accurately as he was, mirroring every other move Jin made.

"I told you, I have your power now added to the 52 other demons I've copied before you." Ryoga said over the wind.

"52?? So I'm 53?"

"That you are!" Ryoga held his hands to his side as a small ball of fiery energy balled up between his palms and as it grew, his hands cupping the fiery sphere widened their hold until a flaming ball of scorching energy expanded to the size of his own chest, "Let me show you power number one that I acquired from a deceased relative of mine! Say ello to Uncle Hyota!" he shoved the flame ball at Jin.

The wind demon easily dodged it, "looks like Uncle Hyota's a bit too slow." Jin smirked.

Ryoga smiled brightly as he laughed at the red head, "Oh no he's not. You see, that ball of fire has your body heat encoded to its very flames and it will not disperse until it hits your body and explodes on contact. With every turn it has to make to get to you, it's speed increases 5 notches from before!"

"Do what now?" Jin gulped when he heard the sound of massive flames coming closer. The Irish demon turned toward the trees just in time to see the large flaming ball hurdling towards him again with its roar of power snarling at him in all its might, "oh SHIT!" Jin started to dart around trying to avoid the flame while Ryoga sent other smaller attacks of different types of copied energy at him. The wind demon was taking harsh beating AND avoiding the flame ball that continued to grow in size, power and speed with every turn it took to get to him.

09879087098709870987098790870987098

"Why doesn't he just let it hit him?" Renku asked astonished at the screen in front of them where all the finalist awaited their turn at the stadium's floor. All attentions were turned to the large screen above the stage that captured the video of the fight between Ryoga and Jin, "The longer he tries to avoid it, the harder it's gonna hit him when it finally does hit it's encoded mark!"

"That would seem like such a nice idea, ne?" Hakkuto snorted, "Letting a giant fire ball that explodes like a minni-volcano hit you."

"I was just saying!" Renku defended himself, "It's better to hit something dead on and get hurt a bit than avoid something and end up getting hurt _a lot_!"

"Yes, that does sound like a good strategy," Kurama nodded. His emerald eyes glued to the screen narrowed and he gritted his teeth when he felt _his_ presence behind him.

Jaden's sliver eyes also were glued to the screen, "I feel sorry for your friend, truly I do." He said honestly, "It's hard for any demon at any level to take on Ryoga when he's serious. It's not just one demon you're fighting, it's him and the 54 demons he's sucked up into his power too. And the power level of those copied attacks remain at the level they were when he copied them from whatever demon he got them from. He's got mine and Nar's but he finds it disrespectful to even try and take Joeys'."

Kurama processed the information given and widened his eyes. Jaden and Nar were both higher level demons that exceeded Jin by far, and if Ryoga had their powers combined with his own, then Jin didn't have very good odds in his favor.

09870987908790870987098709870987908709870987

"I can tell you're getting tired, Jin" Ryoga called out as he took a breather and stood in place while Jin continued to dodge his every growing fireball narrowly, "If you call it quits now, I'll call off the flame."

"Not happening! This is too damned fun to give up now!" Jin called back as he whooted, of all things, when he narrowly escaped a scorching impact of the fire ball yet again.

Ryoga shook his head, "You are one messed up demon, man" he chuckled watching the wind demon fly around at top speed with the fire close behind. It was only a matter of time now before the ball felt Jin's skin and exploded on impact.

Ryoga's eyes widened when Jin suddenly veered his way and dived toward him- the ball of fire close behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! IF THAT THING EXPLODES ON THE GROUND OF THIS ISLAND IT WILL CRUMBLE THE GODDAMNED EARTH AND TOTAL THIS PLACE!" he shouted fearful.

"Yeah, and the best part of it is that I get to take ya with me!" Jin cackled manically.

"GAAAHHH!!"

"AAAAHHHH!!"

_**CRAAAAABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!**_

The fire ball dug a trench through the ground where it dragged before it caught up to Jin just as Jin was about to plow into Ryoga. The entire island top flashed in a blinding light as angry flames caught on the trees and the floating islands earth crust split as if an earthquake trembled it. The floating island started to fall slowly toward the earth like a bombed air ship making a crash landing.

098709870987098709870987098709870987

"**WOW, WOW, WOW, WOOOOW!!" **Koto's voice on the play-by-play gasped as the scene of the floating island crash landing into the earth below made dust and debris over take the camera shot, "**CAN WE GET A BETTER VIEW OF WHAT'S GOING ON? JIN SLAMED INTO RYOGA AND THE FIRE BALL EXPLODED AT THE LAST SECOND! FOLKS, WE MAY JUST HAVE AT LEAST A SMALL DEATH TOLL THIS TOURNAMENT AFTER ALL! JIN SUICIDE DIVED AMAZINGLY AS HE SOUGHT TO TAKE OUT AT LEAST HIS OPPONENT WHEN HE KNEW THERE WAS NO VICTORY FOR HIM! DID EITHER OF THEM SURVIVE?? LORD JOSEPH HAS SENT A SPECIAL CREW TO FIND THE RESULTS SO SIT TIGHT EVERYONE AND CROSS YOUR FINGERS!"**

"Oh my god!" Yumi's eyes were wide, "JIN!!"

"Jin's been through worse," Toya insisted, but every one could tell he was tense, "He unfortunately is only out done in stupid, suicidal stunts by Urameshi. This shouldn't kill him. Hurt him like hell, and he probably will be out for a while, but he'll survive."

"If not, we always have a twig-pony on our side that knows how to revive souls before they reach the spirit world for processing." Hiei shrugged.

"What if I refuse? Eh?" Hakkuto pouted, "You know that's going against the natural way of life! Against my religion practically!"

"Aren't you atheist?" Yusuke asked dryly.

"I do give off that impression, don't I…." Hakkuto sighed in defeat.

"**LOOK THERE FOLKS! A SURVIVOR HAS BEEN FOUND!**" Koto could barely contain her excitement to see the out come. She leaned forward on her announcer desk.

Every one looked to the screen to see a staggering form. The camera zoomed in and cleared the picture as the dust started to clear. There, walking away from the rubble that was left from the fallen floating island was a battered and bruised Ryoga with a knocked out Jin thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The fox demon didn't seem like he'd be able to hold out much longer. He seemed to have spotted the camera girl flying over head since he looked right into the lens, smiled and then waved holding a thumbs up at the same time.

"**IT APPEARS BOTH HAVE SURVIVED, BUT JIN HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT FOR THE COUNT! VICTORY GOES TO RYOGA WHO WILL ADVANCE ON IN THE FINALS!"** Koto announced.

A roar of the crowed carried on for miles. The fight was a good one and entertained them a good deal, Ryoga deserved their applause.

"**Will Hakkuto and Toya please come to the transporting docks so we may start the second match?"**

"Good luck!" Renku called to them.

"I'm afraid I bore of this tournament. This match will be over with in 2 minutes." Hakkuto reassured.

"AH-HA! You're still that cocky little pony you've always been!" Chou slurred, "I'll bet you 50 you're wrong!"

"Deal" Hakkuto nodded, then followed Toya to the transporter.

09809870987098709870987098709870987

"ANNNNND….. BEGIN!" the referee girl flew off with her flying camera to signal the start.

"Come at me, Hakkuto!" Toya smirked.

"Listen, Toya," Hakkuto sighed, "I truly am sorry for this. Mind you I'll hold back enough not to kill you."

"KILL ME?" Toya looked at him like he was stupid.

Hakkuto didn't reply he's neon green eyes flashed as he brought his hands together in front of his chest, palms facing Toya. He seemed to shove something toward the demon and Toya instantly fell stiff on his back, asleep.

"That." Hakkuto said. Then looked up to the stunned referee girl, "If he's asleep, does that count as out?"

"Uh… yes. I guess" the girl sweat dropped.

"Fine then. I win." Hakkuto said matter-of-factly as always, "Oh, and also, as of now, I scratch from the tournament."

"**WOW! TALK ABOUT GETTING DOWN TO BUISNESS! HAKKUTO FLOORED TOYA, WON THE MATCH **_**AND**_** SCRATCHED FROM THE TOURNAMENT IN ALL BUT LESS THAN 2 MINUTES! THIS CERTAINLY IS A PRESTIGIOUS BUISNESSMAN IN THE MAKING! A SHAME HE SCRATCHED THOUGH!" **Koto announced.

"Yeah, what a let down." Chou pouted, digging out 50 to hand to the unicorn demon when Hakkuto came back, all smiles.

"**WILL YUMI NADORIKO AND NAR ISHTAR PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRANSPORTER DOCKS!"**

"Ha, HA! That's me boys!" Yumi jumped up and punched the air with her fist, "Yeah! It's my turn!"

"Just be careful," Hiei cautioned. Still not liking the fact that she was _still_ fighting in the tournament, "You're up against lady Nar, remember? She's a seasoned fighter-,"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Yumi bit back.

"No, you're my mate who should be with_ my _pups" Hiei glared at her.

"Oh same difference" Yumi shrugged him off as she jogged off.

Hiei grunted in a pout. 

"Don't worry Hiei," Kurama patted the fire demons' back reassuringly, "It's not like she's up against Mukuro or any body."

"Dude, you know what I just realized?" Yusuke's eyes widened as the screen revealed the two female fighters staring each other down coolly as they awaited the signal, "both of them are chicks!"

"Yeah…. So?" Renku shrugged.

"So! It's a hot-chick cat fight!" Yusuke looked like he just received a cookie, "This tournament was a very fucking good idea!"

Hiei glared at the boy, "Say that again……" he dared.


	21. Chapter 21 CatDog Fights

Chapter 21 Cat/Dog fights

A/N- Don't own a thing besides a select few characters of my own creation, so please don't sue me for any misunderstandings!

Please Read and Review to your hearts content

_There're gonna bash it up_

_bash it up_

_bash it up_

_bash it up!_

_HEY!_

_Man, you talk'n back to me?_

_-take 'em out_

_You gotta keep 'em separated_

_HEY! _

_Man you disrespecting me?_

_-take 'em out_

_You gotta keep 'em separated_

_Hey, won't pay no mind_

_We're under eight-teen_

_We won't be doing any time_

_Hey_

_Common let's PLAY!_

_**Gotta Keep 'em Separated: The Offspring**_

Chapter 21 Cat/Dog fights

"**That's right folks! Heading into the transporters right now are Lady Nar Ishtar and Ms.-er Mrs. Yumi! Two true independent women in a sea of battling demons will be pent together one on one and I'm pretty sure they intend to show these boys just how it's done!**" Koto announced on the television in Desota's apartment.

Desota sat awkwardly in her normal female-looking form with the male clothes she brought on her bed, waiting for her half-brother's package to arrive for her. She had been able to watch the matches before hand on the screen in the safety of her room and was proud of Jin for his gutsy quick thinking…. Yet rolled her eyes at Hakkuto's show of arrogance when he put Toya to sleep then announced that he 'scratched'.

"Stupid" she snorted at the screen, "Am I right, Kyo?" she turned her chin down a bit so she could glance at the small zhorse- still adorning the golden bridal that kept him cloaked from his normal form. He raised his head from where he had lain it down while he was sprawled on the bed behind her, curved around her so he could snuggle her while they waited for Joey's package for her.

"Hai, HAI!" Kyo nodded in agreement.

Both of their ears perked when a knock came from the door, "Package for an 'Ishtar'?" an uncertain voice called through the door.

"Just a minute!" Desota called back and jumped up to race for the door, then hesitated before answering it, "Do you need a fee or anything?"

"No, no! No fee is needed- Lord Jaden asked to deliver this by order of Lord Joseph!" the voice called back.

"Oh, well then, could you just leave it then? I'll get it on my way out."

"Certainly, Ishtar" she waited until she heard the footsteps fade before she cracked open the door, spotted the package- snatched it and quickly slammed the door back closed.

She inspected the packaged bag that looked as if they had just gone to the mall to buy something, but there was no brand name or symbol to proclaim such a feat ever being done. She was slightly untrusting of the package, as the delivery person did say it was from _Jaden_…..

"Don't tell me _Jaden _knows too…." She groaned.

Of course he knew. He was Joey's right hand man! Joey would definitely spill the beans to his little 'click' of Nar, Ryoga, and Jaden! At the most, he'd exclude Ryoga since the youngest Kitsune would probably have protested anything Joey schemed with his cousin- Jaden.

She glared at the package she had set on the table top of the small table in the corner of the room next to the TV. It innocently sat with out crumbling to her death glare of distrust. She sighed in defeat.

"I promised…." She groaned wishing she could go back through time and 'un-promise'.

"Nanda?" Kyo tilted his head curiously. He slid off the bed and padded his way to the table then leaped up cat-like as always on the table top and sniffed at the bag, "Deso?" he looked at her as if to ask why she was acting so strange about the bag. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

"I know, I know." She grumbled at the small animal, lightly jerking the bag to her and digging out the contents. She held it up for inspection and growled in displeasure at what she saw, "He can't be serious…." A small parchment of paper fell from the outfit she held up. She set down the unwanted 'battle-gi' and picked up the paper Kyo was currently investigating then read it out loud, " 'Yes I am serious' Damn him" she cursed, then continued, " 'Since you seem to be a _knight in shining armor_ to your adoring fans, I felt a bit of sexy irony was in favor. Don't forget to knock _his_ eye sockets out when he see's you, lil'sis. Love, your big brother Joey! Hearts-X's and O's' Oh I'll show him a few X's and O's alright!" she grumbled the last part.

"Nani?" Kyo looked up at her confused.

"It's a letter thing" she brushed his curiosity aside.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987908709870987

"You ready for this?" Yumi stretched as they walked out to the fighting ring the match was supposed to start up in on the island the transporter dropped them off in. they walked side by side in companionable ease as they made their way through the small path of the dense forest their arena was located in.

"As always." Nar smirked. Her red eyes looking over the wolf demoness tauntingly, "Just don't make me regret wiping the floor with your tail and this will all go smoothly."

"Excuse me? Who will be wiping what with who's tail?!" Yumi grinned competitively, "You're so going down."

"Bitch."

"Pussy"

They laughed at the mock "competitive smack" they tossed back and forth as they approached the arena and took their spots on opposite sides of the ring. The referee girl on the flying camera thing looked to both individually to check if they were set. She held up on right hand, "On my mark………" she slashed down her fist and her camera with wings under her took to flight to a safer distance, "BEGIN!"

Nar wasted no time, burning the area around the wolf demoness by sending a speedy fire-spin attack that engulfed Yumi, "Got ya!"

The fire parted suddenly with a strong whirling gust of wind, parting the fire safely away from the wolf's body and let it spread elsewhere in the greenery around them. Yumi's wind element powers were at work as black angelic wings grew from the back of her shoulder blades. The side effect of her wind powers, "Not quite" she smirked, twisting her body to whirl around as if she were going to round-house-kick Nar, even though it was a far distance away. Nar's eyes widened and braced herself as a piercing gust of wind followed the attack, making her ears ring as it blasted her. When the wind died down, Nar backed away quickly in time to miss an icy spear attack. Yumi was using the moisture in the air and her wind powers to make ice spears and sent them hurdling at Nar. The hell cat demon used her fire power to melt any spears that got too closer to her, but there were so many that they drove her back to defense.

Nar snarled at the wolf as Yumi continued to push her back into the forest, trying to pin her to a tree or some other hard surface so she could corner the cat. Nar saw this coming and after defending herself to a safe distance, Nar turned tail and ran to the forest. Yumi didn't think twice about following the cat demon. The fire Nar had released before spread wildly around them in angry, hungry flames.

"**It looks as though Lady Nar has fled the icy onslaught Mrs. Yumi has dealt her! She escaped into the forest with the wolfdemoness hot on her tail! What is Nar thinking?!"** Koto announced.

Nar looked behind her, seeing Yumi getting closer. The cat hissed back at the wolf and threw a few fire balls at Yumi. The wolf easily out-maneuvered out of the fire's path and grinned toothily, "You'll have to do better than that, Kitty!"

"That's right, Keep following me dog" Nar smirked to herself quietly as the led the wolf deeper and deeper into the dense forest. She stopped in an area that it was particularly too dense with foliage and turned to meet her opponent head on. She was met with a fiery fist to the face that she narrowly dodged.

"You wanted to play with fire, then let's play kitten!" Yumi barked, attacking in hand to hand combat moves with her fists and feet flaming with her power of fire. Her green eyes faded to a blazing bright color that matched her flames, yet another side-effect of her element powers. Her wings were gone since she wasn't using her wind powers any longer.

Nar answered Yumi's fire punches and kicks in kind by inflaming her own limbs and engaging just as head long in a close contact fight nearly tooth and claw since they attacked each other almost as brutally as a pair of wild cats angry at one another. Their fangs and claws extended and bore threateningly to the other as they slashed and snapped at one another, having no regards for any clothing they might tear.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Yusuke smirked, watching the screen as intently as all the other males around and probably through out the entire coliseum were as the two attractive females tore at one another on the screen in the middle of a fiery blaze of the forest in wild abandon of the thrill in the fight.

"I actually agree with you!" Hakkuto nodded to Yusuke as they sat side by side and leaned forward as if this were the NFL in the human realm or something!

"You will stop ogling my mate this instant or I'll make sure you'll have nothing to 'rise' to attention any time you find something arousing." Hiei snarled dangerously calm with a sharp edge to his tone.

"I'm not ogling!" Yusuke protested.

"We're just admiring" Hakkuto corrected.

"DAMN YOU-!" Hiei snapped while Kurama quickly stood up to hold the fire demon back.

"Happy thoughts, Hiei. Happy thoughts!" Kurama gritted out in effort to hold him back.

"SCREW THAT!" Hiei hissed.

"Alright, then think of what Yumi will do if she catches wind that you gutted Yusuke who she has come to care for?" Kurama quickly tried another approach as he held the fire demon back.

Hiei seemed to deflate quickly, then got angry again, but made no move to act on it this time, "Feh, not worth my time"

"How nice of you to see it that way" Kurama sighed.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "We know he's only jealous that so many other males get to see Yumi in her wild abandoned state while she's fighting with another sexy girl all out like this with fire and everything."

"Now all we need is the mud" Hakkuto sighed wistfully.

"Hakkuto, you're a genius!" Yusuke clasped the other demon's shoulder.

"So I've been told."

"Kurama, you might want to hold shorty back again" Joey sighed when he saw Hiei fire up again.

098709870987098709870987098709870987

Yumi snarled as she slammed Nar with her water power, her eyes glowing with a blue light as yet another side-effect of her power when she used different powers of the elements. Nar countered it with a powerful blast of hellish fire. When the two blasts collided, the after shock knocked both women back and into opposite trees that had been spared the scorching fire around them Nar's flames had caused. Both panted for breath. Their cloths barely covering themselves were torn and ripped to near shreds. Neither seemed to care though. Modesty be damned when one is in a fight this good!

"You-Ready--to-give-up-Yet?!" Yumi panted out.

"N-Never!" Nar panted back with a shit-eating grin.

"Go to hell!" Yumi grinned back.

"Fuck that, been there and back!" Nar chuckled standing up slowly and then she got into another fight stance, "You first!"

"Like hell!" Yumi pounced back to her feet and dodged an oncoming attack from Nar's fiery fists.

"Exactly!" Nar bit out, using her momentum to whirl around and kick Yumi in the gut.

The wolf stumbled back, momentarily winded. She clutched at her stomach and tried to at the very least stay out of Nar's fiery limbs way. She eventually had enough of a close up view with Nar and back flipped out of the way. Her pathway was cut away from Nar when the fire started to eat away stronger at the plants around them. The island its' self seemed to be burning with it.

"Face it, Yumi, you're becoming a terrified wolf caught up in a wild fire in a dense forest. You can't escape the fire" Nar offered Yumi a chance to surrender before the fire got too thick and actually did the wolf demoness some harm.

Yumi snorted, "Feh! I can control the fire too!" her eyes burned gold as her fur started to burst into flames along its tips, looking like a fire wolf. Her golden orbs darted around her as she called to the flames to bend to her, but they didn't obey. At her confused face, Nar chuckled.

"These are hell flames, Yumi. They are nothing like the natural flames you bend like the wind, water and earth around us. These flames have no consistent heat. Their temperature varies upon me, and right now, if you're burnt, it won't heal for a long time." She warned.

Yumi snarled, "They are still flames! And flames need oxygen to survive like us all!" her wings once again grew from her shoulder blades like a dark angel as the wind around them started to pick up in a wide whirlwind that increased speed at an alarming rate. The flames hissed as they started to fight to stay flammable, but the lack of oxygen made it difficult on them. Nar hissed as the wind also took its toll on her as well. She bent down and dug her claws into the earth deeply to keep from being whisked away in the powerful currents. She felt droplets of water sprinkle her face and looked around in horror to find that Yumi was mixing the whirlwind with water from the air. The height of the whirlwind was reaching the heavy clouds in the sky that were already full of rain water that had yet to be released. Thunder rolled as the natural wind started to react to Yumi's bending and the rain started to let loose. The whirlwind started to become an in-land hurricane almost!

"YUMI!" Nar called out as the pressure of the wind around her started to steal even HER breathing oxygen and pressed her down to the ground with its strength, "Yumi, Stop!"

"Not until you relent!" Yumi bit back with glowing blue-light eyes. Her wings beat powerfully to stir up the wind and her hand lazily twirled to direct it and the water.

"YUMI!" Nar hissed.

"RELENT!"

"YOU BITCH! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" the cat hissed. Her black ears flattened to her skull to keep the wind and rain out of them. Her eyes squinted from the bite of the rain as she clutched to her spot on the ground with her tail wrapped around her.

"I can calm this anytime I want to" Yumi shouted back arrogantly.

"Idiot!" Nar snarled and ripped a good sized chunk of the earth with her claws to chuck it at Yumi as hard as she could. The muddy earth smacked Yumi in the head, jarring the wolf to stop her weather-influencing powers. The whirlwind died down, but the rain continued to pour, "Look what you did!"

"Just means I can use more of my water!" Yumi snickered back. She nearly choked when Nar threw a black disk at her and it passed through her neck. No harm was done- it was only a black shadow, but once it touched her neck, the shadow doubled back and fastened its self like a collar around the wolf's neck.

"The fuck is this!" Yumi bit out.

"It negates any elemental attack you try." Nar smirked, "That ought 'an even the playing field a bit seeing as my fire is useless in the RAIN!" she snarled now sopping wet in the down pour.

"Not my fault" Yumi mumbled, pulling at the shadow generated collar, "How do I get rid of this shit?"

"You can't. Only I can, and I refuse until you knock me out!" Nar smirked.

"Come here pussy and hold still so I can slug your ass into next week!" Yumi charged in the slippery mud.

"Bring it bitch!" Nar laughed back.

The two collided in a muddy mess of flailing teeth and claw that lashed out at one another.

09870987098709870987089709870987098709870987

"Well, you said you wanted mud wrestling" Renku nudged Yusuke.

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at Hakkuto suspiciously, "Did you know this would happen?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who predicts the future." Hakkuto sighed, "Regrettably at least. But it's a nice perk to see, no?"

"HELL YA!" Yusuke cheered.

Hiei glared at Joey, "You knew about this?"

Joey gritted his teeth, "I might have caught a …. Glimpse of something like this prior to the fight…"

"Why didn't you say anything! It's your mate out there becoming porno fantasy to other horny fucking demons too!" Hiei snarled angrily.

Joey actually had to hide a blush as he coughed and look away, "It was just too good to pass up…." He admitted.

"You are a poor excuse of a mate!"

"And you're a very anal one. What does Yumi do, shove a dildo up your little ass to appease your anal-ness during sex or something shorty?" Joey hissed back.

"Too much information about your own sex life, prince prick!" Hiei growled.

Both of them snarled lowly at one another in a glaring contest leaving Kurama to sweat drop in the back ground of the two.

"And I thought I was bad at times" he sighed.

"No, you're just worse." Jaden grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama bit out.

"Recruiting you so you and I can actually fight."

Kurama raised a brow.

"If you hadn't noticed, Nar just lost." Jaden elaborated.

"WHAT?" Joey tore his glare away from Hiei and stared blankly in shock at the screen. There was his mate, practically half naked laying on her stomach in the mud, "What they hell happened! I looked away for like two seconds and she's DEAD!"

"Fainted." Hakkuto corrected.

"How?!" Joey demanded.

"Exhaustion apparently." Hakkuto shrugged, "Yumi looks like she's about had it as well. I suggest you be there for her to lean on when she returns at the transport dock." Hakkuto tilted his head in Hiei's direction.

The fire demon was gone with out a second word. This time, with a smug step in his gait as he strode for the ports.

"**Amazing! Lady Nar actually ended the fight by fainting with exhaustion! Just when things seemed to be going good, the Neko demoness pronounced the favorite of the fight FAINTED! Giving way to Yumi the wolfdemoness of the four elements to pass on to the grand finals!" **Koto announced over the play-by-play.

"Hakkuto," Joey urged as he too turned for the ports.

"I supposed I should get up and check her to make sure she's not sick…." Hakkuto sighed, standing up to follow the frantic Kitsune mate. Kurama and Jaden following closely, on their way to their own fight. Jaden still seemed too smug to Kurama's liking, even if that was the general way he saw the kit as. He seemed even too smug for the usual.

They found Nar slung over half-way on Yumi's shoulder as the wolf nearly dragged the cat out of the transporter. Hiei stood to the side, waiting for his mate to return to his side, but caught the uneasy look in Yumi's eye. Even Yumi was worried about Nar's abrupt collapse when Joey barged in, frantic as ever. The other three soon followed behind him.

"What happened?" Hakkuto asked calmly in his usual "doctor" voice as Yumi gently set her to the ground and backed away so the unicorn could examine the patient.

"I don't know, she just fainted."

"Yes we already know that. Did she act any different during the fight?"

"No" Yumi shook her head.

Hakkuto grimaced as he held his hands up over Nar's body. They glowed in a green light as they hovered over the cat demons eyes, "She's fine. She should wake up any time soo-,"

"OH GOD!" Nar sprang up and doubled over to twist to her side, promptly spilling her stomachs contents on the ground near Hakkuto.

The unicorn's eye twitched as he was practically puked on, "-Soon" he finished his sentence, looking down with slight narrowed eyes at the cat demoness as she heaved for breath. Joey hurried over to crouch beside her and tried to help comfort and calm her down.

"Did you get a good enough reading on her to know what's wrong?" Kurama asked, hesitating to follow Jaden to the transporters for Nar's sake.

"Ah yes. It's simple really." He turned to Joey and smile, "Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

Joey froze, "A… A WHAT?" he went very pale as Nar slowly started to calm down.

"A daddy" Hakkuto rephrased.

"Excuse me?" Nar breathed.

"A momma and poppa, DAMN HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND!" the unicorn burst out growling.

Kurama chuckled, "Congrats, Joseph. You'll make a fine father." He grinned at the helpless look Joey shot him as the doors to the transporter closed and took Jaden and Kurama to the fight ring.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

The two Kitsune males stared each other down once they approached opposite sides of the ring. Both barely holding the urge to tear into the other until the signal was given. Jaden sneered as both of their ready battle auras's flared and crackled as they collided the space between the two. He felt Yoko's influence just under Kurama's and snorted.

"Going to cheat with the 2 against 1 scenario, old man?" he taunted with a flick of his black tail.

"This is hardly considered cheating, kit prick" Kurama's eyes flashed gold as Yoko personally taunted the other Kitsune back. Kurama had to get a hold of him once more, telling the Kitsune that it was too early for his day-view yet.

Jaden chuckled, "It wouldn't matter if both of you came at me at once. I have no fear of you."

"Arrogant, aren't you." Kurama snorted, tensing as the referee girl mounted her flying camera and held up her hand.

"BEGIN!" she called as she took flight.

Jaden shot forward, "Only befitting to me all the more," he growled under his breath as he neared Kurama and drew a slim long sword from its sheath, using the withdrawal momentum to amplify the force of the swing, "Considering who my predecessor is!"

Kurama stopped the blade with his sword he summoned with his plant seeds just in time. The two different blades slid against one another, creating angry sparks until Kurama shoved Jaden back and took a swipe to push him further away. He was surprised mildly to have Jaden vanish in the shadow of the trees, literally. The younger Kitsune reappeared not far off, but a safe distance away that neither blade could touch the other.

"Don't insult me, kit" Kurama said coldly, "I'm still here and have no need for a successor."

"Yes, it would seem you've retired your position for a certain someone." Jaden smirked. He was gone again and reappeared in front of Kurama, giving him less than half a second to react to the blade that was coming down toward his head. Kurama braced his blade above him with both hands, but was still pressed down by the force of the other blade. Jaden leaned in with a smirk ever present, "Tell me, how is she?"

Kurama didn't answer, but his eyes bled gold as Yoko started to struggle to get out once more. Once again, for the sake of their strategy, Kurama held him subdued.

"Or is it that you don't even know what she's doing even now, right under your very nose?" Jaden taunted.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "What are you going on about," he demanded. His influence on the plant life had the grass under Jaden spike up to fine points to dig into Jaden. The other Kitsune leapt away to the safety of the concrete topped arena where the fight had originally began like all the others before.

/Let me OUT!/ Yoko demanded in anger.

'Not yet you fool!' Kurama grunted as he tried to hold the other Kitsune back. He never remembered it being this hard before!

/He knows something about Desota!/

'He's baiting us!'

/Let me out now and I promise I'll find out if the bastards lying or not!/

'NOT-YET!'

Jaden noticed the way the red head's eyes flashed green and gold and smirked, "Troubles, Kurama?"

"None what-so-ever" Kurama bit out. His rose whip coiling from the seed in his red locks to meet his readied hand. The thorny vine wrapped itself around his arm gently to stay out of the way until Kurama snapped it to action at the kit.

"I bet Yoko's just dieing to come out now. Why don't you let him? Give the audience a bit of a flare to this fight. All we seem to be doing is standing about talking. Come at me!"

"I'd rather sit back and watch you make a fool out of yourself trying to 'take me down'." Kurama taunted with cold golden eyes as he smirked an entirely Yoko smirk.

Jaden had had enough, "This is fuck'n pissing me off with your soul switching you keep doing!" Kurama stilled almost uncertain as the shadows around them began to stir and circle Jaden.

Jaden held up his hand and the shadows became smaller and circled his wrists. In all but 5 seconds, the shadows returned back to normal, but a familiar collar now coiled around Jaden's wrist. It looked much like the one Nar used on Yumi previously to hold back her powers!

"Going to contain me now so you can have a better chance at winning like Nar did?" Kurama flung some leaves falling from the trees around them at Jaden. The Kitsune didn't move as the small razor leaves cut into his skin, leaving cuts on his neck, arms and the tip of one of his black ears. Jaden didn't flinch.

"So you remember what it is, but if you think Nar and my attacks are the same, than you have no right to the title of Desota Ishtar's mate status." Jaden's silver eyes glared at him. The shadows around Kurama leapt out at him, but Kurama twisted out of their way. He quickly escaped the reach of the shadows and to the small area where the sun light shown on the platform. However, it was getting to be a smaller and smaller area since the sun wasn't going to last much longer.

"Smart, aren't you." Jaden drawled as he too stepped up to the plat form.

Kurama didn't let him get close enough. He lashed out with his rose whip, the long thorn vine snapped to action, cutting and lashing at Jaden who cautiously defended himself with his sleek sword blocking most of the attacks of the whip. He was unable to defend himself from the other attacks Kurama dealt to him. Kurama danced around him wielding the whip until he got close enough that he kicked the younger Kitsune back into the shadows and off the platform. A mistake on his part, he'd later learn.

He didn't even notice, nor see it coming. Just like the collar had on Nar, the black shadow launched like a Frisbee at Kurama's neck, passing through it with out any pain felt, then settling and bounding itself to him tightly and snugly.

"Idiot" Jaden laughed, "Did you not realize that my power intensifies in the shadow? Your only saving grace was to keep me in the light!"

Kurama was ready to launch another attack, but a sharp pain went through him. He clutched his heart and struggled to keep standing. His wide eyes flashed green to gold rapidly. His hair faded silver to red just as fast. He swiped angrily at Jaden when the younger Kitsune approached close enough with his rose whip, but the vine only reached half way and then retracted into a seed in Kurama's palm.

The pain faded and Kurama's body felt lighter and cooler than it had when the pains heat surged through him. he panted for breath, trying to regain the feeling in his limbs quickly was possible so he could kick Jaden's ass- he didn't need his powers if that was what Jaden took from him.

"What the hell was that?!" Yoko snarled.

Kurama was startled to hear it with his ears and not inside his head and soul. He looked surprised to his side at the same time Yoko looked at him just as surprised. Yoko wasn't transparent like he should have been when Kurama could see him sometimes before when they argued and Yoko got too passionate about his view point, but he was solid and breathing right in front of him- completely separated!

Jaden couldn't help but laugh at them when he saw their surprised looks. Green and gold eyes shot up toward him in confused anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO YOU MORON!" Kurama snapped.

Yoko felt a bit of pride that his other half actually cursed!

"Separated you" Jaden answered as if it were obvious.

"Why?!" Kurama demanded, "You're at a disadvantage now!"

"Now see that's where you're wrong." Jaden held up a finger.

"You're trying to tell me you think you take us both on at the same time?" Yoko leered.

"Why don't you come at me and find out old man." Jaden shrugged, "I'll even stand still so you don't strain anything trying to catch me."

"Let's go!" Yoko snarled to his counter part.

Kurama nodded.

Both red and silver shot up from where they were hunched over from the separation. The bolted at top speed at Jaden who, like he promised, didn't move. However, when they both readied an attack, both fell to the ground as if they had tripped.

"What the hell!" Yoko snapped, trying to get up, but an unseen force pulled him down.

"I – cant – get – up!" Kurama grunted.

"Always Mr. obvious!" Yoko snapped in frustration as he too couldn't get up. A pulse of power radiated off the black collars strapped to their necks, "Subjugation collars! That's what these are?!"

"No, yet in a way, yes" Jaden chuckled, enjoying the new power he had over the two that combined into his nemesis, "The collar had more than one effect I put into it. Unlike Nar, I am the creator of the collars, so I can change their purpose and their side-effects on a whim. Yours separated you and made it to where you can't attack at the same time with power or with out. If you come at me, both will fall. If one comes at me to create an opening for the other, you still both fall. The restrain of the fall doesn't let up until your heart rate calms to normal. So I'd practice my calm-breathing techniques. The best part is that you can't use your power to defend yourself."

"I call first dibs!" Yoko shot up. He drew his whip and lashed at Jaden, but no whip came. He stopped nearly at mid run and glared back at his counter part, "KURAMA! CUT IT OUT!"

"Look out!" Kurama called.

Yoko ducked in time to escape Jaden's shadows lunging at Yoko. The silver Kitsune quickly made his way back to Kurama a safe distance away.

"We can't read each others thoughts, how are we supposed to know when the other attacks?"

"And they can't be overlapping" Kurama snarled.

"Well, he never said it works for physical attacks!"

Both once again charged, intending on delivering a two-man punch to Jaden in the chest, but both fell to the ground once again with a flash of the collars about their necks.

"This is getting old, fast" Yoko bit out as he spat dirt from his mouth, quickly using his power before Kurama could think to try, he sent the vines around Jaden to lash out at him.

"We only have to knock him out, then the collars should break off like they did on Yumi" Kurama said.

"Alright, we'll go at him one at a time. I'll go first, when I leap away, you follow through, but make sure I land before you do, or we'll both be eating dirt more often than not!" Yoko stood to attack again.

Kurama sighed, praying that this didn't take much longer.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

A knock came to the door of Desota's room. She had just finished changing and tied the long black cloak and hood that came with it about her neck. The hood pulled over her head to hide her face and the long cloak wrapped around her to conceal her form.

"Who is it?" she called.

"You need to proceed down to the coliseum grounds, Desota. Your fight is up next, unless you forfeit?" a demon called through the door. It backed up a bit as the door opened and the cloaked figure stepped out. He seemed smaller than the demon remembered.

"That won't be necessary. I'll fight" the voice said.

At least the voice was the same deep-feminine sounding….

"Are you bringing your steed?" the demon questioned.

"Kyo will meet me there soon enough. Don't meddle in my affairs" the young fighter warned.

The demon gulped and straightened, "Certainly, sir. Shall I lead the way?"

"I can find my own way. Retire to your previous duty." Desota replied as she walked off. She stopped a minute then turned, "Lady Nar…. What happened to her during the fight?"

"It was said that she fainted because she is with Lord Joseph's child, sir. They are in the infirmary now, but I can guess Lord Joseph will return the transport platform when it is time."

"Can you…. will you take me to the infirmary?" Desota asked more respectfully.

She seemed to flatter the oblivious demon. He bowed to the cloaked Desota, "Certainly sir, this way"

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Jaden could feel something was wrong. He was winning against two Kitsune that he personally hated, yet something didn't feel right. He felt his reaction time slow and his body felt a bit heavier than it should.

"Tired?" Yoko smirked, using bare claws to cut at him.

Jaden's silver eyes narrowed as he leaned his body away from the close range onslaught the silver Kitsune attempted. He leaned a second too late and was grazed with 3 of the 5 claws on Yoko's hand across his abdomen. Jaden grunted at the sharp pain and put a hand to his stomach to try and ease its bite, but he had to keep moving since Yoko did not relent his attack. Kurama waited patiently with out using their power not far off, waiting for Yoko to back off so he could take up his spot.

Jaden used his shadows to knock Yoko away. He made sure to add a bit of a burning affect to the shadows so the Kitsune backed off from simply running head long at him again soon as the shadow retreated back to himself.

"Just getting warmed up!" Jaden hissed stubbornly as he slightly bent his knees.

This time, Kurama came after him. Once again he wasn't fast enough to keep the red head out of close contact range and was quickly caught up in a flurry of well placed martial arts attacks the green eyed man delivered with out the taunts Yoko so loved to spout or the barbs the silver Kitsune fancied to lash verbally at Jaden.

Kurama hit a particularly weak spot when he round housed kicked Jaden in the abdomen, sending Jaden off balance and into a tree. Kurama stood still while Yoko waited up in the branches, hand readily against the bark. Soon as Jaden's back slammed against the tree and his knees buckled under him to rest against the tree trunk, Yoko influenced the ivy vines that curled the ancient tree to wrap around Jaden, holding him tightly to the rough bark.

Jaden's sight blurred in and out of focus and rocked slightly as if he were on a boat deck. Kurama was merely a red and white blob while Yoko was a taller white blob in his vision. Jaden could barely keep his chin up to 'glare' at them as they stood over him, catching their own breath. It irked him that they adapted to his spell so quickly, but he should have expected no less from one of his own breed.

"Do you forfeit?" Yoko asked, ready for another go, but Kurama seemed relaxed as if they had just won.

"Go fuck a tree, tree hugger." Jaden spat out with a bit of an exhausted slur.

Yoko saw red, "Would you rather I MAKE you forfeit?!" he stepped forward threateningly, cracking his wrist and lengthening his claws.

"Easy Yoko" Kurama said.

"Did you not just hear him? He called me a hippy!" Yoko barked back to the other.

"He won't be awake for much longer no matter what you do." Kurama said coolly.

"And why is that? Exhaustion? …. No, he didn't fight hard enough to be exhausted that easily." Yoko looked down at the pitiful form of the hunched, tied and drugged-looking younger redheaded Kit, "Unless of course he really is that pathetic and out of shape. I knew he was all talk."

"Says…. The one…. Who works with….. humans" Jaden rasped out tiredly.

Yoko's tail bristled, "You do know Desota, the one you claim to _love_ is _**part human**_ right?!" he snarled.

"Still…. Part….. demon" Jaden insisted. Now he couldn't see them.

Kurama sighed, putting a calming hand on his counterpart's shoulder to ease his hot temper, "She'd never love you with that kind of attitude." He said softly.

"Not that she ever would or will regardless." Yoko insisted smartly.

"It doesn't matter…. You…. you poisoned me… earlier…… She'd never have the …. Chance…. If I'm…. dead…" Jaden's hearing started to clear and fade.

"You're not dieing" Kurama said.

Jaden held his breath.

"The poison merely knocks you out as if you were dead. It will not kill you, but you'll be out for a while." The gentle voice said.

Jaden smiled softly, letting himself succumb to the welcoming darkness, "You should…. Have….killed me…" with that he was out like a light.

Yoko waited a moment. Then his tail flicked back and forth agitatedly, "What of the spell? He's knocked unconscious now, so we should be back to normal!"

"He said it can change on his own whim. No surprise that the anti-spell or is different as well." Kurama influenced the vines to let go of Jaden and pulled one of the Kitsunes' arms over his shoulders, "Help me get him out to the open so we can announce our win."

09870987987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"**Demons and monsters, I proudly announce the winner-… winner-S of the match! Yoko AND Kurama! It has come to my attention that during the fight in the dense forest where out camera was unable to reach, Jaden unleashed a subjugation spell on the mighty Kurama to split his two counterparts to separate bodies! Since both Yoko and Kurama are one of the same, the victory shall be announced as the victor being YokoKurama!**" Koto announced.

"Well, this could either be a blessing, or a curse." Yusuke mumbled up at the small screen in the infirmary where most of the gang had gathered to see how Nar was doing. 4 were aloud in the room at a time, so Hakkuto, Yusuke, Joey and Yumi stood there next to Nar's bed while Nar rested propped up on many pillows Joey ordered to be given to her for comfort of her and his pup she now carried inside her. Even Hiei was there, but he more or less forced his way in, unwilling to leave his slightly-injured mate's side regardless of what the staff said. Ryoga's bed was on the other side of the room, resting, but awake, and healing from the injuries he had received from Jin's gutsy move.

"We'll have to see." Joey smiled, "Won't Dessy be surprised?" he grinned knowingly to his mate.

"Yes, I can imagine she have kittens when she finds out her mate is two people now." Nar chuckled tiredly.

"Or another Kit." Hakkuto said unknowing of what they really implied.

"Good thing she's not here then. She's not a very nice pregnant woman when angered." Yusuke spoke, remembering how she more or less chased him out of Kurama's mothers' apartment when he remarked about how 'rounded' her pregnancy had made her.

"**Now, on we go to our next exciting pair, Joseph Ishtar and Desota the knight in shinning armor! Will both warriors please make their way to the transporting area at this time!" **Koto called.

Joey stood from the chair he had pulled up close to the head of the bed near Nar, "Well, it would seem I am needed else where, Yusuke," He looked to the dark haired boy, "Will you watch over my family while I leave them unattended for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure" Yusuke nodded.

"We won't leave her side" Yumi offered as well.

"There you go making promises again, wolf" Hiei grumped, "We have our own family to worry about"

"The boys can wait a little longer, Hiei. Grandpa Koenma, I'm sure, is having a blast right now. Besides, Botan's with them as well."

"That's what I'm worried about." Hiei glared at her.

She ignored him.

Joey chuckled at the amusing pair as he walked pass them. He stepped out into the hall in time to see the flicker of a black cloak tail whisk behind the curve of the corner. He smiled knowingly.

"See you there, little sister" he whispered, following after it to the transporter.


	22. Chapter 22 Taking a Final Stand

Chapter 22 Takeing a Final Stand

A/N- Dear god it's been too long. Even the reviews are looking sad right now. All in all, I'd say it's time to update, don't you think? Lol!

Anyways:

I don't own a thing

And

Please, please, PLEASE

Review

_Got myself a notion _

_One I know that you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each others hand_

_Maybe we'll discover_

_Something we should have known all along_

_One way or another_

_Together's where we both belong_

_If we listen to each other's hearts_

_You'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever, _

_We're seeing it_

_Eye-to-Eye_

_**Eye to Eye: Goofy Movie**_

Chapter 22 Taking a Final Stand

Desota walked through the forest alone toward the platform she'd face her half brother. She was still concealed under the thick cloak as she walked on. Kyo was still absent from her side, but she paid no mind to him. She knew that the little animal was capable of taking care of himself. He'd find her soon enough. True, though, his help in the fight she was to be pinned in against her very own half brother would feel a lot healthier to her if he were with her _now_.

"I was wandering when you'd show up, sister" Joey commented in boredom when she finally made it to the lake. The male fox demon stood on a platform situated in the middle of the lake, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning to one side, "You'll need to cross water to get here out here. Can you do that?" he cocked a teasing brow.

Desota's tail bristled under the heavy cloak at his baiting, but she none the less used one of the two boats tethered to the shore for their benefit. She wandered if he even used his since it was still tethered to the shore. She boarded the small wooden boat and used the long stick to push off from the bottom of the lake and made her way toward the platform.

90987098709870987098709870987098709870987098

"**Here we go, sports fans**" Koto cackled excitedly, "**Souta has finally made it to the plat form... or at least I think its Souta. I doubt anyone can tell just who exactly is hiding under that thick dark cloak of his. And it would seem that his steed has gone missing as well! If you see a big horse around, please contact one of the staff immediately, just incase it ran off.**"

"Joey?" Nar lifted her head from the small cat nap she had allowed herself to fall into. She tried to sit up, yawning, but Hakkuto held her back down gently by the shoulder.

"You still need to relax, Nar. You strained yourself and the child pretty hard out there. If you weren't demon, you'd have lost it by now, but even demon blood has its limitations."

Nar nodded and rested her back against the thick pillows on the head board, "Has the fight started?" she asked eagerly, looking up at the screen to see the camera giving a close up to the hooded, cloaked warrior stepping off the boat and approaching their designated area to start the fight at their own pace. She grinned, knowing who it was, and she couldn't wait for the others to see as well!

"Awe, Kurama," Ryoga groaned when he heard a loud snore from the bed next to his where his cousin lay fast asleep, "Couldn't you have knocked him out better than that? His snoring'll make my eardrums burst in annoyance!" the Kitsune complained.

The red head sighed, "If I'd used anything stronger than I already injected, he'd run a risk of dieing"

"And then we'd have a pissed off mate on our hands" Yoko rolled his eyes with a sigh from where he sat in a cushioned chair between Ryoga's and Nar's bed, watching the small screen that flickered above them.

"Hm," Nar smiled slyly, "She might not have been too harsh on you like you think she would. She might have even thanked you."

"Nah, she'd fry his ass with a lightning bolt soon as she found out he killed someone close to her" Yusuke shrugged.

"True," Yumi nodded in agreement, looking up to the screen. She froze. Her green eyes widening and her usually light tanned skin went pale, "Oh. My. GOD!"

098709870987908709870987098709870987098709870987

"Go on then," Joey smirked when the referee girl took off to the skies, symbolizing for the fight to start, "Take it off."

Desota grimaced in distaste from under the cloak as she brought up her hands to pull back the hood and show her face to him, aqua blue eyes staring him down in annoyance, "That sounded so wrong"

"You know what I meant" Joey brushed off, "Now the rest of it. It can't be easy to fight with that heavy thing on you, weighing you down and all"

"You're enjoying this way too much," Desota sighed, untying the tie around her neck and let the cloak fall to the ground at her feet.

There she stood in the outfit he had sent her.

She wore a black crop-top corset for her top that laced nearly closed between her breasts, giving all who bothered a good look of what she had to offer. Her stomach was bear to very low on her hips. She had on dark, tight breeches and thigh-high boots that folded over at the top. Her black hair was pulled into a high braid behind her, letting her long bangs hang freely down to her chin. Her red fox ears stood tall and alert for battle and her tail flicked with every step she took. The black choker with the kryptonite jewel that doubled as her weapon still bound to her neck, but a light blue ribbon that tied off her long braided hair was an added bonus Joey had put in to make her cuter.

"What do you think of the outfit?" he grinned expectantly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Desota stomped her foot, her boot making a clopping noise instead of a stomp, "I LOOK LIKE AN EIGHTEENTH-CENTURY WHORE!" she snapped, then leaned back, folding her arms and leaning back pouting, "How the hell am I supposed to fight in heels?"

"You're a woman, you'll learn eventually" Joey shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"You wanna walk around in these with out breaking your back? Be my guest!" she sat down and brought one of her boots up to her claws, swiping off the heel angrily, "But I" she bit out, clawing off the other heel as well, "For one REFUSE to prance around in heels while you're attacking me!"

"So touchy today." Joey chuckled, "What ever could be your problem."

Koto beat Desota to the punch.

"**And yet **_**another **_**twist to our exciting day of surprising fights one after another! Where has Souta gone? Who's the chick stepping in for him? Could it be that Souta chickened out?**" Koto announced. The loud speakers of the coliseum easily reached Desota and Joey's floating island.

Desota gave her brother a pointed look, "That's why."

Joey laughed, and then turned to the referee girl who seemed confused where she floated in the sky, "Let me remedy that, OI! REFF!" he called.

The girl nearly fell from her machine in surprise that the handsome lord spoke to her, "Y-Yes?"

"This girl here actually posed as Souta at the beginning! She _is_ Souta, or actually Souta is really my Half Sister, Desota Ishtar." He explained.

"Oh my god, is that right!" the girl gapped, quickly sending the message along back to the coliseum through her walky-talky to Koto.

The vixen annoucist was livid, "**Wow, wow, WOW! Just now, folks, I've received information that Souta is actually an alias for Joseph Ishtar's younger half-sister, the hanyou Desota Ishtar! How crazy is that?**"

Desota groaned. There was no way Kurama didn't catch that memo.

"Happy now?" she growled at her brother, her fists crackling with her full power of electricity.

"So you're actually serious about taking me on?" he smirked back, his power already increasing to match her own as he already predicted her first attack to come at him from the left.

Just as he had predicted, an electrifying bolt screeched after him as Desota released the energy angrily at him.

"You're mates would be proud to see you're not running anymore." He admitted.

"I have ONE mate, and currently his opinion doesn't matter to me apparently, because otherwise, I obviously wouldn't be here fighting you!" she snarled, transforming her necklace into a large, slim, zanbatou sword and charged at her brother. The black blade of the great sword zinging with her electric energy.

Joey held up his arm to block the attack. His body hardening into steel as the blade collided with his hardened flesh- his power. The siblings were close enough to look the other in the eye and Joey held mirth in his.

"Don't you ever watch TV?"

"What do you mean by that?" Desota shoved him away from her, "What's TV got to do with-,"

"Did you or did you not watch the fight between Kurama and Jaden before ours?"

"No, I didn't get the pleasure to." Desota tilted her head, "Did your man lose?"

"Of course he did," Joey snorted as if it were obvious, "But not with out leaving his mark,"

"What mark?" Desota's sword shifted and coiled into her bullwhip as she snapped it at Joey, keeping him at bay and out of range for attack. She knew he was a close range fighter.

"He split your dear mate in two, my dear. Yoko and Kurama are not sharing the same body."

"Why?"

"Failed attempt at a good strategy" Joey shrugged. He surprised her by suddenly appearing behind her and lifting her up with one arm, twirling her around and letting go to send her flying in the air.

Desota twisted around in the air in near panic, losing her footing as she hit the ground and rolled away. She quickly jumped to her feet, wincing at the bruising her body endured from the assault, but silently drew upon her 'Source' power to help heal her quickly. Feeling rejuvenated, she stood taller, "Irresponsible as always, isn't he?" she mocked Joey's right hand man.

"Don't we all have our flaws?" Joey pinched his arm and drew out a sword from it. His steel body molding one from the steel inside him. The large sword was larger than Desota herself and gave Joey a sudden new wide range that frightened Desota as she scrambled to get out of reach. She barely had time enough to bring up her own blade to block the downward slash Joey's great blade struck upon her person. The ground under her started nearly crumbled with the shock of the two blades smashing against one another. Desota willed her zanbatou to shift into a blade-tipped long pike and shoved the other sword off her. She leapt away, spearing the ground under her to catch herself and land neatly.

"Nice getaway sister. Learn that or created it on your own?" Joey made casual conversation as he charged at her with his sword at the ready. His speed with such a heavy weapon caught her off guard and made her seem like an amateur compared to him as she used her pike to block his fast and swiftly on going attacks. It was as if five of him was attacking her at once and she was quickly being overwhelmed.

Her power reacted to her stress and a scorching ring of blue fire pulsed around her and knocked him away from her, unexpected from both sides of the fight. Joey's hand holding his sword was lightly burned by a lick of the flames. He held it to himself trying to ignore the sharp pain and light zing of electricity he felt from it. He knew that the fire came from the other spirit that had inhabited her body, but why was it still at her disposal? Shouldn't it have gone when the dragon died? 

His curse power started to react when her body pulsed with her own cursed power. The endless energy seeped out around her and the feel of it made his own power boost and climb to meet its intensity as it had before with all the others. The familiar feel to the other power calmed both of them subconsciously.

"So you still do have your half of the curse." Joey said sympathetically, "Question is, can you handle it?"

Desota twirled her pike. It flashed in green light and where one pike was, twin blades in each hand twirled instead, "Come at me and find out" she taunted. The endless power she held was directed into the two blades, making them flame up with spirit energy that crackled as she twirled them expertly.

She didn't wait for him this time. She charged head long at her brother, her swords low on either side of her. She tried to fake to the left, but he caught her with his steeled arm that caught one of her blades and his sword collided with the other. The flame of energy spread like fire on to his arm and surprisingly didn't rejuvenate him. It bit at him with an angry hiss on the steeled skin. He retracted his hand instinctively and the freed blade bit into his thigh, then knocked his blade away from its twin, shoving him off balance. Another blast of fire power that was combined with her natural electricity shoved him off his feet. The static waves shaking him to his core as they flowed internally to him through his open wound on his thigh her blade had created.

She readily attacked him again, but he used his own force of power and shoved her backward when she leapt at him in mid air. She landed in a tumble of grass on the opposite side of the clearing they had stumbled into. Both panting now.

"Not bad…" she panted at him on her knees, "for a… half-breed, huh?"

He grinned up at her and shook his head, standing up and taking his position again, "Not bad at all, little sister." He tipped his blade toward the ground, "But not good enough either!" the blade scrapped the ground at his high speed and sparked a physical flame to line the blade. Desota dodged the sword, but took the full brunt of the flame that lined its wake to her stomach. She hissed and doubled over on reflex. Joey grabbed her tail and swung her around then let go. She flailed wildly in the air, trying to catch herself, but landed in the water none the less with a splash! Her electricity went wild around her and short circuited with a sizzle. She wouldn't be using her power for a while. She cursed the water as she wadded out of it and shook herself off.

"Dirty trick" she complained.

"Stupid for having such an obvious weakness."

"Just means I have to step it up more now." She retorted, her eyes glowing with mirth as her aura started to swirl faster around her and her power heightened to the skies. The clouds rolled closer and lower, creating higher pressure in the air and the lightning answered her call as it started streaking across the sky and thunder roared above them, shaking the rain from the clouds to fall down on them, "I think I've got room for one more go at this" she smirked.

"Just one?" Joey chided.

A bolt of lightning stuck down three feet away from him in warning, "Remember, it listens to me now" Desota chided back, "Hope you're wearing rubber. Your metal body is a lightning rod now, you know."

Lightning bolts clashed in the sky and struck the ground around them in an angry frenzy that mirrored Desota's determined look while she panted for breath. The thick bolts of energy struck out at Joey, but his power of foresight had his body out maneuvering the attacks easily. However, one bolt came down harder than the rest. He had managed to dodge a full front attack from it by rolling out of the way, but the bolt stuck a trench in the ground and split a crack that followed Joseph and made him nearly fall into the gaping trench. He caught himself at the last moment and pulled himself back out, glaring at his little sister, then stopped uncertainly. Her eyes always glowed a cool color when using her power whether it be lightning or blue fire, but now her eyes were different. They glowed orange.

Before he could tell the difference, she had him knocked to the ground and pinned there while she sat on his chest, her legs pinning down his arms, "Tell me how to break the curse!"

"What curse? Yours? There's not a way!" he snarled back, trying to shove her off. He was amazed at her ability to keep him still, she didn't weigh much, but her knees were cutting into a pressure point on his arms that made it harder for them to move.

"Not that curse, I know all about that one" she shook her head, "Tell me how to get Yoko and Kurama back as one."

Joey smirked up at her, "You sure you want to hear?"

"Just tell me!" she snapped in frustration, lifting her knees ever so slightly from the pressure points they had been holding down on him.

Joey took the advantage of her slight loss and shoved her off him. He caught her in mid-air and pinned her on her stomach to the ground with her arms caught behind her in one hand while he held her head down with the other.

"It's really simple really, sister. Think real hard and guess what could possibly lift a curse" he smirked.

Desota struggled underneath him and flailed about as much as she could to throw him off her to no avail. She sighed in defeat and lay limp a minute to catch her breath, "I don't know, a maidens kiss or something?"

"This isn't sleeping beauty here" Joey said dryly.

Desota snarled and lifted her leg to kick him upside the head in a display of her flexible body from the way she lay pinned. She grinned as he fell forward over her and she used what little energy she had recovered from the short-circuit she had in the water to surge high volts of electricity through her body and make him jump off her instinctively with a slight burn to remember her by. She sat up after he was off her and gripping his side she had surged electricity into.

"You told me to guess" she pointed out, "Now, no more games- tell me how to cure their condition of separation."

"Just remember- you asked" Joey smirked.

She blinked in surprise when he flashed out of sight before her eyes. She quickly looked around, trying to catch a hint of where he was or follow his movements. She felt his hands snatch hers and pin them behind her while his thick-muscled arm wrapped close to her throat around her neck and held her immobile to him. He whispered the cure quietly in her ear, smirking as he felt her tense up.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!" she shouted, surprising him when she ducked out of his grip and sent a powerful blast of blue fire at him and him in the chest- knocking him back in the air and going through three tree trunks with the force she used in her raged state. Luckily for him, he was covered in his steely armor that he was known for. He shook his head from the dizzying impact he endured from where he sat at the base of the fourth tree that had stopped him from crashing through again. His hair along his neck tingled at the feel of ancient energy. He looked up in alarm to see his sister's aura spiral into two different wavelengths. One was her brilliant blue that darkened with her anger and embarrassment as it reared up in retaliation to her strong emotions. But the other that twirled and entwined with the blue was a golden-orange that had a fiery-look to it as it twisted and braided itself into her own aura. The Kitsune lord's eyes widened- she was possessed by someone!

She approached him, stomping her feet all the way, "If this is some kind of joke for you, I swear you better tell me now!" she swore haughtily.

"Desota calm down" he tried to plea with her. he didn't know this spirit that shared with her aura, but he knew that if she built up too much anger while in a weakened, short-circuit state, that other spirit will be ripped out of her and the bounds it made to her own spirit would tear and cause her pain.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RILED ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU ASS HOLE!" she barked at him with so much force that his hair nearly blew out of his face.

"Look if you would just relax-," she seemed to have enough small talk. She cut him off from talking by grabbing him and throwing him over her and sent him into yet another tree trunk that broke as well. He had to roll out of the way so the trunk didn't also fall on him. It narrowly missed herself, but she didn't move. Her orange blazed eyes locked on him as she determined him the target to vent all her anger and frustration out.

"This is a fight" Desota said in a calm voice as her bangs hid her eyes a moment. The pounding of hooves was heard behind her and Joey was only half surprised to find that Kyo had finally entered he fight. The horse was no longer wearing the golden bridal, and gone away was his disguise. He now stood with his normal smoky gray coat with white zebra stripes long his back, leg tops and neck and rump. His silver mane and tail swished around in the forceful wind the lightning storm kicked up around him. Desota vaulted to the back of her steed. Joey just then realized that Kyo's hooves were set a flame with dragon fire and his orange eyes were glowing the same way Desota's glowed, "There is NO TIME TO RELAX!" she finished off her sentence and heeled Kyo into a charge. Her swords combined again to meld into the long pike with a thicker, deadlier blade at the end that was low to the ground and ready to tear into Joey if he stood in his spot for too long.

"DESSY!" he snapped as he dodged her attacks as Kyo rounded about him in tight, twisting circles, never giving him a chance to leap out of the way for very long, "If you think about it, I'm not the one at fault here!" Joey tried to approach this differently, "Jaden was the one to put them under the spell!"

"Yeah, well Jaden follows YOUR orders!" she snapped as Kyo reared on his hind legs and lightning struck down at Joey once again. This time, it snagged his shoulder.

"WILL YOU JUST CALM DOWN!" he was getting desperate as he saw the other spirit in her aura tangle tighter and tighter- almost strangling her own with out her even knowing it!

"NOT UNTIL YOU LAY LIMP ON THE GROUND FROM EXHAUSTION!" she snapped.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Joey sent the physical power of his curse to agitate her own. He held a hand out to direct its flow at her. It made itself physical in a strange silver mist that traveled through the air and wrapped itself tightly around Desota, causing no harm other than making her curse of power react violently and lash out at the mist. The power started attacking itself in her confusion, causing inner pain in Desota's body.

Desota cried out in surprise and fell from Kyo's back. Kyo shied away startled, but hesitantly approached her side curiously and fearful that she was hurt. Joey watched in awe as his sister withered and writhed in pain as she curled up into a tighter ball. Her 'source' power recognized the other spirit as being something not of its own and started to attack it with in her, but since the other orange spirit was still bound to her own spirit, it ended up hurting her as well. He had to do something. He noticed the orange spirit reach out to Kyo and the zhorse seemed to stay calm as it brushed against his body.

"That's it!" Joey quickly approached the zhorse, grabbing the startled animal by the mane to hold him still. He placed a hand on Desota's back- the only part of her visible to him as she was curled up in a tight ball. He used his power to try and calm Desota's frenzied curse and his aura started to cover over the other spirit- trapping it with in his grasp. Once he was sure he had a hold on the other spirit, he gritted his teeth and ripped it off Desota, severing the bounds it had painfully created to her. Desota jerked in alarm and pain.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed in pain.

Kyo's unicorn horn that had appeared once before to bound himself to Desota so long ago pulsed on his forehead as if felt a spirit being shifted to his body through Joey who acted like a medium for the spirit to transfer in. a small ball of energy gathered at the tip of the orange glowing horn on Kyo's forehead as his unicorn horn started to darken to black. It shot out like a beam into the sky and into the clouds. The lightning stopped suddenly and all the clouds lit up before darkening. When it was all said and done, Joey could no longer feel the presence of the other spirit in either Kyo or Desota and sighed with relief.

"You can thank me …. Later." He paused mid sentence because he noticed Desota sleeping peacefully on the ground beside him. The fires on Kyo's hooves were no longer there. The tall zhorse stood faithfully near them. Waiting for his mistress.

"**Amazing display! Lord Ishtar actually used his own body as a medium to knock out a raging spirit that was with in Lady Desota's body! Since this is a fighting tournament, however, and Desota has been knocked unconscious, Lord Joseph Ishtar wins by default and will advance to the grand finals along with Lady Yumi, Mukuro, Kurama, and sir Ryoga!**" Koto announced.

Joey sighed, then bent down to pick up his half sister when he heard a great roar from the clouds above. He looked up surprised at the clouds and saw them darken with yet another storm. Lightning streaked over the sky as a long, snake like body slithered through them. Joey had a feeling that what ever was hiding with in Desota didn't like the fact that he had kicked it out of a home so to speak. And what ever it was, was really big….

"**It doesn't look like the fight's quite over. There's something in the clouds above the floating island ring!**" Koto announced just as enthralled as the rest of the tournament occupants as the sky above them raged over head, but didn't strike down at them. Even the most hardened demons had to hold themselves in place while their skin crawled at the intense pressure of power what coming from what ever was hiding itself in the clouds.

Another great roar shook the stands of demons in the coliseum to the bone with its reptilian appeal. It felt like Godzilla had arisen once again to shake the shit out of them all. In all truth, they weren't that far off in assuming.

Through the clouds, a dark shadow outlined the slender, powerfully large body of a serpent with a canine like head. It lowered itself from the blinding clouds to reveal a beast with a massive head and gazelle twisted horns on its temples. Its thick flowing black feathery mane swayed like rich field grass along its back- started at the forehead just between the horns and ending a few feet away from its slimmed out tail that was tipped with a daunting blade. Its long neck arched back nobly above the shoulders where its front legs of a canine with steel-like claws retracted and extended periodically like a predatory cat feeling the ground before it sprang. Its hind legs were a long way away, down its long, snake-like body. It seemed to have a light coat of fur that shimmered with sleek scales underneath. The color was also black with a raven sheen to it since the scales shone underneath the light coat of fur. The head was also canine and had delicate features almost wolf like, but still massive. The eyes were a glowing orange that regarded Joseph skeptically from where it floated in the sky above him.

"**Folks, I doubt that the listeners to this will ever believe me, but what we have here is a DRAGON! I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes! The being that had taken host with in Desota was a DRAGON!!**" Koto was livid now.

Kurama nearly went comatose right there when he saw the dragon, coupled with the fact that his mate had been here the entire time… and the fact that it really was HER he had seen in the hot springs that night, on top of many other mishaps this whole tournament…. He'd have a talk with her later, but a freak'n DRAGON!!

Yoko put a hand to his counter parts' shoulder, "He's alive…?"

"Who now?" Kurama shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Ryukunai… that's Ryu. He's alive" Yoko emphasized, nodding to the great serpent dragon that was making a landing on the screen above them.

"Yeah, how… how about tha…." Kurama's green eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

Yoko shook his head, "Man down…"


	23. Chapter 23 Backlash Dragon

Chapter 23 Backlash Dragon

A/N- Yumi and Chocolaterox, this is for you! U 2 are the only ones who reviewed the last 2 chappies, and have made me happy .

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this_

_Animal I have become_

_Help me believe _

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this _

_AN-NI-MAL_

_**The Days Grace- Animal**_

_**-Still own notta-**_

Chapter 23 Backlash Dragon

Joey for a long moment had stood dead still in awed disbelief that he was seeing a dragon and not a hallucination. How could a creature so great and with so much ancient power be compressed inside tiny Desota's body and spirit? It didn't make sense, but the fact still remained that this creature had leeched off his sister by hiding inside of her gentle spirit and that ticked him off. Dragon or not, he knew he could become the first Kitsune dragon slayer if need be today.

The brave young Kitsune lord stood his ground where he held his sleeping sister bridal style in his arms as the great beast above him lowered its massive head to look nearly eye to eye as best it could with him. The deep voice it used to communicate with him made his heart stutter in its beating and his bones nearly rattle with in him.

"Who are you to disturb my slumber" the dragon boomed with a glare in it's deadly orange eyes that would have the devil himself bowing down to save his skin from the dragons wrath.

Joey tilted his head to the side arrogantly, "And who are you, oh great on, to be leeching off a poor unsuspecting girl's spirit like a common vengeful spirit? Do dragons make themselves larger so that they don't show how cowardly they truly are?"

A low booming with in the earth rattled around him as Joey braced himself against a strong tremor of an earth quack rumbling through the earth beneath his feet. One need only to feel the dragon's aura, even if they didn't have that particular gift, and they would have known the earth quack was only a reaction from the monster's deep pitted growl.

"Do not be foolish and try me, Kitsune" the dragon boomed lowly.

"And who is it that I would be challenging?" Joey prodded slyly on.

"The last of my kind, Ryukunai." The dragon snarled, "I am no common leech. I never expected for myself to be awakened once again, but you've proved the spirit world wrong then. They believed that by putting my spirit to rest back with in the small part of my soul I gave to Desota that I would not reawaken and my restless spirit would be put to eternal rest so long as I was near my previous soul partner and prison." The great dragon curled its lips in a smirk, showing off the large sharp, needle-point fangs and teeth, "Like always, those bastards are wrong."

"So you're Ryukunai. The one that helped Yusuke defeat Sensui?" Joey commented.

"The same." The dragon curled its body as it landed to the ground. The earth trembled again as the dragon's heavy set body settled on top of the ground. Ryu arched his neck swan-like as he addressed the Kitsune once more, "I was aware that Kurama was the one to hold her heart. Who are you?"

"I am her half-brother, Joseph Ishtar."

Ryu snarled lightly, "The Ishtar's have no hold to her blood any longer. They did not protect her against Sensui, nor did the clans of the East see fit to aid their dieing lord and his lover against the revolt at her birth. What makes you, the lord of such disgrace have any need to protect her now?" the dragon seemed angry with him. The long massive tail whipped about behind him, knocking out hundreds of acres of trees and foliage behind him.

"I KNEW NOTHING OF THAT!" Joseph snapped back, "THERE WAS NO WAY FOR ME TO KNOW SHE WAS IN DANGER IN THE HUMAN REALM. I FOLLOWED KYO WHEN HE ESCAPED TO HER MOTHERS SHRINE FROM THE DEMON REALM AFTER THE ATTACK ON MY FATHER HAD ALREADY PASSED! NO DEMON SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THAT SHRINE OTHER THAN MY FATHER, BUT I WAS WRONG!"

"That is no excuse!" the dragon seethed. The thunder in the clouds above them reflected his agitation of the Kitsune, "I protected her against Sensui! I've shielded her from things you could only dream of! I am her greatest protector and you have no right to be near her, says me!" the dragon's eyes brightened a moment before he opened his mouth and shot a flamethrower at Joey who escaped narrowly.

When he righted himself, Joey started shocked at the dragon, "YOU COULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME _**AND HER**_! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF HER GREATEST PROTECTER!?"

"She is immune to my fire. I cannot harm her with any of the powers we share." The dragon snorted, "Set her down and leave her, whelp."

"I won't leave her! Not when a psychopath like you is right here!" Joey snapped back.

"I said LEAVE HER!" Ryu reared back to attack again, but stopped short when a large zhorse stood between him and Joey. The dark animal shielded the Kitsune holding Desota and looking determinedly at Ryu, "Stand aside Kyo!"

"Iya!" the deep baritone voice of the enlarged Kyo shook his equine head that still donned with a glowing orange horn on the forehead.

"Stand aside!"

"Iya!!" Kyo shouted in denial once more.

"What reason do you have of protecting him!?" the dragon snapped.

Kyo snorted and lowered his head. He tossed his mane up into the air to shake the rain water out of it, totally ignoring the dragon's request.

"KYO!"

"Choto, demo nachi chi-you tu" the zhorse snorted smartly.

Joey didn't have a clue as to what the animal just said, but the look on the dragon's face said all.

"You must think a fool of me to believe some shit like that is happening!" the dragon grumbled.

"Shinana Iya tono. Ie chi-tai" Kyo shrugged nonchalantly as if goading Ryu on.

"That was uncalled for" Ryu growled.

"Kyo-Kyo" Kyo shrugged, still nonchalant.

Joey had the impression that the Zhorse was trying to talk Ryu into something.

"Let me get this straight," Ryu cocked his head in a wary way, "You're telling me, that the title as 'King of the Demons' is being tossed around in a ungodly tournament like this and is given to whom ever comes out as the tournament champion?"

"Hai" Kyo nodded.

"And you say that it wasn't this whelp's fault-,"

"Iya- disa Joe-Joe miana!" Kyo snapped.

"I don't care what his name is, he's still a whelp" Ryu shot back, "Anyways, you're saying it's not his fault? Then who has revived me?"

"Koe-Koe"

"Koenma revived me…." Ryu repeated doubtfully.

"Hai"

"And how is it that you know of this"

"Iya siyao" Kyo rejected.

"I doubt he would do that out of the goodness of his heart."

"Riyu siya boom-noom kaile desoputo" Kyo smiled enthusiastically.

Ryu hissed, "That's what he's after?"

"Hai"

"You're sure"

"Hai, Hai" Kyo nodded emphasis.

Ryu rolled his eyes, "Am I getting paid for this?"

"Hai" Kyo once again smirked.

Joey was nearly startled when a strong vapor mist surrounded the dragon, leaving only a shadow of the great beast that faded as the mist around him grew thicker. A few minutes later, a young man about the same height as Joey strode out of the mist with his arms crossed. His hair was jet black with silver streaks in it that was long in the front and seemed short in the back with a small rat tail at his nape. He wore a gray and black formal uniform that had torn sleeves up to his shoulders and the long belt of it was orange that tied around his middle like an obi. The bottoms of his pants legs were torn as well and showed that he was barefoot. Orange eyes of the dragon smirked up at the Kitsune that glared back at him.

"You're the founder of this tournament?" Ryu questioned when he came to stand in front of Joey, glancing only for a moments worry down at the sleeping Desota in Joey's protective arms.

Joey's ears could pick up the sound of others coming. He had no doubt that Yoko and Kurama were among them as well as anybody else that was able in their little group with them had come.

"Yusuke suggested it, but I funded it." Joey replied coldly just as Yoko and Kurama had spotted them and called out to them. Neither fox nor dragon paid them any mind, but Kyo lifted his head and squealed out a welcome to them.

"Then you don't think he'd mind?" Ryu cocked an eyebrow.

"Mind what exactly" Joey demanded.

"Yeah, mind what?" Yusuke asked, nearly out of breath, but able to realize that his name had been mentioned and they were talking about him. He stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath and looking over to see in Desota was okay. Yoko had already collected her sleeping form from Joey's arms, but still the fox lord and dragon didn't waver their glare contest from one another. That's precisely the time Yusuke realized that Ryu was in fact alive…. Again.

"WHOA SHIT!" he jumped back startled, "Where'd you come from!"

"The sky" Ryu replied, easily shifting his glare away from the Kitsune lord to look inquiringly at Yusuke, "So do you mind or not?"

"Mind what?"

"Do you mind if I participate in your little demon tournament?" Ryu rephrased.

"Well, uh," Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "You see, it's a little late…"

"All the better. I don't have to waste time accidentally killing the weaker demons to qualify for the final act of the tournament." Ryu replied highly.

"A bit arrogant aren't we?" Joey growled.

"Just certain. Not arrogant. Call me on it if I'm wrong, whelp" Ryu challenged.

"You can't be that much older than me lizard"

"I probably knew the babysitter to the Kitsune who created your clan about 50 or so generations back from you" Ryu smirked, "I am an ancient. Second only to those who were born at the dawn of time"

"Like me" Hakkuto stepped in waving at Ryu, "It's good to see you finally made it"

Ryu gave him a dull look, "No thanks to you offering my services with out my knowledge to spirit realm no less."

"I'm an opportunist, and they offered enough gold to satisfy even my 50th generation should I ever decide to settle down." The unicorn replied flippantly.

"Con artist" the dragon mumbled.

"What about the spirit world?" Yusuke asked. Kurama too looked up from where he was looking over his mate in his counterparts' arms. His green eyes narrowed on the unicorn and dragon, wandering what they were playing at.

"You were saying, Yusuke," Ryu change subject with out a hitch, "Am I allowed or not? If not, I'm sure you can choose a few brave souls from the audience that will serve as my qualification for the finals…"

"I doubt we would get any volunteers. It's a graveyard back there since you've showed up all high and mighty with that Godzilla roar of yours." Yusuke grinned, "Sure, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't join us."

"To make things fair…" Hakkuto spoke up, "Maybe you shouldn't fight until the tournament works out on its own. Whoever wins the current tournament must fight you and if they win, they'll truly be a king among demons. If not, you rule demon realm for the next…. What did you say it was?" he turned to Yusuke.

"Back home it's like…. Four years?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Not a very long rein, but whatever works" Hakkuto shrugged, "You'll rule the next four years. And then have it start all over again."

"Keeps me preoccupied for a while" Ryu nodded.

"I'll see you then" Joey said darkly.

"Make my day, kit" Ryu nodded.

Joey scoffed childishly. He knew he wasn't acting very lordship, but it would seem that no matter what, and even though it was probably a misunderstanding between the two of them, the dragon and fox lord had a personality clash that refused to go away. There would be no 'getting along' completely between the two rivals.

Joey turned to board the transporter that took him back while another separate transporter waited for the others.

-098-098-098-0909870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Yumi was ready and waiting for them when they returned and the transporter dropped them off at the port. At her side, Hiei stood nonchalant as ever. They were surprised to see Ryu to be the first to stride out and greet them.

"Nice to see you again" Ryu's brows knotted when he noticed something different in the two of them since last he saw them this close, "Awe, it seems that shortty here decided to mate with little wolf-pup girl" he grinned good-naturedly.

Yumi's hands shifted to her hips as she huffed an exasperated sight, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Ryu gave her a dry look, freezing in his stance from holding his arms up to her for a welcoming hug, "Well, so nice to see you again too, Yumi."

"Why have you returned?" Hiei quipped.

Ryu was about to reply when Yoko brushed pass him carrying the unconscious Desota and tailed closely by a worried Kurama. Yumi quickly forgot about Ryu and expressed concern for Desota.

"Is she okay?" Yumi asked concerned.

"She'll be fine" Yusuke said as he stood next to Ryu with Hakkuto following.

"And Joey? The surveillance screens that were the play by play for the fight went down after Ryu's electric aura shattered it." Yumi said.

"He's probably with his mate by now." Hakkuto said, "He took a different cab as it were."

"Hn" Hiei's ever colorful response snorted and was followed by a silence.

Yumi timidly looked over her shoulder in time to see Yoko and Kurama board the elevator with Desota while the door closed shut behind them, "Where are they going with her now?"

"Do you truly wish to know?" Hakkuto taunted with a perverse smirk.

Ryu screwed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears, "Not listening! La-La-La-LA!" he growled out immaturely.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You've been locked inside her subconscious spirit for too long."

"And you missed the last four growth spurts of your life so we're even" Ryu quipped teasingly.

Hiei's temperature rose with his anger, making the air around him sizzle a bit, "Don't pester me, you will not survive."

"I've got a more than three thousand years of experience on you, boy, so your threats aren't worth more than a firecrackers burn to my hid." The dragon snorted.

"Hn"

Kyo rolled his eyes at them and leaped up to Ryu's shoulders for a nap well deserved with a small sigh. Not worrying about Desota's welfare since he knew she was in her mates' capable hands.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709879807

Keiko and Yukina stared at the screen in shock then looked to each other to see if they'd really just seen a dragon appear from the sky on the screen just before the program went off the air. Akane and Suki napped between them curled to each other like a couple of puppies and snoozing blissfully in the afternoon sun that poured into the room from the open shoji door that lead to the porch behind them. The TV screen the girls had been watching was over taken with white fuzz and nose.

Keiko mechanically leaned forward to turn the on and off knob of the ancient television set Genkai had off and sat back on her heels, looking to Yukina who stared back at her just as shocked.

"Was that….?" Keiko questioned.

Yukina swallowed and shook her head negatively, "I-I wouldn't know" she admitted, "I'd never gotten to meet Mr. Kunai before he died…."

"I think I saw him once or twice. He was at Kuwabara's house that night Kuwabara brought back Kyoshi, but he left in a hurry and I haven't seen him since." She looked down confused "But then Yusuke said he …. He died"

"Yumi told me that too." Yukina admitted.

"Interesting" Genkai's unusually soft voice, probably for the children's sake, startled the girls. Genkai stood leaning against the frame of the door to the porch outside smoking her cigarette thoughtfully staring intently at the now off screen, "That's very interesting" she took another drag.

"Master Genkai" Yukina whispered disapprovingly of the cigarette in the woman's hand, but Genkai ignored her slight reprimand.

"It's curious how the tournament is to turn out." The old woman took another drag of her smoke and then crushed it in her palm, uncaring about the way it stung, "While I've enjoyed watching it with in the comfort of the shrine for now, it'd be better if it were in live action." She grinned mischievously up at the two girls that seemed to catch her meaning, "Don't you think?"

Yukina nodded, "Yes, Genkai!" she pushed herself up quietly so she didn't disturb the little part demon and hanyou, "I'll prepare some packs for the trip."

"I'll pack a few things for Kurosuki and Akane." Keiko volunteered standing quietly as well now. Both girls paused and looked back at the babies when Kurosuki yawned in his sleep.

Genkai sighed at the girls hesitation, "I'll watch over the pipsqueaks while you two bustle about getting ready" she grumbled reluctantly- even though she really didn't mind and showed it in the way she smiled slightly warmly when she sat next to the two children cuddled against one another and stroked Kurosuki's little fox ear that twitched against her hand.

"Thank you Genkai!" Yukina and Keiko whispered in unison, and then they were off to get ready while Genkai meditated next to the sleeping bundles of joy.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota groaned. Her head throbbed and her chest ached with a dull sense of pressure. Her whole body felt like lead weight, yet she felt so comfortable where she was. In her half-sleep state of mind, her groan finished out with a light sigh. She felt cool silky soft sheets caressing her side she lay on and felt the yielding comfort of a bed underneath her. Her hand that was lain beside her stroked the silkiness with a pleased smile on her face. She then realized that something didn't feel quite right….

Her pillow, for instance- it was smooth against her cheek, but it felt bodily heated and she could tell that whatever was under her head was not feather or cotton filled. In fact, it was rather hard, but not uncomfortable. Then there was the fact that her ear that she wasn't laying on constantly felt massaged pleasurably and her tail swatted at something once or twice to something that flittered ghostly light over her thigh….

'Wasn't I wearing something that covered my thighs?' she thought groggily. The muscles in the said leg twitched and flexed instinctively as the light ghost of a caress returned with more pressure this time, and it felt as if a hand were stroking her.

"She seems to be coming around" that voice…. She knew that voice so well. She felt herself clear more of the hazy sleepiness that kept her from opening her eyes when she felt her pillow tighten under her and low vibrations in time to the flow of the voice alert her, but still she did not open her eyes. Half wanting to simply ignore the oddity of what she sensed and fall back to blissful, unaware, slumber.

The feeling of her ear being massaged slowly stopped and she felt her hair being combed through with gentle large hands and slender fingers.

It was the deeper timbre coming from a voice near her legs that snapped all sluggish slumber thoughts from her mind as it chuckled amused, "Bit of a kit, isn't she, with how she naps so easily." Her thigh and buttocks tensed when she felt an all too familiar rough grope promptly squeeze just below her tail.

"YOKO!" she snapped. Her legs fly upward to help her raise her torso and swipe instinctively in retort to his perversion, "You PERVERT-Groping me in my SLEEP now are you?!" she snarled in annoyance at how easily he seemed to out maneuver her flailed swipe of her fist, catching her wrist with in his grasp just before it made impact to his face.

"There she is!" Yoko grinned, lightly wrestling her to keep a good hold on her while she yanked to take her wrist back.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" she hissed with a choke, embarrassed that he caught her and even held her easily at his mercy as he used her off-balance when he suddenly loosened his hold on her when she leaned back and then tugged roughly forward so she fell on his naked chest then wrapped his arms around her with a heavy, over dramatic sigh of contentment.

"So good to feel you again in my arms." He said mock dreamily.

Desota's face darkened when she then realized with horror why she felt the draft so easily in her sleep-hazed stupor before. She could feel every inch of his naked torso against her scantly clad form that was covered merely in the push-up bra and nearly-string thong that came in the package her brother had sent that held her 'attire' for the fight.

Apparently, he had taken liberties to remove them. She pressed her palms against his chest to try and shove out of his unyielding embrace when a second voice stilled her.

"Come now, Yoko, stop teasing her, or she'll never relax." That was Kurama's voice.

She twisted her neck so she could look over her shoulder while Yoko pouted at having her attention diverted from him. Behind her, she saw Kurama in the same state of half-dress as Yoko where he lounged with his back against the head board of the bed and one leg bent at the knee with the other lay straight. His arms crossed across his very bare chest and there was a reprimanding glare in his green eyes that he sent sternly to Yoko before the same eyes softened as the gazed at her own wide blue ones.

"Ku-Kurama…?" she gapped.

"Good morning love" he greeted with a smile, "Sleep well?"

Yoko yelped in surprise when he felt a surge of electricity shock him from where her hands pressed against his chest. He instinctively let go and nearly fell off the bed. She however was not so graceful to catch herself as he was. She didn't even realize her electricity power had reacted to her emotions and as such, didn't expect his sudden concrete hold to disappear, landing her falling backward, off the bed, and too the floor with a yelp and tangled in the red silk sheets that had tangled around her legs.

Both Yoko and Kurama looked over the bed surprised and a bit concerned. Each took an arm to help her up again and untangle her legs from the sheets.

"You okay?" Yoko asked.

"F-Fine" she replied winded. She couldn't help but glance from one to the other before looking away embarrassed even more with her reaction.

_Joey held up his arm to block the attack. His body hardening into steel as the blade collided with his hardened flesh- his power. The siblings were close enough to look the other in the eye and Joey held mirth in his._

"_Don't you ever watch TV?"_

Desota could almost hear her brother's voice from the fight just before she blacked out. She held her breath suddenly at the flash of memory.

"_What do you mean by that?" Desota shoved him away from her, "What's TV got to do with-,"_

"_Did you or did you not watch the fight between Kurama and Jaden before ours?"_

"_No, I didn't get the pleasure to." Desota tilted her head, "Did your man lose?"_

"_Of course he did," Joey snorted as if it were obvious, "But not with out leaving his mark,"_

"_What mark?" Desota's sword shifted and coiled into her bullwhip as she snapped it at Joey, keeping him at bay and out of range for attack. She knew he was a close range fighter._

"_He split your dear mate in two, my dear. Yoko and Kurama are not sharing the same body."_

"Desota?"

Desota looked up quickly to Kurama's concerned green orbs. His hand rested on her shoulder as he leaned forward to look her in the eye with her hunched forward somewhat.

"You're sure you're alright? It was only a few hours ago that you fought with Joey…," he looked to Yoko who sat cross-legged and bracing his arms behind him to lean back on. The silver Kitsune shrugged, but his own golden eyes showed that he was also concerned.

"She must still be having the lingering exhaustion. After all, she was out cold 4 days last time her curse was used to such an extent." He reminded the red head. Both simultaneously looked back to her, asking the silent question once more if she felt alright.

Desota grimaced and held up her hands in her defense, "Guys, look, I'm okay, alright? Really, I'm fine. You just…" she blushed and suddenly felt her eyes shift about nervously, trying to avoid their knowing, smug expressions, "You startled me, was all."

"This predicament is quite the shocker." Kurama admitted, "I thought having a mind that was quite and not having the peace interrupted every other 15 minutes or less would be welcomed, but now I just feel out of place."

"Thanks, red." Yoko mocked with a snort and roll of his golden eyes, "I'm just glad it doesn't feel like I have a leash attached to me any longer, with how you're always trying to suppress me and all."

"Having fox ears and a tail randomly appearing out of a normal teenager in the supermarket would cause a riot back home, Yoko. You don't have to be in control of my body every time I chose to ignore you commands to put your favorite junk foods in our basket while we're shopping for laundry detergent." Green eyes coolly glanced at the fuming other half of Kurama's soul tauntingly.

"Your fault for introducing human food to my diet when you were younger and going through your all consuming of sugar and junk food stage." Yoko shot back.

Desota watched in slight amusement as the two halves of the same soul bickered harmlessly back and forth and had to admit that both were very harsh with their prodding insults at one another, but neither seemed to bother throwing in a fist or two out of rage like normal men did to one another when angered. She realized that this had always been how their relationship worked, just that they were not face to face, but two spirits joined at the hip sharing one body….

"_Tell me how to break the curse!"_

"_What curse? Yours? There's not a way!" he snarled back, trying to shove her off. He was amazed at her ability to keep him still, she didn't weigh much, but her knees were cutting into a pressure point on his arms that made it harder for them to move._

"_Not that curse, I know all about that one" she shook her head, "Tell me how to get Yoko and Kurama back as one."_

_Joey smirked up at her, "You sure you want to hear?"_

"_Just tell me!" she snapped in frustration, lifting her knees ever so slightly from the pressure points they had been holding down on him._

_Joey took the advantage of her slight loss and shoved her off him. He caught her in mid-air and pinned her on her stomach to the ground with her arms caught behind her in one hand while he held her head down with the other._

"_It's really simple really, sister. Think real hard and guess what could possibly lift a curse" he smirked._

_Desota struggled underneath him and flailed about as much as she could to throw him off her to no avail. She sighed in defeat and lay limp a minute to catch her breath, "I don't know, a maidens kiss or something?"_

"_This isn't sleeping beauty here" Joey said dryly._

_Desota snarled and lifted her leg to kick him upside the head in a display of her flexible body from the way she lay pinned. She grinned as he fell forward over her and she used what little energy she had recovered from the short-circuit she had in the water to surge high volts of electricity through her body and make him jump off her instinctively with a slight burn to remember her by. She sat up after he was off her and gripping his side she had surged electricity into._

"_You told me to guess" she pointed out, "Now, no more games- tell me how to cure their condition of separation."_

"_Just remember- you asked" Joey smirked. _

_She blinked in surprise when he flashed out of sight before her eyes. She quickly looked around, trying to catch a hint of where he was or follow his movements. She felt his hands snatch hers and pin them behind her while his thick-muscled arm wrapped close to her throat around her neck and held her immobile to him. He whispered the cure quietly in her ear, smirking as he felt her tense up._

"_THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!" she shouted._

Oh mother of god…. The curse- ACK- the CURE!

Her throat suddenly felt dry as she remembered the whispered _cure_ Joey had told her. Dread filled her heart as she felt like she was drowning in embarrassment at what it meant for her to do… she felt the heat of her cheeks snake downward and felt her stomach flip-flop and the pit of her core tighten at the thought.

'Dear god, that is just wrong!' she thought in panicked denial when she felt a familiar heat poor through her, 'I am NOT turned on by this!!'

Images in her head altering in very compromising positions among the three of them hazed to her minds eye as she screwed her eyes shut tight and shook her head to banish the thought almost as quickly as it had shown up.

"GRAH!" she snarled at herself.

Her sudden out burst silenced the two bickering males to stare at her once again curiously. Yoko's nostrils flared and a glint shimmered in his suddenly predatory eyes as they narrowed mock-suspiciously.

"What are you thinking, little one?" he tilted his head in mock innocents, "You seem _hot _and _bothered_ so suddenly."

"Don't you even _try _and go there." She warned heatedly, wrestling the sudden heat of her body to regain some sort of control over herself once again.

"And just where am I trying to go, sweetheart?" Yoko replied with teasing innocents.

"I know what you're trying to do, so you can stop what ever it is right now." She tried to put on a front that said she wouldn't be wrestled around and fall for his charms.

She didn't put into the equation that Kurama would actually aid Yoko's cause.

Kurama had taken the chance to relocate himself from her side to slide behind her and grinned when she unknowingly back pedaled from Yoko into Kurama's waiting lap where he wrapped his arms around her and nearly purred as her whole body shivered as his hot skin finally came into contact with hers.

"Maybe the fight has your nerves frazzled more than we thought" Kurama said sympathetically as he gathered up her long raven hair that had fallen over her shoulder to pull it back away from it and started to let his lips tenderly kiss the all familiar mark there. He could even smell her arousal with his not so sensitive nose as it spiked dramatically when his lips touched her there.

"You're right, Kurama" Yoko caught on very quickly. Now that she could no longer move out of his grasp, Yoko took full advantage of Kurama holding Desota still and cupped her face with his hand to make her look him in the eye. Her wide blue eyes still glared defiantly as she not only fought against them stubbornly, but her own body's desire as well, "She does seem more uptight than usual." At that, Desota growled warningly. Yoko only smirked, "Want us to help you with your problem."

"I don't have a-," Yoko cut her off, finding a better way to use her mouth rather than let it lash poisonous insults at him. Not that he didn't find it amusing when she did, but now was not the time. His own mouth crushed to hers, making sure that she forgot what ever she was going to say as he thrust his tongue provocatively in and out of her lips and growled to make her insides mush. He could still feel her fight feebly back, but now it seemed barely halfhearted. She groaned as Kurama slid his hands from behind her back along her waistline and cup her bra covered breasts while the red head behind her suckled harder on the mate mark on her neck, driving her insane with pleasure.

Yoko relented his firm hold on her mouth when he sensed her need to breathe. She gasped for breath while he nibbled at the other side of her neck and jaw from Kurama.

"Wh-what about a sh-shower?" she panted.

"Shower?" Kurama and Yoko glanced at one another.

Yoko smirked, "Yes, a shower will be called for after this" 

"Not now?" Desota feebly tried to excuse, knowing if she didn't get away from them now, she wouldn't for a while.

"Well we could" Kurama shrugged, "But then that would be a waste of water. We'd just take another one after."

"Hmm" Yoko purred as he started to lower his explorations to her chest, "Not a bad idea."

Desota arched back into Kurama as Yoko claimed an offered nipple from her breast he had revealed when he unsnapped her bra loose and suckled happily as the forgotten undergarment was flicked away. She hadn't breast fed Kurosuki for nearly 2 or 3 months, so her breasts were no longer so sensitive that it hurt when he got a little rougher and used his teeth. She cried out and arched her neck over Kurama, exposing her throat to him which he happily took advantage of before claiming her lips just as eagerly as Yoko had. This time, she thrust her own tongue to his before he could even try. Kurama rose aggressively to the challenge and wrestled her tongue for dominance. Desota groaned in his mouth as Yoko gave a final nip on her left nipple then kissed his way over to its twin on the right for the same vigorous treatment long over due in his opinion.

-- WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning

LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN COMING UP IN NEXT CHAPTER. TIS A BIG ONE

WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning WarningWarning

-Seeya!


	24. Chapter 24 Forces Combined

Chapter 24 Forces Combined

A/N- WARNING!!

MAJOR LEMON BELOW! IF IT OFFENDS PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!

_What' chu gonna do with all that Junk_

_All that Junk inside dat trunk_

_I'm a gonna get, get, get you drunk_

_Get chu love drunk of my hump_

_My hump, My hump, _

_My hump, _

_My hump, _

_My hump, _

_My hump, _

_You love my lady lumps _

_In the back and in the front!_

_Check it out!_

_**Black-Eyed Peas- My Humps**_

_-Disclaimer- Owns nothing……… but ideas……lol_

_Don't forget to review _

Chapter 24 Forces Combined

Dear god, she believed she had died and gone to heaven! Desota could never imagine her sex life getting kinky enough to have not one, but two lovers! Never mind that they were the same soul! She moaned as Yoko suckled a bit harder on her nipple while his fingers wandered down to her clit and started to rub sensually against it. Kurama's hands traced the outlines of her ribs under her breasts while his teeth and tongue wrecked havoc on her neck that had her toes curling in pleasure. She could barely contain the impulse to wag her tail underneath her!

Her body jerked instinctively as Yoko's middle finger dipped into her womanhood and she yelped as he groaned.

"Still tight, Kurama. She's still tight" Yoko smirked to his counter part who grinned back.

"Go easy on her then. Work her to accept us," Kurama warned.

"I know what I'm doing." Yoko snorted in retort.

"Well what ever you're doing DON'T STOP!" Desota bit out as she whimpered when his he added a second finger.

"Don't plan on it love." Yoko smirked, leaning over her so he was draped over her body and his face was inches from hers, "You're in for the long haul, so get ready" he added a third finger with a forceful shove that had her gritting her teeth at the zing her nerves shot through her.

Her hand bent back to cradle Kurama's head and let her fingers grasp the satin silk of red hair as she felt herself grate her hips in time with Yoko's fingers thrusts inside her. her other arm wound around Yoko's neck to pull him closer to her as he devoured the front of her body with his mouth, not leaving one spare inch of skin untouched. She could barely contain the shivers that ran through her in the sheer pleasure of it all and she could do nothing but hold on to each of them as they pushed her over the edge.

Desota gritted her teeth to hold back a scream, but Kurama took her mouth with his to let her scream to him as she felt her orgasm approach, but suddenly, Yoko stopped. Desota tore her lips away from Kurama's with a threatening growl at the smirking fox between her legs.

"Yoko!" she snapped.

"Darling?" he drawled innocently back to her with a playful smirk she hissed at, "Feeling a bit frustrated?"

"Don't tease!" she bit back.

"But I do love to tease." Yoko pouted.

"That's true." Kurama rolled his eyes.

Desota glared back at the silver Kitsune, then turned her body around in Kurama's lap, facing the pleasantly surprised red head now and shooting a deadly look back at Yoko over her shoulder, "Then you can sit this one out- Tease. See what you don't get!" she huffed playfully as she promptly ground her naked hips against Kurama's barely covered ones.

Kurama hissed back in pleasure, not at all arguing with the way she chose to get back at Yoko. It meant all the more for him. His hands cupped her ass and ground to help ground her to him more forcefully and as such created that sweet friction he craved from her as her hands snaked down and tugged at his boxers to get them off. He helped her by leaning up so she could slip them off his hips and slid them down his legs, tossing them off to the side just as discarded as her own undergarments before.

Desota swung her leg over him so she sat on his lap once again and grinned down at him, "Do your worst" she dared playfully.

"Bet on it!" he husked as he pulled her hips to his as he entered her quickly. Both groaned at the feel of one another once again, "I've missed this"

"So have I" she admitted with a blush.

"Quite the sex vixen you've become" he chuckled, pulling back and using his hands on her ass to hold her off him just until his tip was inside, only to slam back down with more force than before, loving the way her moan puffed across his ear.

"All the better to please you with, mate" she whispered in his ear, rolling her hips into him, knowing it would set him off.

Kurama gritted his teeth as he held back the urge to just shove her beneath him and fuck the living daylights out of her, but they hadn't coupled for a long time, and he wanted to enjoy her all to himself before Yoko got fed up with being left out and intervened.

Gritting his teeth he smirked up at her, "You'll have to do better than tha-," his eyes nearly went cross-eyed as he felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him on purpose, squeezing him tighter than before and strangling a hiss from his teeth at the pleasurable pain it shot through his very core, "Fuck!"

"What was that? Do better and 'Fuck'? You said?" Desota coyly leaned into him, "Well, quite honestly, you're starting to bore me."

"Really now." Kurama bucked up into her quickly and quickly used her off balance to sit himself up and drag her under him so he was in control, "Shall I show you what I'm holding back?"

"If you don't, I'll probably fall asleep" she purposefully goaded him on.

"You'll be feeling this tomorrow, I hope you realize you brought it upon yourself" he snarled as he started to slam into her repeatedly, not letting up even as she squealed in response and squirmed underneath him. he scooped her knees to bend around his hips and brought her to a closer angle, allowing him to ram deeper inside her and rock against a hidden deep spot that made her scream her pleasure to the heavens above.

"Do you feel it!" he shouted over her screams.

"I FEEL IT, I FEEL IT!" she screamed back.

"Then cum for me, my love! Cum!" he snarled as he doubled his efforts, feeling his climax approaching fast.

"KURAMAAAAAAAH!" Desota screamed as she clenched down on his cock and came with rock shaking force that triggered his own.

"DESOTAA!" his own shout was short lived as he arched himself to her and let loose his seed deep inside her. His mouth sought out hers and kissed her as tenderly as he could with the way that his body convulsed with his release inside her.

When he came down from his high, he gasped for breath he forgot he was holding in and looked down at her doing the same, grinning like a maniac up at him, "You asked for it."

"And you brought it" she giggled, leaning up to kiss him which he returned happily, already ready for another go, but Yoko had other plans.

"Now that was cruel, sweetheart" Yoko huffed.

Desota felt the light caresses of vines wrap around her and pull her from under Kurama, lift her to the air and hold her parallel above Yoko who lay on his back with his hands tucked under his head gazing up at her with a pout, "You left me out on purpose."

"And you teased me. So I don't wanna hear it" she mocked his tone right back, catching on to his game. She felt just a little off balance as his vines maneuvered her to his will on a whim. Going from parallel above him to sliding beneath him just as he rose to all fours, ready and waiting.

Yoko looked over her hungrily before glancing up at his red-headed counter part, "You're on your own for a while. Our mate needs to learn a lesson in who's submissive to whom"

"So now you go all dominative on me? Bah!" Desota mocked.

"The more you goad, the more you'll get, little one, and I don't wish to make you regret it later, but if I must, I will." His eyes heated with the promise that made her shiver with chills.

"Aren't I already submissive? I'm under you, aren't I?" she pleaded.

"Under me, yes" he purred.

Desota yelped as the plants around her twisted her over to all fours under him and her tail cocked to the side instinctively as Yoko pressed his aching cock against her behind. His body shivered in pleasure at the feel of her.

"And now, you are submissive" he kissed her neck from behind and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Smart one" she mumbled.

Yoko rolled his hips so that the tip of his cock pushed inside her pussy just barley before he with drew once more, leaving her wantonly raising her hips to the bait as he teased her. His fingers flitted over her lower stomach, toying with the muscles that gave and pulled there as she rocked back to him to get him inside and fill her. Yoko's hands smoothed over her hips and then gripped them firmly to hold them in place while he continued to work himself slowly in and out of her, only entering small amounts at a time before quickly withdrawing and entering slowly still again. Completely opposite of what Kurama had done to her before and it drove her up the wall! Her claws dug into the bed in front of her as she took out her frustration on the sheets.

"Yo-KO!" she rasped.

"Patients baby, patients is virtue" he groaned as he sheathed himself almost all the way in and with drew quickly as her muscles tightened on him as if to try and grip him in place.

"Load of crap!" she hissed as he shoved his hips all the away, making her almost bite her tongue at the sharp change in pace.

"You were saying?" he bit out as he ground into her faster.

"F-faster!" she pleaded.

"Beg for it, vixen! Beg!" he growled.

"H-harder!" she squirmed.

"Beg!"

"Ooh!" she raised her hips higher back to him, "P-please! F-faster!"

"As my little _vixen_ commands!" Yoko snarled as he pounded into her repeatedly, making her cry out in ecstasy, "Oh gods!! So fucking delicious!" he reared back.

"Ya-Ya-YOKOOOOH!" she yowled in pleasure.

"Gggrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaah!" he bit out between clenched teeth as he let loose his own orgasm and his manhood swelled even more, feeling her own sex clamp down on him, "Tight, tight, TIGHT!" he humped a bit to get her muscles to loosen around his cock, but they still clamped down and held him inside her, "Never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm stuck."

"What?!" Desota yelped, jumping up to all fours and causing Yoko to whine as her muscles gripped tighter on him.

"Stop MOVING!" he yelped, holding her still with a growl of warning.

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "It appears that not only dogs are locked, but foxes as well!" he hid his grin behind his hand as he tried to muffle the snickers out politely for Dessy's sake, but this was rich! Yoko was _stuck_ to her!

"Get out!" Desota pulled.

"ACK! STOP THAT!" Yoko held her in place, panting to keep himself under control, "I'll just calm down."

Desota could feel him harden inside her and glared back, "It doesn't feel like that'll happen any time soon." She huffed. As if to prove her point, Yoko's cock twitched inside her, making them both moan, "Dear god! Do something! Anything, but change the damn position! That's starting to hurt!"

"I've always wanted to try this!" Yoko grinned. He hooked an arm under one leg and started to rotate her on his cock so she'd face him, both hissing at the unusual friction it caused, "Oh shit that felt good!" his tail wagged behind him, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Yeah, well I'm not" Desota panted, "Just give me a minute, will you?" she sighed.

"Awe, is little Dessy all fucked out?" Yoko teased mockingly.

Desota's eyes flashed in the retort, "Feh! Yeah right! I'm just getting warmed up! I could take you two at the same time and still be ready to go!"

"Wanna test that theory?" Kurama purred.

"Yes, let's test it!" Yoko grinned.

"Wait, what?" Oh shit, what did she just do!

Desota watched Kurama closely as Yoko leaned back and pulled Desota to straddle him while he still rocked up into her, "Easy, love, just forget about Kurama right now and focus on this" Yoko rocked harder up inside her causing her to groan in satisfaction and grind back into him.

Yoko kept one hand snugly on her hips, guiding her on him while the other flittered through his silver hair and pulled out a seed that he held to Kurama, "Prepare it with this before you try that, Kurama. You'll hurt her otherwise."

"Try what?" Desota tilted her head.

"What did I just tell you?" Yoko snapped, rocking up to her roughly, "Don't pay attention to him when you're fucking ME!"

"Gods! Sheesh, I'm s-sorry!" Desota yelped as he laughed back at her surprised expression of ecstasy.

Yoko pulled her arms to him so she'd hug him and kissed her fully on the lips, taking her every thought away from rationality and inflaming it into passion at his will as his tongue traced the insides of her teeth and danced around her own. He felt her hesitate a moment as she felt something probing her unused hole. So he kissed her harder, forcing her to forget about the way Kurama gently used the cream the seed Yoko had given him to lave across her ass hole to act as a numbing lubricant. He made sure to coat the tight muscle thickly before gently popping a finger into the puckered offering.

Desota actually barked in alarm and shot up, tearing her mouth away from Yoko, but he held fast to keep their connection as she looked back wide-eyed at Kurama, "Oh my god! Please tell me you're not trying to fuck me in the 'out' hole!" she yelped.

"Alright, I won't tell you." Kurama shrugged.

"Kurama!"

"What? Yoko won't share!" Kurama pouted.

"Ha!" Yoko barked back with vengeance.

Desota glared back at Yoko, "Listen you! You're the one stupid enough to get stuck inside me!"

"Is that really a bad thing?" Yoko raised a delicate brow.

"It is to Kurama! You're leaving him out!" Desota whined.

"So let him join in" Yoko shrugged.

"In my ass?" Desota blanched, "But… but that's my….Out hole" she shook her head, "The only thing that's made for is crap to be shoved OUT, not IN"

"Oh, so I'm crap now?" Kurama mocked a hurtful voice.

"See, now you hurt his feelings, so let him try" Yoko reprimanded.

_**Dear sister,**_ Joey's words taunted her from before as she glared back and forth between the twin devils, _**The cure is simple to lift the curse, all that needs to be done is for each of them to have the same desire and act upon it. More than likely sexually and I'm sure you can help out in that.**_

'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!!' she thought.

"This doesn't go anywhere. Alright? We try it once, so don't think that in the times to come when you guys start getting frisky that I'll offer my ass, alright? This is a one time deal IF I let you try." She gritted out.

"Of course." Yoko purred.

"Promise" Kurama agreed as his finger started messaging the inside of her unused hole, spreading the numbing cream the help loosen her up for his penetration.

"Slowly, Kurama" Desota looked over her shoulder to him as she felt him prepare to enter.

"Always, love," Kurama reassured, nuzzling her cheek from behind as he hugged her middle and curved over her where she sat up between them now.

Desota's ears folded down to her head in pain as she felt the head of Kurama's cock butt against her and pop in her untried hole, "Kurama!" she hissed, tightening up.

"SHIT KURAMA!" Yoko snapped, "DON'T FUCKIN MOVE!"

"Can't…. Feel…. man…hood." Kurama squeaked.

"Alright, alright, easy now" Yoko murmured in Desota's ears as she trembled nervously. His hands slid over the sides of her body, massaging the tense muscles until they started to unwind. He sent a meaningful look up to Kurama which was heeded quickly as the counter part's hands that were station to hug Desota's stomach splayed across her tight abs to work her stomach muscles to relax.

"Just relax, babe and it'll go away just like our first time" Yoko breathed to her before he kissed her sweetly.

"Relax" Kurama breathed in her ear as his tongue played with the tip of the pointed appendage that flicked away instinctively. He puffed a short breath of air on it to tickle her a bit before his lips seemed to massage the lobe of it between his teeth.

Desota melted into them, accepting Kurama's entry from behind swifter and more pleasantly, though the intrusion did ache like hell and after this she would NEVER allow it again! They're lucky the cursed spell was in the way this time, otherwise, she'd fry their ass for even trying. Like she said, that was an 'OUT' hole.

When Kurama was fully seated with in her he sighed and hugged her back to him, "Very, _Very_ tight" he hissed in pleasure as he made small, pleasurable jerks of his hips back and forth to bounce lightly inside her so she got used to the feel somewhat.

Yoko, not wanting to be left out, started back up once more, gripping her hips to him and grinding in her tight pussy, feeling the way Kurama's cock shoved for room against his through the small membrane. He found it oddly stimulating.

Desota groaned between them. Her tail curled like a Chinese chow's tail. The tip of it dangled over her lower back as she twisted herself so that she could hook an arm around each one of their necks as they rocked steadily faster inside her moaning form. Their own grunts and groans were a symphony with hers.

Yoko couldn't holdback any longer, he felt his end nearing. He pounded harder into her, not caring if he bruised her for now, but making sure he didn't permanently harm her. His sudden burst of speed triggered Desota's release as she clamped down on both of them. Yoko let loose inside her, howling to the gods above in pure pleasure as her own scream tangled in his. Kurama pulled out of her just as he came, not wanting to accidentally harm her natural bowel-movements. His seed spayed across her lower back, mixing with her sweat, but she didn't care as she panted for breath on Yoko's chest. Kurama fell to his side, exhausted.

Desota nestled between the two of them, feeling the warmth from both front and behind her in a cocoon meant only for her. As they all sighed in unison, Desota suddenly growled.

"Never do that again." She moaned.

Kurama chuckled, "One time deal, love" he kissed her neck apologetically, "I couldn't help myself."

"Hmm" Yoko mumbled from where he lay in front of Desota, using her breasts as a pillow, "Shush, sleep now. We'll talk when we wake up."

"Lazy bum" Desota snorted.

"If I recall correctly," Yoko pinched her bottom, "I was the one doing all the work just now."

"You didn't have to deal with two cocks shoved up your ass." She bit back.

"You brought it upon yourself with that little challenge." Yoko chided, "Now you've learned your lesson."

Desota groaned, "I won't be able to walk for at least 2 days!"

"We'll find someway to pass the time" Kurama smirked, "Now sleep, little one"

They snuggled closer to her while Desota huffed, but yawned none the less, also exhausted beyond belief from what just transpired here. They were both already fast asleep as she snuggled closer to them. As she drifted off, Desota felt the heat slowly disappear from her front and Yoko's aura mixed back with Kurama's once more.

Cracking one eye open, she looked over her shoulder to see her red headed lover as he was once again and smiled. She turned around to face him and snuggled up to him happily with a deep sigh.

"So good to have you back." She whispered as she fell asleep.

0987-98709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Ryoga stood there for a long time. Simply standing there with two feet on the ground and arms crossed in front of him over his chest and leaning most of his weight on one leg in bored, relaxed position. His tail twitched behind him and he raised his hand to cover a yawn that itched in the back of his throat. His bored silver eyes wandered over the empty spot in front of him.

It was Thursday morning. Ten o'clock to be exact. The time determined for the tournament to continue on and go on with the finals. After all there were only a grand total of three fights to be fought before Ryukunai fought the victor of the three fights so if it were to be completely honest- today was in reality, probably the last day of the tournament. The deciding factor to who would rule one of the strongest civilizations in the physical world…. Well not so much civilized since it is a domain of ruthless demons… that's beside the point.

The point _is_ that even though this day was so important; there was one factor missing…..

Ryoga didn't have an opponent.

Normally this would be a good thing, but when your opponent is the one person that is usually makes a point to be punctual, you tend to actually expect them to be there when it is a day such as this.

That is why Ryoga once again looked dryly up to the referee girl that hadn't even taken off on her flight since Kurama had yet to even show up at the docking area. It had only been 15 minutes before that it was the scheduled time for the actual fight, but that was over and done with.

"He's not coming, is he" Ryoga finally said.

The flustered demoness with monkey ears and a tail jerked surprised that he actually spoke. So far it had just been dead air in the morning light so she had actually drifted off to her own little fantasy land for a moment, but he had to go and ruin that too, "Hmm?" that was the best response she could muster to reply to him.

"I said he's not coming, is he; Kurama I mean." Ryoga rolled his eyes, "It's already been fifteen minutes. Where is he?"

"Ummm, I truly don't know sir." The primate demoness fidgeted nervously. They didn't tell her what to do in a situation like this.

Koto groaned from the stands. She had had enough of just dead air for fifteen minutes. She snatched the mic up and growled out in her morning voice, "_**Well, It's been fifteen minutes of pure nothing for all of us and I believe I'm not the only one when I'm asking WHERE THE HELL IS KURAMA!"**_

"This is very unlike him to miss a fight." Yusuke said from where he sat in the hospital wing of the coliseum. Since most of his friends were still healing in there, he had opted to wake up and stroll on to that side of the place rather than just sit in the stands alone and wait it out. He already lost to Yomi yesterday during all the excitement with Joey and Desota's fight, but he had refused the medical staff's offer to help patch him up. He didn't want to be touched by anything right now with how sore he was.

"Wander where he is" Jin shrugged from the part demon's side. The Irish red head demon was hovering in the air as usual now. The only thing he had to remind him of his fight with Ryoga was the killer back pains that still were a bitch to deal with if Jin should strain himself too much, but for the most part he was back to the normal Jin the wind master prep.

"It shouldn't be so hard for you to figure that one out. Honestly" Nar sighed from her bed where she lay propped up with many comfy pillows so she could sit up. She was already healed up, but Joey insisted on her staying in bed for a little longer. He was starting to show paranoia of a father that just realized he was to actually be a father soon.

"What do you mean?" Jin tilted his head.

The Neko demon grinned as she ran her fingers through her mate's hair. Joey had fallen asleep from worrying so much over her not too long ago. He sat in a chair beside her bed with his torso leaning on the bed and his head pillowed by his crossed arms that lay just by her thigh. Her red eyes glinted with a knowing light.

"Just take some time to think about it a bit more, Jin." Nar insisted, "What happened yesterday?" 

"Dessy and Joey fought and Kurama fainted." Jin recalled with a grin, "Still can't get that image of poor Kurama outta me head. He 'as so pale!"

"I know" Yusuke grinned, "Dessy had us all going, didn't she? She's a crafty little thing, I'll give her that much. I can see whey Kurama went through such trouble to keep her out of this like he did."

"Bloody good that did 'em though, eh?" Jin grinned, "She upped and came here anyways under cover just in spite of him! Didn't see that one coming!"

"No, I didn't" Yusuke agreed. Both demons suddenly shared a dawning look as it finally clicked, "OH SHIT!"

"And you finally understand?" Nar slyly grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke shook his head, "That sly fox isn't fighting right now because he found something else that's better than fighting- his mate!" 

"He was a bit twitchy these past few days. Something's been bothering him" Renku yawned as he walked in.

"Doesn't he realize that he's going to be disqualified if he doesn't get his head outta her pants?" Jin groaned.

"_**Attention all demons, if we are issuing a search for Kurama, will someone check his goddamned room for Pete's sake!"**_ Koto announced.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"You do realize this is breaking an entering?" Hakkuto said dryly as he stepped aside and let his old friend the dragon go at Kurama's door knocking it. When that didn't work, Ryu started picking at the lock.

"Feh, like I care?" Ryu groused, "Their fault for fucking around and not telling any body that he's not gonna show up for his own fuckin fight." The dragon was not pleased. He grinned fangly as the tell-tale 'click' in the door signified that he had succeeded in breeching the feeble lock, "Guess the fox is getting sloppy."

Hakkuto stayed put where he was and heaved a sigh as his friend started to open the door, "I wouldn't do that if I where you. This is Kurama's apartment you're breaking an entering in."

"Yeah, so? You're point?" Ryu bit back.

"Do you really not know what he's capable of? What about what he used to do for a living?" Hakkuto rolled his eyes, "Dear god, man, do you not remember that he even stole from your house back in the day as well?!"

"EH!" Ryu shot back to glare at the disdaining unicorn demon, "You said you'd never mention that ever again!" he accused.

"The point is a cross now, right?" Hakkuto insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, so he's crafty." Ryu waved off impatiently. His fists flamed up in blue fire mischievously, "He's a plant controller. I burn plants- I really don't see the problem here."

"Suit yourself." Hakkuto took a step back. Well at least he could say that he tried, "Knock yourself out."

"You love to joke, don't you" Ryu rolled his eyes at the unicorns' precautions.

"You're being a fool"

"Thank you professor, but I would like to try out my own theories if you please would shut the fuck up and tell it to some one who cares."

"Obviously not you"

"Obviously not"

"Fine"

"HA!" Ryu snorted in triumph and then turned back to the door to open it once again.

Soon as he opened it more than a human's width, and started to enter inside, vines shot out and slammed against him, pushing him back to the wall behind them and across from the door in the hall way. Hakkuto watched with hooded, mocking eyes as Ryu struggled with the plants that wound around his arms and legs, restraining him.

"SHUT UP!" Ryu snapped.

"I didn't say anything!"

"OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryu growled, "I KNOW YOU'RE LAUGHING ON THE INSIDE! YOU'RE EYES TELL ALL!"

"Oh yes, because that is such a crime now 'a days." Hakkuto rolled his eyes. he watched a few more amusing moments while the dragon easily burned the plants, but was having trouble with the fact that the plants would grow right back at an alarming rate and in doing so, held him in the same place he started with, "You know all you have to do is stay very still and calm down and those plants'll drop you."

"NOW you tell me" Ryu snarled as he stilled almost instantly. The plants loosened their hold and Ryu ripped himself away from their hold. When the plants came to attack again, he used the beast inside his aura with years of training to grab hold of their elemental will. The plants seemed to almost shiver as they sensed his ancient power and then drew back inside the door almost cowardly, leaving the panting dragon and amused unicorn staring at the door.

"And we're back to where we started." Hakkuto sighed.

"You wanna try, go right a head!" Ryu snapped.

"You're actually giving me permission?"

"You want me to take it back?" the dragon threatened.

"You're really grumpy in the morning, you know that right?"

"No shit Sherlock pony." Ryu growled, "Just go right ahead" he stood back and waited expectantly for the unicorn to try and best him at getting past Kurama's little alarm system that was literal in the sense of all natural.

Hakkuto walked forward and opened the door.

Nothing happened.

Ryu gawked as the unicorn opened the door wide with out even getting growled at by the plants that lined the safe hold of the door. It was as if they were just merely show plants. Harmless.

Ryu glared at them. Damn plants. He never really liked botany to begin with.

"Have I awed you yet?" Hakkuto grinned from inside the daunting door now.

Ryu rolled his eyes, "So can you see them from there?"

"I'm almost afraid to look" Hakkuto admitted, "How awkward would that be if I were to wake them up? I'm her gynecologist somewhat…"

"Since when are you modest?" Ryu snorted.

"You know, I don't really have a come back for that one. Touché" Hakkuto admitted then turned to look around. He was in the hall way of the entry way and he knew from past experience that just further down was a main room that was connected to the other rooms of the apartment such as the door, bathroom, kitchen and balcony, "Don't see them from here."

"Did you check the bed room?" Ryu asked from outside the door. There was no way in hell that he was going to walk IN THERE.

"Why don't you look?" Hakkuto asked flippantly.

Ryu gave him a 'don't-go-there' look.

"Just a suggestion" Hakkuto defended.

"Really" Ryu retorted doubtfully.

Both men heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. It was a lot of water from the sound of it too.

"Shower?" Hakkuto looked to Ryu.

Ryu nodded, "Fine by me. We go back and tell them he took a shower- they'll really believe us." The dragon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, he took a shower with Dessy" Hakkuto rephrased himself as he walked back out the door and closed it shut behind him, silently letting the plants grow back over it.

"That's the more believable version" Ryu admitted as they walked down hall.

Back at the main stands, Koto blushed.

"He's actually there?" she whispered off mic to the unicorn demon that whispered Kurama's 'scratching'.

Hakkuto nodded, "He's officially scratched, I suppose." He shrugged.

"Well alright then" Koto nodded, "_**Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm a little disturbed to announce that Kurama has decided to scratch from the tournament at the last moment and will no longer be in the running. Again, Kurama has scratched. We'll move right along in presuming Ryoga as the winner of the match."**_

"That won't be necessary" Ryoga called from over the screen at the empty battle arena.

"DEAR GODS what now?" Koto whined.

"I also scratch from the tournament. I have no wish to fight any longer."

"Oh, well okay then." Koto blinked then looked at her pamphlet that was supposed to have the schedule for the tournament and crossed out the names out of the running, "_**With Ryoga and Kurama out of the running. That still leaves lady Yumi and lady Mukuro's fight as well as Joey and Ryu in the running for the demon tournament! That is if no one else gives up…" **_Koto bit out the last part with chagrin.


	25. Chapter 25 Wrapped up Caught up

Chapter 23 Wrapped up

A/N- HotDAMN it's been a while! Sry bout that! I'm a bit caught up with many other things, but the good news is that I've almost finished this story, so it wont be long now! There are only about 2, maybe 3 chapters left after this one, so there is a light at the end of the tunnel (for me at least)

Thanks for all the reviews I got, even though they are few, I still love and enjoy reading them Plz review more and tell me how it is!

_This time is cold enough_

_I'm getting sick of us_

_It's time to make our move_

_I'm shaking off the dust_

_I've got my heart set_

_On anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself_

_Counting up the years_

_Steady hands just take the wheel_

_Every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal_

_For the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving _

_But I go no where_

_Yeah I know that everyone get's scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Stop and Stare_

_You start to wander why you're here_

_Not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_Fair in what'cha really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see?_

_**Stop and Stare: One Republic**_

_**-Disclaimer- I don't own One Republic though I do love their songs!**_

_**-DisclaimerDisclaimer- Nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho plot or anything like that….**_

_**-Claim- I do own Desota, her son, her family and Ryu and Kyo however. Yumi and her sons belong to a close friend! **_

_**-Demand!- READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**-Request- yes, please review and enjoy **_

_**lol**_

Chapter 25 Wrapped up

"Alright, let's get this show on the road already!" Yumi stretched, "I'm tired of waiting and having to listen to everyone wasting time with scratching! I wanna see some action going on!" she held up a fist fired up at the ready as she walked down the stairs to the transporters.

Hiei sulked at her side, "Since when are you a morning person." He groaned.

"Since I discovered coffee!" Yumi grinned widely back to him in all her bright radiance that was lost to someone in such a dark gloomy mood as Hiei.

"And just whom was the idiot to give you that?" Hiei accused. Silently promising that he'd kill whom ever was the said idiot in their sleep for putting him through this with his usually already hyperactive mate. Now, even his mornings were no longer peaceful, if she started up this as a habit for drinking coffee EVERY morning.

"Chou actually did. He said it works wanders for hangovers." She said thoughtfully.

'Kill Chou….' He thought with a grin. The drunkard had just made an enemy.

"No killing." She spun on him suddenly and pointed accusingly at him, "I forbid it! No killing Chou"

Hiei blinked, having to take a moment to register why she was pointing at him and reprimanding him. When it clicked, he growled lowly- she had read his mind with out his knowing again.

"Don't make this a habit either, dear mate. Your retribution won't be the nice kind" he promised.

"But I like either kind" she smirked slyly, "You know that."

"Hn" Hiei snorted.

"And good morning to the fair couple." Mukuro said in her sultry voice that had Hiei on guard suddenly, "It's amusing to say the least to hear your bickering three hallways away, but a pleasant welcome given the circumstances." The demon lord smiled softly with a mock-feel to it as she looked over Hiei, noticing the way he tensed. He hadn't expected her to actually use the transporter to get to the island like all the rest since Mukuro tended not to want to go with whatever the crowd did. He was probably hoping to avoid his employer and his mate's face to face meeting for as long as possible.

Mukuro's smile widened to a smirk- well she just showed him, didn't she? And how comical his reaction was with the way he immediately waged himself between Yumi's path to Mukuro subtly to keep his mate from directly interacting with the curious demon lord just yet. A possessive glare snared at Mukuro in warning as he and his mate came closer and passed. He stopped at Mukuro's side to watch as his mate boarded the transporter, wanting to at least have Mukuro within side-view sight. He'd become so untrusting of her when he realized just how far the female thought of his adorable mate.

Soon as Yumi boarded her selected transporter and was already on her way out, Mukuro smiled when she felt the burn of Hiei's ruby glare suddenly hit her sidelong. She snorted in reply just to show him she wasn't impressed with his puffed up attitude with her.

"Oh do quite glaring. What will your young have to say when their father's face freezes that way and is unable to give them warmer-glares when they're with in sight?" she reprimanded offhandedly.

"Keep your distance." He warned, "This is merely a fight between the two of you, not a chance for you to get friendly with my mate."

"I know perfectly well of where my boundaries are." She replied gently in her husky voice. She down cast her face in thought, "However, I find that it is actually in battle that we learn our foe the best." She looked at him with a small turn of her head, "Don't you agree, Hiei? It's how I learned so much of you, is it not? Through all the training we've been through side by side or face to face, really." She added dryly.

Hiei let his lips twitch in agitation of a very toned down snare sine it was his ex-employer and trainer he was dealing with. Her power radiated at its peak and if angered, she could wipe the floor with him if he was caught off guard, but even that, Hiei would never admit to out loud.

"Hn, just don't let me catch you sniffing her up like a horny dog later. I don't take invasions of what I consider mine lightly as you well know" he glared.

"I'll admire from a distance. Is that any better?" she grinned mockingly at him as she walked forward, leaving him behind as she entered an awaiting transporter, "See you after the fight, Hiei."

Hiei snorted his reply.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"_**And once again, I'm proud to announce that it's time for some feminine smack down to show you little boys just who rocks the house and brings the pain here!**_" Koto announced excitedly through the mic as she stood up behind her booth with one hand at her mic and the other punching the air, "_**That's right, sport's fans, It's Lady Yumi and Lord- er… Lady Mukuro, battling out one of the final rounds of our tournament! It's been a long road, but these chicks are about to sum it all up for us! I'm truly pumped to see just what these gals are holding back!**_"

Yumi flexed her claws and rolled her shoulders in preparation. Her tail swished slowly behind her in an energetic show of readiness and she felt her blood pump through her energizing beat by beat. She was more than ready to let off a little steam after her abrupt end to the fight with Nar before. It didn't feel like a true win to her since Nar had fainted from maternity fatigue.

Plus, she'd been itching to vent a few stressing problems with this woman. She was the 'other woman' in her eyes. The one that was too friendly with her Hiei, even if he didn't return her flirtatious ways, Yumi was ready to show this bitch just what you get when you sniff up her already mated and marked tree, so to speak.

She grinned menacingly as Mukuro showed up and stood at the ready.

"Finally you show yourself" Yumi said.

"Yes," Mukuro nodded, "I'm truly sorry we couldn't meet sooner."

"No, this timing suits me just well" Yumi brought up her fists at the ready. Her forest green eyes swirled as she powered up her general energy and the elements all around them flared with her energy's call as it flared tauntingly at Mukuro who didn't rise to the bait.

"Peculiar coloration your eyes become when you're fired up. They're not a fixed color, are they" Mukuro commented as she brought up her flat palms in a sort of karate pose and moved her feet apart bracingly.

"So I've heard." Yumi growled, chomping at the bit for the fight to be on with.

Neither woman moved a muscle further until the referee girl finally took to the air with a tweet of a whistle, "BEGIN!"

Yumi dashed forward. Her body seemed to flash in and out of Mukuro's view as she surged in a tight circle around Mukuro's unmoving body. Mukuro realized that this was a favorite of Hiei's attacks for the opening of fights- at high speeds, you were to almost dance around your opponent until they strike against you and use their momentum to attack powerfully and send them flying backwards. The trick was all in the way the wolf leaned. Her body was actually a safe distance away from strike, but Yumi was leaning forward so her face seemed closer to Mukuro, taunting her to strike easily in range, but Mukuro was smarter than that. She, after all, taught Hiei this very strategy and knew one of the many flaws it upheld to the novice user such as she suspected of the wolf demoness.

Mukuro blasted a sudden burst of energy all around her body with a wave of her spirit energy to shake Yumi into defense, then struck out at the sudden hesitation Yumi had to do to pull up her arms to block the sudden wave of attack. She swiped her fist upward at Yumi, knocking her balance off from leaning forward. As expected, the wolf leaned up quickly to avoid the blow, leaving her legs wide open to take out from under her. Mukuro quickly dropped and twisted so that her leg would hook Yumi's ankles and knock her down from the bottom down, but Yumi had back flipped to a handstand and sent a surge of power through the earth, causing it to rear up like an ocean wave right from under Mukuro's feet and shake her off balance instead. Mukuro quickly retreated back when she felt the surge of earth under her. She wasn't taking any chances with the wolf's elemental abilities. She knew from experience what happens when you under estimate natural power.

"Smart girl" Mukuro commented, "You're good enough to know that you can't use what your mate has taught you only against me. For it was I who taught him most of what he's taught yourself."

"That makes you some what of my principal, doesn't it? For teaching my teacher how to teach me?" Yumi said back.

Mukuro braced herself as she saw black wings grow from Yumi's back- her only hint of what to expect in the on coming attack as the wind suddenly picked up and gusted around her in a whirlwind. Yumi's eyes were silver now as the winds tossed around her brown hair and her black wings flapped to raise it faster and faster. Wide blades formed and whistled in high pitched tones as they cut through the air currents and snagged Mukuro as she stood her ground and blocked her vitals bravely. The wind blades were thick and cut deep, but were too uncontrolled to hit their mark in a deadly way. They were merely designed to slow Mukuro down.

Mukuro's spirit energy focused in her fists as another gust came at her, she smashed her fist forward into its current and it bounced back its bladed ferocity at Yumi who cupped her hands in front of her like a baseball catcher. The wind swirled in her palms and she then slashed her hand to the side to cut off the current, cutting off all current at the same time and leaving both females wind tousled in the sudden calm air.

"Just as you said, that won't work" Yumi snorted, "Using my own power against me is futile, I have complete control of all elements other than lightning, for that is too unpredictable for my aura to wield properly in it's natural state."

"I'll be sure and learn that well" Mukuro nodded, "Let's get on with this," she grinned as her energy suddenly sucked in like a vortex, absorbing any and all energy around her, including anything Yumi happened to be radiating.

The suddenly shocked wolf demoness started to quickly dampen her flow of energy around her, limiting what she could use of the elements around her, but trying to keep her energy from being sucked into and feed Mukuro's was her main priority at the moment. Her black wings sunk back into her shoulder blades and her control of the wind was given up to the natural current that gusted lightly around them at the high altitude the floating island had climbed to in the air. Her rapidly changing eye color that usually shifted with her change of elemental power receded to her normal forest-emerald color as she cut off all her elemental power to preserve for later.

Mukuro caught on to the wolf's plan when she felt lack of energy being absorbed, "Smart little thing, aren't you? I knew Hiei chose wisely in his mate"

"I've decided that's a compliment" Yumi groused in reply. Not at all happy that Mukuro's little trick put a damper to her battle strategy.

"Oh, you should" Mukuro purred, "You must be very used to being complimented,"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Yumi growled as she drew a small katana from the sheath at her hip. The black blade shined with an ebony sheen to it and the razor sharpness of it nearly hummed as Yumi tested it's balance in a sort of show-off fashion as she swung the dark blade across the front of her, slashing the air in a test run and smiling when her sensitive ears caught the light, pleasing sound of the hum it made as it cut through the very air agilely. She tightened her grip and held the sword parallel to the ground over her head and bent her knees apart, holding her free hand out in front of her, "This is not a Girls Night Out or anything, it's not even a cat fight- unless, of course, I decide you piss me off enough" she added as a side note, "This is a fight. So bring it here or I'll come to you" she warned as her brown ears laid flat to her head.

Mukuro gathered spirit energy around her fist and powered up with a smirk on her face, "I've been known to make the first move before, and I shall do it now," she took off at blinding speed, surprising Yumi as she suddenly went from the other side of a 2 foot ball field lengths to right in her face with fist raised and glowing heatedly with sheer power.

Yumi nimbly used her free hand to slap Mukuro's glowing hot fist out of harms way and swung around, using the increase of momentum to put power in her deadly slash of her black sword that sung lowly as it tore through the air with its sharp blade.

Mukuro leaned back enough to avoid the deadly blade, but the sharp tip still snipped a bit of her red-orange hair that was a moment behind the movement in her sudden jerk away. She could feel the blade tear through the very air and leaving almost a wake behind it as it split whatever it swung at. She knew this blade was a demonic one- there was no way any normal blade could be so black and still be so sharp that it would cut through any zanbatou blade it clashed with. Steel was no opponent against this blade. She'd have to be careful and not alow it to even knick her skin, for fear that it may have some rather nasty side effects other than a wound.

"I can tell this is going to be a very interesting fight, mate of Hiei" Mukuro smirked.

Yumi growled, "I have a name" she snarled in sudden anger as she gripped her sword with two hands and slashed back the other way it had come, intent on doing major harm to Mukuro's person- she'd decided that this woman most definitely pissed her of, "and it's NOT 'Hiei's mate'! It's YUMI!" she slammed her blade through the air as if she were in a major league baseball game batting a ball. Mukuro actually felt a wind scar coming from the wake of the blade and bit back a hiss as it's sheer wake slashed a minor cut across her torso, tearing a small-long cut in her clothing that ran from her left shoulder to her right hip as if the blade had touched her. She feared what the actual blade could do if this is what it's current did.

Distance sounded like the best strategy for now.

She started to back away when Yumi took a step forward and cackled evilly, "Where ya going, demon lord?" she spat, "Don't like the burn of my blade?" she taunted as she charged forward, "Let me give you a better close up!"

Her eyes flashed golden-red as flames burst around the black blade and made it a fiery saber that shot flames as well as deadly blade at Mukuro, strike after well-aimed strike. Yumi had Mukuro backing up faster and faster, dodging left and right at the random and unpredictable strikes that crisscrossed and wildly swung at her in fury of movements.

Mukuro suddenly stopped moving away and started trying to push back. She sent a brunt of energy to shove Yumi back, but the wolf held up the black blade and tore through her power, leaving her unharmed from the invisible shockwave that should have slammed her back a few trees by now. Mukuro growled her frustration. She really hated that sword right now.

"Where the hell did you get such a weapon that cuts even the air and power itself?" she demanded.

"The Dark Soul blade was created from the teeth of an Egyptian god long ago that protected the underworld, so the legends say. In truth, it was just an S class demon that played off human suspicion to get tributes. The fact is that it was praised so much out of fear from the humans that it eventually started to eat its riches to hold on to them forever and ended up consuming any and all things including metallic based substances. I slay the rampaged beast long ago and used its teeth to forge this sword that absorbed its dark soul, making this demonic sword." Yumi grinned at her little story darkly to scare Mukuro who gawked at her, "Having fun yet?"

"Aren't we in a fight, wolf?" Mukuro sent blast after blast of sudden surges of energy at Yumi- now having _her_ on the run, "Let's skip story time and go to the fight already!"

"GOD!" Yumi rolled out of the way narrowly, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED!"

Mukuro laughed as Yumi animatedly dodged the attacks aimed at a distance at her. She reminded Mukuro of those cartoon animals she saw Hiei's and Yumi's pups watching one time back at her fortress. What was that thing called? Looney toots? Looby soots? Looney tunes? Yes that was it. She looked like one of those Looney tune things running around like that.

0987098790870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Well this isn't looking very good for Yumi," Jin sighed, "Who would have thought there were so many different ways to run away?"

"Only Yumi could pull that kind of idiocy off." Hiei groused with an exasperated sigh as he watched the large screen above the stage. This time, they were all gathered at the floor of the coliseum instead of inside the air-conditioned rooms above the stands for more private setting where the fighters could lounge at leisure and watch the fights going on flat-screen TV's there.

"You do know that's your mate you're talk'n about, right, Hiei?" Yusuke dead panned.

"I know of whom I speak, Yusuke. I'm not an idiot" Hiei growled back.

Yusuke was about to retort when he felt something run into the back of his leg. He looked over his shoulder to see a little girl almost as high as his knee fall on her bottom and look up at him with wide cinnamon-chocolate eyes that looked familiar to him. She had dark brown, almost black, hair pulled in short pig tails at her nape and a bright pink t-shirt on with a cute jean skirt and white tennis shoes on her small feet that were untied. He couldn't help but smile at the young girl that couldn't be 2 years old or so.

"Woops, watch it there" he bent down to her level as she started to get up, "You alright kid?"

The girl nodded, hiding her eyes behind her bangs shyly.

"Don't you watch where you're going? You ran into the back of me like a fuck'n bulldozer!"

The girls Cinnamon-chocolate eyes flashed up in sudden anger and Yusuke was surprised to find himself kicked against the wall with a powerful jump kick from the little girl. His friends gawked at him as Yusuke made an impression of himself on the concrete wall that led up to the main deck where the stands were above the floor.

The little girl glared at Yusuke as he looked back at her dizzily- her hands on her hips as her chocolate eyes blazed chidingly at him, "My momma says the F word is bad! You're a bad man!" she accused.

"Do what now?" Yusuke slumped back to the ground and held his head as a pounding headache started to throb from the impact. He shook his head and found that to be a bad idea, as it only made the head ache worse, "What just happened?"

"You got your ass kicked by a little girl" Renku giggled.

Said little girl marched right up to the fallen Yusuke who was just now getting back his suddenly scrambled wits and flinched as she approached, holding up his hands ready to block or defend himself. She only stopped in front of him and smartly crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him in a strangely familiar way…. Who did he know that had that glare?? 

"Your momma should have your mouth washed, potty mouth" she quipped in her tinny voice.

"Who are you? The bad-word police?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Akane?" a woman called. The girl looked over her shoulder, "Akane? Akane! What have I told you about running off in this crowd? It's dangerous! Akane, where are you! Momma's getting worried, darling!" Keiko called out.

"Momma??" Yusuke blinked and then gawked at the frantically waving little girl in front of him as she called back to Keiko to try and get her attention.

"Here I am, Mommy! Over here!" Akane called back as Keiko sighed in relief and started to snake her way over to the young girl and bent down to hug her to herself, completely unknowing of Yusuke laying just in front of her against the wall in shock.

"Oh, Akane!" Keiko gasped squeezing her baby girl to her, "You had me so worried! You know how mommy gets nervous around so many demons- and you ran off anyways!" Keiko pulled away, to narrow her eyes reprimanding at her daughter, "Does mommy need to spank you?" she threatened.

Akane flinched and frantically shook her head no, "No, no, Mommy, Akane no need spankies" she shivered at the thought, "Akane just smelled someone strange. I wanted to see who it was and I found potty mouth boy"

"Who?" Keiko blinked, not getting what her daughter was saying.

"You…. you had a kid, Keiko?" Yusuke gawked finally, startling Keiko to falling down on her butt from where she was squatted down on the balls of her feet in front of Akane, "SINCE WHEN!?"

"Yu-YUSUKE!" Keiko yelped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she pointed an accused finger at him as if it were his fault.

"ME?!" Yusuke out raged, "what are YOU doing here? I was in a tournament here!"

"Yeah, well I came to watch YOUR tournament's out come!" she snapped right back, shoving his tone right back at him.

Yusuke stood up to stand over her dauntingly, "Well why'd you do that? You hate demons and you hate fights, so why come here with your daughter? Huh?" he challenged.

"Because you're here, that's why!" Keiko bit back just as every bit as fired in the argument as Yusuke was. Neither caught on the fact that they were conversing what was going on in angry tones….

"YEAH? WELL I WAS IN THE LAST ONE, AND YOU HATED THAT, SO WHAT'S DIFFERENT THIS TIME?" Yusuke shouted.

Growled at her mother's side up at Yusuke threateningly and kicked his knee, making Yususkes yawl in pain and grip at his bruised knee. She had one hell of a kick! He swore he heard his bone crack!

"Damn kid! What's your problem!" he hissed in pain.

"DON'T YELL AT MY MOMMY!" Akane growled. Her little aura swirled around her angrily with the spice of battle demon in her.

Keiko held a hand down to her daughter and patted her dark head as Akane hugged her mothers leg, glaring up at the black-haired man that made her mommy yell. Something told her this was some sort of norm for these two, but she'd never seen her mother yell at anyone like that and it startled her to see her so angry! This man made her mommy act strange, and to her child mind, that might be bad.

"We came here, because…" Keiko's voice softened, "Because _your_ daughter wanted to see her father face to face…."

"My…….?" Yusuke blinked, voice also softened, "But… how…?" 

Keiko snorted, "You should know how, big guy" she glanced down at his pants briefly so he'd get her point. Yusuke actually had to fight a blush, "You were very amorous before you left, remember?"

"SHE'S MINE?" he gawked.

Keiko nodded with a smile as Yusuke looked over the little girl who warily glared back, "Yep, she's yours, Yusuke. Akane is your daughter"

"She's even got my power?" Yusuke rubbed his knee.

Keiko grimaced, "Only your strength for now. Though Genkai said that she'll probably grow into your spirit power when her own spirit matures a bit. She has a lot of potential though"

"HELL YEAH!" Yusuke nodded proudly, "Just look at her little aura! It's a little fire ball!"

Akane growled threateningly at Yusuke as he approached.

"Akane, be nice to your father!" Keiko chided.

"Father?" Akane tilted her head at Yusuke and then looked to Keiko doubtfully while she pointed at Yusuke, "He's not my Papa."

"Yes he is, Akane," Keiko nodded.

"How?" Keiko tilted her head the other way, "Akane thought she no have Papa."

"No," Keiko blushed, "You have a Papa, he is your papa" 

"How did Akane get Papa? Akane only thought me had Momma? Where Akane come from then??"

"Akane!" Keiko yelped, blushing ten times darker.

Yusuke laughed out loud, "Well, girl, you see,"

"DON'T TELL HER THAT, YUSUKE! SHE'S BARELY A YEAR OLD!" Keiko snapped.

"Tell her what??" Yusuke yelped.

"Where babies come from!"

"I wasn't going to say that, but that's a good thing to do too,"

"IS NOT"

"Why? Mom told me when I asked"

"You were five, and look how you turned out! She's barely a year!"

"All the more reason to start early. You know how kids these days are." Yusuke grinned boyishly at her.

"ARGH! You see, this is why I held back on telling you about her" Keiko snarled.

907097097097097097097097097097097097097097097097

"I'm going to be sore for days thanks to you." Desota groaned as she lay in her bathrobe to keep her mate's mind off her body and give her a bit of well deserved rest after Kurama had put her through a marathon or ecstasy.

Kurama lounged at her side, propped on his elbow so that he could rub her lower back soothingly. He grinned warmly down at her, "Yes, but what a way to get sore, ne?"

"You're not sore? What are you, still in practice or something?" Desota's eyes widened, "You… you didn't…. when we- well _I_ lost my memories………?"

Kurama gave her a hurt look and stopped rubbing her back, but didn't retract his hand just yet, enjoying the warmth and soft firmness of her lower back just a bit longer, "You've been the only lover in my life since we've mated. It hurts to think that you're view of me is anything but faithful, Dessy"

Desota blushed in shame and darted her eyes away from his, "Well…. Why do I feel this ache after we…. Well, did what we did, yet you're fine and dandy?"

Kurama shrugged, "I wasn't the one getting my insides pounded over and over and over and over and-,"

"I get it, I get it!" Desota moaned, holding her hands over her ears to block out his teasing, "Even just hearing about it makes the ache worse." She whined pitifully.

"Awe, sorry love, but this is too delicious to let go" he chuckled, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck where her long hair was swept over her side to expose it for his leisure, "And so are you." he smirked.

Desota's ear twitched, sensing his libido rise again through their mate connection. She growled lowly, "None of that now, Kurama. I just got you off me for more than 15 minutes and I'm going to use it to give my body a rest from your _**amorous**_ actions." She half-heartedly glared at her reclined mate over her shoulder, but he merely kept that plastered, annoyingly teasing smile on his face as he started to soothingly massage her back, delighting in the way she moaned lightly in appreciation.

"Very well, love, rest up now" Kurama whispered as he soothed her tightened back muscles that clamped together in the ache, "Just relax, I promise I won't try anything while you're resting."

"And Yoko?" she cautioned.

Yoko used the physical contact of Kurama's hands on her back to talk with her through their unique bond that had held them together through her forgotten memory of their love.

/Love, you know very well that is a terribly hard promise for me to keep now that we've got you back./

"What happened to all that control you learned over thousands of years of living?" she growled lightly out loud.

/You're our mate. It'll always be hard to control ourselves around you, but for your sake, I'll restrain myself just this once./ he offered.

Desota sighed, "Thank god." She rested her head once more on the backs of her palms that she crossed in front of her while she lay on her stomach for Kurama to rub her back, "All I wanna do now is rest…." She started to yawn tiredly.

"Momma!" Kurama and Desota froze surprised at the young voice calling out in the hall outside the apartment, "Momma here?" the sound of a door opening not far off and the snarl of an angered and surprised occupant in the said unlocked door (well the idiot was stupid enough not to lock it, he deserved that.), "Not momma" the door slammed, "Momma? Suki not like playing hide and seek anymore! Where are you Momma?"

"Suki!" Desota yelped, sitting up straight and clutching her bathrobe closed.

"You brought our son to a demon tournament?" Kurama sounded a bit stand-offish.

Desota gave him an incredulous look, "No, he's supposed to be back at the dojo with Genkai, Yukina, Keiko and…" her voice trailed off, "Oh my god, AKANE!"

"Who?" Kurama tilted his head curiously.

But Desota ignored him. She quickly swung her legs over to stand up off the bed and rolled to her feet and rushed to the front door of the apartment, flinging open the door.

"Kurosuki?" she called.

The small boy turned to her. His unseeing eyes brightened when his gift gave him the sight of her worried aura around her in his inverse way of "seeing" the world. His little red and silver ears perked up and his fluff of a tail bobbed happily behind him as he wagged it much like a puppy. He tottered on hazardous little legs after her with his hands held out to her as she bent down to scoop him up in her waiting arms and held him tightly to her. Her body automatically relaxing with the presence of her son in her arms.

"Oh, Suki" she sighed.

"Suki was worried, Momma," he whimpered as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in the calming presence of his mother as much as she did for him. He pulled back so his glassy cornflower-blue eyes brightly looked unseeingly at Desota, "But Suki is so proud of Momma! Suki and grandma Genkai, Aunty Yukina and Aunty Keiko watched momma on T-ee-lee-vee-shon." He seemed to have trouble pronouncing that word just yet. His face warped around as he said it, as if it were too big to fit in his mouth.

"You did?" Desota cooed, nuzzling the tip of her nose to his own smaller one, winning a giggle from her son as he nodded his head vigorously in answer, "Why aren't you with Granny Genkai now?" 

Kurosuki tilted his head. His ears fully erect and fully focused on her, "Granny Genkai told Kurosuki to find Momma and stay with her while Granny Genkai went down stairs to see what kind of drinks they had at the 'adults-only' area" Kurosuki said.

"She went to the bar and left you alone?" Kurama said suddenly behind Desota, looking over her shoulder at their son. He couldn't help but look over his son in awe and took pride in how well he had grown so far.

Kurosuki's nose twitched at the strange new scent. His eyes blinked as the man with 2 different auras stood behind his mother. This man confused Kurosuki- how could a person have 2 auras? All the people he'd seen before had one aura with a dominant color that it tended to only darken or lighten in while their mood changed, but never changed as drastic as red to gold like this guy. He also smelled like his mother and Kurosuki knew for a fact that his mother was spoken for. Though he hadn't ever seen his father or even met him yet, he didn't like the thought of another man sniffing around his mother, even if he didn't exactly knew what that entailed exactly. He was after all only little more than half a year old, but incredibly intelligent. Granny Genkai always said he got it from his Papa.

Resolve set, Kurosuki deemed that this male had to go. He bared his baby fangs at Kurama and bristled what little fur he had on his tail threateningly, "MY mommy!" he growled, possessively holding onto Desota's neck, glaring at Kurama over her shoulder, "You cant have her, go away"

Kurama was momentarily shocked that his own son growled at him as if he were an enemy. His attention shifted to the chuckling mother as Desota turned around to face him, patting Kurosuki on the back- PRAISING the little snot.

"Excuse me?" Kurama implied that it was her turn to start explaining why his son had such hostilities toward his father. Was she putting ideas in his little head that Kurama was a bad mate??

Desota rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look, it's not my fault that you weren't there during his 'pack-learning' stage" she snorted.

Kurama started to protest, but Desota's glare cut him off, "I understand why you weren't there, Kurama, but you must realized, I'm not at all happy with the timing that has come to be with this whole ordeal."

"My hands were tied" he said softly.

"I know. And I seriously don't hold any grudge against you, but just deal with eh fact that your son inherited your possessiveness."

"I am not that bad" Kurama pouted.

Desota gave him a dry look, "Really now?" she cocked an eye brow to show him just how much she didn't believe him.

Kurama glanced away, knowing he'd just run into a brick wall in this debate- something he never did usually, but with Desota, there was no usual.

"I could be worse." Kurama offered, "Or would you rather I act on every instinct I fell toward you and chain you to our bed so you can't get up and make wild goose-chase plots for me to solve just to get to you?"

"I like the way things are, thank you" she grinned.

"Back, BACK!" Kurosuki hissed when Kurama and Desota leaned forward to kiss- ruining the moment.

"Feisty, isn't he?" Kurama said.

"He probably hasn't had his nap yet" Desota sighed, shifting her son so he faced her, "Suki, darling, why are you being so mean to Kurama?"

"Strange man is being twiterpaited with Momma when Momma has Dadda somewhere." Kurosuki accused, glaring at Kurama, "Momma is taken!"

"Twiterpaited?" Kurama turned to Desota for an explanation.

Desota sighed, "He watches Bambi a lot." She smiled.

Kurama nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see."

"It's a good explanation for his age for now." Desota excused, then turned back to her hissing son who had yet to stop snarling at Kurama in her arms with his arms possessively wrapped around her neck, "Suki, do you not know who Kurama is?"

Suki shook his head no, momentarily forgetting his hissing fit directed towards the other male Kitsune with a strange aura he felt connect to deep down.

"Sweetie, Kurama is your father, Pappa" Desota explained.

Suki's eyes widened. He looked from his mother to his new found father excitedly and pointed at Kurama while addressing his mother, "He Dadda?"

Kurama nodded, smiling warmly at his son's sudden adoration in his sight-less eyes. It made his heart swell tenderly for the kit, "Yes, kit, I'm Dadda" he never thought those words would escape him 3 years ago, but was pleasantly pleased to say them now.

Kurosuki lunged for Kurama, still with in Desota's safe embrace and circled his tiny arms around Kurama's neck, hugging his new found daddy for all he was worth. Too happy to contain it as his tail wagged vigorously, "DADDA! Suki found his Dadda!" he squealed happily.

Kurama smiled, taking his son from Desota gently and held the young kit to himself, happy just to have his family back together and whole once again.


	26. Chapter 26 It All Comes Down to This

Chapter 26 It All Comes Down to This

A/N- Well looky here! Another Chapter! WHOA!

Well, the bad news is that the next chapter is in fact the LAST chapter. And so ends the Hanyou saga. BUT the good news is that I'm working on other story plans as well! So be on the look out.

_In the beginning _

_I tried to warn you_

_You play with fire_

_It's gonna burn you_

_And here we are now_

_Same situation_

_You never listen_

_I never listen _

_I've figured out a way that I could make an escape_

_Got me caught up in a way that my heart might break_

_Do you really wanna throw your heart away _

_Away _

_Away_

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_

_Everybory's been hurt by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we're all just_

_Victims of love!_

_Don't try to fight it_

_-not gonna get us_

_Victims of love_

_You cant decide it_

_-Not gonna get us_

_Victims of love_

_**Not Gonna be Victims of Love: Tatu Vs. GoodCharolette **_

_**Disclaimer- yeah, don't own song or YU YU Hakkusho… poo…**_

Chapter 26 It All Comes Down to This!

Mukuro huffed in exhaustion. She just didn't get this wolf- every time Mukuro felt like she was winning this fight, Yumi would one-up her in some crafty way and knock the demoness back to defending herself until she could think up a new strategy. It wasn't like fighting Hiei in training, even if Hiei's version of training was more brutal than others. Yumi was simply unpredictable, just like the weather. She's fight with fury one minute and double back in the next second to cautiously keep Mukuro at bay. The wolf's strategy seemed to be – just don't die and we're good! It irked Mukuro to no end that the she-wolf was so difficult even if her skill level wasn't up to par with her own. Yumi may not be as experienced in the fight as Mukuro, but the way the wolf moved said that she had had plenty of side-lines learning from watching Hiei's teammates fight. Mukuro could pick up strategies from every one of the detectives in Yumi's fighting style ever so subtly.

She had the caution of defense Kurama was noted for as her green eyes would calculate Mukuro's next move and plan a head to counter it some how. She had the strength and sudden bursts of energy Kuwabara was said to have, though Mukuro had yet to witness the human member of the team just yet. Those who had said that though relatively stupid, the human was formidable in battle when fired up. Then there was the absolute bone-crushing power she radiated like Yusuke. The way the various elements combined and flared around her with out a hitch showed just how much spirit energy the wolf had at her small disposal. Then there was the speed and well aimed marks aimed as Hiei had often done, but Mukuro couldn't rely on that since it was almost like she was fighting all four of the detectives.

"Don't you… ever quit?" Mukuro panted. Sweat trickled down her brow and she felt her energy diminishing. She had never had to fight this long- 4 hours long.

Yumi stood bent over so she could stiff up her arms to lean on them while she braced her hands on her thighs for support, "Not a chance" the wolf panted back. Her vision was blurring with sheer exhaustion, but she wasn't about to quit just because of exhaustion.

"You have no more energy left, wolf" Mukuro panted, "Your aura feels almost human like with how dry it is of energy."

"Ha, ha" Yumi chuckled- it was true, "Speak for yourself, lady" she smirked, "I don't need supernatural powers to take you down"

"You really believe such a fairytale exists?" Mukuro taunted as she got in a ready stance of martial arts.

"Just don't cry when you find out how all the villains feel when you're eating dirt from the way this 'princess' smashes your pretty little none-believing face into the dirt on which you stand!" Yumi spat her short-lived speech as she charged, snarling her short battle cry.

Mukuro held up her hands at the ready while Yumi came at her. Both could tell that they were foolish to go on. Their bodies were literally falling ill with all the exertion done to them. Yumi's fist connected with Mukuro's cheek and froze, her stomach tossing and turning as it felt Mukuro's sneak attack ram her own fist into Yumi's unprotected abdomen, using the force of Yumi's charge to empower her attack. Mukuro felt her head spin sickeningly at the impact of the fist to her cheek. Her exhausted brain nearly rattled with in the confines of her skull.

Neither woman moved for a moment, both trying to over come the sudden immobile effect the other put on them with the paralyzing impacts of the attacks each one dealt or took.

Yumi sputtered, "You….. done….. yet?" she groaned in agony. Her lungs nearly refused to breathe.

"Yeah….. right…" Mukuro gritted back, just as tortured. She felt like she was going to puke! Her legs started to give out and she slowly lowered to the ground with out even noticing it.

Yumi wasn't much better off. Her knees gave out and she ended up standing on her knees shakily as Mukuro lowered to her level slowly until both nearly- unbreathing women glared eye to eye.

"You fall first" Mukuro gasped for breath.

"Fat chance" Yumi rasped.

Mukuro couldn't take it anymore. She felt herself fall forward and was out before she even hit the ground.

"See, told……ya…." Yumi trailed off as she too fainted and landed across Mukuro's back, also out could.

"_**Ladies and gents, it appears BOTH women have been knocked out simultaneously and therefore, we are unable to announce a proper winner. Both demoness's shall be considered K.O-ed and as such, forced out of the running."**_ Koto announced to the Booing crowd, "**I know, I know, I wanted to see some good shit too, but at least they gave us a good 4 hour fight, right?**" the crowd cheered, "_**That's what I thought. Now, with out our further ado, let me welcome our final finally of the tournament! The moment you have waited for- THE FINAL MATCH!**_"

The crowd roared excitedly.

"**Ahem**" Koto cleared her throat from whooping so much with the crowd, "_**Will Master Ryukunai and Lord Joseph please make their way to the …. OH?**_"

Koto stopped herself when she noticed the screen at the front of the stadium was already on and on the air with Joey and Ryu glaring one another down on the field chosen for the fight.

"_**It appears they too were too eager to get this fight started! Let the match begin!**_"

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Lady Nar, you shouldn't be up just yet!" a nervous young nurse demoness yelped and fretted around the fire cat demoness as Nar started to undress from her hospital-robes and put on her own clothes, "Master Joseph told us to keep you bedridden till he returns! Please lay back down"

"I refuse to lay here like I'm on my death bed." Nar growled irked, "I only just found out I'm pregnant- not over come by some deadly disease. I'm going stir-crazy just sitting in these white walls with nothing to do but wait for him!" the cat demoness flicked her sleek black tail smartly and pulled her sleeveless shirt over her head. Satisfied that she had gotten back into her normal attire, the cat demoness promptly headed for the door of the private hospital room her mate had arranged for her so she could rest in peace while he fought a dragon…. Right.

She wasn't planning on staying here for the world. She was going to go and WATCH her mates' greatest fight ever.

"Lady Nar?" the nurse eeped as she scurried after the determined cat demoness who forcefully opened the locked door that was supposed to not open unless you had the proper card key, but Nar's fire and strength promptly melted and forced the useless device open and calmly walked out the door.

"Thank you all for your hospitality" Nar said as she passed the shocked and surprised staff members of the infirmary. They didn't know exactly what to do with her since they knew she'd just run them over should they get in the powerful demoness's way and should they accidentally harm her in any way, Lord Joseph would seek some kind of retribution probably. So all they could do was stare after her as she made her way out of their quarters and down the halls toward the stadium.

She smirked when she heard the loud roars of the crowd up ahead, "Try and contain a hell cat like me, will you…" she snorted at the thought. She nearly purred in content when she stepped out from the tunnels that opened up to the ceiling-less coliseum floor and the sunshine cast down on her warmly, "A girl's gotta get some sunshine, doesn't she?"

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Momma?" Kurosuki asked from where he sat astride his father's shoulders. The small family chose to wander out of Kurama's room and head for the stands to watch the final fight of the tournament. When the approached the coliseum, Kurama and Desota tried to locate some of their friends so they could sit near them.

"Yes, baby?" Desota replied while she stretched to make herself taller to see over the crowd and search for their friends.

"Who dat?" the kit pointed at the extremely large flat screen that broadcasted the start of the fight between an ancient Dragon demon and the renounced Kitsune Lord.

"That would be Uncle Ryu and Uncle Joey fighting" Desota said nonchalantly.

"Why dey fighting?" the kit asked curiously.

"Because that's why they're here." Desota replied with out a thought.

"Why dat?" Kurosuki tilted his head the other way just as cutely as before.

"We're in a demon tournament, kit" Kurama replied for Desota this time, "It's what we do."

"Momma and Pappa demons?"

"Yes, Your Momma and Pappa are demons." Kurama nodded.

"Suki demon too?" the kit wagged his tail.

"Yes Suki, you're a demon too- OW! Suki! Don't yank on Daddy's hair like that" Kurama yelped in pain at his son's little fists tugging harshly on his hair.

"Suki see Aunty Yukina! Aunty Yukina!!" the kit bounced on his fathers poor abused shoulders excitedly and waved his arms to get Yukina's attention across the crowd.

"Yukina?" Desota stretched as tall as she could, which only landed her with her head barely rising over Kurama's shoulders, but she caught sight of the blue haired demoness and many of their other friends, "So that's where everyone went!"

Kurama and Desota locked hands so they wouldn't lose one another in the thick crowd between them and the others as Desota lead the way to snake through the river of demons excitedly watching the fight on screen between two mega demons almost!

Yumi was the first, after Yukina, to greet the newly arrived family. Her green eyes automatically went straight to the child on Kurama's shoulders and she practically squealed at how cute he was.

"Oh, is this Suki?" she asked rhetorically, "He's so cute!"

Kurosuki tilted his head at the strange bubbly aura that weaved around the wolf demoness in his vision. Her green aura seemed friendly enough and he could tell his mother and this demoness seemed to know one another very well. He liked her instantly because of how friendly the wolf seemed. He puffed up his chest proudly at her praise, but deflated when he remembered that the wolf had called him cute.

"Suki no cute!" Kurosuki pouted, "Suki demon, like Pappa!" he proudly informed Yumi as if it were something so great to be heeded.

Yumi arched an eyebrow, "Ah, I see. And what a grand little demon you are!" she gently took the kit from his fathers shoulders and cuddled him to her, "What a cute little grand demon you are!" she cooed.

Kurosuki squirmed in her arms, suddenly annoyed with this new demoness, "Suki no CUTE!" he whined with a light growl.

"Suki, be nice to your aunty Yumi" Desota reprimanded her son when her acute ears caught his warning growl. Suki's ears drooped shamefully from his mother's commanding tone, but he could tell she only meant it half-heartedly, "Besides, Aunty Yumi would be the best Aunt to be nice to."

"Why dat?" Suki tilted his head curiously, looking from his mother to the wolf that held him like a baby to her.

Desota smiled at her son's copy of her own curious expression. The small smile that graced Kurama told Desota that he saw it that way too, "Because, Suki, Aunty Yumi has twin little boys your age and I'm sure you'd like to play with them sometime?"

Suki's eyes widened and he turned to Yumi, "You have boys?"

Yumi nodded, "Yes, the little devils are around here somewhere with their granpa and aunty Botan. We'll probably run into them sooner or later."

"No girls?" Suki sounded cautious.

Yumi was confused, "Why do you ask that?"

Desota sighed, "His only playmate has been Akane for a very long time…. And well…"

"SUUUUKKIIIII!!" a small squeal had Kurosuki screwing his eyes shut and whimpering.

"Uh-oh…" Suki mumbled.

The dark-brown haired little girl with cinnamon eyes that were a combination of her mother and fathers own brown eyes wiggled her way through the crowd. Her face brightened when she spotted Suki being let down to the ground by Yumi who assumed Akane was a good friend of the kit's, but Suki seemed terrified and tried to almost climb back up in Yumi's arms.

"Suki, Akane's here for you, shouldn't you go say hello?" Yumi chuckled at the kit that tried to climb back up to her.

"Don't let her kiss Suki!!" the kit yelped terrified.

"What?" Yumi looked up to Desota for an explanation, as did Kurama. Not that he didn't find the fact that his son was terrified of a little girl that wanted to 'kiss' him apparently, but when did this happen??

Desota sweat dropped at her son's terrified yelps as he tried to hide behind the adults' legs around him to hide from Akane as she approached, "Akane has confessed her love for Kurosuki a little while before I left to come here. She's very….." Desota tried to think of the word, but was cut off when the small girl darted forward and tackled their son to the ground, nearly crushing him with a squeezing hug.

"AKANE MISSED HER BOYFRIEND, SUKI!" Akane cried out.

Kurosuki struggled to get away from her, "No, Akane! Bad girl! Bad!" he leaned as far away from her as he possibly could while Akane tried to kiss him, "Suki no want cooties!"

"Suki!" Akane gapped, "That's mean! Me no have cooties!"

"All girls have cooties!" Suki yelped as she promptly let go of him and he fell on his butt. The children's little "lovers-spat" was certainly amusing to the surrounding adults.

"Look at 'im" Chou laughed, "Not even a year old and e's already got woman problems! Ha-ha! So e' does take after e's ol' man!" he winked at Kurama who glared back.

"Akane, leave the kid be, will ya?" Yusuke sighed as he walked up behind his puffed up daughter. Now that the rest of them saw the two together, the resemblance between father and daughter were remarkable.

Akane turned to her father pouting, "But daddy! Suki's mine!" she whined.

Kurosuki gulped. His little cornflower blue eyes were wide and almost fearful of the little girl who stood over him and Yusuke couldn't blame him really. He knew just how hard the girl hit and she wasn't barely a year old yet.

"Oh Yusuke, let her be" Keiko giggled coming up to Yusuke's side to lay her head on his shoulder to calm his suddenly awakened frazzled fatherly-nerves, "It's cute, really."

"She called him _hers_." Yusuke baulked, "I will not let this slide with her acting like a miniature hussy until I see a mates mark on both of them in the VERY far away future. Not until after she's 25." He growled protectively.

"Honey, you and I "created" Akane in the middle of high school. I was 17 when I had her." Akane deadpanned.

Yusuke snorted, "That's an exception."

"I'll bet."

"_**Ooooo,**_" Koto hissed in sympathy as the fight started. Joey hadn't left any room to think for the dragon and whipped out his powerful spirit energy attack that blasted the dragon square in the chest and sent the humanoid form of Ryu flying back into the trees, "_**And Lord Joey leaves no room for chitchat as he opens the fight with a powerful force attack that hits its mark- Ryu! I could almost feel that impact! Damn! It looks like our high hopes for this fight won't be for nothing!**_" the Kitsune demoness excitedly announced the play-by-play over the intercom.

"They've started already?" Yumi mused as she looked up to the screen.

"Hn" Hiei made himself known, "I'm surprised they didn't jump the gun in starting the fight. Both are snarling for the other's throats currently." The fire hybrid demon smirked, "I can honestly say I'm going to enjoy watching these two power houses fight."

Kurama discretely looked sidelong to his mate who had yet to look up to the screen to watch her half-brother and previous "soul-room-mate" go all out fiercely at one another. Instead, he noticed that she was forcing herself to watch over Kurosuki who sat at their feet, warily watching Akane's ever move since he couldn't really tell what was going on on the screen at the front of the coliseum. It had no aura's to show for so he couldn't really "see" it. Just listen to the play by ply Koto excitedly spouted out.

"Desota?" Kurama whispered.

Her red ear cocked back to him, signaling he had her attention.

"Desota, are you alright with this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" her voice wasn't all that convincing, "After all, if they choose to fight like little boys who seem to butt heads at every little word uttered, they should go at it like maniacs and kill one another…" she bit out a bit bitterly, but her eyes told of a different story. They were soft and slightly worried, but were hidden from view under her dark bangs that shadowed over them.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"I'll rip you a new one for that, fox!" Ryu snarled as he shot out of the tree rubble he was slammed bodily into from the opening attack.

"I keep waiting for you to wake up and come at me!" Joey snickered back.

"Oh I'll bring it!"

"Then come and get me!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryu's fists flared up in dark blue flames, expressing the anger the dragon felt in the darker shade than normal as he charged at Joey who stood at the ready.

Suddenly, the flames around Ryu's fist flared up to a longer form- a sword. The flames took on the form of a nearly translucent sword of flames around his fist. The orange-eyed dragon smirked at his opponent's suddenly horrified expression as Joey twisted nimbly to escape the onslaught of slashing flames that sliced at him repeatedly with out restraint or rest.

"Not so tough now are ya!" Ryu bit out, "The great demon lord is on the run!"

"Running is only a trap we foxes love to do to lure idiots into traps" Joey smirked. His body suddenly disappeared and Ryu halted all movement, knowing from experience that Kitsune could be crafty in their sneak attacks, but if one were to catch the oncoming attack before it actually hit, then one could survive easily.

"Over here!" Ryu instinctively whirled to about-face, only half-way surprised to see the Kitsune lord not 3 foot from where he stood, "One K-O coming right up!" Joey roared as he slammed his steeled fist at Ryu. The metallic hardness rattled the dragon to the bone, but otherwise didn't have the effect Joey was going for- Ryu was still just as quick to react as ever, even though the powerful blow hit its mark on the dragon's sensitive temples on his forehead. Ryu round-house kicked Joey away with fire blazing around his foot to singe Joey as a reminder of just who he was up against.

"You should know that your formidable metal body can't hope to harm me. There are only two metals that can harm a dragon's hide- another dragon fang or the horn of a unicorn. Anything else is like trying to ram a tractor tire with out any force other than human hide- it just won't leave a scratch." The dragon smirked.

"Yeah, well if these petty humans can kill your entire race, there must be some other way!" Joey snarled.

A pang in Ryu's heart reverberated his entire form at the mention of his fallen clan. His eyes flashed an angry orange, "THERE'S A REASON I AM THE LAST, WHELP!" a surge of electric fire blast from his palm and fanned out, giving Joey little room to escape. The fire consumed Joey where he stood and he was lost in the flames as Ryu's anger empowered the flames to rage hotter and hotter.

0987908790879087098709870987098709870987

"_**It would seem that Ryukunai has had enough with Lord Joseph and has released a dragon rage! No one has ever walked away from such an attack! Is this the end of Lord Joseph?**_" Koto yelped.

"Dragon rage?" Desota's eyes widened in fear, "Ryu swore off that attack!"

"Why would he swear off an attack?" Yusuke asked.

"Dragon rage is a direct reflection of the metal state- that's what empowers it ultimately. And if the dragon using it is enraged- just like the name states- the anger will consume the dragon and send him in blind rage. Ever hear about a dragon rampaging in the medieval times? That's the leading cause of it." Desota explained fearfully.

"You're saying that soon as Ryu's done frying your brother, he'll come here to terrorize the rest of us?" Toya's icy blue eyes were wide as well now.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it Hiei?" Yumi growled recalling the way his own black dragon had a mind of its own.

"Ryu will not fall prey to such a petty side-effect. There is one loophole which is the attacks' only saving grace." Hakkuto spoke up, suddenly appearing out of no where like he seems to love to do.

"How does he do that!" Keiko yelped from where she had shied away startled behind Yusuke who shrugged his answer.

"If the attack fails to actually kill his opponent, then the dragon remains sane and actually, any emotion he used to attack with, such as anger, is drained right out of him. Just after the attack, however, the dragon is very vulnerable and Ryu could faint if he doesn't control himself." The unicorn explained.

"What about Joey!" Nar cried out, also suddenly appearing, "What's going to happen to him!"

"Nar? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kurama asked calmly, trying to soothe her fears.

"I WILL NOT LIE IN BED WHILE MY MATE IS BEING BARBEQUED!" she snarled angrily at him.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Ryu could feel his blood pumping in tension as the attack lessened. He knew it was a stupid move to use such a volatile attack that could very well back fire on himself, but his anger had over ruled his judgment. The flames stared to cut off and left Ryu falling to his knees weakly, panting for breath. He wasn't even able to look up and see what was left of Joey's body- if there even was anything left. His sensitive nose took in the unmistakable burning smell and that settled it- the boy was dead.

"I… I'm sorry I over did it like that." He huffed. Knowing no one actually heard him, but he was ashamed for allowing his emotions to run wild with him, "I didn't mean to…"

Wait, why was he suddenly weak? Usually he felt blind rage after this attack and went off destroying some village! Granted, the last time he actually used it was when he was an adolescent fool who tried to impress an in-heat female dragon long ago by taking on a large, older male and ended up killing the poor bastard recklessly and scaring the female away with his hostile attacks. After she fled, every thing had gone blank and when he came to once again, he was in dragon form, resting in his cave further away from his clans den with blood all over him- human, demon, animal the like. And he had nightmares of terrified screams for so long after that, he vowed never to unleash that cursed attack ever again and hadn't until now, so why was he still sane? 

A low groan caught Ryu's attention. The dragon looked up to see Joey had a light glow around him- a barrier! The glow came from a pendent that was sterling silver and had the symbol unicorns used for peace-

Hakkuto.

Hakkuto must have known Ryu would lose it some how and gave Joey that pendent before the fight, subtly or not!

'I still think the pony with a dick-horn on his head is a psychic.' He thought with light chagrin, but was secretly glad the young demon lord was alive- burnt terrible, but that could be healed and he was still alive- leaving the dragon sane.

"_**6…. 7…. 8… . 9…. 10!**_" Koto's voice rang out in victory, "_**Lord Joseph has fallen and the count has been said! Joey has fallen and Ryukunai is the winner! Our new demon king is Ryukunai- the last of the demon dragons!**_"

Even from such a distance, Ryu could hear the roar of the crowd at his victory, but then a sudden sinking feeling came over him, "OH MY GOD!" he yelped, "I JUST KILLED DESSY'S BROTHER!" he raced over to the fallen Kitsune lord and turned him over, "WAKE UP YOU FOOL! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" _Wake up or Desota will kill me!!_ He added as an after thought to himself.

"Shut…. Up…. Dragon breath…. Nasty" Joey mumbled only half-conscious.

"HA! I knew you were alive!" Ryu grinned widely, "WAIT A MINUTE! WHO ARE YOU CALLING DRAGON BREATH NASTY?!" he snarled, ready to pummel the kit back to the 12th century!

"Mr. Ryu, you've won!" the referee girl cheered, but yelped in fear when the dragon sent a death glare at her, "Mr. Ryu??"

"What the fuck are you doing standing there, wench?" he snapped, "GET THE GUY A DOCTOR!"

"Uh, yes sir!"

"HURRY!" he snarled.

"EEP! YES SIR!" she flew off as fast as her carrier would go to comply with the snarling dragon who was now her king.

"This…. Bites…. Like a….. Bitch…. Eeeeerraah" Joey groaned, trying to sit up, but Ryu held him down- not very gently either.

"Why didn't you try and dodge it!" Ryu retorted.

Joey gave a grimacing smirk up at the dragon that held him, "You….. try…. Dodging….. reincarnation of….. hell." He groaned.

"Ryu sir?" the referee girl came back and timidly approached the dragon who held Joey protectively now, "the transporter is ready for you two now and the medical staff is standing by for your arrival."

"If they're not coming here, I'll take him there" the dragon growled. Mist started to cover him and a force of energy slammed into the unsuspecting referee girl, sending her flying back and landing on her side- gawking up at the growing dark shadow. When the mist whipped away in a furious gust of unnatural wind kicked up by the beast's sheer power, Ryu's dragon form cocked its head and let loose his Godzilla-like roar, deafening even those in the stands so far away.

The dragon gently craned his towering neck so his muzzle was aligned with Joey's neck nape. Being extremely careful, Ryu's front teeth grasped the back of Joey's shirt, avoiding the skin beneath and lifted him in the air, craning back and setting him astride his shoulders. Once sure his half-conscious passenger was secure, the dragon crouched low to the ground and lifted off to the air in a slither fashion. He shot at an alarming speed through the sky, flying low so he wouldn't jar Joey too much. He flew low over the open ceiling coliseum, startling the demon spectators there as their new king flew low over them and crashed into a window in the hospital wing.

A surprised surgeon stood stock still in shock at the sight of the sudden burst through in the wall. He and the nurses that flanked either side of him gawked as the dragon shook himself free of the dust and debris he smashed through, craned his head to check on his passenger and then turned hot orange eyes upon them, "You're the healers here, yes?" his booming voice in this enlarged form spooked the medical staff present and it was all they could do to nod dumbly.

Ryu gently took Joey from his back and set his body in the empty hospital bed one of the nurses was pushing. They had been on their way to the transporter docks to intercept Ryu and Joey from there, but Ryu felt that was too long for his taste.

"Those burns are living flames, if you don't neutralize the energy in them now, the damage will double with in the hour." He spoke grimly.

"Y-Yes master Ryu." The doctor snapped into action, "Get him in to the emergency room!"

097097097097097097097097097097097


	27. Chapter 27 When All's Said and Done

Chapter 27 When it's all said and done

A/N- AAAAAHHH! FINAL CHAPTER!!

Yep, the Hanyou saga is finaly over. I may or may not make a crack fic that is just a bunch of one shots in relation to the hanyou since I had so many ideas that didn't quite fit with the story, but that's all for the actual fic.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO BOTHERED TO REVIEW THIS STORY! I LOVES YOU GUYS!! (Passes out Cookies)

Thank you to those who reviewed loyaly-

Chocolaterox, Yumi, Alucard's-Master, Shadow Ice Maiden…

Thanks

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_Keep thinking times'll never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year _

_we wont be coming back_

_No more hanging out_

_Cause we're on a different track_

_And if ya got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now_

' _cause you wont have another day_

_We're just moving o_

_n and we cant slow down_

_These memories are playing_

_like a film with out sound_

_I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love _

_And it came too soon_

_And it was me and you _

_Then it got real blue_

_Stay at home _

_Talking on the telephone_

_We'd get so excited_

_Then we get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves_

_Thinking lifes not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends for Ever_

_**The Graduation Song (Friends for Ever): Vitamin C**_

_**-Disclaimer- I own notta.**_

Chapter 27 When it's all said and done

-8 years later-

Ryu slammed the offending demon into the ground as he grabbed a hold of the long tail it had previously flaunted with the scorpion poison bladed tip it claimed would be driven through the dragon's heart and claim the crown of demon king. Now look at him- the scorpion demon was being tossed around like a rag doll as the dragon wailed on him until the idiot stayed down for the count.

"_**7…..8…..9….10! Scorio is out for the count! That leaves the reining champion for the past 3 tournaments now our ever strong willed King- Ryukunai!!**_" Koto announced excitedly into the mic as Ryu's subjects of his domain praised and hailed a roar in his victory. The dragon who claimed title to the reining King of the Demons smirked and transformed into his dragon form, answering his lusty crowds call with his own roar that reverberated their very bones in their bodies, no matter the thickness of their skins.

And the crowd loved it! The shouted and hollered louder for him as the dragon flew over the stands in his victory.

"RY-U! RY-U! RY-U! RY-U!!" they chanted.

He circled the stands, smirking into the VIP section that hid behind tinted windows in the box-seats above the stands where he knew his first rival and one of the few rivals for his title watched on.

09870987098709870987098709870987987098709870987

"He's doing it again…." Joey growled under his breath as the dragon flew by, mockingly smirking at the out-of-practice demon lord who was now his subordinate. The silver Kitsunes ear twitched in irritation as his lips curled back in distaste for his old rivals victory dance that he felt was uncalled for, "Look at him- prancing around like he just beat both sides of a world war and came out THEIR GOD instead of KING"

Nar sat calmly in the rocking chair Joey had brought up for her, holding her newest Kitten- an infant little girl with the same blue eyes as her father and burgundy-black hair as her mother. She had more fox in her though.

The red-eyed demoness merely glanced up at her mate before going back to soothing their newest daughter's wails for food and comfort, "He has the right, Joey. He's merely living out the moment while it's here."

"Yeah? And why is it that he makes all his cardinal lords attend this battle royal even if we don't necessarily participate in it?" the fired up Kitsune baulked rhetorically, "I'll tell you why- so he can rub it in our faces that we lost our chance when we lost to him so long ago!"

"Sssshhh!" Nar hissed dangerously and glanced down at the finally relaxed young in her arms, "She's asleep, Sherlock!" she snarled lowly so she didn't startle her daughter.

Joey's eyes softened for a moment when they landed on the small bundle of joy in his mates prideful arms. The little girl was the smallest out of all 6 of their other current kits and kittens. All males of their litter- 4 of the 7- all took after their father in the breed they showed the most; Kitsune, though they were also Neko as well- hybrid, but they showed more Kitsune. The other 3 girls showed much more of their mother in being more Neko like, except this little one. She looked like a little fox rather than a cat. She had only been born barely half a month before and was just now gaining her baby fangs, much to Nar's chagrin, as it was she who still breast fed the kit.

"Finally stopped for some rest, hmm?" Joey chuckled. He knew that though the kit was the runt of the litter, she had a powerful voice and wasn't ashamed to wail at her parents all night long if she wasn't satisfied to what ever her little heart desired, leaving the current parents terribly drained.

Nar sighed and nodded in relief, "Jesseme is asleep, mate." She then glared, "You better help me keep the rest of those little rascals you seeded in me before away from her so she can STAY asleep for more than an hour this time."

Joey folded his ears to his head guiltily as he watched his mate carry the child, Jesseme, to the pink-decorated crib in the corner hand crafted by Ryu's silversmiths of the demon court as a maternity gift for Nar when he heard that she was with child again. Luckily, the crib had a calming effect on Jesseme and usually had the kit snoozing or relaxing easier when laid down in it, unless she was already riled up beyond reason.

Both parents' ears darted toward the door behind them when a brash nock came to it. The eldest male of their litter, Fenris, poked his head in, yelping when he saw his father's reprimanding glare, telling the eight-year-old and his twin sister, Naila who also peeked in that they had done something bad. One look to the quite crib and they both knew that their new baby sister was snoozing.

"Fenris! Naila," Joseph whispered as he approached the two eight-year-olds at the door, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to watch over your brothers and sisters"

"We were dad," Naila whispered back, "But…" she trailed off, nodding to the crib worriedly.

"Maybe we can take this outside for a moment?" Nar pointedly nudged her mate forward, "Jesseme and I will be fine for a while to ourselves. Go on"

reluctantly, Joey left his mate inside their personal VIP room and closed the heavy door behind him, kneeling down on one knee to be eye level with his twin elder kit and kitten, "Alright, guys, what's wrong?" he looked between the two of them suspiciously.

"Aunty Dessy and Uncle Kurama have arrived at the estate, Papa" Naila answered. She always sounded smarter than her age, but she had nothing on her prodigy older cousin, Kurosuki. He was already in eighth-grade in school, even though he was almost nine right now. He was as smart as Eisenstein, if not smarter.

"The estate? Why would they be there? And who told you?" Joey questioned.

"Ms. Botan popped up like she always does and just announced it to us since she couldn't find you and mom." Fenris explained.

Joey's ears perked at the mention of Botan being the messenger. His little sister certain was going all out, to involve Koenma's staff to find him- even if she knew where he was. It was common fact that all the cardinal lords were required to attend the tournament- Yomi, Mukuro, Yusuke and Joey himself didn't mind that when Ryu announced it eight years ago, but right now it grated the Kitsune lords' nerves. It often came at the worst time for him- the tournament. This time it happened to be just after Jesseme was born.

"Did she mention why?" he said.

The twins glanced at each other, "All she said was 'Dessy says he is ready'" Fenris admitted.

"Kurosuki you mean?" then it clicked- Kurosuki was ready to be accepted into their culture as the prince of his mothers' people… maybe. If not, Fenris was next in line, since he was the next born to the family line after Suki. Then it would be Naila should Fenris refuse when his time came. But how could a nine year old make such an important decision? 

'The same way said NINE year old takes up algebra and geometry so easily.' The fox thought. His breed was known for their wits, but Kurosuki was by far a prodigy.

"Well then, lets get going and meet them" Nar said, coming out of the room behind her crouched mate and twin elder children with her youngest nestled against her breasts as the young one snoozed on, regardless of the roar of the crowd below and outside of them.

"You're sure you wanna just up and leave? Now?" Joey tilted his head.

"This is a family situation. We already know who's the next King- or still is King anyways. Ryu wouldn't mind." Nar shrugged as she led her family down the hall toward her other waiting four children in their suite. Then she pulled out the communicator Koenma had given them to keep in touch and requested Botan for a portal to their home estate in the Eastern Lands.

09870987098709870970987098709870987098709870987

"Do I have to wear this thing?" Suki groaned as he picked at the black and white Tuxedo style kimono his mother had dressed him in, with a red neck tie to complete the look and his usually unruly silver and black stranded hair slicked back and parted neatly down the middle. He felt awkward in such a silly thing and he could only see it as his aura caressed around every nook and canny of him when he looked in the mirror to 'see' himself. A pout was ever present on his face when he heard his father hide a chuckle.

"I heard that dad" he accused.

Kurama had to swallow on coming fits of chuckles when his very pregnant mate glared at him. He cleared his throat, "Kurosuki, you look very gentlemen like. We are after all in a court of your Uncles'"

/Yeah, but the east and west styles of formal like kimonos and tuxedo's should never cross like this/ Yoko snickered in Kurama's mind. Kurama was only happy that his kit wasn't able to hear his second 'father' inside Kurama's head like Desota could with some sort of physical contact. And with the way he stood at her side, letting her lean on him to relieve the stress of carrying a stomach that weighed more than she did almost, the vixen heard it loud and clear and growled lowly at her mate's hidden persona.

Kurosuki knew it had to be Yoko who made his mother growl like that since he could see the stronger surge of gold aura in his father's usually vibrant red one.

"What'd he say, Mom?" Kurosuki asked curiously. Yoko always had something to say that was amusing to the kit.

"Nothing you need to know" Desota gritted out. She was about to give her mate a piece of her mind when a sharp pain cut through her abdomen. Her hand flew to her swollen sized stomach and she gasped in surprise, sending her mate and only current Kit in a frenzy.

"MOMMY?" Kurosuki yelped as he huddled closer to her form as if he could push away the pain with his presence, "You okay mom?"

"Dessy? Is it the baby? Is it giving you trouble? Your water still intact?" Kurama asked quickly.

"You're not getting dizzy are you?" Suki asked just as fast as his flustered father.

"Feel sick?"

"Need to sit down?"

"ARGH!" Desota snarled out, startling both males, "I'm FINE!" she hissed, "Just maternity pains. No water leakage and no sickness, just freaking PAIN!" she glared at Kurama, "No more you know what when I go in heat!"

"It's only our second kit in eight years!" Kurama defended, "I'd say that was a pretty good ratio on my part to prevent this,"

"So it's a mistake?" Kurosuki asked curiously.

"NO" Kurama and Desota both denied. If anything, they did not want Kurosuki going off to his new younger sibling that they were a mistake and probably accidentally scaring the kit for life.

"Ok, already, Sheesh." Kurosuki huffed, "It's not like I don't know how and where babies come from you know? I'm eight, remember?"

"Yes, and you've known since you were two…." Desota said tightly, glaring at Kurama pointedly.

Kurama held up defensive hands, "Hey, for the record, it was Yoko."

"It's always Yoko" Desota growled, "However; you two are more alike than you care to admit."

"Regrettably…" Kurama sighed.

A portal suddenly opened in the foyer in front of the small family, silencing them as the Kitsune lord and his own larger family exited and greeted them. Once a round of greetings were exchanged, Joey tousled Kurosuki's wetted down and properly combed back hair fondly, "So I hear this ol' boy has something to say to me?"

Kurosuki stiffened up nervously and edged back to his father who he no came up to Kurama's lower chest, "uhhh…" the kit fumbled bashfully.

"Go on Suki, tell Uncle Joey what you wanted to say about your place in court." Desota coaxed as Kurama nudged their son forward.

"Well I…. you know the demon tournament?" Kurosuki started gaining his voice.

"Of course" Joey said almost dryly at the reminder. Now a' days he tended to hate watching fights unless he was in it or someone he rooted for was fighting. Ryu didn't count at all.

"Well…. I thought it would be fair if Fenris and I fought in that when our time came. The one to beat the other would get the throne- the one stronger when they turn 14 in the tournament will be named your heir." The intelligent young one said shyly.

Joey looked to Fenris who gapped at his older cousin, "You alright with that?"

Fenris nodded excitedly and grinned at Kurosuki who grinned back.

"Then it's settled. In the next tournament in four years, the two of you will face off at least once. That will decide who will be prince of the Eastern lands." Joey nodded.

"Until then," Desota spoke up, ushering her son to her side again, "Kurosuki will stay with his chosen family in the human realm and will only move into the estate with you if he wins the fight with Fenris."

"Acceptable enough" Joey nodded.

A portal opened again and out stepped a winded wolf demoness, Yumi. Her eyes were wide with concern and she was panting for breath seemingly shaken by something, "THERE you are! Kurama, you have to come quick!" she gasped out.

"What is it? What's going on?" Kurama turned to her in alarm.

"It's Genkai…." Yumi panted. Her wolf ears dropped to her head sadly, "She…. She's gone"

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

The unmoving form of Genkai lay peacefully on her futon with the mandatory machines the hospital had loaned her when she fell ill 3 years ago. Her heart rate register machine didn't beep steadily anymore, nor did it make the pulse signals that signified the woman was alive. There was simply a plain green line across the screen, showing no heart activity. Yukina had turned off the sound on the machine to stop the prolonged alarm it made at such a fete, sobbing as she did.

The ice demoness wasn't alone as she watched over the stilled older woman- many others in their group had come as well. Hiei, who Yukina had learnt was actually her twin brother, had brought his family with him; his twin boys and 3 year old little girl who was a spitting image of her mother with her father's ruby red eyes and black wolf ears. She even had a cute black fluffy tail and was called Aiko. The little girl sat in her fathers lap and sniveled sadly whipping her tears away from her chubby cheeks while Hiei sat tall and erect, his pride unwilling to fall and let his sorrow show for the death of a friend like Genkai. His boys, Haru and Taku sat on either side of their father. Taku strove to be like his father, sitting tall and proud, but a small tear fell from his cheek as his emerald eyes watered. Haru didn't bother holding back his sadness and bawled in tears along with his baby sister. His red eyes clenched shut as he wailed, hugging the also wailing zhorse, Kyo in his smaller form. The little animal wailed just as loudly as the 9 year old pup and cried just as hard in his small chibbi like voice.

Yukina's mate of 2 years, Kuwabara opened his long arms out to the ice demon as she sat down at his side, sobbing and covering her mouth to try and stifle the sounds of her crying. She gratefully buried her head into his chest while he held her, saying sweet things in ear to help soothe her, but he too felt pain at Genkai's final death. They'd all known it was going to happen sooner or later after Genkai had been diagnosed with lung cancer- probably due to all the smoking the woman did, but it didn't ease any pain of the actual reality of her death.

Yusuke and his family were also there. Keiko and the battle demon tried to ease the sobs of their three little girls, Akane, Hanna, and Yusoko while Yusuke cradled his 9 month old son Muteki in his arms, also trying to keep the boy calm since the child didn't understand why everyone was crying and in turn he also wailed his head off like his three older sisters.

Hakkuto had arrived to see if his magic would be able to help Genkai, but he sadly explained that his power of life returning only worked if the cause of death was under unfortunate and unnatural circumstances that God himself approved- Genkai had died by cancer and it was in fact a natural death and so it was her time to die. There was nothing the demonic unicorn could do. He sent his regards and paid his respects before returning to the Makai defeated. Ryu, Joey and Kurama's family had yet to arrive- Botan had been sent to go after them and Koenma promised he'd come soon as they all were there to tell them Genkai's spirit's parting requests.

A portal opened in the wall beyond Genkai's futon and out stepped the missing ones of the group. All 7 of Joey and Nar's children were present- Fenris, Naila, Yasha, Tama, Aries, Sabriel and the little Jesseme. All of them looked upon the stiff Genkai in disbelief.

"Momma," Kurosuki tugged on his mother's clothing, "Mother, what's going on? Why are we all staring at a futon?"

'That's right, Kurosuki can't see Genkai's body anymore since her aura died with her. He can only see through auras.' She thought.

She bumbily tried to sit down, with Kurama's help and took her son in her arms, "Baby, do you remember how granny Genkai was sick?"

Kurosuki nodded, still not quite understanding. He'd never encountered the dead before now, so this was all very confusing to him.

"Do you remember Uncle Hakkuto saying she wasn't going to make it?" Desota questioned.

Another nod.

"Well, honey…. Granny Genkai….she went to uncle Koenma's world…." She knew he knew what that meant.

Kurosuki's wide eyes looked searchingly at the empty futon. His cornflower eyes brimmed with watery tears as he buried himself in his mother and fathers combined embrace.

"Granny Genkai's…. gone?"

"As regrettable it is for the loss of such a woman, yes" Koenma said as he stepped into the room. His hair looked a bit wind blown. He glared over his shoulder at something outside the sliding doors, "That's the last time I fly dragon-air express, thank you!"

Ryu followed inside chuckling, "Some how, I think the ol' lady would laugh if she could have seen that."

"Indeed…" Koenma righted his hat that was out of place and straightened his tousled clothing.

"You weren't riding behind you." Botan growled lowly at the spirit world prince as she entered in behind Ryu who winked at her in response, earning a blush.

"I was gentle enough, you two. It could have been worse. I could have let myself travel at my own preferred speed." The dragon taunted.

"What happened to you guys?" Yumi asked. Her voice still in a low, sad pitch as she was still hurt over their loss.

"Well, DEMON KING here caught wind of Genkai's departure to the spirit world, so he bursts into our head quarters in time to see her off just after Botan made a portal to the demon tournament to find Yusuke and Ryu. Joey had already left for his estate." Koenma explained, glaring at the dragon who rolled his orange eyes, "Anyways, After Genkai gave us her last requests, the Ryukunai decided that simply opening a portal to here wasn't good enough to honor Genkai's death and transforms IN MY OFFICE and picks up me and Botan then fly's like a maniac all the way here."

"Sounds fun" Yusuke chuckled.

"It was quite entertaining, actually" Botan admitted with a blush as Ryukunai smirked knowingly at her.

"Like the feel of power under ya, eh sweet heart?" he teased.

"Well then. Let's get started, shall we? Genkai's requests aren't too wordy so this shouldn't take too long." The teenage form of Koenma coughed to gather everyone's undivided attention. The sobbing children and Kyo even paused momentarily to hear what the prince had to say, "Genkai wishes her body to be cremated and her ashes scattered over her land she owns. Next, she gives the entire estate and shrine to all of you and wishes for those like Kurama's family, Hiei's and Yukina and Kuwabara to stay here as long as they wish to live here." Koenma said, "That's really about it, other than the last words she wants to pass to you Yusuke" Koenma turned to the now 'Part time' detective. Koenma never called the man or the rest of the team now unless it was a true emergency his own people in spirit world couldn't handle like they'd done for so long before ever having a spirit detective. He felt the need to let the men get comfortable with their new family lives.

"And that is……?" Yusuke prompted, having a feeling of dread that the woman would tell him to 'Fuck off' or something. He wasn't exactly the best of students, but she was a hell of a tough teacher to begin with!

Ryu smirked and looked to Koenma to signal he would tell the boy. The dragon stepped forward, looking the battle demon in the eye, "She said she's amused that someone such as a nitwit like you couldn't have spermed anything but females for the past 3 times and finally gets a little boy brat when she's dieing. She said it means your slacking off, so work harder cause she'll be watching you from above and may just ask the 'big-guy' up there to send a lightning bolt down at ya if your not careful and screw up as bad as you have in the past'." The dragon rehearsed.

Yusuke laughed out loud, "Yeah, that sounds like Genkai" the rest of them laughed light heartedly. It felt good to be able to laugh at something with all this happening….

Desota suddenly grabbed Kurama's arm tightly. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain and she was panting harshly.

"Desota?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama….. it's here…"

"Here?" her mate echoed dumbly.

"YES HERE, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?" she blew up at him in her short-fused temper of a female going into labor…. Wait a minute.

"OH MY GOD! THE BABY!" Kurama shouted in realization.

The rest of the crew looked blankly at them, then they too stiffened in surprise.

"Not again…." Joey groaned. He had just gotten Nar out of the 'Female going a-wall' stage of pregnancy with Jesseme's birth and now his little sister was going through it. He really felt for Kurama.

"AAAAAAAwwwwwwwoooooooo!!" Desota howled as Kurama eased her out of the room with Yukina and Yumi hustling before them, trying to prepare another futon in another room. Nar and Keiko quickly searched for suitable birthing supplies, "SOMEBODY CALL FUCKING HAKUTO AND QUICK!" Desota demanded as her contractions started.

0987098709870987-- 14 hours later--09870987098709870987098709870987

Desota lay panting in exhaustion with her mate curled at her side. It had only been 10 minutes ago that she successfully gave birth to not one but TWO twin girls who were spiting images of their fathers, only the silver haired was green eyed and the red haired was golden. Both had blue colored rims around their pupils like their mother and. The silver hair had silver fur and the red head had red and black like her mother. Keiko and Yukina were cleaning the babies off in the other room, while Hakkuto went out to announce the news to the awaiting others in the other room, leaving Kurama and his mate a small point in time to themselves.

Kurama placed gentle kisses over his mate's face, letting her know how much he loved and appreciated her going through this again. This time around had been a bit more painful than Kurosuki's birth since the one of the twins had been at an awkward angle. Luckily, though, Hakkuto knew what to do and in doing so, Desota gave birth to the two beautiful baby girl kits.

"I'm so proud of you" Kurama murmured between kisses. He too was tired from all the strain of the pregnancy.

"No more…. Sex when I'm….. in…..heat…." Desota panted.

Kurama smiled sympathetically, but both of them heard Yoko snort. Desota glared at Kurama while the red head smiled sheepishly, trying to remind her that he wasn't responsible for what his other half said…. Ever….

"Wait till that arrogant bastard comes out of hiding behind you again" Desota growled lowly in irritation.

Kurama's eyes bled golden as Yoko wished to answer his mate personally, "Now you really don't mean that, do you love?" he purred as he took one of her ears and rubbed in pleasurably to her, knowing he'd win her over by doing so.

"Don't even try to get out of it, big guy" Desota warned, "I'll get you when I'm not so exhausted from having your twins"

"I look forward to it" Yoko kissed her lips chastely with as much tenderness he could muster, careful not to strain her already weakened body.

"And here we are!" Keiko announced as she and Yukina carried in the silver and red headed twins, "Your baby girls are adorable!" each woman handed off a child to either Kurama or Desota then stood back up, smiling warmly down at the new family.

"We'll leave the new family to themselves a moment and send in Suki" Yukina offered.

"Thank you, ladies" Kurama nodded.

The girls bowed and then ducked out of the room, sending little Suki in. the nine year old curiously looked at the two new auras now in his parents arms. One was a pretty lavender color while the other was a baby blue.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They are your new baby sisters, Suki" Desota answered as her son climbed up on the bed. Kurama made sure his son didn't accidentally climb over Desota and push too much pressure on her body, but Kurosuki was cautious as well about it.

"What are their names? Their auras are so pretty!" he instantly loved his two new sisters. He'd always wanted siblings like his friends and was tickled to find that he finally got what he wanted. TWO even!

Kurama and Desota shared a look, "Well…. The silver haired one-,"

"The one with the blue aura?"

"Yes, her name will be Genkai, for granny Genkai" Desota said. Then turned to her mate, "You get to name the other one"

Kurama thought a moment, and then smiled back at his mate, "Katsura." He said, "For your mother"

Desota's eyes widened briefly, and then looked down at the red haired kit in her mate's grasp. She never thought she'd ever get to name her babies after her own human mother…. But the thought warmed her.

"Alright then. Genkai and Katsura"

"Welcome to the family, Genkai and Katsura!" Kurosuki greeted, "I'm your big brother, Suki!" the kit pointed to himself and leaned over each of them to give them a peck on the cheek lovingly. Desota and Kurama smiled at how cute their son was with his new sisters, "I love you both and I vow to protect each of you like a good big brother, okay?" the nine-year-old's response was a yawn from Katsura and a gurgle from Genkai, who watched her older brother curiously with tiny silver ears on her head twitching curiously. Neither baby was much for wailing so far. The only sound they'd heard from them was the usual protest babies wail out from having to be pulled from a warm, dark womb to a bright cold world.

"Welcome to the family" Kurama and Desota said in unison.

All seemed so perfect. Where one life ended, two new ones began. Desota had never been so happy in all her life. Neither had Kurama, and that was counting his past life.

All was well……

--

-The End


End file.
